Everything to you
by Danni1989
Summary: Elena Gilbert's life is controlled by her parents Miranda and Grayson. All she wants is control of her own life and to be able to make her own choices. When she meets the gorgeous Damon Salvatore, will he be able to change her life? Will she let him? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story. Give it a shot, the first chapter is nothing special, its mostly Elena's life. the next chapter will be all about Damon. the chapter after that is where the fun starts... Let me know what you think. It will be M rated in a couple chapters.

* * *

><p>"Hey Elena, are you coming to the Grill tonight?" Caroline Forbes said running after her best friend.<p>

"Can't. It's Tuesday. Miss Mystic Falls planning night." she said dryly.

"It is still four months until the pageant." Caroline said her eyebrows raising.

"Oh I know that. But apparently to my mom and grandma it takes four months to figure out what colour I am going to wear and how to wear my hair, and my makeup." she said sarcastically.

"Don't forget your speeches." Caroline put in.

"No, that is Thursday night. Saturday and Sunday are taken for charity work. It's my life but it is being fully run by my mother and grandma." she said bitterly.

"It must suck being the more than perfect daughter. You don't ever get to go out and have fun." Caroline said sympathetically.

"There was that one night." Elena grinned.

"True. But I will let you get going." Caroline said veering off towards her Prius. Elena sighed, how she wished she had the freedom that Caroline had. Caroline could go out and do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted to. She could date whoever she wanted and wear whatever she wanted. Elena was more than a little jealous at her best friend. Elena's life was a carefully managed saga of charity events, black dress pants and white blouses. There were constantly dress fittings organized for different functions. The burden of being Miranda and Grayson Gilbert's daughter. The only daughter of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. She got in her Prius and started it up when her boyfriend Matt Donovan came running over.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she said by greeting allowing him to plant a chaste kiss on her cheek. This was another thing Elena had no control over, her relationships. As much as she cared for Matt, she didn't want him in a romantic way anymore. She wanted something more adventurous, someone who wasn't afraid of her parents. Matt only did things that her parents approved of, which caused them to strong approve of Matt Donovan.

"I just talked to your dad, and he said we could go out after your Miss Mystic meeting tonight." he said.

"I would love to, but I'm busy tonight." she said trying to brush her boyfriend of two years off.

"No you're not. You dad said your schedule was completely free." he said.

"Fine. What do you have in mind?" she asked hating how her parents had her time planned out down to the hour. "No wonder Jeremy left" Elena said to herself.

"I was thinking we'd go to the Grill." he said.

"Would you mind terribly if I invited Bonnie and Caroline too?" she asked.

"I guess not. They're our friends too." he agreed.

"Great. But I better get going. I better not be late for planning, my mother would flip." she said rolling up the window and peeling out of the school parking lot.

"Elena is that you?" Miranda called from the dining room when she walked in the door.

"Yes." Elena answered.

"Good. You're running late dear. Take your bag upstairs then come and join us in the dining room.

"Alright." Elena called back. She was five minutes later and her mom was already bitchy. This was going to be a fun afternoon. She walked into her bedroom which was perfectly organized and perfectly decorated in a way befitting an almost 18 year old. There were no personal effects because her mom thought it was inappropriate. Everything of personal worth to her was nestled in her closet on a bulletin board. All the pictures of her and her friends and everything she deemed important.

"I'm here." she said walking into the dining room where her mom and grandma had piles and piles of books consisting of hairstyles and dresses.

"Sit down." Miranda ordered. Elena sighed and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Here is what we were thinking. I found this dress here, and we were thinking this for your hair." Grandma Sommers stated with her perfected coiffed hair and perfect makeup, showing her a picture of a white dress with the ugliest sleeves she'd ever seen. The hair was moderately better but it was a stern looking updo with was sure to give her a headache.

"I hate it." Elena stated.

"Elena Marie Gilbert we do not use the word hate in this house." Miranda exclaimed.

"Fine There is no way in hell I am wearing that." she said pointing to the dress.

"Elena! What has gotten into you?" Miranda exclaimed.

"Why cant I pick my own dress like every other girl?" she asked.

"Because I want you to win. You need our help, your grandmother and I are both former Miss Mystic Falls, and you need to be too." she said patting her daughters hand.

"It doesn't mean anything to me mom. And it is taking up my entire life." she said.

"Only four more months dear." she said.

"I have homework to do." Elena said getting up and leaving the room.

"Well." Miranda said.

"You had better have a talk with your daughter Miranda." Beatrice Sommers stated.

"I will. But I will give her some time to calm down first." she said.

Elena went up to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She reached underneath her mattress and grabbed her diary. She had to hide it so her mom wouldn't read what was written in it, because she knew she would. Her diary was the only place she was able to voice her opinions on how much she hated how her life was controlled. It was the only place where she could voice her annoyance at her parents for their controlling. And it was the only place she could voice how much she missed and how jealous she was of Jeremy. He had gotten out, he had run away and was now the happiest person she knew. He was living with friends and he was free of this hell that was being a Gilbert in Mystic Falls. She rubbed the back of her neck where she knew one of her tattoos was nestled. Throughout the past few years she had gotten a tattoo every once in a while to get back at her parents. A way to express her individuality. The first one was the word breathe tattooed in white ink on the inside of her left wrist. The second was a small dragon fly on her foot. The third was a star and a moon behind her ear. Tomorrow she was going to get another one when she had a couple hours of free time. Caroline had a friend who did all of her ink and piercings. And he did them for free. He was great. Her mom and dad didn't know he existed.

"Elena, it seems we need to talk." her mom said opening the door. Elena sighed and closed her diary and laid it over her stomach.

"What do you need mother?" she asked.

"You need to get serious about this Elena. Miss Mystic is only a few months away. You need to get going on this. There are lots of charities you still need to get some volunteer work in for." she said.

"I will okay. Just leave me alone. I have plans with Matt. I better go." she said getting up off the bed and walking to her closet. She slipped her diary in her purse not willing to put it away with her mom still in the room.

"Of course dear. Matt Donovan is such a good boyfriend for you." she said.

"Yeah, that's because then you know exactly where I am at all times." she muttered.

"Well of course. We need to know where you are. You are the only child I have left." she said. Elena sighed and turned to her mom.

"I'm sorry mom." she said. Whenever her mom brought up how Jeremy just left, she always felt bad and she always apologized. It was a vicious circle and all Elena wanted was for it to end.

"I know you are dear. Have fun with Matt." she said hugging her daughter formally. Elena smiled back tentatively and walked out of the room grabbing her keys on they way. Getting in the car she hit the wheel of her car a couple times before starting it up and putting it in gear driving to the Grill.

Caroline and Bonnie were already there when she arrived.

"How's it going in the insanity of the Gilbert House?" Caroline asked.

"My fucking mother is driving me up the wall." she muttered just before Matt slid in next to her tossing his arm across the back of her chair.

"Sounds terrible." Caroline said going for honesty.

"It is." Elena agreed.

"So are we still doing that thing tomorrow?" Caroline asked subtly knowing that Matt didn't know about Elena's tattoos. The only people that knew about her body art were Bonnie and Caroline.

"Yup. I will meet you there after school. I have some free time." she said.

"Good." Caroline said. She loved Elena's way of striking back. Her mom had made her into the perfect daughter in looks and in acts. It made Caroline happy whenever Elena lashed out and went off on her own. The tattoos were her version of differing herself from the rest of the Gilbert/ Sommers women.

"I'm sorry I cant hang out for long tonight. I have to work. One of the regulars called in sick and I need the money." he said getting out of the bench.

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." she said watching him walk towards the bar.

"You don't sound too sad that he's leaving."' Bonnie noted.

"I'm not. Matt is just my friend. It's only according to him and my parents that he's more." she said.

"So what are you getting tomorrow?" Caroline asked.

"A butterfly on the small of my back." she said.

"Cute." Caroline said. It was only in moments like this that she felt like a typical teenage girl, when she was sitting at the Grill with her friends. She had yet to find someone who could make her feel like a woman.

She was sitting back laughing at something Caroline said when the doors to the Grill opened and the sexiest man Elena had ever seen before stepped into her line of vision.

"Oh my God." she said once he walked past their table to head up to the bar.

"Oh yeah." Caroline said staring at him appreciatively.

"That is Damon Salvatore. My dad hates him. He is apparently the biggest man-whore the world has to offer." she said.

"Well. He is hot." Caroline said.

"He definitely is. Being that hot should be illegal." Elena whispered. Caroline laughed and Elena moved her chair so she couldn't see Damon anymore. He was too distracting for his own good.

Damon went to the bar and immediately starting flirting his way to a bottle of bourbon. Why use compulsion if you didn't need to? He could get women to do whatever he wanted without using his particular other talents. He noticed the girl across the Grill the moment he walked in, and he hadn't fully taken his gaze off of her since. He chose not to listen in to her conversation mainly because she was a teenage girls. He knew what teenage girls talked about and he really didn't care which stars she thought were hot at the moment or how exceptionally amazing Edward Cullen was. He would rather keep the image of her looking sexy in his mind. The bartender he was flirting with was a more than easy target. She was so responsive to his every word that it took no time for him to have the entire bottle of bourbon sitting beside him and the girl willing to do whatever it took to get him to take her home with him too.

"Ah shit. I have to go. I'm late for curfew." Elena shouted a while later.

"Ooh now you're in trouble." Caroline teased.

"Shut up. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." she said picking up her purse that still had her diary nestled inside. Matt met her at the door and she allowed him to kiss her cheek again before she walked out of the restaurant and to her car which she started up and sped out of the parking lot. She seen the lights on in the house when she got home and rushed inside.

"You're late young lady." Grayson Gilbert stated.

"I know I'm sorry. I got caught up with Bonnie and Caroline." she said slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Do not let it become a habit or else we may have to restrict your time with your friends even more." he said.

"How can you restrict it anymore than it already is? Now I only have an hour a day and weekends. Oh right I don't have weekends anymore because you took that away for volunteering." she said stomping up the stairs and into her room. Once she got into her room she went into her bathroom and stripped off all of her clothes before stepping under the hot spray. Once she was done showering she wrapped herself in her plush robe and walked into her bedroom where her mom was seated on her bed.

"God, now what do you want?" she demanded throwing her arms up in the air.

"I want to know why you're acting like this?" she asked.

"I will be 18 in just under four months. I want freedom. I don't want to run everything by you whenever I do something. I don't want to tell you whenever I leave the house, and I sure as hell don't want to live my life by your schedule." she yelled pulling the calendar from the wall and thrusting it in her moms face.

"Just get some sleep Elena. We will deal with this in the morning." her mom said.

"Of course. Because Miranda Gilbert will not fight. She will be frustratingly in control of every situation and I will be forced to let go of my anger. That's how it always goes." Elena muttered as Miranda left the room and shut the door. Angrily Elena dressed in a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top before sliding into bed. What she wouldn't give to trade lives with someone for even a day. So someone else could live with the torture of having parents like hers.

When Elena got out of bed the next morning she sighed and dressed before heading downstairs.

"Good morning dear." Miranda said from the dining room table reading the newspaper.

"I'm not doing anything today. I am going to school, and then I am hanging out with Caroline." she said firmly.

"Oh honey, you cant today. You have to volunteer at the food bank." Miranda said having the sense to feign apology.

"Well its going to have to wait. I have something to do with Caroline tonight." Elena said grabbing her backpack and walking out of the door. Miranda watched her leave and sighed. She didn't know when Elena had become so difficult.

Elena met Caroline at the table and sat down. Matt joined them a couple minutes later.

"Hey." he said.

"Hello." Elena greeted before turning back.

"So Grant will be ready for tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's excited for this." she said.

"Who is Grant?" Matt asked.

"A friend of Caroline's. We're going to visit him tonight." Elena explained.

"I see. Are your parents aware of this?" he asked.

"No and they aren't going to be. I am taking a night off from my stupid life." she said.

"Lena, your life is hardly stupid. You have possibly one of the best lives." he said comfortingly.

"No I don't. My life sucks ass." she said firmly.

"Well that is an interesting analogy." Matt stated.

"Well its true. I wish I could be like Jer, and just run away from everything." she admitted sighing.

After school Elena followed Caroline to Grant's shop.

"Hey Care-bear. Hi Elena." he said hugging his Caroline and smiling at Elena.

"Hey Grant." Elena greeted him.

"So you're here for your next addition to that body? Which will it be piercing or tat?" he asked.

"Tattoo. It hurt too damn much when you did my belly button." she said.

"What do you want?" he asked escorting her over to his work area.

"A butterfly on the small of my back. You can make it however you want, I love all my other ones." she said.

"Okay then. Sit down and enjoy." he said as he traced a design onto her back. She bit her lip and winced throughout the operation, but when it was done she turned to look at it and smiled.

"It's perfect." she said.

"Good." he said covering it up with the bandage. She stood up and followed Caroline back out to the car.

"You know you're lucky you have me as a friend. You get free tattoos and piercings whenever you want. What do you think your parents would say if they knew about these?" she asked.

"They'd snap. It feels good to know that I'm doing something that they hate." she admitted.

"You need a night out Lena. How about this, have a sleep over on Friday night. I'm sure if you pretend to be the perfect daughter for the next few days your mom and dad will allow you to sleep over. And then we can get drunk. You can let loose." Caroline suggested.

"Really? Oh my God that sounds amazing." Elena said.

"Yeah. You need this. If we're not careful you'll end up tattooed from head to toe before your 21." she said. Elena laughed at her friend before hopping into her car and driving home.


	2. Chapter 2

Its considerably shorter but I hope you still enjoy it. this is more or less just a filler chapter but it includes the first official meeting of DE. Let me know what you think, the other chapter will be started tomorrow. Cant wait for the DE smut...

PS I own nothing just my story.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore walked into the Lockwood party and immediately set out to find who he was going to take home tonight. Did it bother him that the town thought he was a man-whore? Not really. He didn't care. He loved indulging in booze, blood and sex. They were his three favourite things in the world especially when he got them together. It was no secret that there was not a woman around who could resist him but it wasn't only women. Men wanted to be his friend for reasons he couldn't explain. All he ever did was steal their women. Maybe it was because they were entirely envious of him, maybe it would be inherently better to be his friend more-so than enemy of someone he just didn't care for. He didn't know and couldn't care less. Everyone was dressed to the nines here at this stupid founders party. He was one of the privileged few who was considered a founder of this town. He walked through the room and frowned it seemed it was slim pickings at the party. He would be better off going to the Grill and picking up the hot bartender that he had turned down the other night. He felt a glare bore into his back and he spun around to catch the eyes of Mystic Falls favourite doctor Grayson Gilbert who was standing with his wife and the girl from the Grill the other day. She had to be his daughter. He shot him a smirk before walking over to the bar where Carol Lockwood was standing.<p>

"Evening, Carol." he greeted.

"Oh good evening Damon. I'm glad you could make it." she said smiling up at him while touching up her hair. He smirked, even the older ladies wanted a go with him.

"I'm glad to be here." he said shooting her a million dollar smile before venturing off. For reasons he could not explain Grayson Gilbert was still glaring at him. It was beyond annoying, if the man had something to say to him he could say to his face. His daughter however she was a different story. She was beautiful but she looked out of place at the same time. She looked bored out of her mind the way she was leaning against the wall beside her mother. He almost felt sorry for the girl, it was clear she was under tight control. He could see why, if she looked like that she was bound to get lots of offers. Hell he would offer himself up for her if she wanted. But he honestly didn't give Grayson anything more to hate him for.

Elena was leaning against the wall listening to her parents talk about the rest of the parties they had lined up for the year. She stifled a yawn and fought the urge to run her fingers through her hair. She hated everything about this night. She hated this party. She hated her hair. She hated her makeup. She hated her dress. She hated her shoes. Her hair was pulled back severely into a ballerina bun and she had these terribly uncomfortable earrings that were making her ears hurt. She was wearing black pumps that were more suited for her mother than for her and the black dress had actually come out of her mothers closet. She hated it. The only silver lining was Caroline making her way over to her.

"Come with me." she said taking her friends hand.

"I'll be back." she told her mom and dad.

"Make it quick. We have to meet the judges for Miss Mystic. We want them to meet you early. After all you are a shoo in to win the competition." her mom said. Elena waved her off and followed Caroline out of the ballroom.

"Thank you so much. I may just love you Care." she said.  
>"I could sense your distress across the room." Caroline noted.<p>

"Well thank you anyways." Elena said.

"You look incredibly pulled together." Caroline noted.

"Oh God. I hate every part of this outfit." she said.

"Me too. I think you need to throw a fit and demand to be able to choose your own clothes." Caroline stated.

"But wouldn't that ruin the whole I need to be very well behaved so my mom and dad will let me sleep over at your house tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Hmm I guess it would. Damn it. How is that going anyways?" she asked.

"They actually said I could as long as I didn't skip volunteering on Sunday." she said excitedly.

"Maybe your parents aren't as cold hearted as we thought." she mused.

"Oh yes they are. I have to promise to volunteer double time next Saturday." she said.

"Your parents suck." Caroline shot in.

"But I better get back over there. Cant miss out on whatever former Miss Mystic Pageant winner who is serving as judge, can I?" she asked rhetorically.

"It's going to be just fine Lena. You'll be with me all night tomorrow." Caroline said hugging her friend.

"That's what I keep telling myself." Elena muttered before returning to her parents side.

"So what did Caroline have to say?" Miranda asked.

"Not much. She just voiced her excitement for me sleeping over tomorrow night." she said.

"Ah. I still don't like that your ruining my schedule. But I figure its only tomorrow night. And we can make the time up." she said.

"Of course we can." she said rolling her eyes. She caught Damon's eye from across the crowded room and he smirked at her. It was almost as if he could feel her pain, and she supposed he could with the way her father had been glaring at him all night. The man was fucking sex on legs, she wanted him even though she had never actually heard him speak.

"You should have invited Matt darling." Grayson noted.

"Matt has a job daddy. He actually needs to work so he can pay all the bills he has." she said.

"Oh I know. I respect his hard working nature, and the way he just does exactly as I say." he said.

"I'm sure you do. You always like having the upper hand and the control in every situation." she said snarkily.

"Elena Marie Gilbert." he scolded. She rolled her eyes and noticed Damon Salvatore moving through the crowd.

There was only so much one man could take before he was going to lose it. He decided that he was going to give Elena Gilbert a break, her parents had been needling her since she walked in. The only reprieve that he had seen her get all night was when her friend had stolen her away for a couple moments. The girl looked so miserable it was hard not to feel terrible for her. She looked like she desperately needed a night out. He sauntered over to them, intend on introducing himself to the family even just to take the heat off the girl for a while. He had never formally met the Gilbert's and honestly never intended on doing so. Damon was still fairly new to Mystic Falls in this generation, he had lived here before in 1864. But they didn't need to know that. As a Salvatore, Damon had immediately been asked to join the Founders Council where Grayson also sat. They hadn't spoken and they hadn't been introduced.

"Hello, I am Damon Salvatore. I'm afraid throughout the months that I have lived here, we haven't been introduced." he said smirking at the middle aged man who's face was practically as red as a tomato.

"I know who you are. You've effectively taken over my council." he said.

"I have not. I am simply inputting my ideas like I'm allowed. But whatever. I was hoping I could introduce myself and you would do the same." he said putting on a show. He loved temporarily reverting back to the days where everyone spoke to each other with respect. He loved showing people up with his manners, he could be very chivalrous when he wanted to. Damon held out his hand and since Grayson was all about appearances he shook it firmly. Everyone in town loved Damon Salvatore and everyone loved Grayson Gilbert, but neither man could stand each other.

"Damon Salvatore." he said holding his hand out for Miranda.

"Miranda Gilbert." she said shaking his hand. He held his hand out for Elena's but Grayson immediately stopped Elena from touching him.

"My daughter has no reason to know you." he said firmly. Elena rolled her eyes and sighed audibly pulling her hand free from her fathers and crossing her arms across her chest. He really did feel sorry for the girl.

"You can leave now Mr Salvatore. Go find someone else to annoy." he said brushing him off.

"Oh that's original. Gilbert whatever your problem is with me, don't you think we should keep it civil at the party at least?" he asked loving that anyone who overheard their exchange would side with him because he was being extremely polite.

"Just leave my family alone Damon." he insisted. When smirked and walked away with a smirk on his face. That hadn't went as well as he wanted it to but at least he took the heat off of Elena for a while.

"Can you believe him? The nerve of Damon Salvatore thinking he deserves to come up and introduce himself to us. He shouldn't even be standing in the same room as us. You've heard his reputation." Grayson snarled.

"Yes, dear." Miranda agreed.

"Oh my God, why are you so worried about his reputation. He seemed perfectly fine to me." Elena exclaimed.

"That's because you don't know him dear. He sleeps with women and never calls them again. He doesn't have a steady girlfriend and he doesn't intend on it." Grayson explained.

"And that is a bad thing? Why does how he lives his life affect you?" Elena asked.

" He just shouldn't be doing that. He is a bad influence on the rest of the town." Grayson said sure of his position.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Elena said walking off towards the bar. They allowed her to go and Grayson put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

Elena stalked up to the bar and ordered herself an orange juice knowing she couldn't drink with her parents there. That was what tonight was going to be.

"Up here drinking?" a silky smooth voice asked.

"Yeah. Apparently so are you." she said noting the glass in his hand.

"Its a necessity after that conversation with your father." he said.

"That's my dad for you." she said getting her drink.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. We never got properly introduced." he said holding out his hand.

"Elena Gilbert." she said shaking his hand. He surprised her and pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

"Pleasure is all mine." he said.

"I better get back to my parents before they come over here and start a fight with you." she said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Elena." he called after her. She turned back and smiled at him before rushing back to her parents praying that they didn't notice her exchange with Damon.

After he finished talking to Elena he turned around and grabbed his jacket intent on leaving. There was nothing for him here that he wanted anyways except for one girl. But that one girl was so off limits it was ridiculous. And of course she wouldn't do anything with him, with her parents there. He had a feeling about her, and he thought she would be a wild cat if he got her in bed. But he didn't want to think about that because it was something that was never going to happen in a million years. Girls with parents like hers never fell into bed with guys like Damon Salvatore. He drove home without a girl because there was no one that struck his fancy and settled into a chair in his living room with a glass of his favourite bourbon.

Elena went home and stripped out of her uncomfortable clothes before sliding into bed in just her bra and panties, not having the energy to put some pyjamas on. And once she was sure she wasn't going to get interrupted, she snuck her fingers down under her panties and touched herself to thoughts of Damon Salvatore.


	3. Chapter 3

DE's first time in this one. Let me know what you think. The story is just going to get smuttier from here. Hope you enjoy.

PS I own nothing. If I owned Damon he would be a lot happier than he is right now.

* * *

><p>Elena excitedly packed her overnight bag to go over to Caroline's with when her mom came in.<p>

"There has been a slight change in plans darling." her mom said mock apologetically.

"What?" Elena demanded not liking the sound of this.

"You can still sleep over at Caroline's but you have to go to a dress fitting with your grandmother and I first." she said.

"A dress fitting for what?" she asked, rolling her eyes at the endless lineup of ugly dresses that her mother had lined up for her.

"For Miss Mystic Falls darling. It is coming up quite quickly." she said shaking her head.

"Fine. But if I hate it, I will voice my opinion on it." she warned.

"Fine. Let's go." Miranda said ushering her daughter out of her room. Elena sent a quick text message to Caroline and told her she would be a little late. Caroline responded with a less than favourable response to Miranda.

The dress store was all the way across town and Elena sat in the passenger seat of her moms car dreading the entire visit.

"I already know I'm going to hate the dress, why on earth do I need to be there?" she demanded.

"Don't be difficult, you never know the dress could surprise you." Miranda replied.

"Doubtful." Elena muttered before rubbing the back of her neck, the next place she intended on marking herself. And if life continued the way it was, it was going to be soon. She spotted the marking on the inside of her wrist that said "breathe" so she took a deep breath. That tattoo was less of a rebel act than the others it was more of a statement. If she breathed, she would stay calm and she wouldn't snap. It would save her from being put in a mental institute before she was 20. she was well on her way there now, her parents were literally driving her insane.

"Here we are." her mom said parking at the front of the store. Elena took a deep breath when she seen her grandma's car parked outside.

"This is going to be fun." Elena muttered sarcastically.

"See that's the spirit. This is going to be fun." Miranda stated cheerfully either completely ignoring the sarcasm of not hearing it. Elena rolled her eyes and followed her mom into the store.

"Elena Gilbert I presume." the sales lady asked.

"That would be correct." Elena answered.

"Your dress is in the left change room. Go on and try it on." she said ushering her forward.

"We'll wait here." her mom said sitting on a chaise beside Beatrice. Elena walked into the change room and gasped at the monstrosity in front of her. There were no words to describe the purple, velvet, sparkly creation that laid before her. The sleeves were massively poufy, they looked like an old fashioned princess gown. The top layer was crushed velvet that Elena was sure hadn't been in style for years. There was crinoline on the bottom making the skirt flare out massively. She picked up the dress and went out the door.

"There is no way in hell I am putting this on. Crushed velvet really?" she asked glaring daggers at her mom and grandma.

"You could bring it back. The garment is beautiful Elena. Really." her mom urged her to put it on.

"Then you wear it. I will do whatever you say in this competition. I will say whatever you want to and I will spend all my hours volunteering if that's what you want. But please, I'm begging here, let me pick out my own dress." she begged. That gown had resorted her to begging her mom for the wardrobe control. Her mom debated for a moment before smiling softly.

"Fine. You can handle your appearance as long as you follow these guidelines. The dress has to be floor length and you have to keep the look somewhat demure. We don't want any wardrobe malfunctions. And you have to listen to us on everything else, volunteering and what to say in your speeches." she decided.

"Oh thank God. Can I leave now?" she asked.

"Yes you can drive my car home. Your grandmother can drive me home. We are going to continue looking though if that's all right with you. Maybe we can offer some suggestions." she said.

"I would be happy to listen to them, that doesn't mean that I will wear them though." she said.

"Of course. Here are the keys." she said hanging the car keys over to her daughter. Elena rushed from the store before her mom could change her mind.

"Miranda that was a terrible idea. Now we have no apparel control at all. She's not going to look like a Miss Mystic Falls anymore. You have ruined all of our chances at another title." she said.

"Elena was rebelling mother. She's being difficult. More difficult that you can imagine. I fear she'll drop out of the competition if we're not careful. And besides Elena loves beautiful things, on the rare occasion I let her choose her own clothes she always picks something beautiful." she defended.

"Fine, but this better not change anything. I want our family to be the first three generation winners." she said.

"And we will be." Miranda assured her mother as they continued searching through racks of clothing.

Elena drove home and seen her dad on the couch clearly readying himself for a council meeting.

"Hello daddy. Off to a council meeting?" she asked.

"Yes, and I am going to put that vile Damon Salvatore in his place. Oh I have some ground rules for your evening with Caroline and Bonnie." he said.

"Oh God. I am just going to Caroline's house, what kind of trouble can I get into there." she demanded.

"Oh I don't know. Lots you are a teenage girl with absolutely no guidance. You need me and your mother there all the time in order to keep you out of trouble. I am giving you a chance here. Don't blow it." he said.

"Whatever." she said walking up to her room and grabbing her overnight bag. She was nearly 18 years old and she had absolutely no rights. She walked back down the stairs and grabbed her keys.

"I'll see you all tomorrow sometime." she said slamming the door on her way out.

Damon pulled on his leather jacket and got into his car ready for the council meeting. This was just another opportunity to piss Grayson Gilbert off. It was officially his new hobby as of last night at the founders party. He parked and got out of the car before walking in and taking a seat where he knew Grayson usually sat.

"Hello Damon, you're here earlier than usual." Carol Lockwood stated taking the seat to his left while Sheriff Forbes to the seat to his right. It was nice being completely adored by everyone on the council except one glaring exception.

"So any vampire sightings?" he asked smirking.

"No. I think you're the only one around." Sheriff Forbes stated.

"Good. So we're off to a good start." he said as the other members started walking in. Grayson stopped in his tracks when he seen Damon sitting in his spot.

"I think you're in my chair." he said glaring at Damon.

"Really? I don't see your name anywhere." he said theatrically looking around the chair.

"Grayson just sit down there. I don't need a fight. You have to learn to accept that Damon is a part of this council and he will be for a long time. He is an asset to this group." Sheriff Forbes said.

"He's also a danger. He is a vampire Liz. He is the enemy." he stated firmly.

"Ah so do you hate me for my status as part of the undead or do you hate me because I happen to be a bit of a womanizer?" he asked.

"Both. Stay away from my daughter." he ordered. Damon smirked at him before Carol Lockwood cleared her throat and started the meeting.

Caroline hugged Elena when she got to her house.

"I'm so happy you made it out of dress fitting hell with your mother and grandma." she said.

"Not only did I get out alive but I also came out with full control over what I wear to Miss Mystic." she said smiling.

"Your mom just gave up a bit of control?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"Not exactly. I'm no longer allowed to fight her on anything Miss Mystic. Not charity work and not my speeches." she said.

"It's almost a fair trade, at least your not going to look like a old fashioned fairy tale princess anymore." she noted.

"That is true." Elena said moving on to hug Bonnie.

"I haven't seen you in forever Bon." Elena said.

"That is because your mom and dad have taken you hostage." Bonnie muttered.

"I got a new tattoo." she said spinning around and showing her the small butterfly on the small of her back.

"It's so cute. I wish I was brave enough to get one." she said.

"You'll get there." Elena said.

"So what is the plan for tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"All I know is I want to get drunk." Elena stated.

"Sounds good to me." Caroline nodded.

"Me too. We should go to the Grill. Matt isn't working tonight to Elena can let loose." Bonnie suggested.

"We have to dress sexy too. I've seen all the black dress pants I care to see." Caroline stated.

"I agree. I should have fought for total control of my wardrobe." she noted.

"That wouldn't have went over well." Bonnie decided.

"You're probably right." Elena sighed and sank into the couch.

"By the way I see you with Damon Salvatore at the party last night." she said hoping there was a story there.

"Nothing happened at all. We introduced ourselves and that was it." she said.

"What? No eye sex? No shameless flirting? Come on Elena he is hot." Caroline said standing up and staring down her friend.

"I couldn't do anything anyways. He is forbidden. And my mom and dad were there." she said.

"Did you want to do anything?" Caroline asked her eyes widening.

"God yeah. If I didn't I wouldn't be normal. That man is walking sex." she said.

"Well we should go get ready, that will take a couple hours then head to the Grill." Caroline decided.

"Good plan." Bonnie said following Caroline into her room. Elena made a bee line for Caroline's closet needing something to wear tonight.

"Allow me." Caroline said searching around until she found a short black dress.

"That is hot." Elena said.

"You have to wear it." she said pushing her into the bathroom. Elena grinned and slipped into it. The only liberty she had with her wardrobe was her lingerie. Her mother didn't go that far as to buy underwear for her. But of course the sexy ones Elena preferred, she had no one to show them too. When she came out Caroline faced her.

"Fabulous." she said before getting to work on her own outfit. When they were ready the girls went to the Grill for supper. They ate and made small talk throughout the entire dinner.

"This night is going to be great." Caroline squealed.

"Oh yes. It feels so good to not be under my parents watchful eyes tonight." she said.

"We have to do this often." Caroline decided.

"We can try. It never quite works out that way." Elena said. When they were done they got back into Caroline's car and drove to the club. Thanks to Caroline's fake ID's they got in no problem.

"Remember Elena this night is all about letting loose." Caroline reminded her as they moved their way through the throngs of people on the dance floor.

"I will." she said sliding into a booth beside Bonnie while Caroline went to get the first round of liquor. She came back a couple minutes later with some really fruity looking drinks that tasted delicious. She could not for the life of her remember what they were called, it was far too long since she had done this. After the girls finished their first drink they slid out of the booth and started dancing.

Damon walked into the club and immediately noticed Elena Gilbert dancing with her friends. She was clearly letting loose and it was good to see. She had an incredible body underneath all the clothes that her parents made her wear. In that skin tight short dress she looked completely fuckable. But he told himself that he wouldn't do that. She was Grayson Gilbert's daughter and he was a vampire. He didn't need to give the council any reason to hate him. He decided to just continue to watch her, she was gorgeous and he knew now that there was no one else in this bar tonight that he would ever want to take home.

Elena spun around and locked eyes with Damon.

"Oh my God, he's here." she whispered to Caroline and Bonnie.  
>"Am I missing something here?" Bonnie asked.<p>

"That is Damon Salvatore, he is currently staring in all of Elena's sexy dreams." she said.

"right. Why don't you go talk to him. Maybe you two will hit it off." she said.

"I shouldn't. My dad hates him." she said.

"Elena Marie Gilbert your father has nothing to do with this. Go talk to him and maybe like Bon said you will hit it off. And maybe just maybe you'll let him take you home. I'll cover for you if that happens." she said.

"Fine. I'll go over there." she said working her way through the throngs of people.

"Well Damon Salvatore, fancy seeing her here." she said sidling up to him and sitting down beside her.

"Elena Gilbert. You look hot." he said going for honesty.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. As you can see I'm letting loose. Want to join me?" she asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"I shouldn't." he said.

"Why not? Because of my father?" she asked.

"Not exactly. You see I could care less what your father thinks of me. But I am dangerous to you." he said.

"Come on Damon. You have slept with pretty much the population of Mystic Falls and you're dangerous to me." she said.

"Look Elena I'm not human." he said deciding to tell the truth because he needed to scare her away from him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked staring at him.

"You've heard the stories. You're a Gilbert, you know we exist. I'm a vampire Elena." he said. Her eyes widened but he didn't sense any fear on her.

"You're a vampire?" she asked.

"I am. Why aren't you afraid?" he asked.

"Because. You're on the council too." she said.

"I'm helping keep other vampires away. Why aren't you afraid?" he asked.

"Because my parents have instructed me my entire life to be afraid of vampires. And I don't want to. I have this feeling that you wont hurt me." she said.

"You're right I wont." he said.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"24. But in vampire years 170." he said.

"Wow. But now that you know you cant scare me away. Why don't you dance with me." she said placing her hand on his thigh.

"Why me? There are lots of guys out there that cant take their eyes off of you?' he asked genuinely baffled by this girl. She wasn't afraid of him and she wanted him. She wasn't compelled. And she knew of vampires. It was insane.

"I want you Damon. It helps that your hot and that my dad hates you. I'm not ashamed to admit that I am using you here and you can use me too." she said.

"You're using me to take a stand against your father?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah. Why is that funny?" she asked.

"You picked the one man in this bar that has been taking a stand against your father since I moved here. You're rebelling." he said.

"I sure am. Now dance with me vampire boy." she said taking his hand and pulling him. Knowing he was powerless he let her pull him onto the dance floor when she immediately started grinding all over him.

"Jesus." he said when she moved against his denim covered length.

"I am seeing no problems with you using me to rebel against your parents right now." he said as he started moving with her.

"Good. Because I don't know how far I'm going to want to go yet." she said smirking up at him. This was the first time in his existence that he wasn't the one in control. Elena Gilbert, the 17 year old human had him completely wrapped around her little finger. She had him by the balls and she knew it. She grinned up at him as they moved together, his hands resting on the curve of her ass and her hands on his chest.

"You're so muscular." she noted as she caressed his chest.

"Well thank you. I get a lot of compliments on my body." he said.

"As you should. I cant see it but I sure can feel it. Every inch of you is pressed up against me." she said.

"I know. That is your fault though. The way you're grinding on me. It was bound to happen." he said.

"You want me." she said smiling up at him.

"You want me." he said.

"How can you tell. Unlike you where its easy to tell how turned on you are. How can you tell I want you?" she asked teasing him.

"I can smell how much you want me Elena." he said. She gulped at the sensual words and found skin heating up and not just from embarrassment. She wanted him and she had from the first time she laid eyes on him.

"If you want me, and I want you. Why don't we take it?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Uh huh. I want you. This is the first step of Elena Gilbert letting loose." she said.

"I would ask your place or mine, but we already know the answer to that." he said smirking.

"Your place. Just let me tell my friends." she said walking over to where Caroline and Bonnie were back in their booth.

"I'm heading out." she said smiling at her friends.

"You're actually going to do it. Yes Elena Gilbert is finally going to lose her virginity." Caroline cheered.

"Shh. I'll see you tomorrow." she said winking just as Damon found her. Caroline and Bonnie watched her walk off with Damon before cheering.

"This is going to be so great. She needs this." Caroline said as Bonnie grinned.

"So where do you live?' she asked. For reasons she could not explain she couldn't bring herself to feel nervous about being in the car with a vampire.

"Just on the outskirts of town." he said. She nodded.

"You're not going to bite me are you? That would be a mark that is a little hard to explain." she said.

"No. I only bite when they ask me too. But if the girl doesn't know I make them forget about it right after." he said.

"It sounds horrible." she admitted.

"Yeah, but they always enjoy it. A vampire bite is very sexual." he said.

"Really." she said musing. When he parked he met her at the front of the car and led her inside.

"This is it. This is the Salvatore Boarding House." he said shutting the door behind him.

"It's beautiful." she said smiling at the antique fixtures and everything about the house.

"Do you want the tour?" he asked.

"No. Not right now. The only place I want you to show me is the bedroom." she said tugging at his jacket and kissing him hard. She forced her tongue into his mouth an he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist pressing their neediest areas together. She moaned into his mouth with the feeling of him pushing against her. He carried her up the stairs towards his bedroom. He set her on the floor when they were inside and he shut the door.

"Wow. Look at that bed." she said staring at his plush king sized bed.

"You like that. Just wait until I have you in that bed." he said.

"Just be a little careful with me. Please. This is my first time." she said. He took a step back and stared at her.

"You're a virgin?" he asked shocked. She nodded and he smiled back.

"If you change your mind that is fine. But if you don't I'll take it easy on you." he said.

"Thank you." she nodded. "But don't worry I'm not changing my mind. I want you." she said as she pushed his jacket to the floor before starting on his t shirt. It only took a couple seconds for her to have it over his head and on the floor. He groaned when she started kissing down his chest towards the waistband of his pants.

"Holy shit." he said when she licked a trail along his waist band that couldn't actually be called waist band with how low it was sitting on his hips. She popped the button and slid down the zipper pushing them down.

"Commando huh." she said.

"Yeah." he sighed as she touched him.

"You may not want to do that, or else this will be over before we even begin." he said. She stood up and and waited for him to undress her. When he had the dress off he stared at her in shock.

"You are just a pile of contradictions. You are the tattooed virgin in the sexiest underwear I have ever seen." he said.

"What can I say my lingerie is the one clothing related item that I have compete control over." she said.

"So sexy." he said reaching behind her to undo her bra before pushing her panties down around her legs. He slipped a finger inside her and marvelled at how tight and wet she was.

"Oh you're going to feel like heaven you're so tight around my finger." he said.

"Are you going to fit inside me?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. It might hurt a little bit." he said carrying her over to the bed and laying her down. After testing her wetness once more he pushed just his tip inside her. She winced a little bit. Just take a deep breath whenever I slide a little bit deeper." he said. She nodded and took another deep breath as he slid a few more centimetres inside her.

"Oh God." she said. When he came before the last barrier he gave a gentle push and it gave way around him. She couldn't deny that it was painful, but the pleasure was more acute at the moment. When he was all the way inside her, he gave her a few moments to get accustomed to his size. When she thrust up towards him he assumed that meant she was ready and he started moving. Her loud moans were spurring him on as he fucked her.

"Oh God, this feels so damn good." she moaned.

"Ah fuck. I'm so close." he said.

"Me too. Just need a little more." she said raising her hips to meet his. He reached between them and started thumbing her clit. When she exploded around him with a scream of pleasure he followed right behind her. Not wanting to crush her with his weight he rolled off and laid beside her not touching.

"Wow." she said.

"It was pretty good wasn't it." he said smirking.

"Uh huh." she answered.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

"Not too bad. I felt a little pain at first but then it was replaced with intense pleasure." she said."

"That's good. That means I did my job right." he said.

"My friends were so excited for me to be doing this with you." she said thinking of Bonnie and Caroline.

"I bet your boyfriend isn't going to be so excited." he noted.

"Matt is my boyfriend in name. Not in act. We don't even kiss. We're only together because my parents insist on it. I know Matt loves me I just don't and cant feel the same for him. He's just a friend to me." she said.

"Hm." he said.

"I think we should do this again. Not right now, I need time to recover. But I want to do this again." she said.

"Sounds fine by me. I cant wait to have another go with your hot body." he said smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy. There will be far more smut next time. theres a little developement in this one, and it kind of feels like it jumps around a bit. but the chapter refused all attempts for rewrite. Let me know what you all think

* * *

><p>After one more round the next morning, and one round in the shower Elena quickly dressed and waited for Damon to drive her to Caroline's house.<p>

"Are you going to give me your number?" he asked.

"Definitely. I want yours. But Damon I'm not ready for just a physical relationship. I need a little more than that." she said.

"Well you can call all the shots. You're the one with the boyfriend. I'll be whatever you want.." he said putting his number in his phone for her. She did the same thing and when they were back at Caroline's she got out and waved. When he pulled away she walked inside to be assaulted with questions from her friends.

"How was it?"

"Was he good?"

" Is he as good in bed as he looks?"

"Stop. Yes he is fantastic and I'm so going to do that again. As soon as possible. I feel so free." she said.

"I bet. So he was good?" Caroline asked.

"Yes Care. He made my first time so hot and I'm not even that sore today. It's nothing I cant handle." she said.

"Well good. Now your mom called about a half hour ago. I told her you were asleep so she told me to send you home when you woke up." she said.

"Damn it. Fine. I'm just going to go change." she said walking into Caroline's bedroom.

"Good plan. You're mom wont be too impressed if you go home in the dress from last night." she said.

"I know." Elena said shutting the door behind her. When she was done and dressed in a pair of jeans that she was sure her mom was not going to like, she left the house and drove home.

When she got home she walked into the house and seen her mom sitting at the dining room table.

"Hello dear. I have a volunteer schedule set up for you, so here you go. You have to go to the children's carnival today." she said.

"Today? Why?" Elena whined.

"Because that was the agreement. You get clothing selection, I get full power over everything else." she said.

"I know. Are you going to be there?" she asked her mom.

"No. I have things to do. Its going to be hot outside. Maybe you should wear one of your summer dresses." her mom suggested.

"Actually that's not a terrible idea." Elena said admirably.

"Oh. Well have fun today. You are to be there in an hour. I have to go, I am going to Richmond for a meeting with your father over night. Don't make me regret leaving you here overnight alone. I am trusting you." she said pointing her finger.

"Yes mom. You have nothing to worry about." she said smiling reassuringly while images fluttered through her brain.

"Good. I have to go. You're father is meeting me at the hospital. We will be home late tomorrow." she said picking up her overnight bag from the floor.

"Have a good night mom." Elena called.

"You as well. Go to the carnival. I will know if you don't go." she said

"I promise I will go." Elena said turning towards the stairs. When her mom had disappeared Elena rushed to her room and chose a dress to wear. She chose a strapless white one she owned and threw it on with a pair of flat sandals. The dress was cotton and flowy and dropped down to her knees. It was by far one of her favourite items of clothing she owned. After she was dressed she sent a quick text message to Damon.

_Hey its me. I'm running the children's carnival today for a few hours, but after that if you're up for it, I have the house entirely to myself all night... E_

She got an instant reply from him.

_What if I was to meet you at the carnival? And help you out, then I take control of you all night?_

It took less than a second for her to respond knowing that she couldn't turn him down even if she wanted to. He was going to make this carnival bearable for her. When she was ready she left the house and got into her Prius and drove over to the fair grounds. He wasn't there yet but that was to be expected. She knew he'd show up a little later on.

"Elena Gilbert?" a woman asked.

"Yes that's me." she said.

"Good. Here is what I need you to do. Take these and hand them out to the guests." the woman said handing Elena a stack of pamphlets.

"Alright. Sounds easy enough." Elena said.

"Well good. Your mother says you will be around until this evening?" she clarified.

"Somewhere around there." Elena affirmed.

"This will be very good on your Miss Mystic resume." she acknowledged. She smiled and nodded, she couldn't wait til Damon got there. At least with him he didn't care about Miss Mystic Falls, all he cared about was bringing her tons of pleasure.

Damon dressed in his usual outfit and got into his car. He couldn't wait to see his sexy high school girl. He drove past Caroline's house on the way and he seen her wave from the front door. He waved back casually, he knew Caroline wanted Elena to let off more steam that she did. He drove to the fair grounds and seen Elena talking to her boyfriend. He kept a respectful distance between them and Damon laughed to himself. If that was him he probably wouldn't have had the patience to talk at all. He would have grabbed her and vamp sped her somewhere private before he fucked her. He had a grudging respect for Matt Donovan officially, the kid had self control.

"Matty, I'm really busy. I have to get to work." she said.

"Are you sure? I'm sure we could hang out while you work." he offered.

"I really cant Matt. How would that look on my Miss Mystic resume?" she asked.

"Not good. But come on, they wont care if you hand those out while walking around with me." he said. She turned her head and spotted Damon shooting him a look. Damon didn't know how to help her, if he walked over there now Donovan would no doubt tell her father that they were socializing.

"Damon what are you doing here?" Carol Lockwood stated.

"Well since I am a member of the council and I know that the council threw this carnival. I was wondering if you need any help." he offered.

"Well always. Take these and help Elena Gilbert hand them out. That's her over there." Carol stated.

"I'll do that." he said.

"I know Grayson wont approve of this, but maybe stay with her. She's so cut off from the rest of the world. A little human interaction wouldn't kill her. Just don't seduce her." she said.

"Not a problem." he said before taking his flyers and walking towards Elena.

"Elena Gilbert, apparently I'm supposed to be helping you hand these out." Damon said appearing behind Elena. Elena spun around and fought back her knee jerk reaction of kissing him passionately.

"Oh you are and who sent you?" she asked not wanting to give Matt any sort of clue about what was going on.

"Carol Lockwood. As you know she to is a part of the Founders council." he said.

"Ah yes, that is correct." Elena said nodding.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Lena? Your father would not approve." Matt asked grasping Elena's hand.

"Carol told us to do it, therefore I am going to do it. What kind of girl would I be if I didn't follow the orders given to me. And Mrs Lockwood said to have Damon keep me company." she said.

"You're right or course. I'll leave you to it. Have a good day, call me later I'm off today." he said walking away with his hands in his pockets. Elena sighed before turning to Damon.

"So how did you work that one? I know it wasn't compulsion because Carol Lockwood is full of vervain. So how did you work it so you can spend all day with me?" she asked.

" It was actually Carol's idea. She thinks you're terribly cut off from the rest of the world and some human interaction would be good for you." he said.

"Well she's right. But we better get moving before this goes on my Miss Mystic record." she said sarcastically. He laughed and walked beside her with a respectful distance between them as they handed out flyers

"So do you always wear black on black on black?" she asked as they walked taking in his attire.

"Sometimes I switch it up. Sometimes I change the shirt." he said.

"Well the look works on you. I bet its gotten you into a lot of beds." she said as they walked.

"Oh it has. Does that bother you?" he asked.

"No. Why would it bother me?" she asked as she continued walking.

"Elena?" he asked looking down at her.

"What? We need to hand these out." she said.

"They can wait. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said brushing it off.

"Alright. Since you're not going to tell me. Let's continue." he said as he started walking. Elena breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't question her more. It was so wrong for her to be feeling jealous of all the girls that shared his bed before her. She was still technically in a relationship with Matt, she shouldn't be questioning him about his relationships. She caught up to him and after a few minutes they had past out all the flyers.

"We should get back to Carol." Elena said.

"We should." he agreed. They walked back to Mrs Lockwood.

"We're finished Carol." Damon announced.

"Well good for you. I guess that means you're done for the afternoon." she said.

"That's good to hear." Damon said. Carol nodded and Damon turned to Elena.

"Let me buy you a hot dog, strictly as co-workers." he said.

"Sounds good." she said as she followed him away. "Damon, I don't want a hot dog." she said.

"Oh, what do you want?" he asked.

"You." she stated.

"Oh. I'm sure I can arrange that. How opposed are you to super vampire speed to get us somewhere private?" he asked.

"I'm not." she answered. He wrapped his arms around her and rushed them to his car which was parked on the extreme outer edge of the parking lot.

"Not that I'm complaining, but this cant wait til we get to your house?" he asked.

"I just spent the last couple hours walking around the fair grounds with you. You are walking sex and now I want you. In the backseat of your car." she said.

"Elena, there's a very good chance we'll get caught here. If you want this to work I need to stay alive. I don't need your father staking me. We should do this later." he said trying to compromise.

"You don't want me." she said feeling deflated.

"Elena." he said, her name sounded like a caress when he said it like that.

"Just never mind. I'm going home." she said stalking off towards her car. He sighed and got in his car and sped out of the parking lot. It didn't take him any time at all to figure out where she lived and he was parked outside before she even got home.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded when she got out of the car and stalked to the front door.

"Oh great, now you're pissed. You've been hot and cold all day Elena. You need to decide what you want." he said.

"Right now I don't want to talk to you." she said opening the door and stepping across the threshold.

"Fine, then I am going home." he said before he started walking away knowing that even if he wanted to he couldn't get into the house.

"Damon wait." Elena said stepping out of the door.

"What?" he asked. Instead of answering she walked down and kissed him.

"I want you." she said. She started backing them up towards the door, when she crossed through the open doorway, he was stopped by an invisible shield.

"Damon?" she asked.

"You have to invite me in." he said.

"Oh. Damon Salvatore please come in" she said. He crossed the threshold easily after that. She was back in his arms the second he was in the doorway. She shut the door and tugged him towards the stairs. She shut the door when they were in her bedroom.

"This is...tidy." he stated as he appraised her room.

"It is impersonal, and not me at all." she corrected him.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because that's what my mom wants. Anything that means anything to me is in that closet." she said. He didn't answer because he didn't know what to say to her. Her life was pitiful and so uninspired. "It's a good thing I have you because you keep me inspired." she said. She reached to her side and started pushing the concealed zipper down on her white dress. His eyes widened as he watched the zipper slowly move down and her lingerie come to view.

"God, how many sexy sets of lingerie do you have?" he asked when a white lace set came into view.

"Enough." she stated as she shimmied out of her pants and pulled off her bra after. He quickly disrobed and picked her up and laying her on the bed.

"Damon? I want to try something different this time." she said.

"Like what?' he asked.

"Can I be on top?" she asked. He nodded and rolled them over. He teased her for a moment with his finger to check how wet she was.

"God, you're so wet." he said as he withdrew his finger. She smiled as she positioned him at her entrance and sunk down on him. She relished in the feeling of him stretching her so deliciously.

"Mmmm." she hummed as she started moving over him with his hands on her hips guiding her movements. She bit her lip as she fought back the noises that were trying to come out of her mouth.

"Just let go." he urged. She gave in and released moans and mewls that were driving him crazy. "I love the sounds you make." he groaned as she rolled her hips. When she climaxed around him she collapsed on his chest and he rolled them over so he could take control. He thrust into her until he reached completion and he collapsed over her entirely boneless.

"That was incredible." he muttered when he rolled over.

"You're such a good boyfriend." she muttered as she sleepily rolled over into his arms, more than ready for a nap. He laid back and thought about her words. Was that what he was? He knew he let her make the rules and if that's what she wanted he could handle that. In the beginning it was entirely about pissing her father off, but she was special. She wasn't afraid of him, and the things he felt when they made love were intense. So all in all if that was what she wanted them to be, then so be it. It was no longer all about pissing off Grayson Gilbert. For either of them.

When Monday rolled around Elena got out of bed and stretched. She and Damon hadn't talked about her pot coital words yet and she desperately wanted to. She meant every word. He was more of a boyfriend than Matt was. When she was ready for school in an outfit her mother wouldn't approve of she walked downstairs to where her mom was sitting. She had been impressed when she came home yesterday afternoon and the house was clean and Elena was home. And she was even happier when she got the call from Carol Lockwood stating that Elena had worked exceptionally hard at the carnival.

"Good morning dear." Miranda stated.

"Morning. I'm heading to school a little early today. I want to catch up on some studying." Elena said.

"You're wearing jeans." Miranda stated looking at her daughters jeans, t shirt, uggs, and ponytail combo.

"Yeah, I was feeling comfort today." she stated.

"Well okay. Have fun at school dear." she said as Elena walked out of the house to her car. She had sort of lied to her mother and she smirked at the thought. When she pulled up in front of the boarding house she just walked in and up to his bedroom.

"Good morning baby." she said as she walked over to his bed.

"Morning." he said sitting up.

"I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here." she stated voicing his confusion.

"A bit yeah." he stated.

"I'm here to tell you that I meant what I said. You are a really good boyfriend. I don't take that back. I'm going to talk to Matt, confess to him about us." she said.

"What about you're parents?" he asked.

"He wont tell them. He cares about me too much." she said.

"Oh. OK." he said. She tried not to be hurt by his lack of happiness at the situation. She just figured he was still processing.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." she said kissing him before walking out of the room. Damon rubbed his forehead and contemplated. He didn't know when this had come about. He had convinced himself that she didn't mean her post coital words and that it was just a slip of the tongue. And he was comfortable with that, but now, she thinks he's her boyfriend. He wouldn't be any good in that role. He knew he wouldn't.

"Matt, can we talk?" she called to Matt when she seen him park his truck in his usual spot.

"Sure, what's wrong?" he asked

"I did something." she said.

"What? Elena tell me what's wrong." he said worried.

"I slept with someone." she said

"You what?" he said visibly crushed.

"I'm sorry but I slept with someone." she repeated.

"It's okay. It was a mistake." he said trying to reassure her.

"It happened more than once Matt. I hate that I hurt you but I have. You're one of my best friends Matt, but that's all you'll ever be. I'm not in love with you and I cant be." she said.

"Oh. Does this mean we're over?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry." she said a single tear escaping her eye.

"It's okay. Can you tell me who it was at least?" he asked.

"Do you promise as one of my best friends not to tell my mom and dad?" she asked.

"I promise." he told her.

"It was Damon Salvatore." she stated trusting him implicitly.

"Damon Salvatore? The one your dad hates?" he asked.

"Yes. He's wonderful." she stated.

Completely confused Damon drove to the Grill and sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you?" a blonde waitress asked.

"Actually, I know exactly what I need. Why don't you come home with me?" he asked compelling the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy this smutty chapter. You all may not agree with Damon's decision in this chapter, but it has to be done. It will further the storyline and add some drama coming up in a few chapters. There is a more smut in this one, so enjoy. Let me know what you think. reviews are a writers best friend.

PS I own nothing if I owned Damon he would be one happy vampire for sure. ;)

* * *

><p>"So how was that?" the blonde waitress asked Damon. He felt a little bad that he hadn't taken the time to learn her name, but he didn't dwell on that. Instead he focused on the fact that he had cheated on Elena essentially, and the fact that after this tryst he came to the conclusion that being exclusive with Elena sounded beyond amazing. He wanted to be her boyfriend and clearly she wanted to be his girlfriend because she was willing to confess to Matt about them.<p>

"I think it's time you left." he decided.

"What?' she asked surprised.

"You are going to leave here and forget all about what we just did." he said compelling her. When her eyes regained their focus she got out of the bed with a smile on her face and redressed. He smiled back as she left, when he heard the front door shut he rushed into the bathroom and took a shower. When he was done he cleared off the bed and threw the sheets into the washer before remaking the bed with new sheets. He made the decision that he would hide this, he wouldn't tell her and she would never find out. They weren't officially together yet so it wasn't technically cheating. He just didn't want her to be hurt. When he heard her car in the driveway he walked downstairs to let her in.

"Hey." she said reaching up to kiss him.

"How was school?" he asked.

"The same. I broke up with Matt." she stated.

"I want to apologize. I didn't know what to think this morning when you came by. I had convinced myself that you didn't mean what you said. And then to hear you admit it again it threw me for a loop. I haven't ever had a girlfriend before. Not an exclusive one." he told her wrapping his arms around her waist to rest of the small of her back

"It's okay." she told him kissing him softly.

"Okay, now that we're good. What now?" he asked.

"I don't have much time. I have to go pick a dress for the fundraiser tomorrow night." she said.

"You're going to be there? Your father said he wasn't going." he said.

"Him and my mom aren't. They are going to a dinner at my grandmothers. I've been instructed to go, so one member of the Gilbert family is there." she said.

"Well then." Damon said smirking.

"Save me a dance?" she asked.

"I sure will. Mainly because I know no one will tell your dad about it. The rest of the town seems to want to stay out of our little feud." he stated.

"Good. Then maybe save me a couple dances. But I better get going or else my mother is going to start texting me." she said kissing him once more before walking out of the house. As she drove home she mused about her relationship with Damon. He was forbidden. And it was exciting. This was exactly what she needed to improve her life and it would work as long as her parents never found out. Never was paramount.

Damon went to his liquor cabinet when she left and took a drink. Lying to her had been hard, but he figured if he could live in the present he could continue hiding it. He needed to hide it. He was falling hard and there was no way to stop it. When Elena arrived home she immediately went into the dining room which had been turned into an office of sorts for her mother.

"Okay, what are you wearing to the fundraiser tomorrow night?" Miranda asked.

"You know that ice blue halter necked dress upstairs in my closet?" she asked.

"The silky one?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. I'm wearing that one. It follows your stringent requirements and it still looks nice." she told her mom.

"I wasn't going to say anything. That colour looks brilliant with your skin." she admired.

"Well thank you." Elena said.

"You're welcome. But please remember that tomorrow night you are representing the Gilbert family." Miranda said.

"I will mom. But I'm going to go call Jer, I haven't spoke to him in forever." she said.

"Tell him I said hi." Miranda said. If there was one thing that always managed to make Miranda Gilbert take a step back it was losing her only son. She missed him like crazy but was unwilling to admit that it was hers and Grayson's parenting skills that sent him away.

Once Elena was in her room she dialled his number on her cell phone so that her parents couldn't listen into the conversation.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Hey, its me." she answered him.

"Lena, how is living in the crazy house?" he asked.

"Crazy as always." she answered.

"It's good to hear your voice. How are things?" he asked.

"Well, Matt and I broke up. I'm dating someone new." she whispered not wanting her mom to hear.

"That's good. I'm glad you moved on. Matt is a good friend for you. How are mom and dad taking it?" he asked knowing all about their parents.

"They don't know and I intend on keeping it from them. They definitely wouldn't approve of my choice in men. Dad hates Damon." she said.

"Ah so the mystery guy has a name? Damon..." he stated.

"Salvatore. He is hot." she said proudly.

"Well I hope he gets you out of your shell. But I've got to go Lena. I'm meeting a few friends for dinner.. But keep in mind my offer always stands. You can always come live with me if it gets to be too much for you there." he offered.

"That sounds great, but my life is okay right now." she said.

"Well if you ever change your mind, I'm here." he said.

"Thanks Jer. I love you." she told him. When he hung up she hung up too and returned downstairs where her mom was sitting.

"Elena, I wanted to speak to you for a second." Miranda called from the living room.

"Yes mom." Elena said walking into the dining room.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. And I think you've earned a bit more freedom. So from now on you can go out and hang out with your friends. But you have to come home when your father or myself text you and you have to fulfil everything on your schedule. And of course maintain your grades. But other than that your time is your own." her mom said staring at Elena.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, don't make me regret this. Your father didn't want me to do this. He likes having the control. I just don't want to lose you like I did Jeremy." she said.

"Thank you mom. So when does this start?" she asked wanting to go over to see Damon.

"Well right now. But dinner is going to be ready the moment your father walks through the door. So maybe you should wait before you run off." she suggested.

"Sounds good. What about clothing choice? I don't want to push my luck." she said

"You can wear what you want as long as you don't look like a prostitute. You have very good style sense." her mom stated.

"Thank you so much mom." she said kissing her moms cheek.

"Yes but darling please wear clothes that compliment what you're doing. I don't care what you wear on your own time and to school, but Miss Mystic stuff wear something nice." she insisted.

"That's fine." Elena said sitting down. Both women heard Grayson in the driveway and heard him coming in muttering obscenities.

"Gray what's wrong?" Miranda asked her husband.

"Damon fucking Salvatore is trying to steal my council." he muttered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I had lunch with a few council members today and they were all raving about how wonderful he is and how good for the town he is. I hate that man." he said.

"I know you do. But people like that never last in a town like this. He'll get moving soon enough and you'll be number one again." she said. Elena bit her tongue against defending Damon, she finally got a victory and she wanted to keep it that way.

"How was your day sweetheart?" Grayson asked Elena as he sat down at the head of the table, while Miranda went to get dinner from the oven.

"It was great. Mom gave me full wardrobe control and more freedom." she said.

"Ah, I had really hoped she'd hold off on that." Grayson muttered.

"Mom trusts me, why don't you?" Elena demanded.

"I trust you just fine. But the fact of the matter is that you're only 17. The world isn't safe out there." he said.

"Mom trusts me to not get into any trouble." Elena muttered again.

"Don't fight. Eat your dinner. Elena is going out tonight." Miranda informed Grayson.

"I'm not going to say anything because I'm just going to get double teamed again anyways." he muttered before digging into his dinner. Elena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and glanced at the name on the phone.

"Mom Caroline just texted me. Can I check it?" she asked.

"You know the rule about cell phones at dinner. But fine this one time I guess you can tell your friends about your newfound freedom." she stated smiling at her daughter. Elena pulled the phone from her pocket and sent a quick message to Caroline and Bonnie.

_Guess what. Guess what. Guess what! I'm free. My mom and dad are giving me more freedom. Wish I could hang out with you tonight but I'm going to visit with Damon._

Caroline responded immediately with a happy face and Elena knew that she had to make plans with her friends sooner rather than later. Elena dutifully put her cell phone away and resumed eating her dinner, eager to get over to Damon's.

"Can I go now?" Elena asked when she was done.

"Yes just come home when I text you." she stated.

"Why not just give me a time to be home at?" Elena asked.

"Because I haven't decided on a time yet." Miranda admitted. Elena nodded and grabbed her purse before rushing out of the house before they could change their minds.

"I still think this is a bad idea. No telling what kind of trouble she can get into out there." Grayson stated.

"She is not Jeremy." Miranda informed him.

"I know." Grayson said giving in.

Elena drove over to Damon's and knocked on the door waiting for him to answer. She wasn't at the point yet where she felt that she could just walk in. So she waited. A couple minutes later Damon opened the door with a towel around his waist.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" he asked smiling but confused.

"Someone has freedom and she intends on spending it here." she said launching herself into his arms and kissing him.

"Okay, well lets get inside." he said pulling her inside and shutting the door.

"Were you showering when I got here?" she asked taking in his naked form with a red towel wrapped around his waist.

"No I was taking a bath." he admitted.

"You were? Well do you want company?" she asked.

"The water might be getting a bit cold." he stated.

"And I have to go home at some point so maybe that's not a good idea." she decided.

"How long do you have?" he asked.

"I don't know. My mom hasn't decided yet." she stated.

"Well we better make the most of it." he decided. Liking the way he thought she launched herself back into his arms and climbed up his body until she could lock her legs around his waist. She reached beneath his towel and grasped his length in her hand. When he gasped she looked at him.

"Do you like that?" she asked.

"Uh huh." he stated huskily. He backed them so he could sit on the couch.

"We're not going upstairs?" she asked.

"My legs couldn't carry me up there with what your hand is doing to me at the moment." he said.

"Oh. Here is fine." she decided. She sat down on his lap and he immediately tossed her shirt to the side before unclasping her bra and tossing that as well. She fought the urge to cover herself up before his intense gaze. She rose up off of him and he raised his hips so she could pull the towel away from his body. She licked her lips at the sight of him partially hard. Not entirely sure what came over her, she dropped to her knees in front of him and pressed a kiss to the tip of his penis.

"Shit, Elena." he said. She smirked up at him, it was clear that he loved what she just did. This time she enveloped his tip in her mouth and laved at it with the underside of her tongue. Damon threaded his fingers through her hair as he helped her bob up and down on his length. She took more of him into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. He loosened his grip on her hair and allowed her to pull back.

"If you don't want my cum, you better pull back now." he warned her. She wasn't entirely sure if she was ready for that yet, so she pulled back and he released all over her stomach and breasts. He was breathing heavily as he still clutched his semi hard dick.

"Wow." he said as he recovered.

"Wow." she agreed as he started rubbing the cum off of her belly intent on wiping it on his towel. She caught his hand and wrapped her lips around his digits sucking the cum from his finger. Watching her suck on his fingers brought back the memory of how it felt with his dick in her mouth and it served to make him hard again in record time.

"It looks like you're ready for me again." she noted.

"Fuck yeah." he said. She rose herself up over him and held his erection up so she could sink down onto him. She scratched down his chest as she felt him fill and stretch her perfectly. His hands went to her hips and aided her movements over him as she rose and dropped on his length. He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth sucking at the pale rose bud. She threw her head back in passion before picking up her pace over him. He started thrusting up as well making their hips join in the middle each time. She exploded around him in record time while he kept thrusting up into her. He switched her position slightly and started hitting her G spot on every upstroke. She was still recovering when he sent her headlong into another orgasm. He came inside her and their combined juices dripped out of her. With the amount she released from her g spot orgasm there was no way her body could contain both their juices.

"That was so intense." she said. He smirked at her and she kissed him.

"I'm more than willing to do that whenever you want." he told her.

"What now?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I really like how you look right now. Don't put your clothes back on until its time for you to go." he decided.

"I can do that, but then if I don't I might want you again." she decided.

"I can handle that." he decided. She leaned in and kissed him once again. He sprawled out on the couch with her partially on top of him, while she drew shapes into his skin with her fingertip.

"What was it like growing up in the 1800's?" she asked.

"It was a lot different than it is now. It was all manners and chivalry. That was better than it is now. Women wore much more clothes than they do now. I must say I like today's fashions much more. I was a soldier defending the south in the Civil War. I seen a lot of death. Then I changed and I caused a lot of death for many years." he said.

"Do you ever wish you'd have died instead of changing?" she asked.

"A few times. But right now I'm happy I'm alive." he confessed.

"That's good. You've made my life so much better now. I like having you around." she said.

"I'm glad." he said. She reached up to kiss him. This kiss was slow and soft, unlike the others kisses they'd shared this evening. Feeling naughty she stroked her hand downward more and cupped him in her hand.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked.<p>

"Playing with you." she stated.

"Well play away, but when I get aroused you better be planning on fixing it." he warned her.

"Don't worry. I would never leave you hanging like that." she said. He smiled at her as she moved towards his balls and squeezed them in her hand. He hissed and threw his head back. Elena turned her head and kissed down his chest back up to his neck avoiding his lips, as she liked the sounds that were coming from them. She rubbed her thumb over his tip before moving back to his balls. Elena immediately stopped what she was doing when her phone vibrated in her pants. She reached onto the floor and grabbed them, fishing her phone out of her pocket.

"Shit." sh e muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Mom. It's time to go home." she said.

"Elena..." he moaned gesturing down to his erection.

"Fine. I'll finish this" she said sending a quick text message to her mom telling her she was just at the end of a movie with Caroline. She knew Caroline would cover for her so that was a safe lie. Her moms response came in and Elena was relieved she was cooperating. She grabbed onto his dick with both hands and started rubbing him up and down at a speed designed for getting him to completion quickly. He moaned continuously throughout her ministrations until he came all over her hands.

"Now I have to hurry." she said rushing to the bathroom and washing her hands before coming back out and redressing.

"When will I see you again?" he asked.

"Probably tomorrow." she said.

"I'll text you tonight." he said.

"Sounds good." she replied as she let him kiss her before she finished dressing and rushed out of the house.

Elena made the drive home and walked inside.

"What did you and Caroline watch?" Miranda asked.

"Oh we were girly girls and watched the Notebook." she said.

"That's a good movie." Miranda agreed.

"It is. But I'm going to head upstairs to bed. I'll see you in the morning." she said.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Grayson said from the couch.

"Goodnight." she said as she walked up the stairs and went into her room right before Damon's first text message came through.

_Are you alone-D_

_I am now. Why? E_

_I want to try something with you. D_

_And what would that be? E_

_Text message sex ;) D_

_Oh. I have no idea how to do that. E_

_I'll teach you. Get in bed and undress. D _She did as he told her and slipped under the covers, she left a tank top on just in case her mom or dad decided to come up and check on her. She could already feel herself get heated up from just the idea of this. This was going to be hot.

_Now imagine I'm with you. I run my hands down her stomach and down to your thighs spreading them gently. I easy myself between them before thrusting into you. I kiss you lips, your neck, your breasts before sucking your nipples into my mouth. _Damon's text message had her rubbing her breasts under her tank top before moving down further and just starting to touch herself.

_I thrust into you. You love how hard and how big I am. You love how full I fill you. I continue sucking your nipples into my mouth. Before I suddenly pull away from you and kiss down your body. I want a taste of you. Without warning I dive into your cunt with my tongue sucking and licking everywhere I can. You tremble under me before you cum violently flooding my mouth with your juices. _She moaned softly before slipping her finger inside her and thrusting it in and out of her.

_When I've had my fill of you, I move back up your body and shove my dick back inside you. You scratch down my back as I bring you higher and higher. I feel you cum around me and I follow right behind you filling you with my cum. _When he told her to cum she came violently. She muffled her voice in her pillow and collapsed against her bed.

_Did you cum? D_

_Yeah. Did you E_

_Not yet. I'm working on it. D _she smiled, he was masturbating while texting her, it was incredible. He was talented. When she felt her phone vibrate she opened the message and gasped. He had texted her a picture of him jacking off. Needing a measure of revenge she held her phone between her legs and snapped the picture before she lost her nerve.

_That is so going as my screen saver ;) D _His response had her panicking before his next one stating he was kidding came. She calmed herself down.

_I have to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. E_

_Sounds good. Sweet dreams. Come over for lunch tomorrow. D_

_I will do that. Sweet dreams E._


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy the smut while it lasts people. There will be some drama coming up when Elena finds out about Damon's fling. Hope you enjoy the little public lemon I have for you in here. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"Now why are you so smiley?" Caroline asked when Elena got to school the next morning.<p>

"Well lets just say I'm officially familiar with text message sex." she said grinning.

"Well. Good for you." Caroline said while Bonnie smiled. Caroline was excited about this new and improved Elena, she was fun and happy

"What's with the wardrobe?" Bonnie asked of Elena's jeans and t shirt.

"I think my mom was afraid of losing me or something, but she's letting me pick my own clothes and all my time is my own. With the exception of a couple hours a week where I have to do Miss Mystic stuff, and whenever my volunteering is scheduled." she said.

"Well, score for Elena." Bonnie said happily.

"I know. I get to spend lots of time with Damon." she said happily.

"Have you talked to Jer lately?" Bonnie asked.

"I did yesterday I think it was. He's happy." she said.

"I was kind of hoping he would come home at some point. I miss him." she said softly.

"He had just had enough Bon. I was getting there." Elena said.

"I just thank God your mom lightened up a bit. I didn't want to lose you too." she said.

"You wouldn't. I'm here. Tonight it that charity fundraiser thing I have to go to for mom and dad." Elena muttered.

"You're going to that too?" Bonnie asked.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're invited to this one. The three of us should totally hang out." she said.

"Only if Damon can join us." she said.

"Is that wise?" Bonnie asked.

"The council are staying far away from my dad and Damon's feud. They wont tell a soul and my parents are going to dinner with my grandma." she said.

"Well then. Well then, yes. He can join us. I want to meet the man officially who has made you smile like that." she decided.

"Is Matt still escorting you to Miss Mystic though?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I cant invite Damon for obvious reasons." she said as they stood up to walk to their classes. Elena smiled tentatively at Matt as she walked past.

"Hi Matt. How are you?" she asked softly.

"As well as can be expected. I mean my girlfriend dumped me." he said.

"I'm sorry. But it just came to the point where I knew I wasn't attracted to you and I wasn't in love with you. And I never would be." she whispered.

"Wow, that hurt more than I thought it would. That was a bit harsh." he said.

"Matty, I'm sorry but I need to ask you a favour. Will you still escort me to the pageant?" she asked.

"Why the hell not? I'm simply the good friend." he said before walking off towards his class.

"I really hurt him." Elena said to Caroline.

"It wasn't your fault you weren't happy with him." Caroline defended.

"Thanks Care." she said hugging her friend before walking towards math class.

Damon got up and showered before walking outside to where his car was parked. He was going to the Grill and having a couple drinks before going home and getting ready for the party. He looked at his phone and seen the picture Elena had sent him last night and smirked. It was late morning almost noon by the time he got there, that was what he got for sleeping in. He lost valuable hours of drinking, although that wasn't strictly necessary now with Elena in his life. God, how he liked that girl, somewhere he knew it was already more. Which was strange for him. For him there was like, and lust, not love. Love doesn't exist ever since Katherine. He walked into the Grill and seen the blonde waitress he had slept with and fed on serving customers. She grinned at him, although he knew it wasn't from recognition it was just because she was friendly.

"Hello there, what can I get you?" she asked.

"Bourbon." he said laying down some money. She grinned at him and poured him a drink, she was preening and flaunting her ample cleavage, but it did absolutely nothing for him. The one who made his blood boil was currently either leaving her class with her friends or eating lunch. When he was done his drink he drove home and dug through his closet intent on finding a suit to wear. He had lots of suits but not one of them struck his fancy, instead he decided to go buy a new one.

When school was over that afternoon Elena drove home and found her mom and dad sitting in the dining room.

"Sit down dear." Miranda said.

"What's up?" she asked.

"It's just about tonight. Don't embarrass our family, its very important that you show the utmost respect to the people there. A lot of them are also involved in Miss Mystic and I don't want this to end up as a bad mark on your impeccable record." Miranda said.

"And avoid Damon Salvatore at all costs. He is evil." Grayson interjected.

"Gray, darling she wont go near that pig of a man." Miranda comforted her husband. Elena internally giggled at that, she was getting closer than near to him. In fact she had a picture of his gorgeous dick on her phone and there have been a couple times where they have been almost one person.

"Of course not daddy." she said assuredly.

"I know dear, Its not you I'm worried about its him." he said.

"Don't worry daddy I'll be there with Caroline and Bonnie." she said.

"That comforts me a little bit. You better go upstairs and get ready. I want to see your dress when you are finished. Make sure you are dressed appropriately." Grayson said.

"Dad, your impression of appropriate is very different from mine." she said.

"I know that, which is why I have to inspect the outfit. I don't want you getting any unwanted attention." he said firmly. Not wanting to argue with him she went upstairs and picked the dress out of her closet. The flowy, ice blue knee length dress was perfect for such an occasion, and she had never actually worn it before. It was entirely backless but had thin ties going around her neck holding the top up. It was the perfect mix of sultry and innocence. Hanging the dress on her door she went into her bathroom and took a shower, spending lots of time washing her body and shaving her legs. She wanted her skin to be entirely smooth and she wanted to look perfect, especially with Damon being there. She wanted to look perfect for him. Once she was dried off and her hair was wrapped in a towel she applied her makeup expertly using the techniques her mom had taught her years ago. The make up was angelic and ethereal. It was light and perfect. The dress called for something like that. She blow dried her hair before pulling it all back and to the side in a bun. She knew Damon liked the long lines of her neck and she wanted to show it off for him. Some of the shorter tendrils of hair she curled and let them frame her face. When her hair was finished she checked her makeup to make sure nothing was smudged before applying a coat of pink lip gloss. Once she was done she came back into her room and pulled the dress from the hanger on the back of her door and slipped into it. Once she was fastened in the dress she twirled around pleased with the way the skirt of the dress moved. She was mainly searching for tattoo showings. The one on the back of her neck was visible but as long as her parents weren't looking too hard, then they shouldn't notice. The small Chinese symbol on the back of her neck was inconspicuous, it was something that you wouldn't find unless you were looking for it. The new butterfly on the small of her back was hidden barely from where the dress finally started again on her lower back. She clasped a bracelet around her wrist to hide the word printed there, and her bun was situated on the side of her head with the tattoo behind her ear. She hoped the strap from her shoes would hide the small dragonfly on her foot but she wasn't sure. She reached into her closet and pulled out the silver shoes she was wearing with the dress and put them on. The strap on the shoe barely covered the dragonfly and she breathed a sigh of relief. She heard a knocking at her door and she grabbed the shawl out of her closet that went with the dress. It made it look a little more demure.

"Just a second." she called out.

"I was just wondering how you were doing. Do you need any help?" her mom asked.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to wear a necklace, the neckline is too high on this dress to do so." she said.

"That's alright. What about other jewelry?" she asked.

"My diamond earrings." she said.

"Good choice. I'll be waiting downstairs when you're finished." Miranda said and Elena could hear her heels clicking back down the stairs. Elena slipped the earrings into her ears and stepped back to look in her full length mirror.

"Not bad." she said to herself before putting all her essential items into the small silver clutch she was using. When she was completely ready she stepped out of her room and walked downstairs to where her mom and dad were waiting.

"You look amazing sweetheart." Miranda said in awe.

"Your mother is right. You look beautiful." Grayson said staring at his daughter.

"Thank you. But I should probably get going. I'm meeting Caroline and Bonnie there, and I'm already late." she said.

"Have a good night. We're trusting you tonight." Grayson stated.

"I know daddy, have fun with grandma." she said rushing out of the house.

Damon got to the party and seen Caroline and Bonnie standing off against the wall talking.

"Is Elena here yet?" he asked shocked that he didn't see her, her family was always one of the first to arrive.

"No, I haven't seen her since after school. I'm really hoping her dad didn't decide to be a dick and not let her come tonight." she muttered.

"Grayson is big on appearances, and he wont let a fundraiser like this go on without at least one Gilbert here. I just hope to God that he doesn't decide to come." he said.

"You're probably right." Caroline said. Damon patience had been more than paid for when the door opened and in walked Elena.

"Holy shit." he said breathlessly.

"What?" Caroline asked curiously.

"She's here." he said waving her over. She rushed over to them and hugged Caroline and Bonnie before kissing Damon.

"You're late." Caroline said.

"This took a lot of work." she said gesturing to her outfit.

"You look incredible." Caroline said.

"So incredible. Want to dance?" he asked. She nodded and took his hand leading her onto the dance floor. He put her hand on his shoulder and he took the other one while his hand was on her waist.

"You are quite talented Miss Gilbert. You managed to hide all of your body modifications from your parents wearing a dress like that.." he said.

"I'm good." she agreed.

"I know you are." he said pushing his erection into her. She gasped and stared at him wide-eyed.

"How are you hard already?" she asked surprised.

"I've been thinking about you all day, and of course that leads to some pretty uncomfortable moments. When you walked in here, you conjured up so many sexy fantasies with your legs wrapped around my waist that they got impossible to ignore, thus erection." he said. She stepped a little closer to him and unzipped his zipper to slide her hand inside.

"Elena, everyone can see you." he gasped. She nodded and pulled her hand free.

"Let's go sit down." she said taking his hand leading him to the table Caroline and Bonnie had just sat down at. They sat down, Elena right beside Damon. She slipped her hand back inside the zipper and caressed his swollen member again causing him to bite his lip. She was doing her best to make sure he knew she wanted and needed him as soon as possible. Every time she had glanced at her phone today, all she saw was his big dick staring back at her. Now all she wanted was that big dick buried inside her and she didn't think she could wait long. She rubbed her thighs together eager to push away some of the tension inside her body. Removing her hand from his pants she zipped him back up before taking his hand and placing it under her dress on her most private parts.

"You know, maybe you two should just go get a room. Maybe. That's just an idea, because then there would be no more agonizing under the table caresses, Elena." she said staring right at Elena as she said it.

"Do you want to? Get a room?" she asked him.

"Elena I am a man. And you have been touching me for the past 10 minutes. Of course I want to get a room." he said.

"Upstairs bathroom. Meet me up there in five minutes." she said. He nodded and she got up and walked away. When her allotted five minutes were up he followed her path and went up to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and slipped in behind her. The bathroom was plush and nicely decorated but it wasn't exactly number one on the list of places to fuck Elena in. She pulled him in for a kiss almost immediately and shoved her tongue between his lips duelling defiantly with his. His hands gripped her hips and bunched the fabric of her dress up around her waist. She unzipped and unbuttoned his pants again pushing them to the floor.

"I love that you don't wear boxers." she said dropping to her knees in front of him.

"Elena no. We don't have that kind of time." he said picking her back up and placing her on the sink so she was at perfect height for him to fuck her. He lined his dick up with her entrance before slipping inside her. He held still for a moment before starting to move. She thrust her hips back at him meeting him in the middle of each thrust. She bit into his shoulder to stop from screaming out but was finding it hard to refrain. She dug her heels into his ass as he moved inside her urging him to keep going.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck." he groaned as he felt himself getting close to the edge. She squeezed her internal muscles around him and he hissed. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he reached between them and started rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb.

"Cum for me baby. Make your walls milk me dry. I'm so close. I need you to cum before me." he whispered. His words had the desired effect and she came around him with him following immediately behind her. She slumped into his arms and he caressed her bare back.

"We should get back to the party." he said.

"We should." she said hopping down from the sink and pushing her dress down. The silk was wrinkled but she couldn't bring herself to care. She slipped her panties back on, the ones that she had forgotten he had removed before following him back down to the party.

"Feeling better now?" Caroline asked.

"Much." she said.

When it was time to go home she kissed Damon goodbye before getting in her car and driving home. This was the best party she had ever gone to, and she was beyond satisfied.

"How was the fundraiser?"' her mom asked.

"It was the best." she said happily.

"I'm glad you had fun." Miranda said smiling at her daughter.

"I did. But I have school tomorrow so I better get to bed." she said.

"Goodnight." sweetheart.

"Goodnight." she said going upstairs and falling into bed dreaming sexy dreams about Damon Salvatore.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you enjoy this last happy chapter for a while. the drama starts next chapter and I'm not too sure how long its going to last. Depends on how angsty I feel I guess. There is a little lemon in here, and its the last one for a while. Let me know what you think of this. there is a development in this one.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Good morning friends." an extremely happy Elena Gilbert said as she joined her friends at the table the next morning at school.<p>

"Morning." Caroline greeted her best friend.

"So I was wondering, is Grant busy? I want a new tattoo." she said.

"Are your parents being stupid again?" Caroline asked her smile falling from her face for a moment.

"No, oddly enough they've been tolerable. I want to get a certain special someone's initials inked on my body." she said smirking.

"Isn't that moving a bit fast?" Caroline asked worried.

"I'm feeling things I've never felt before with him. It doesn't feel like its moving too fast. I really like him." she said her eyes shining happily.

"Alright then. I'll text Grant, he's always willing to give you what you want." she said pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. A couple minutes later Caroline replied with a smile.

"Grant would be more than happy to ink you again tonight." she said.

"Good." Elena said grinning. When the bell rang the three girls walked to their class together and sat down in their desks.

"Just make sure that you both know that you're in for more than just sex with him/" Bonnie whispered.

"I think he is and I know I am. He's being a really good boyfriend right now." she said smiling dreamily.

"I'm sure he is, and its just a bonus that your parents hate him." Caroline mused.

"That's not even that important anymore. It's not about getting back at them, its about my happiness. And I am...happy. It's a new feeling for me." she said.

"Miss Gilbert, Miss Forbes, and Miss Bennett, stop talking." Mr Wilson hollered at the girls when he walked into the classroom.

"Sorry." the girls muttered. He nodded pleased with their apology and went on with his lecture on trigonometric equations.

When the end of the day finally came around, Elena followed Bonnie and Caroline out to their cars.

"I'll meet you at Grant's shop." Caroline said.

"Sounds good. I'll be right behind you. I'm just texting my mom and dad, telling them I'm staying after school for a while." she said.

"Alright." Caroline said getting in the car and pulling out of the parking lot. After she got an affirmative message from her mom, Elena peeled out and began the familiar drive to Grant's shop.

"Elena Gilbert, what can I do for you today?" Grant asked when she walked into the shop.

"Grant my good friend. I need another tattoo." she said.

"I figured. Where and what?" he asked.

"The initials DS in a heart on my inner wrist." she said.

"Simple, beautiful and easily hidden. You are a genius. Now who's initials are you tattooing into your skin permanently?" he asked.

"Damon Salvatore. I've been seeing him for a while now." she said.

"I bet your dad loves that." Grant muttered as he set everything up.

"Neither him nor my mom know and its to be kept that way. Damon was my rebellion turned more." she said.

"I see, and believe me I wont say a word. The last thing I need is your parents asking how you know me. We both know I'm a terrible liar and I don't think it would go over well if I tell them that I'm your tattoo artist and body piercer." he said gesturing for her to sit down.

"You want it small and inconspicuous?" he asked.

"Yes." she nodded. She winced when he started etching the initials into her wrist but she bit her lip to keep from crying.

"See that wasn't so bad. All done." he said when he finished.

"Thank God. Those hurt so bad, why in the hell do I keep getting them?" she asked rhetorically.

"Because you don't want to be under your mom and dads thumb and you like doing things that are inevitably going to piss them off." he supplied.

"That's about it." she laughed.

"Well I'll see you next time you want to be modified." he said cleaning up his station.

"You sure will." she said. Elena hugged Caroline quickly before rushing to her scheduled volunteer appointment.

A few days later, once the tattoo was fully healed and ready to be shown off, Elena drove home in a foul mood. Her plan of going to see Damon tonight had been derailed by a massive history paper due on the history of the Civil War.

"How was school honey?" Miranda asked.

"Fine. I was going to hang out with Caroline tonight, but I have a massive history paper due for Mr Saltzman tomorrow morning." she said.

"Well finish it then." Miranda said.

"Oh yeah because that's so easy. It's on the Civil War." she whined.

"Do some research." her mom insisted.

"Fine." she said walking up the stairs.

"Aren't you hungry? Dinner will be soon." she said.

"No, I'm not hungry. I had a sandwich on the way home from school." she said walking up the stairs. When she got to her room she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

_Coming over tonight?_

_Wish I could, but I have a massive paper due for Mr Saltzman on the Civil War. I'd much rather be with you instead though._

_You can always let me help. I happen to be an expert in the Civil War._

_I'll be right over. What are you charging for your expertise?_

_The terms will be discussed when you arrive. _

She smiled at the phone in front of her and grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs.

"Where are you off to? I thought you had the paper due?" her mom asked.

"I'm going to Caroline's, we're going to work on it together." she said.

"That's a good idea." her mom said smiling.

"I'll see you for curfew." Elena said walking out of the house and driving over to Damon's. When she walked in the front door he was sitting in the parlour as he always was.

"So what are these terms?" she asked walking in the parlour and taking a seat beside him on the couch.

"I will help you with your paper if you help me later." he offered.

"Sounds good to me." she said smiling. For the next hour under Damon's tutelage, Elena's Civil War paper was completed and perfect.

"Now..." Damon said pushing the books to the floor.

"Take your payment." she said unzipping her hoodie and pulling it off.

"I intend to do just that." he said helping her rid herself of her white tank top. He pulled it over her head and unclasped her demure white bra before laying her down below him on the couch.

"You're beautiful." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Thank you." she said as he pulled her jeans down her slender legs along with her panties. He stood up and stripped his jeans from his body before settling over her again.

"Ready?" he asked as he linked their hands and pushed into her. She nodded and thrust her hips up to take more of him in. He gripped her hips as he moved within her, she moaned and bit her lip as he brought her to heights she had only ever achieved with him.

"I'm so close." she murmured.

"Me too." he said as his lower body didn't miss a beat against hers. He continued his steady pace inside her until she came around him murmuring softly in her pleasure. He followed behind her, emptying himself inside her. When he was completely sated he collapsed down on her and rested there for a moment.

"That just keeps getting better." she said.

"It does." he agreed.

"Will you tell me something?" she asked.

"Anything." he said.

"How do you know so much about the Civil War?" she asked.

"I fought in it." he answered simply.

"You did? For which side?" she asked resting up on her elbow to stare at him.

"I defended the South. My father forced me to enlist. My brother Stefan was always his favourite." he stated.

"Your father forced you to enlist?" she said shocked.

"He did. And you thought your mom and dad were bad." he said.

"I like talking to you like this. You never tell me about your past. I want to know everything about you." she said linking their fingers together.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know. But I think we should continue this conversation upstairs, my bed is so much more comfortable than this couch." he said picking her up.

"Just how fast can you get us up there?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Watch and see." he said flashing them up to his room.

"Wow. That was exhilarating." she said once she was set on his bed. He climbed in beside her and she slid into his embrace. He took her left hand and linked their fingers together.

"What else do you want to know?" he asked.

"Anything. I want to know what caused you to become the man you are today." she said smiling softly at him.

"You want the gruesome truth of Damon Salvatore?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I do. What happened to make you so shut off from the world. You open up with me, but not with anyone else. Many people think you're either a man-whore, or cold. What happened?" she asked.

"Well, back in 1864 there was this woman named Katherine. She was greedy, cruel, impulsive, evil. A royal bitch. She was also beautiful, sexy and she had this laugh that reeled me in immediately. She actually looks identical to you, don't ask how that happened, because I have no idea. And I'll admit when I first saw you, I never thought you were her, but it almost made me want to get to know you, to see if you were like her. You aren't. You are everything good about Katherine, and so much more. But anyways, I started courting Katherine, just me. I was madly in love with her, but then I got sent off to battle. I came back and got the surprise of my life. Before I left Katherine told me she was a vampire, and I freaked. She made me feel safe, she compelled me and then gave me her blood to make sure I came back if something happened in battle. It was like she wanted me to die. But I came back from battle and I seen her and Stefan kissing. Stefan is my younger brother and I felt so betrayed. The bitch walked up to me and had the nerve to look sheepish for a second before shrugging her shoulders. She told me that it would always be Stefan and I snapped. But Katherine compelled me to forget all about my pain, and the three of us continued our relationship. Drama ensued and my brother and I were both killed. When we came back Katherine was sitting there with a concerned look on her face. When Stefan woke up she rushed over and kissed him. All the compulsion wore off with me death so I remembered how much I hated them both. She walked over to kiss me but I pushed her away. I've been alone ever since." he explained, his eyes taking on a faraway gaze like he was remembering far off memories.

"What about Katherine and Stefan?" she asked.

"They are still around and still happily together. She still likes bothering me about that." he said.

"Do you have a picture of her? I want to see the evil bitch that broke you." she said. He slid out of the sheets and walked to his closet where he had a box stored high above the floor.

"Here, all my possessions from back there are in that box." he said laying the box across her lap. He slid back into the bed and watched as she tenderly opened the box and pulled each item out to inspect it.

"Is this her?" she asked when she pulled a picture out of a woman that looked identical to herself, except with long curls instead of straight hair.

"That is the reincarnation of evil herself." Damon nodded. She put the picture on the bed and pulled the next item out.

"Who is this?" she asked of the gorgeous woman with dark hair and a soft smile on her face.

"That's my mother." he said smiling at the picture.

"I can tell. She's beautiful." she said.

"My father was so in love with her. When she died, he changed. For the worse. He blamed me." he said, his eyes taking that faraway look again.

"How did she die?" she asked.

"Giving birth to Stefan." he answered.

"Oh. Why did your father blame you?" she asked.

"Because I was the bad seed. The bad one. The evil kid. Stefan was pure and angelic. He never did anything wrong. My father loved him, but hated me." Damon explained.

"Change of subject. What was your favourite memory of growing up back then?" she asked.

"Camping at the falls. It was so beautiful there, especially at night. It was the one place I was alone with my thoughts. Stefan always preferred to write his thoughts down in a journal, but I always preferred to keep them inside. And going to the falls always helped me let go of the bad and embrace the good." he explained. She pulled out another picture and stared at it. On the faded paper there was a picture of a dark horse.

"Who was this?" she asked.

"That was my horse. Ebony. He was beautiful. My father killed him to prove a point." he said.

"Your father was a cruel man." she decided before pulling out another picture of a man who she assumed was Stefan because he was standing beside Katherine. "Is this Stefan?" she asked.

"It is. He's the less handsome brother." he told her the familiar smirk coming onto his handsome face.

"You are definitely the more handsome brother. How many years younger is he?" she asked.

"He was seventeen when he changed. I was twenty four. So I guess 7 years." he said.

"Where is Stefan?" she asked.

"I have no idea and I don't really care. I really don't care to see him. As long as Katherine is in his life I don't want to see him or hear from him." he stated honestly.

"Will I ever meet him?" she asked curiously.

"I honestly have no idea and a part of me hopes that you never meet him, only to keep you away from Katherine. I could live a long and healthy life even if I never seen my brother again." he confessed.

"Okay." she said reaching up and kissing him. She looked through the box of mementos for a while longer smiling at pictures of Damon as a little boy. Pictures of him with his mom, pictures with his dad clearly before Stefan was born.

"So you and your dad got along before Stefan was born?" she asked slightly confused by the pictures of them together.

"We did, I was his first born. I was supposed to be the heir to the Salvatore name. But then Stefan was born and my mom died, and everything changed. Stefan became the golden child, and I became the bad son. I know it was mainly because I reminded him of her and he missed her for the rest of his life." he said.

"When did he die?" she asked.

"Giuseppe died when Stefan completed the transition. Stefan killed him." he said.

"Oh." she said unsure of how to respond to him. Damon was lost in a sea of memories and Elena didn't know how to reach him.

"Do you miss him?" she asked softly.

"No, it got to the point where I hated my father. But do I wish I got to say goodbye? Yes I do." he answered.

"I wish I could have met you back then, if only to save you from the pain your family and Katherine caused you." she said. He smiled at her and took her hand in his kissing her palm. He opened his eyes and spotted the tattoo on her wrist.

"What's this?" he asked uncertainly.

"Oh, I um got your initials tattooed on my wrist." she said softly, while trying to gauge his reaction.

"Why?" he asked genuinely confused. She smiled and stared into his eyes.

"Because I think I'm falling in love with you." she said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

No smut for a few chapters... :( I'm sure we'll get through it. Let me know what you think of the chapter.

PS I own nothing except my ideas.

* * *

><p>"Wow." he said at a loss for words. Never in his entire existence had he ever been at a loss for words. But somehow this human girl managed it. She managed to get under his skin and made him fall in love again. And she loved<p>

"Yeah." she said smiling widely. He knew he needed to tell her about what happened with the waitress, but he didn't want to do it now. This was too perfect of a moment.

"It's almost your curfew." he noted, hoping to God it sounded casual and not like he was trying to brush her off.

"Oh right. Thanks." she said kissing him and rushing out of the room to gather her clothes from the living room floor. Yep, Damon Salvatore chickened out. He should have told her now to get it over with, but instead he wanted to bask in the glow of her love for the night. He got out of bed and grabbed a pair of sleep pants, walking downstairs where she was frantically pulling clothes on.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said kissing him. He kissed her back knowing that that very well be one of the last times he ever kissed her.

"See you." he said.

"I love you." she said kissing him once more from disappearing. He sighed when she was gone and walked into the parlour to pour himself a drink.

"Well that was cute." a voice sounded from behind him.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he demanded when he seen his brother and Katherine emerge from somewhere behind him.

"I wanted to visit my big brother. Is that so wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Yes it is. When there are people I care about that can be hurt because you chose to bring her here." he said.

"Don't worry Damon, we're not staying long. Stefan wanted to visit his big brother. I honestly didn't see the pull. But here we are, because what Stefan wants Stefan gets." Katherine said affectionately.

"You know what. Forget it. Stay as long as you want, I don't care. It doesn't change anything though. I hate you both. And if you go anywhere near Elena, I will personally kill you both." he said as he walked up the stairs.

"Oh so your perfect little Katherine wannabe has a name. Elena. So cute. " Katherine said.

"Leave her alone." Damon snarled from the stairs.

"Don't worry. I have no interest in even meeting your perfect little girlfriend with your initials tattooed on her body. She loves you, so cute. How does it feel to be chosen?" she asked.

"It feels wonderful actually. Although not that you'd care, I'm going to lose her." he said.

"Kat, leave Damon alone." Stefan said rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes Kat, listen to Stefan." Damon muttered

"Now why do you think you're going to lose her?" Stefan asked mildly confused.

"Because before we became officially together, I slept with a blonde waitress from the Grill. We weren't technically together but to Elena we were. And I have no idea why I'm telling you this." he muttered shaking his head.

"If it's any consolation you have a good life here. And I don't want to ruin it for you." Stefan said softly.

"Then take the bitch and leave." Damon said before walking up the stairs.

Elena walked in the front door and seen her mom waiting up for her.

"So how did it go?" her mom asked.

"Great, the paper is finished. Me and Caroline make a great team." she said grinning from ear to ear.

"You look like you had a good night." her mom noted.

"I did. But I better get to bed." she said.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Miranda said as her daughter walked up the stairs. Miranda didn't know what changed but Elena was happier now. Happier than she had ever seen her. Clearly something was different, maybe it was the freedom. She wasn't sure, but it was refreshing, and it assured her that she wasn't going to lose her daughter like she lost her son. Elena shut her door when she got in her room and changed into her pyjamas humming the entire time. She was in love for the first time and it felt so damn good. Crawling into bed she fell asleep to pleasant dreams about her blue eyed dark haired vampire.

The next morning Elena got up and showered before dressing and heading downstairs with her backpack.

"Good morning sweetheart." her dad said from the table.

"Morning daddy." she said kissing his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked pleasantly surprised.

"I'm in a really good mood this morning." she said.

"I'm glad." he said.

"You'll be at the planning thing for Miss Mystic tonight?" Miranda asked her daughter.

"Of course. I'd never miss it." she said.

"Good." her mom smiled. Grabbing an apple she rushed out of the house and drove to school. When she got to school she walked over to her table where Caroline and Bonnie were already convened.

"Being in love looks good on you." Caroline noted.

"It feels good to." she said.

"Are you enjoying Miss Mystic more now?" she asked.

"A little bit. I still have to have Matt escorting me, but it doesn't matter. Damon is going to be there." she said.

"That's good. You wont get to spend any time with him, but its good he's going to be there to support you." she said.

"I know." Elena said smiling.

"You really do love him don't you?" Bonnie asked.

"Completely and irrevocably." she stated. Bonnie and Caroline smiled at their best friend as they waited for the bell to ring and the day to start.

Damon woke up and walked downstairs to see Stefan and Katherine drinking from blood bags in the kitchen.

"You're still here? Why wont you just fuck off?" he demanded.

"I wanted to see you. Is it so hard to believe that I miss you brother?" Stefan asked.

"But I don't want to see you." Damon said speaking slowly.

"Fine then. Katherine and I will leave for a while, only because you're going to need the house to plan what you're going to say to the girl. After-all you royally fucked that one up. We'll be back tonight." Stefan said taking Katherine's hand and pulling her out of the house. Damon knew he was right, but how did one tell the love of his existence that he had slept with someone else at the beginning of their relationship. It wasn't going to be easy and she was going to be hurt. She might even hate him. If she did, he would keep his distance. He would give her exactly what she wanted.

"Miss Gilbert just what are you doing?" her English teacher asked as he was walking around checking to see if everyone was getting work accomplished.

"Oh sorry." she said quickly covering up her notebook page that she was supposed to be doing a character study on Julius Caesar.

"Just get to work Miss Gilbert. And I'll forget that I seen the initials DS tattooed on your skin and all over your paper." he said.

"Please don't tell my parents." she begged.

"Don't worry. I will do no such thing as long as you work for the rest of the period." he bargained.

"Done." she said shooting a relieved smile at her teacher.

"Get to work." he said with a small smile on his face. She took a deep breath and focused her brain on Julius Caesar instead of Damon Salvatore. When they got dismissed from that class Elena walked to history, confident that she was going to do well on her paper.

"Everyone hand in your papers on the left corner of my desk when you walk in." Alaric called. Elena placed hers on the pile and went to sit down. She knew she needed to focus in this class, she didn't need Alaric telling Jenna and Jenna telling her mom about her daydreaming about Damon Salvatore. That would be a little hard to explain. Alaric was basically Uncle Ric at this point, he and Jenna had been dating for so long. The class was mind numbingly dull but she managed to focus throughout. The odd thought of Damon crept into her mind but she quickly brushed him away. When the end of the day rolled around she got in her car and drove over to the boarding house, desperately needing to visit with her sexy boyfriend. When she pulled up, she shut off the car and walked inside not bothering to knock.

"Damon?" she called.

"In here." he replied. She walked into the parlour and saw him sitting on a chair with a intense look on his face. It was like he was concentrating really hard on something that made him unhappy.

"Are you okay?" she asked sitting down on his lap. He relished in having her so close to him and wrapped his arm around her middle.

"We need to talk." he said.

"Those words are never good. Are you breaking up with me?" she asked.

"No, but I need to tell you something that may make you break up with me." he told her.

"Just tell me please." she begged.

"Okay, before you came over to tell me that you wanted us to be together. The night before I picked up and slept with a waitress from the Grill." he said.

"That was after we hooked up wasn't it?" she asked afraid.

"Yes." he answered going for honesty. He could easily lie to her and have everything go back to the way it was, but he didn't want their relationship to be a lie.

"You slept with someone else knowing that I wanted us to be together." she said standing up and taking a couple steps back from him.

"I didn't think you meant what you said. Nothing good ever happens to me. So I slept with her. It never affected me before, but now I feel terrible." he said.

"Why did you have to tell me? Why couldn't you let it go?" she asked.

"Because you told me you love me. That changed everything." he said.

"It was a mistake. It was all a mistake. Starting this thing with you was a mistake. My father was right, I should have listened to him. But no, I start something and end up with a broken heart." she said crying.

"Elena stop." he begged.

"Why should I? We have nothing and clearly we mean nothing to you." she said.

"Just sit down, we can talk about this." he begged.

"No. I cant be here anymore." she cried.

"Just wait here until you calm down. I don't want you driving like this." he said.

"I don't care. I need to get out of here." she said running from the room. She drove until she couldn't see the house anymore- before she almost crashed into another vehicle. Knowing she needed to stop, she pulled into a parking lot and let the tears fall. After crying for almost a half hour she knew she needed to be strong. She would be strong, she would not let her first broken heart affect her like this. She pushed the pain down and put the car back into gear. She couldn't smile but she managed to maintain a stoic look on her face when she parked in front of her house. She saw her moms car parked in the driveway and she checked her makeup to make sure it didn't look like she had cried uncontrollably for the better part of a half hour. After her little cry-fest she vowed she would never shed another tear for Damon Salvatore. She would get through this whole Miss Mystic Falls commitment and then she would run. The only good thing about her life here was her relationship with Damon, but that was over with now. Now everything was going to go to shit, and it was all her fault. Before Damon her life sucked, but at least it was normal and there was no pain. This hurt like hell and she knew it would as long as she stayed in Mystic Falls.

"You're home earlier than I expected Elena." Miranda noted when her daughter walked in the front door before the Miss Mystic meeting.

"I thought I'd come home and clean up before heading over." she said smiling at her mom. She intended to be the perfect daughter for the next couple months until Miss Mystic. She couldn't allow her parents to suspect anything.

"Oh that's a good idea. Your grandmother and I found a couple dresses that you may like. If you want to see them." her mom offered.

"I'll look at them." she nodded before walking up to her room. Miranda shook her head in confusion for a moment at how cooperative Elena was being. It was completely unlike her and there was a completely different air about her. It was clear something had changed in the past day, and Miranda had yet to decide it if was a good change or bad.

Elena went upstairs and dialled Jeremy's number.

"Hey Lena, what's up?" he asked his sister.

"I'm coming to live with you after Miss Mystic." she said.

"What happened Lena?" he asked wearily.

"Damon screwed some other girl. Yes it happened before we were technically official, but still. It was real for me then, why wasn't it for him?" she asked.

"I cant answer that question Lena. I wish I could. Guys can be stupid sometimes. But I would be happy to have you come live here with me." he said.

"Good. I'll be coming in a couple months." she said surely.

"Call me if something changes." he told her.

"I will, but nothing will change. I cant live here and see his face around town. It would hurt too bad." she admitted.

"I can understand that. But honestly Lena, the guy would be an idiot if he let you go after a mistake like that. He'll probably fight for you." he assured his sister.

"Maybe. I doubt it. But I have to get ready to meet with mom and grandma for Miss Mystic. They have a couple dresses that they're suggesting." she said.

"Are you actually going to look at them?" he asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what I wear. I wont be here after the competition anyways." she said.

"I'll talk to you soon Lena." he said.

"I love you Jer." she replied before hanging up. She changed into the old hers trademark black dress pants and dressy shirt, and pulled her hair back into a ballerina bun. She applied her makeup the way her mom had taught her before grabbing her purse and pulling on her black ballet flats.

"I'm ready." she said walking downstairs.

"You look very nice. There is a Lockwood party on Friday night. Are you coming with us?" she asked.

"I'll be there." she agreed smiling.

"Good." her mom said smiling. The longer this went on the more confused she got at Elena's attitude. She had never been this cooperative. It was strange.

"I know how important this competition is for the family. I intend on winning." she said before walking out the front door. Once she was in her moms car she accidentally looked down at her wrist and sighed. She seen Damon's initials etched on her skin, so she switched her watch from one wrist to the other to hide the offending letters. When they arrived at the dress shop, Elena followed her mom inside where her grandma was standing browsing a rack of clothes.

"Hello dear." her grandma said greeting her warmly.

"Hello grandma." she said hugging her back.

"Your mother and I found you three dresses that are options." she said sitting Elena down and pulling the rack of dresses out. On the rack there was a hideous green one, a shimmery white one that Elena would have chosen in a heartbeat yesterday, and another white one that was far more simple and had thick straps over the shoulders – it was something that was beautiful but not entirely Elena.

"I'll try the one on the end." she said choosing something her mom would approve of.

"I think that's a beautiful dress." she said.

"I'll try it on." she said smiling. She was going to give her mom and grandma exactly what they want, another Miss Mystic crown before she left. That was all that mattered to them, so that was all they were going to get. Elena went into a change room and slipped the dress on. The dress fit perfectly and smile smiled softly. She stepped out and showed her mom and grandma who both smiled.

"It's perfect. What do you think dear?" she asked.

"I agree with you." she decided.

"Perfect. We found your dress." Miranda said clapping her hands.

"Yes." Elena said faking a smile.

Damon was sitting in the parlour drinking glass after glass of his prized bourbon collection when Stefan and Katherine walked back in.

"It smells very strongly of booze in here, I'm assuming that means your conversation didn't go well." Stefan stated.

"For your information no it didn't. So why don't you and Katherine scurry along and get back to your life. Because mine has fallen apart yet again, and that is what you wanted. So get the hell out of here." he said pointing to the door.

"Damon, just so you know I don't want you to be unhappy. I've never wanted that." he said.

"You had a funny way of showing it. You stole Katherine right from under my nose in 1864. And now I've lost Elena too." he said.

"You cant blame losing Elena on me Damon. I had absolutely nothing to do with that. Katherine though? Yes I will admit I stole her from you, but there has never been a day that I don't regret losing my brother." he said honestly.

"It's doesn't matter Stefan. I'm going to get her back." he said.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked confused.

"Fuck no. She is so far off my radar. Elena." he said.

"How are you going to do that?" Stefan asked.

"I'm going to make her feel like the only girl in the world. I'm going to start at the Lockwood party, although I have to be sneaky. No doubt her parents will be there." Damon stated.

"What are you going to do?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I'm not going to go near a girl all night, and hopefully she'll see that she's the only one I want." he said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Stefan asked

"Yes, stay out of my way and keep your bitch on a leash. I don't want to see her and I don't want to hear from her." he warned Stefan.

"I'll do that." Stefan promised.

"Good. Now onto operation get Elena back." Damon said with renewed fire in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

This one was slightly shorter, but the next one is where it picks up a little bit with the week before Miss Mystic Falls. And then the chapter after that it should be DE again... maybe. Please drop me a review to let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing just my writing.

* * *

><p>When Friday came around Elena drove to school to sat down with her friends with a stoic expression on her face.<p>

"Okay, you're driving me insane Lena, what the hell is wrong with you? You're back to dressing in dress pants and blouses, you don't complain about it. And you aren't hanging out with us anymore. Did your parents take you hostage or something?" Caroline demanded.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I just decided that my mom and dad were right all along. This is how I need to act in order to win Miss Mystic." she said purposely leaving Damon out of the conversation. As far as she was concerned Damon Salvatore didn't exist.

"What the hell are you spewing out Elena? What does Damon think of this new you?" Caroline demanded. Elena visibly gasped when she heard his voice.

"Damon Salvatore does not exist to me anymore. He is dead to me. Just leave it like that. My parents were right about him." she said.

"What happened Lena?" Bonnie asked softly, going for a different approach than Caroline was.

"Nothing happened. I don't want to talk about it." she said.

"Why don't we hang out tonight. If you feel like it we can talk about whatever is going on with you." Bonnie offered.

"I cant. I have the Lockwood party tonight." she said.

"Right. What about tomorrow?" she asked.

"I cant. I have no time at all until Miss Mystic." she said. She had no idea why she was cutting herself off from her friends too, but she was. Maybe it was that she knew she was leaving, and if she spent time with them she would tell them. And then they were try to convince her to stay. She couldn't stay here, not after this.

"Elena, come on. What's going on?" Bonnie begged.

"I just have to win Miss Mystic Falls. It's in my blood." she said.

"I don't care about that at the moment. What happened between you and Damon?" Caroline interjected.

"Nothing." she said as she stood up and walked into the school. Caroline looked at Bonnie and Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. They were doubting her parents had anything to do with this new and improved Elena. Clearly something happened between her and Damon.

Damon whistled as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a red towel around his waist. He walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt. He knew Elena loved that shirt, and maybe even the smallest advantages might give him a head start. This wasn't going to be easy, but he was going to succeed.

"You're planning on getting Elena back tonight?" Stefan asked from his doorway.

"Yep. It may not happen tonight. Good things take time. But I will have her." he said.

"Good luck." Stefan said.

"Thanks but I don't need your luck. You just keep your end of the bargain. Keep Katherine away from me." he said.

" I can do that." Stefan said nodding. He was desperate to fix at least some of the rift that he had caused between him and his brother. And if this helped then he would do it. His brother and Katherine were all he had in this world and he couldn't bare to lose either of them.

When Elena went home after school after avoiding Bonnie and Caroline for the entire day, she went straight up to her room and shut the door. In private, in her room was the only place she let her facade fall. With Miss Mystic Falls only a few weeks away she needed to get used to the idea that this was her life. At least until she left and started a new life. A new life with Mystic Falls firmly in her rear view mirror. She wouldn't miss the place. Going into her closet she took down the bulletin board and placed it in the rapidly filling boxes of personal items in the back of her closet where her mother wouldn't find them. She was packing small amounts every day in order to keep sane. She knew that the minute she escaped Mystic Falls she could start anew, and be a new person. And Damon Salvatore would not be a part of this life.

"Elena, dear are you getting ready for the party?" her mom asked at the doorway.

"Yes." Elena replied.

"Okay, we are meeting your father there. He's leaving the hospital a little later than usual." she said.

"Sounds good." Elena called through the door. She sighed and went to her closet, she fingered the soft material of the dress she wore to the last party and sighed softly. That had been a great night. Dancing with Damon, making love with Damon in the bathroom. It was epic. But she couldn't think about that now, she needed to focus on the future. And she needed to pretend that not being with him wasn't killing her. She pulled out a pink spaghetti strapped dress and slipped it on. It was pretty in its own right but it wasn't her. It was something that her mom picked out. It was perfect for the Elena she was pretending to be. She did her makeup the way her mom showed her years ago, and put on some jewelry and some flat white sandals.

"I'm ready.' she said coming out of the bathroom.

"That is a beautiful dress." her mom stated when she came out of the room.

"Is it alright?" Elena asked.

"It's perfect." Miranda said.

"I'm glad." Elena said plastering a smile on her face. She got in her moms car and drove over to the Lockwood residence where her father was waiting outside for them.

"My girls. You look so beautiful. Both of you." he said kissing his wife and kissing his daughters cheek.

"Thank you daddy." she said as she followed her parents into the party. They took their accustomed spot against the wall and people immediately came over to start talking to them. She watched Damon walk into the party and immediately averted her gaze. He looked amazing and he was wearing the shirt she adored. She couldn't let that do anything to her. She needed to keep her composure and not show him how much she missed him.

Damon walked into the party and immediately seen her. She was wearing a cute little pink dress that he automatically knew the girl he loved would never have worn. He walked over and decided that however annoyed Grayson would be, he would greet them. Mostly to see what Elena's reaction to him would be.

"Hello Grayson, Miranda. Elena." he said saying her name with a caress.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" she asked coldly. Grayson looked at his daughter curiously but proud.

"Damon Salvatore." he said smiling. She was pretending not to know him in front of her parents, but the coldness in her voice wasn't lost on him. She was mad.

"You should be on your way Damon." Grayson said.

"I will do that. It was nice seeing you Elena." he said as he walked away. Why did he still give her butterflies? Why did he still have that power over her? Why couldn't she get over him? When she didn't see him anymore, she sighed in relief. It would be so much easier to remain angry if he wasn't around.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to freshen up." she said smiling at her parents.

"Alright. We'll be right here." Grayson said watching his daughter walk towards the washrooms. Before she got to the washroom she was pulled into an empty office by Damon.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"You and I, we need to talk." he said.

"No we don't. Everything that needed to be said was already done. Now let me go. As far as I'm concerned you don't exist." she said.

"Maybe I don't exist to you but you exist to me." he told her.

"it doesn't really matter, because I want nothing to do with you. You are exactly who my father said you were. I should have listened to him sooner." she said as she tried to brush past him. Instead of saying anything he pulled her in and kissed her. She pushed at his chest until he gave in and pulled away. She glared at him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face before fleeing the room and locking herself in the bathroom. He stood there for a moment before brushing that away and leaving the room. He went to the bar and ordered a glass of bourbon while he waited for her to come out. When Elena finally did appear a few minutes later she didn't even glance in his direction. She walked back over to where her parents were.

"That took longer than I thought would sweetheart, did something happen?" Grayson asked his daughter when she returned to her spot by his side.

"No. I'm fine daddy. It's just there was an annoying smudge on my makeup and I needed to fix it." she said not willing to divulge anything about Damon to them.

"Okay sweetheart." Grayson said trusting his daughter implicitly. She smiled happy that he bought what she told him, she was lucky to have a father that automatically took everything she said as the gospel truth. When the party was over Grayson and Miranda ushered their daughter out of the party. She seen Damon standing off to the side watching her leave, and she sighed unhappily. Why was he making it so hard for her to hate him? Why was he making it so hard for her to pretend that he didn't exist? Why was he making her miss him? Miss his arms around her, miss his lips on hers. Even just missing the way he looked at her as if she was the only woman in the world. The way he said her name. She missed it all. But she tried hard not to. She needed to get past this, and she only had a few weeks left to survive. In a few weeks she would be gone. She would be living with Jeremy, and she would be free from her family, and from Damon. She got in the backseat of the car as her parents drove them home. Once they were home, she excused herself to go to bed. When she was safely in her room with her door closed she slid into bed and like every night since Damon had told her about his transgression, she cried herself to sleep.

The week before the competition was a frenzy that Elena was happy for. Over the past few weeks she had seen Damon around and she was finding it hard to continue avoiding him. He was constantly invading her thoughts and she couldn't get him out of her heart. In seven days she would be on her way to live with Jeremy, and she would finally be free. At the moment she was standing in the dress store getting her final fitting for her Miss Mystic Falls dress. It honestly was a perfect dress and she did like it but it wasn't really her. She was at the fitting with just her grandmother and she had to admit the trip wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Gray, do you think there's something wrong with Elena?" Miranda asked walking into the living room where her husband was reading medical text books.

"I don't see anything wrong with her, except that she's maturing. Miranda don't worry about it." he assured his wife.

"She is just different Gray. I don't know what to think. She's almost too cooperative. I'm worried about her. She changed in the blink of an eye. One day she was herself and now she is a watered down, completely not passionate girl that I don't recognize. It feels like we're losing our daughter Grayson." Miranda fretted.

"We're not losing her, she's finally coming back to us Miranda." Grayson insisted.

"I don't know Gray. I'm going to talk to her." Miranda decided.

"How is it going with Elena?" Stefan asked walking into the house.

"Well since she's not here, not well. She's slapped me, she yelled at me, she ignored me, she's walked in the opposite direction when I come around. Not once has she actually sat down to talk to me." he sighed.

"Does she look happy?" he asked.

"She pretends to be happy I think. Whenever I run into her, she's always smiling but it never reaches her eyes. She never smiles the way she does when we are together." he explained.

"Well then that answers my question. She's not happy." he said.

"I guess so. I'm just worried. For the first time in over a century and a half I felt loved and I showed someone else that love. And now I may have lost her forever because I felt the stupid whim to sleep with someone else. Maybe it's just time I gave up." Damon sighed when they heard the knock on the door.

"Maybe you should get that. It's probably for you anyway." Stefan said pointing at the door. He nodded and got up to answer the door seeing Bonnie and Caroline at the front door.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"We need to talk about Elena." Caroline said needing answers.

"How did you find me?" he asked curiously.

"It wasn't hard. We asked around. There were plenty of people around town who knew where you live. Anyways, what happened between you and Elena? I've never seen her so... strange." she said searching for an appropriate word.

"What do you mean strange?" he asked gesturing for them to sit down on the couch while he took the chair across from them.

"She's changed up her fashion to the way it was when her parents dressed her, and she's putting all her attention into Miss Mystic Falls, she not hanging out with us anymore just at school. And she has started covering up all of her tattoos. She's acting like the perfect Stepford daughter. And when I was in her room yesterday looking for clues I found boxes in her closet. They were all full, it was all the items she owned that meant something to her and there were boxes of clothes. I think she's planning on leaving. And we cant let her. I need to know what happened?" Caroline begged, real tears appearing in her eyes when she finished.

"Back before Elena and I became official, I slept with a waitress from the Grill. We were together but she hadn't mentioned anything more about us being official so I figured it wouldn't happen. But it did, and I was so happy. So I figured I'd keep my transgression from her because I didn't want to hurt her. I did it, but continuously felt the guilt for what I did. A few weeks ago she told me she was falling in love with me and something in me snapped. I needed to tell her the truth which in turn ruined us. She came over the next day and I told her. End of story." he said telling them. Caroline remained quiet as she thought over what he told her.

"So you slept with some other girl before you knew you were an official couple?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"You shouldn't have done that Damon. Elena is all about trust. And obviously she trusted you." Caroline said.

"At that point I thought I was just a tool in her rebellion against her parents and I was fine with that. I got sex she got to rebel. It was a good set up. But then I fell for her, and she told me that she wanted us to be together." he said.

"We need to think of a way to make her stay." Caroline said tapping her chin.

"We could always lock her up and not let her." Bonnie suggested jokingly.

"Haha no. We could tell her mom and dad she's planning on leaving." Caroline suggested.

"We can make her sit down and talk to Damon." Bonnie suggested.

"That's actually a good idea, but it's not enough." Caroline said.

"What do you mean it's not enough. I will do whatever it takes to make sure she stays here." Damon said.

"I'm sure you will which is why I need your help." Caroline stated.

"With what? I'll do anything." he told her.

"Were you planning on going to Miss Mystic Falls still?" she asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it" he confirmed

"Good. This plan is going to work perfectly I can feel it." Caroline said smiling brightly.

"Are you ever going to fill us in Caroline. I'm sure Damon and I would love to know what the plan is?" Bonnie asked.

"Right. I suppose you're right." Caroline said as she stared straight ahead.

"Caroline?" Damon said staring at her. He was wondering if it would be a good idea to attempt to compel the teenage girl into telling him. But he knew the idea wasn't exactly plausible because she was the sheriff's daughter therefore most likely filled with vervain.

"Fine, yes. Damon you are going to be her escort." Caroline said clapping her hands together.


	10. Chapter 10

It's short but it picks up next chapter with DE. This chapter is a little slow but I hope you enjoy it regardless. Let me know what you think.

"I own nothing but my ideas.

* * *

><p>"I thought she was going with Matt?" Damon asked confused.<p>

"She was, but now she isn't. You're going with her and she isn't going to find out." Caroline said gleefully.

"She's not going to like this." Damon said shaking his head.

"What, do you have a better plan?" Caroline asked glaring pointedly at him.

"No." Damon admitted.

"I thought so." Caroline stated satisfied.

"What about Matt? What are you going to do with him?" Bonnie asked voicing the question that was in hers and Damon's heads.

"I am going to take him. I can dump my poor excuse of a date so I can dance with Matt." Caroline said shrugging her shoulders.

"You have this all thought out don't you?" Damon asked.

"Yep. She is going to think that Matt is her date until your name is called at the competition. She will continue practising with Matt until that moment. Do you know that dance?" Caroline asked hopefully.  
>"I do. I've been to this thing I time or two. It's all about the near touch." he said.<p>

"Good work." Caroline said smiling.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Damon asked.

"I'll be honest here, the only thing this plan has going for it is that fact that she cant just run off. She'll have to stay there and while you dance you can tell her how sorry you are, and blah blah blah." Caroline stated.

"That's a better plan than I had." Damon noted

"Exactly. But we've got to go. I have a rehearsal in an hour." Caroline said standing up. Bonnie followed her out of the house and Damon sat down in his chair again sighing in relief. At least now he had a plan, and something to look forward to. It was nice knowing that she wouldn't be able to run from him this time.

Elena plastered a smile to her face as her and Matt practised the Miss Mystic Falls dance over and over again. Matt was a pretty good dancer all things considered, and if she had to have any escort there was no one better than Matt Donovan. He was a great friend.

"So how is it going with you and Damon?" he whispered, it was still a tough subject for them, but he was trying.

"There is no me and Damon anymore. Can I tell you something Matty?" she asked.

"You can tell me anything Elena." he assured her.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Bonnie and Caroline." she said.

"What's going on Elena?" he asked wearily.

"Right after the competition on Saturday, I'm leaving." she whispered so no one else could hear her.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" he asked worried.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls for good. I'm moving in with my brother. I cant take this anymore. I need to get out." she said.

"Are you sure you have to just leave? Why cant you stay here?" he asked.

"Because I'm not happy. I hate my life here. I hate living under my parents rule, and I hate missing Damon all the time. I cant see him around town and not be able to walk up to him. I need to get away from him." she said trying to explain to him.

"What happened between you two?" Matt asked.

"Let's just say its over. That was one thing my father was right about. He is a bad guy." she told Matt sadly.

"Let's just dance. I wont mention him again." Matt promised. Elena smiled at her friend before putting all her attention back on the dance they were performing. When they were done Elena walked over to where her mom was standing with Carol Lockwood.

"How was that?" Elena asked her mom.

"It was perfect dear. You and Matt are the perfect couple." she said.

"Thank you." Elena said smiling softly.

"Are you ready to head home?" Miranda asked.

"Yes." Elena answered following her mom out to the car.

"Elena dear, is something the matter?" she asked.

"No, why would there be?" Elena asked.

"You just seem different?" Miranda said not sure how to put her feelings into words.

"I'm just focused on winning now mom. I decided that you and grandma were right, I should care more about our families legacy." she said.

"But dear, its not only that. It's your entire attitude. You're almost cold. Are you sure nothing happened that you would like to tell me?" Miranda asked.

"I talk to you about everything Miss Mystic, and almost everything else in my life. I let you choose my clothes and run every other aspect of my life. I am not talking about this with you." Elena hissed.

"Just know that I am here if you need me." her mom said taken aback by Elena's attitude. When they arrived home Elena immediately walked up to her room and laid down on her bed. She was quickly losing it, she was having a hard time trying to keep up this charade. Just one more week, then she would be free. Free from her mom, free from her dad, and free from the all consuming feelings she had for Damon.

The rest of the week was filled with charity appearances, and speech practices with her mom and grandma. The night before Miss Mystic she did her formal interview for Miss Mystic and was told she did very well. Just one more day and then she could finally be done. On the morning of Miss Mystic Falls Miranda got Elena out of bed at 8 am for preparation.

"Eat your breakfast dear. You're going to need the energy." her mom said shoving the grapefruit and toast and orange juice across the table. Elena nodded and glanced around the room just taking everything in. She was leaving today after the competition and she wanted to remember the things in this house. It was still her home, she just couldn't stand living there any longer. It was time to move on. She had to move on from everything in her life. The only thing that hurt right now was leaving Bonnie and Caroline. They had been there for her through everything, and now she was leaving them. Of course she would keep in touch and everything, it just wouldn't be the same as it was before.

"Are you coming with me this afternoon? Or are you driving yourself over?" Miranda asked.

"I'll drive myself over." Elena stated.

"Are you sure? You can come with me if you'd like. I just have to be there a little early." Miranda said secretly hoping her daughter would ride with her.

"I'm sure mom. I will drive myself over." she said closing the subject.

"Alright dear. Just don't be late." she said sternly. Elena nodded and turned back to her breakfast. When she was done eating Elena walked back upstairs and grabbed some new clothes so she could take a shower. Walking into her bathroom and closing the door she leaned against the door for a moment. This was harder than she thought it would be. Leaving her family, leaving her entire life behind. Everything she had ever known was in this house and now she was starting all over. She wasn't sure how to start over. She had never had to do it before. But Jeremy had done it, so she should be able to too. Once she had regained her composure she undressed and slipped under the hot spray of the shower to be alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts went wild when she was in the shower. She went from hating Damon Salvatore with a passion, and remembering the night he had told her he had essentially cheated on her, to remembering every precious moment they had together. She remembered his lips on her skin, and the way he held her while they made love. She shook her head trying to dislodge the feelings from her head. She couldn't afford to forgive him. When she was done showering, she turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a towel around her breasts. She wrapped another towel into her hair to allow it to dry while she dried her body off and slipped into a pair of jeans and a t shirt. She knew even her mom would approve of her apparel choice for this. All she was doing was sitting in her car and driving to Miss Mystic. Once she was finished she walked downstairs where her mom was speaking to someone on the phone.

"Alright, no problem. I will be there soon Carol. Thank you." Miranda said through the phone. When Miranda hung up she turned to Elena.

"I am going to head over there. I will help you with your makeup and hair when you get there." she told her daughter.

"I'll just be a few minutes." Elena stated.

"Sounds good. Your father is going to meet us there." she said as she grabbed her purse and headed out. Elena nodded and once her mom was gone, she walked upstairs and grabbed a box before taking it out to the car. When she had her few boxes and suitcases loaded into the backseat and trunk of the car she grabbed her keys and left the house. She took one last look at the house before getting into the car and not looking back.

Damon pulled his suit on and glanced in the mirror. In around an hour he would find out if he lost her permanently or if he still had a chance. It would all depend on her expression when his name was called. If she displayed any sort of emotion then that was a good thing, it meant she still cared. If she looked stoic and calm then he was a goner. If she was mad, then he still had a chance. When he was ready he grabbed his car keys and drove the hall. He walked through the doors when he arrived and seen all the people who had already arrived. He seen Matt Donovan standing off with a group of guys and he kept his distance from them. Matt looked confused as if he wasn't entirely put in the plan.

When Elena arrived she parked near the back of the parking lot so no one would question the boxes in the back seat of her car. She walked in and found her dressing room upstairs.

"There you are. I was afraid you'd bailed on us already." Caroline accused.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how." Elena defended.

"You just do. You're just lucky I know of the crap you've been through. I don't blame you for wanting to run." Caroline told her friend. Elena hugged Caroline before being ushered into her dressing room. When she had the long white dress on with cap sleeves her mom came in and brushed her long brown hair into a side chignon. She had diamond studs in her ears and a diamond bracelet on her wrist along with a locket she had received from her grandfather before he had died years earlier. When she was ready she exited her dressing room and took her spot beside Caroline.

"You look great." Caroline assured her.

"Thank you. So do you. The dress is so you." she told her friend smiling slightly.

"That dress is so not you." Caroline noted.

"I actually like it. It's very demure and pretty. I love the sleeves." she said.

"I do to. If you like it maybe it is you then." she said.

"The best part is it hides my tattoos. I'm really regretting getting them." she whispered so no one else heard their conversation.

"Don't regret them. Don't even regret getting Damon's initials. He was your first love and he'll always be in your heart." Caroline told her.

"I know he will be. It's just I wish he wasn't on my skin as well." she sighed.

"That was a decision you made. You fell hard enough to want his initials on your body permanently. It was so romantic Elena." Caroline assured her.

"Elena dear are you ready for this?" Miranda asked seeing her daughter talking to Caroline.

"I aced the interview, what do you have to worry about?" she asked.

"There is something different about you dear. And I just don't know what it is." Miranda sighed before walking off.

"For the first time in her life, my mother is trying to pay attention to me. But too little too late." Elena said. Caroline hugged her friend once more before the other girls formed into a line. The first three girls were called and Elena took a deep breath knowing that after Caroline it was her turn.

"Miss Caroline Forbes, escorted by Mr Matt Donovan." Carol Lockwood presented. Elena's eyes snapped open when she saw Caroline descend the stairs to meet up with Matt. If Caroline was with Matt, then who was she with. She hoped to God it wasn't Evan, the guy that Caroline was supposed to be with. That would surely ruin any chance for victory she had. Maybe it would be poetic justice if she lost here tonight. But then it would totally ruin the whole dramatic goodbye she had planned. She wouldn't have to wait long because Elena moved up to the mouth of the staircase. She could see her father looking on confused as Matt and Caroline walked outside.

"Miss Elena Gilbert being escorted by... Damon Salvatore?" Carol Lockwood said confused. Elena's mouth dropped.


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry for the wait. My computer stopped working, and work got insane. Hope the chapter makes up for the wait. DE are not out of the woods yet, they still have issues they need to overcome. Let me know what you think. Thank you for making this one of my most popular stories. I love reading what each and every one of you think. so please if you read it, just drop a review.

PS I own nothing but my ideas.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Elena hissed as she played her part as she let him escort her onto the dance floor.<p>

"Escorting you. I am not letting you leave Mystic Falls." he alerted her.

"It's not your choice, you lost that right when you slept with that slut." she hissed. When they got outside to the dance floor they separated and Elena stood beside Caroline.

"Surprised?" Caroline whispered.

"Why?" Elena asked betrayed.

"I don't want you to leave." she stated unapologetically.

"But my parents could suspect something with him escorting me." Elena fretted.

"No they wont. They'll blame Damon, and think he's just trying to get under your dads skin." Caroline said just as the music started playing. When the couples joined together for the first time in the first near touch of the dance Elena glared at Damon.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I wont let you leave." he told her firmly as they separated once more. When they joined up again she refused to look him in the eye. She would pretend that this was alright just so she could win this competition and get the hell out of Mystic Falls. She steeled her nerves and tried desperately to calm her racing heart. He didn't deserve to know how he still affected her. How even the near touch chilled her and warmed her up simultaneously. She knew he could hear her heart beating out of her chest, but he never responded as they moved around the dance floor. Her in his arms like she had wished she could be for so long. When the music stopped she stepped out of his embrace faster than she would have thought possible. And it wasn't because her parents were watching with a confused expression on their faces, it was because being in his arms for one more minute was likely to make her break her plan. He would make her stay in Mystic Falls. Instead she walked away without a backward glance and rebuilt the wall around her heart that had crumbled the moment he stared deep into her eyes.

"What was that Elena Gilbert?" Grayson demanded meeting up with his daughter.

"Nothing daddy. It was nothing. He's just an ass." she assured her dad.

"Good. I don't know what I would do if you ever got romantically involved with him." Grayson said relieved.

"I would never daddy." she assured her father. She opted to stay with her dad until the voting was finished.

"It doesn't seem to be working." Damon stated once he found Caroline and Matt standing together.

"I hope it does. Elena is my best friend. I cant lose her." Caroline said.  
>"Elena is the love of my life. I cant lose her." he told the blonde.<p>

"What's going on?" Matt asked confused.

"Elena is leaving Mystic Falls for good. She's moving in with Jer. She cant handle it anymore." Caroline explained.

"And what does Damon Salvatore have to do with it?" Matt asked staring at Damon.

"She's in love with him, and vice versa. He's going to make her stay. He has to." Caroline stated.

"Oh. I think I knew about your affair." he said.

"Do not tell her parents that would ruin everything. Matt please." Caroline bagged grasping his jacket.

"I wont. I wouldn't betray Elena like that." he assured her.

"Good." Caroline said visibly relaxing.

"And now it is time to announce this years Miss Mystic Falls... and the winner is... Elena Gilbert." Carol Lockwood stated. Elena smiled and ascended the stage.

"Thank you to everyone that voted for me. And thank you to my mom, dad and grandma for supporting me throughout this. But with that being said it is time for a change. It is time to move on. It is time for me to move on. So with that being said I will take this time to say goodbye to my friends and family here in Mystic Falls. I love you all, but I am leaving. Goodbye." she said stepping off the stage and rushing to the door. She didn't see Damon anywhere, which relieved her. She hoped that maybe he finally gave up. The entire room was frozen as she wormed her way through the throngs of people out the door. It wasn't until the heard the door shut that Grayson and Miranda realized what was happening.

"We're losing her Gray. I told you something was wrong." Miranda gasped as she rushed from her spot on the floor towards the door.

"You were right." Grayson said as he eagerly followed his wife to the door where their daughter had disappeared. Caroline and Bonnie followed closely behind.

"Damon what are you doing?" Elena gasped when she seen him standing by her car.

"You're not leaving." he told her.

"Are you going to compel me? For your information I am filled with vervain." she warned him.

"Don't worry about that. I would never compel you. I just don't want you to leave." he told her honestly.

"You're too late Damon." she told him as the sky opened up over them in a torrential downpour. The thunder rang in the sky and the sound scared Elena slightly.

"If I'm too late to make you stay, then I'll come with you." he offered softly, as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"What?" she asked her eyes widening.

"I'll come with you. I'd follow you to the ends of this earth is you wanted me to. I'll follow you to Richmond, or to Atlanta if you wanted me to. I'd follow you anywhere in this world if it meant you were still mine. That other girl, she meant nothing. And she still means nothing. She'll always mean nothing. I love you Elena. For the first time in over 170 years my existence makes sense and I have someone who cared for me. But if you can tell me right now that you don't care for me anymore, that you want me out of your life forever, then I 'll leave you alone. But if there is still a chance then if you want me to I'll leave this town with you. The only thing in the world that means anything to me is you." he confessed. The rain was soaking her to the bone and she was shivering, but she couldn't bring herself to move out of his intense gaze.

"It doesn't make sense for you to love me." she told him as she let a couple tears fall.

"I have found in the past century and more that love rarely makes sense. But when its real, you cant run away. This is real Elena." he told her.

"I know it is." she said before closing the distance between them and hugging him. He hugged her back running his hands up and down her spine trying to create enough friction to warm her up. She lifted her head and pressed her lips tenderly to his, lightly tasting his lips. The rain continued to fall around them as their kiss grew in passion until their tongues were duelling together.

"Take me back to your place." she begged.

"What about Jeremy?" Damon asked.

"He'll understand that Mystic Falls is my home, and that I belong here. With you." she said.

"God I love you." he said as he walked them to his car and helped her in. Her dress was soaked and her hair was matted to her head. But she had never been happier as she held his hand and he drove them to the boarding house.

"Grayson are you okay?" Miranda asked her husband from their spot in the parking lot only a few feet away from Elena's fully packed car.

"You seen what I saw right?" Grayson asked staring at his wife.

"Yes. But I see if a little differntly than you do. Maybe now she wont leave." Miranda offered.

"She was kissing Damon Salvatore, Miranda. Damon Salvatore, the bane of my existence. I wonder how long that has been going on behind our backs." Grayson roared.

"I dont know dear, but if it means that we get to keep our daughter then isnt it worth it?" Miranda asked her husband.

"I will never support a relationship between Elena and him. That is forbidden and our daughter will know that when she comes home."Grayson stated firmly. Behind them Caroline was jumping for joy as she hugged Bonnie.

Once they got out of the car Elena kissed Damon as they walked up the front walk towards the door.

"Just wait. Wait until we are in my room alone." he suggested.

"Why? I want you now." Elena said.

"We're not alone baby. Stefan and Katherine are here." he told her.

"Oh. Do I have to meet them?" she asked.

"No. I dont think they're here at the moment though. They must be feeding." Damon mused as they walked in the front door. He held her hand as he led them up the stairs to his bedroom. When the door was shut behind them she reached up to kiss him again. He cupped her face as his tongue wrestled hers.

"I love you Damon. Make love to me." she whispered when she broke the kiss. The words spurred Damon on and he reached for the zipper on the back of her dress to undo it. He pushed the zipper down until the front of the dress just hung from her breasts. She let the sleeves fall from her arms leaving her upper body only clad in her lacy bra. He pressed kisses down her neck to the half moons of her breasts. He worshipped every inch of her body while she whimpered.

"Damon I need you. Don't tease." she begged.

"I've been without you for a long time now, I get to play for a while first." he said.

"God." she whined when he sucked on the side of her neck.

"I'm not hiding this anymore. I'm not going to sit back and hide this from your father. I love you and I want the world to know it." he told her as he continued caressing and kissing every inch of her.

"Okay." she whimpered hoping that he'd show some mercy on her and make her cum.

"Good" he told her as he pushed her dress down over her hips until it pooled on the floor.

"That dress wasnt you baby, it was beautiful but it wasnt you." he told her.

"My mom picked it." she told him as he kissed down the length of her body.

"Your skin tastes so good." he moaned as he neared the lace boy cut panties she was wearing. He slipped his finger underneath the lace and teased her sensitive flesh.

"Oh God." she gasped as his digit slipping inside her before pulling out. He smiled against the skin of her flat belly while his finger played underneath the lace.

"Just take them off." she begged.

"All in due time baby." he told her as he kissed down her leg.

"Now." she begged.

"Patience is a virtue my darling." he alerted her.

"One that I dont have." she hissed as he blew on the fabric of her panties before rubbing her clit through the fabric.

"You should get it. I have spent a lot of sexually frustrated nights alone lately baby." he told her not having any sympathy for her

"So have I." she stated.

"Who's fault is that?" he asked as he licked the crease of her leg causing her to shiver.

"Please Damon." she begged.

"Fine." he stated as he peeled the lace from her body and dropping it on the floor. She was completely bare for him and he couldnt resist leaning in and having a taste of her nectar. She was so wet and so turned on he was amazed.

"You are so wet baby. I cant wait to be inside you. But I have to have a taste first." he told her as he licked her folds softly, causing her to buck against his face.

"Careful baby" he told her gripping her hips.

"Just take me to bed Damon." she begged.

"Alright." he said picking her up easily and laying her down at the head of his plush bed.

"I cant wait any longer. Please just make love to me." she begged.

"I can do that." he assured her as he hovered above her on his arms. He wanted to watch her face as he made love to her this time. He rose off of her and undressed quickly before returning to his position atop her. She gripped his erection in her hand as she guided him to her entrance. It had been far too long since they were last joined like this. He slid forward until just his head was inside her. Her head fell back and she moaned as he slipped inside her all the way. Her nails raked up his back causing him to hiss as she drew blood from his back.

"Please move. I need you to move." she begged. He gave her what she wanted as he started moving within her. She raised her knees up on either side of him giving him more room to move. He thrusted deeper and harder into her causing her to moan even louder than before.

"Do you like that?" he asked as he moved.

"Yes. Oh God yes." she told him as he picked up his pace at her praise of his skills.

"I'm going to cum." she told him as her mucsles clenched around his member. He picked up her pace needing her to cum knowing he was very close to the edge as well. When he succeeded and she exploded around him he followed moments later emptying himself inside her. He rolled over so as to not crush her with his weight and gathered her still trembling frame in his arms to hold her.

"I missed you holding me like this." she told him.

"Me too." he said as he took her hand and traced his initials inked on her wrist.

"Do you like them?" she asked as the letters on her wrist.

"I love them. I cant beleive you did that for me." he said.

"I fell for you. People do crazy things when they are in love." she told him.

"So are we going public?" he asked.

"Yeah. We just have to tell my family first, and if they dont like it, I dont care. I'm more than willing to spend all my time here." she said.

"Or they'll ground you for life, forbid you from seeing me." he suggessted.

"That wouldnt go over well. I would still find a way to see you." she told him.

"It would be like a less tragic version of Romeo and Juliet." he grinned.

"Can you just hold me tonight? And then we can go back to life tomorrow and all the people who are not going to approve of this decision?" she asked.

"Of course." he said kissing her head. She nestled deeper into the big bed and Damon's safe arms and closed her eyes. For the first time since she ended things with him she slept like a baby.

"Where the hell is she? She should be home by now?" a panicked Grayson Gilbert demanded as he paced the floor of the house.

"Just calm down Gray. At least its safe to say she didnt run away like she had clearly planned. Her room is empty of all things personal darling. I dont want to lose my daughter." Miranda insisted.

"Well it seems we already have. She's with Damon Salvatore. That man is toxic." Grayson stated angrily.

"Ever think that maybe he got a bad reputation and maybe Elena got to know the real Damon?" Miranda questioned.

"The real Damon is probably corrupting our daughter. I should call the Sheriff. She can go retrieve our daughter." Grayson said pulling the phone from his pocket.

"No Gray. You are not calling Liz to deal with this. We will give her until tomorrow to come home and then we'll send out a search party. Even you have to admit that the Elena we seen kissing Damon Salvatore was happy. She looked so relaxed in his arms, it looked like she felt about him like I feel about you." she assured her husband.

"You want to let our daughter roam about town with a vampire overnight? You are crazy." Grayson said shaking his head.

"Please Gray. Just trust me on this. Elena is filled with vervain nothing can happen to her." Miranda assured her husband.

"Fine. I will give her to the morning and if she doesnt come home then I am calling the Sheriff. But if she does come home, he is not entering this house and she is never leaving it, they will never see eachother. I will force this silly obsession out of her by making sure he isnt anywhere near her." Grayson said firmly.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Next chapter... D/E road trip... Leave me a review.

* * *

><p>"She still isn't home." Grayson stated the next morning at breakfast.<p>

"Give her some time dear." Miranda insisted.

"She has until 9am, then I am calling the Sheriff." Grayson said taking a deep drink of his coffee.

"Be patient dear." Miranda said rubbing her husbands shoulders soothingly.

"She has until 9 am." Grayson said firmly.

"Elena I thought you were coming here?" Jeremy Gilbert said through the phone when he called Elena's cell the in the morning.

"I was going to, but I'm back with Damon now. I don't need to run anymore Jer." she said still snuggled up in Damon's arms.

"I'm glad. But make sure you come and visit me. Out of all of our messed up family. You're the only one that I miss." Jeremy told Elena.

"I miss you to Jer. You might be seeing me sooner than you think. If mom and dad freak, I'll be coming there with Damon in tow." she said.

"Maybe you should tell them, leave and give them a couple days to calm down. Therefore no fight." Jeremy suggested.

"I wish that would work, but it won't. You know dad, he never lets things go, and he lets them simmer until he explodes. It's best to just tell him what's going on, and how he doesn't have a say in the matter." Elena decided.

"Good luck with that. Just keep in mind that the spare bedroom here is always open for you if you want it." Jeremy told her.

"Thanks. I love you Jeremy." Elena said.

"I love you too Lena." Jeremy told her.

"I better go. I should probably go pick up my car and go talk to mom and dad." Elena said unenthusiastically.

"Good luck. Call me later." Jeremy said.

"I will. Talk to you later." she said before hanging up. When the phone was off Elena snuggled deeper into Damon's arms and he kissed the top of her head.

"So you're ready to face the wolves?" Damon asked.

"No, but I really don't have a choice." Elena sighed.

"Well, why don't we take a shower, then go and tell your mom and dad." he said suggestively, running his hands down her arms slowly.

"That sounds perfect." Elena agreed as she reached up to peck his lips.

"Race you." he said leaping out of the bed.

"That's not fair. You have super vampire speed." Elena pouted. He smiled and grabbed her around her waist vampire speeding them to his bathroom. He set her down on the sink while he turned the shower on to Elena's preferred temperature.

"Make it hot." she told him.

"I know how you like it." he replied as he continued adjusting the water to the perfect temperature. She smiled at him, and surreptitiously ogled his naked body from behind. The man really was perfectly put together. He was somewhere between an Abercrombie model and a Greek God. Completely original in every way. One of a kind.

"See something you like?" he asked turning his head to see her staring at his body.

"I see lots that I like." she told him.

"Is that right?" he inquired as he moved to stand between her legs.

"It is." she agreed before twining her fingers in his hair, pulling his face down to her level so she could kiss him. He let her take complete control of the kiss. He let her mouth dominate his. Damon picked her up off the counter and carried her over to the shower. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist holding his body to hers. His erection pressed against her belly enticingly. She moaned when they stepped under the hot spray of the water.

"This feels so nice." Elena moaned.

"I run the most perfect showers ever." he said cockily.

"Is there anything that you don't do better than everyone else on the planet?" she asked.

"Well, there are a few things that you haven't experienced yet. How would you like me to wash your hair for you? I happen to be a God at that as well." he offered.

"I would like that." she agreed. Reaching for the shampoo off the ledge he squirted a generous amount into his hand before lathering it into her hair. She moaned at the way his fingers worked her scalp.

"That feels wonderful." she said.

"I know." he told her when he gently shoved her under the spray to rinse the shampoo from her hair. He repeated the action, washing her hair a second time before putting the conditioner in. He let the conditioner stay for a few minutes while he washed his own hair. When his was done he pushed her back under the spray to rinse the conditioner.

"Now, do you want me to wash the rest of your body too?" he asked eager to please his girlfriend.

"Are you good at that too?" Elena asked.

"Amazing, if I do say so myself. You haven't experienced anything if you haven't gotten your back washed by Damon Salvatore." he told her.

"Well then, I just might have to give it a shot." Elena said turning her back to towards him.

"You get the full package." Damon told her. He grabbed a loofah that he was pretty sure she left here the one time she showered here before their breakup and the body wash that went with it. The peach scent was alluring and it made him want to devour her. Squirting some onto the loofah, he started massaging it into every inch of her skin. She was almost surprised at home innocent he was keeping this until the loofah grazed over her most intimate areas.

"Damon!" she gasped.

"Yes my dear?" he asked smirking against the back of her neck.

"You know what." she gasped as his hand continued to work her sensitive flesh.

"I never promised to behave baby. That was not a part of this whole shower arrangement." Damon muttered against her neck.

"I can't find anything wrong with that."Elena decided as she gave in to the sensations he was evoking inside her. He ground his erection into her back.

"If we are going to do this, I want it fast. I want to get the talk over with as fast as possible." she begged.

"We are SO doing this. And it will be hard and fast." he told her lifting her back up and pressing her against the cold tile wall. He took his erection in hand and guided it to her entrance before plunging in without warning.

"Shit!" she exclaimed when he was buried inside her. He groaned at how tight she was around him. She was always so tight for him, it was like she was made just for him. He started moving without even being urged by Elena, knowing that was what she needed. He adopted a fast pace that kept her utterly breathless. His name fell from her lips in keening cries as he plunged into her repeatedly.

"Damon... Oh God... Damon... Fuck" she groaned out unintelligibly.

"Yes baby?" he grunted out cockily. He knew exactly the effect he had on her. He was proud of what he was able to do to her. At his frantic pace it didn't take her long to explode. Stars burst behind her eyelids and she seen an array of colours dance across her vision. She clutched him as she rode out her release. When he came, exploding his seed deep inside her, he caused her to fly headlong into a smaller orgasm. He continued pumping his hips as he recovered, keeping the sensations going for both of them.

"That was amazing." Elena said in a dreamlike state.

"It always is." he said kissing the tip of her nose. When he was sure she'd be able to support her weight, he let her down to the floor as he rinsed their bodies again.

"Are you finished?" Damon asked.

"Uh huh." she answered. He shut off the water and reached around for the heated towel rod for two towels. He wrapped his low around his hips showing off his tantalizing treasure trail and the deep V of his hips. Elena stared at the sight longer than she could have, causing his ego to swell up larger than it was before.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Damon asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I do." she answered wrapping her towel around her breasts. She moved to stand next to him at the mirror when she gasped as her dishevelled appearance. It looked as though she was thoroughly fucked which she was.

"Can you hand me a brush?" she asked him glaring at the tangled mess of hair on the top of her head. He handed her his brush and she started brushing through the wet and knotted hair.

"Allow me." he said holding his hand out for the hairbrush. She handed him the brush and he started gently brushing through her hair. He was so gentle that she almost closed her eyes. A nap sounded so good after the exertion she just put her body through. But sleep was not an option, she had to go see her mom and dad. The idea would have scared her to death if it wasn't for Damon being by her side the entire time.

"You are remarkably good at that too." Elena said softly as he worked the brush through her hair.

"I'm glad you find me so talented. I am also exceptionally good at painting nails, although you will never experience that. If I paint your nails, I might as well stop calling myself a man immediately." he alerted her.

"I think it would be extremely sexy to see you painting my nails." Elena remarked

"Not a chance Miss Gilbert. You better go put your dress back on so you can do the walk of shame back to your house." he said.

"It's not a walk of shame if I'm not ashamed of it." she told him softly.

"I know." he told her leaning down to envelope her lips in his. When he released her she walked back into the bedroom and slipped her dress back on.

"Are you sure I haven't left anything here on the nights I spent here?" Elena asked.

"You may have. I'm not sure. Check my closet." he suggested.

"Okay." she said walking over to the closet. She dug through and came up with a pair of jeans and a t shirt. She took off the dress and slipped on the newly found clothes. When he came out of the bathroom, he still had a just a towel wrapped around his waist, displaying his chiseled upper body for her viewing pleasure.

"I was thinking while we were showering." she started before he raised his eyebrows are her.

"You're capable of thinking of other things than just me when we are together?" he asked, disbelief coating his voice.

"Actually yes, you are not nearly as irrestible as you think you are." she told him smirking.

"Now I'm hurt." he said mock pouting.

"I'm sorry for hurting your fragile feelings." she told him sarcastically.

"I'm sure you are, now what were you thinking about while I was ravishing your sexy body?" he asked digging through his closet for a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

"I was thinking to limit the amount of backlash I am going to get for dating you, and the physical pain exerted on you. Maybe I should do this alone this time. Tell them about you, and then have you over to be formerly introduced as my boyfriend. I was thinking I should give them some time to get used to the idea." Elena said wringing her hands, afraid that he would be mad at her, or worse that he would be disappointed.

"Maybe that's a good idea, I really don't want your father to stake me." Damon assured her.

"Are you sure? Because if you think its insulting to wait, I'll take you over there right now. Because Damon, I am not ashamed of you. I love you." she said kissing him softly.

" I know that. It's fine. Besides, it's going to be a shock to your dads system to find out you're dating me. Maybe we should give him a moment to recover before I saunter in." he told her.

"Thank you." Elena said.

"You're welcome. Whenever you're ready we'll go pick up your car and take you home." he said standing up.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Elena sighed hanging her dress over her arm and following Damon out of the room. The drive back to the hall didn't take nearly enough time. When he pulled the Camaro up next to her Prius he leaned over the seat and kissed her.

"Call me to tell me how it goes." he said.

"I will. Wish me luck." she said forcing some enthusiasm and confidence into her voice.

"Good luck." he said kissing her once more. When they broke the kiss she got out and climbed into her car. She waved at Damon and he peeled out of the parking lot, she started her car and followed him out. She turned the opposite direction as he did, he turned left to go to the Boarding House, Elena turned right to face the firing squad.

"You can calm down dear, she just pulled up. Alone I might add." Miranda said watching from the front window as Grayson paced the floor seeing the clock flash 9:30. At 9:00 Grayson had rushed to the phone only to have his wife take it from him. She had told him to give her more time. He obliged her, even though he regretted it every second.

"Mom, dad. I'm home." Elena said walking in the front door.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, you have some explaining to do." Grayson roared when he heard his daughters voice.

"What?" Elena asked confused. She hoped she wasn't about to get yelled at for almost running away. It didn't happen so all should be well.

"First, why in the hell would you even consider running away from home? What this perfect lifestyle your mother and I give you isn't enough?" he roared, although an underlying curiosity raged there.

"What your father means to say, is what is it that running away can give you that we haven't?" Miranda interjected.

"Freedom. I was sick and tired of running around the prodigal daughter of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. I wasn't that person and I'll never be that person. I got sick of pretending so I called Jeremy and he told me I could go live with him. I jumped at the opportunity." Elena explained.

"Why didn't you tell us you were unhappy?" Miranda asked.

"You wouldn't have listened." Elena sighed.

"Well now that we got that dealt with, the other upsetting news. What the hell were you doing with Damon Salvatore?" Grayson demanded, it was clear to Elena that this was the more pressing matter to her father.

"I was surprised when I saw him escort me." she answered not sure what he was referring to.

"Not that, I believed you when you told me you disliked him Elena. But then I saw you kissing him in the parking lot. Care to explain?" he demanded, disdain coating his words.

"You saw that?" Elena asked.

"I saw that, now explain." he said motioning with his hand that he better explain.

"I'm in love with him." she said simply.

"When did this happen dear?" Miranda asked, taking over for her husband, who was visibly shaking in anger.

"A while ago. I was so happy, I wanted to rebel from you and dad, so I met up with Damon at the Grill and we hooked up. It was the night that I spent with Caroline and Bonnie. We started a relationship from then on until we broke up a couple months ago." she said.

"Months?" Grayson roared shocked at his daughters confession.

"Yes months. We fell in love months before Miss Mystic, and then it ended. But now we're back on. He's the reason I'm staying in Mystic Falls." Elena stated.

"You are not going to see him anymore Elena. That's final." Grayson said coldly.

"I'm not a child anymore dad. You can't tell me what to do." Elena said crossing her arms across her chest.

"You are my child Elena. And as such you will do as I say. I am telling you that you will not see Damon anymore. Ever. That is paramount. Ever Elena Marie Gilbert. We are going to cleanse this stupid infatuation from your system." Grayson stated firmly.

"It's not an infatuation dad, this is love. It's stronger than anything I've ever known. You are not going to tell me that I can't love him. Because I do, and it's not going to change." Elena said.

"You are not going to see him because you are grounded from this moment. You are grounded until you have reached the capability to exercise control and intelligence." Grayson said.

"No. You can' try to stop me from seeing him, but it won't work. And you can try to make me stop loving him, but it will not happen." she said spinning around to walk upstairs. Grayson reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her back, before catching a glimpse of the letters inked there.

"What is this?" he demanded taken aback by the ink on his daughters wrist.

"It's not the only one I have." she stated petulantly.

"What is this Elena?" Grayson yelled.

"This is a tattoo dad, it says "DS" which coincidentally stands for Damon Salvatore." she said sweetly.

"Let me see." Miranda said grasping her daughters wrist much more gently than Grayson did. "You must really love this boy." she stated upon analyzing the ink.

"That doesn't matter Miranda. Let me deal with this rebellion." Grayson insisted.

"Now you've handled enough Gray. I let you handle the Damon Salvatore issue, I get the altered body appearance." Miranda said.

"Fine, it is the lesser of two evils. Our daughter giving herself to Damon Salvatore is first and foremost." Grayson said giving in and sinking into an overstuffed chair.

"Why did you get a tattoo honey?" Miranda asked calmly. She was much better in a crisis than her husband.

"The first one I ever got was because I needed to change myself up a bit. I needed to distance myself from the image you guys created even though I knew I was going to be the only one that could see them. I got a new tattoo for almost every thing you and dad did that went above and beyond normal control." Elena explained.

"What was your first?" Elena asked.

"The word "breathe" right here." she said showing her mom her other wrist.

"Why did you get the word "breathe?"" her mom asked.

"It was a message to myself to keep breathing even when life got difficult." Elena explained.

"How many do you have?" Miranda asked.

"I think 6." Elena answered.

" Wow. Is that the only way you altered your body?" Miranda asked.

"I also got my belly button pierced." Elena stated.

"Oh. Did you do anything else to exercise freedom? I've heard of lots of girls who do other things to steal freedom from their parents?" Miranda asked clearly hinting at something.

"Yes. I started sleeping with Damon." Elena answered unrepentant.

"Oh." Miranda said unsure of what else to say.

"Enough of this, clearly Elena has had too much freedom and we have to take more away. Up to your room and do not come down until you are called. And I will be taking your cell phone." Grayson commanded, after he took her cell phone from her hands.

"Fine." Elena said walking up the stairs and going into her room where she slammed the door. She considered calling Damon but since she didn't have her phone, and she wouldn't be allowed to use the house phone she was screwed. She stayed up in her room for hours, and knew that Damon would be starting to get worried. He hadn't heard from her. She stuffed her pillows under her blankets on her bed to make it look like she was in bed sleeping before opening her window and using the tree outside to aid her to the ground. Once she was safely on the ground she rushed away and began the long walk to the Boarding House.

After almost an hour she made it to the house and walked in the front door.

"Elena? Where's your car?" Damon asked confused when he saw her walk in the front door.

"At my house. I walked here?" she told him.

"Okay, you could have called for a ride, but anyways it took so long. On a scale of one to ten how bad was it?" Damon asked.

"Eleven." she answered.

"I take it daddy Gilbert isn't going to be so accepting?" he asked.

"Not a chance. I was thinking that since it isn't going to be long before my dad notices that I'm not where I am supposed to be. Maybe we should go to Richmond to see my brother. Just for a couple days, long enough for my father to become calmer." Elena suggested.

"Are you sure you want to run away? By the way where is your phone, I texted you a few times?" he asked.

"I got it confiscated. I am forbidden to see you. As you can see I do not take well to rules such as that. They know all about my body modifications too." she said.

"Ouch." he said.

"They are hoping that I outgrow this "immature infatuation." she said quoting.

"Immature infatuation?" he asked stifling a laugh.

"He didn't say it in those exact words but he might as well have. It would have taken so much less time."she said rolling her eyes.

" Well if you want to, I will leave town with you right now." he said.

"Let's go." she said.

"Don't you need any clothes or anything?" he asked.

"No. I can't go back home without being caught. I have my purse, I will buy anything I need in Richmond. Let's just go." she said. He nodded and lead her out to the car. Ten minutes later the couple hit the highway leaving Mystic Falls behind for a couple days.


	13. Chapter 13

So sorry for the long absese for me anyway. this is the longest I've ever been away from a particular story without the excuse of being away. I was totally ensconsed in the world of the "fifty shades of grey" books. they are incredible. but here we go, on with the show... let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"Elena. Baby wake up. We're here." Damon said as he gently shook her from her slumber.<p>

"I can't believe I fell asleep." she said yawning.

"That's alright. I love watching you sleep." he told her.

"You were supposed to be watching the road my dear vampire. Not me sleeping." she told him smirking slightly.

"I have amazing reflexes babe. I can watch you and still maintain complete control over this car." he alerted her.

"That is kind of creepy. You are veering into stalker territory." she told him.

"I am a very good stalker. For the record darling you talk in your sleep." he said getting out of the car and walking towards the hotel. Elena's eyes widened and she leaped out of the car after him.

"You can't just tell me that then run off Damon." she screeched at him as she followed him into the posh hotel.

"Sure I can. Come on, I want to get a room." he said suggestively.

"I want to see Jeremy, and for you to tell me what I said in my sleep." she told him crossing her arms across her chest, causing her breasts to push up.

"Doing that isn't going to help you. You can pout all you want." he told her.

"I am not pouting. I am simply imploring you to tell me what you know. It's rude not to tell me." she told him trying to pout but failing miserably.

"It's not going to happen." he said stopping in front of the reception desk. "I need a room... pronto." he told the bored young man at the desk.

"We have no available rooms right now sir." he said not even raising his eyes from the computer game Damon could hear coming from the computer.

"Look at me." he demanded. The guy raised his gaze for a moment and that was just enough time for Damon to lock him in his spell.

"You will find me a suite now. I want the best. Even if it is currently occupied. Get rid of the tenants." he compelled.

"Get you the best room." he repeated back monotone. Damon nodded imperceptibly, clearing impressed with his skills at compulsion.

"Do you think you could play fair for one moment." Elena nudged him.

"Why play fair when I have all these fun tricks?" he asked grinning at her.

"I am still mad at you." she told him turning away from him.

"That's fine. I'm sure I could make you smile, but I had better wait until we are alone." he said smirking.

"You are vile. A vile and repulsive creature you is purposely withholding information from me." she snapped turning away from him once again. When the newly helpful boy handed Damon a card key to the Presidential Suite Damon grinned and grabbed Elena's hand pulling her to the elevator.

"Are you going to tell me what I said in my sleep?" she demanded.

"Nope. This is my information. I don't want to tell you. Think of it as a bargaining chip." he told her, his eyes glinting.

"Ugh you are incorrigible." she groaned.

"Thank you." he said grinning widely. She rolled her eyes and waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open. When they did he gestured for her to get out before him as he led her to the room. He opened the door and found an impeccably clean room. The boy was clearly just being difficult when Damon demanded a room the first time. This one was available the entire time.

"I am calling Jer." Elena said walking over to king sized bed that dominated a good portion of the room. She dialled his familiar number into the phone and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" a confused Jeremy stated into the phone.

"Jer, its Elena." she said.

"Elena, its good to hear from you. Where are you calling from?" he asked.

"A hotel. I am with Damon." she said smiling despite herself.

"Ah, so its still good?" he clarified.

"Yep." she answered.

"And mom and dad flipped?" he asked.

"Dad flipped, mom was strange. She almost didn't care. It was very odd." Elena answered.

"Now I have to ask, and keep in mind I don't particularly want to know the answer. If you and Damon just got back together, and you have an entire hotel room to yourselves. Why on Earth are you talking to me?" he asked clearly questioning her sanity.  
>"Because we may be together, but I don't like him right now." she answered.<p>

"Do I dare ask why?" Jeremy asked.

"He is keeping some very crucial information from me." she answered glaring at Damon as she said it.

"What kind of information?" Jeremy probed.

"I fell asleep on the way here, and apparently I talk. He wont tell me what I said." she whined.

"Even I know you talk in your sleep." Jeremy laughed.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to know what I said. It's not fair to keep it from me." she whined.

"I'm sure he'll tell you." Jeremy tried to comfort his sister.

"No he wont. He's an ass." she said loudly.

"Well then find some way to make him tell you. I'll let you go now, so you can get your information out of him. Do you want to meet for breakfast tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Yes. Where?" Elena asked.

"Which hotel are you in?" he asked trying to gauge where they were.

"The Marriott. Stupid, overly rich bastard." she seethed. Damon clutched his heart on the other side of the room theatrically.

"Lucky. Well there is an IHOP a couple blocks away. Why don't we meet there?" he offered.

"Sounds good to me." Elena, said giggling when picturing Damon in an IHOP.

"What?" Jeremy asked amused.

"I'm just picturing Damon in an IHOP. It's funny. He'll be so out of place." she giggled.

"I'll let you go Elena. I cant wait to see you tomorrow." he said.

"Me too. Night Jer." she said before hanging up.

"You wound me Miss Gilbert." Damon said sauntering over to where she was sitting on the big bed.

"You wound me by not telling me what I said in my sleep. Isn't withholding information from me illegal?" she asked grasping at straws.

"No it isn't." he said reclining on the bed beside her.

"I don't think I want you here beside me. I want you over there where I don't have to look at you." she said.

"Nah, I'll stay here, you just ignore me." he said smirking. She groaned and glared at the ceiling before a brilliant idea her mind.

"What if I torture it out of you?" she asked evilly.

"I am intrigued. What do you have in mind Miss Elena?" he asked curiously, his eyes widening at the idea.

"It is torture for a reason." she told him as she straddled his hips on the bed.

"I'm liking this kind of torture." he said as he tried to lean in for a kiss.

"Uh uh. No. You do not get to touch me." she said backing away from him.

"Damn it." he gasped as her hands went to his jeans and popped open the button.

"Lift." she said as she tried to fight his jeans over his hips. He obliged her and lifted his hips so she could pull the jeans down his legs. As usual he went commando. What was it with this man and underwear? Was he against them or something? But she couldn't bring herself to care, with him underwear-less, it was one less item to remove from his hot body.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I. Am. Going. To. Torture. You." she repeated, enunciating every word.

"This is looking more like pleasure to me." he said shrugging his shoulders.  
>"Wait and see." she told him smiling innocently. How someone could smile innocently while staring at his dick with a carnal appreciation on her face was beyond him. Licking her lips she swooped in and took his tip in her mouth, sucking him hard. He shouted out and flung his head back connecting with the wall.<p>

"Fuck." she shouted as the momentary pain flashed through him but quickly disappeared. She smiled around his length. He was getting riled up very quickly. He was fully hard in her mouth, but she refused to give up. She was going to get what she wanted one way or another.

"Oh God. How do you do this to me? I'm so close." he said. She stopped sucking immediately and removed her mouth from his length smirking at him.

"You tell me, I'll fix you." she said.

"What?" he asked horrified.

"You heard me." she said as she slowly started stroking his tumescent dick.

"Elena... please." he begged.

"Not until you tell me." she told him innocently. She was moving too slow for pleasure, just enough to make him ache. He needed to cum but she was pumping him so slowly that it was going to take forever for him to get here. After a few moments of her torture he looked up at her with hooded eyes.

"If I tell you, will you let me cum?" he tried to bargain.

"Sure." she said shrugging her shoulders.

" You said that I had the hottest body you've ever seen, and that you liked licking every inch of me. Then you said you loved me." he said panting.

"You already knew that." she told him.

"It was nice to hear just the same. Now I told you, so finish me off woman." he demanded.

"So pushy." she said before latching back onto his dick and sucking until he exploded in her mouth. He breathed heavily while he recovered from that.

"You are so evil." he stated as he rose to push her into the bed.

"What? Me? Evil?" she asked mock shocked.

"Yes, you. That was torturous, not being able to cum. It nearly killed me." he admitted.

"Now you know not to cross me Mr Salvatore. I can be quite vindictive." she said as she nipped at one of his flat male nipples. He growled in response and thrust his hardened length into her denim covered core.

"I need to get you out of these clothes." he said.

"But it's late. We should get some sleep. We're meeting Jer at the IHOP tomorrow morning." she said.

"This is more pressing at the moment." he alerted her.

"I digress. I know arguing will get me nowhere." she sighed.

"Good girl." he said before swooping in and kissing her passionately while he slowly removed her clothes.

"What do you mean she's not in her room? Of course she is. I sent her there myself." Grayson roared the next morning at breakfast, after calling Elena for the past ten minutes to join them.

"She's not there Gray. If you want, go check for yourself. She snuck out." Miranda said.

"How did she get out?" he said warily.

"Probably the window." Miranda stated.

"This is it. I am going over to the Salvatore House and finding them." he said grabbing his jacket and leaving the house. Everyone in town knew where the Salvatore house was, and it took no time to find it. He walked up the front walk and pounded on the door.

"Can I help you?" a younger man asked.

"Is Damon home, or is my daughter here?" Grayson demanded.

"Ah, you're Elena's dad, aren't you. I'm Stefan Salvatore. Damon's brother. But Damon nor Elena are here right now. Sorry for the inconvenience." he said politely.

"Where are they? Do you know?" Grayson asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. All Damon said to me was that they went on a road trip. The only thing I can think of is that they went to see someone." Stefan said.

"Thank you Stefan." Grayson said turning and walking away from the house.

"We have to get up. We're going to be late." Elena giggled as she tried to fight her way out of Damon's embrace.

"Why don't we stay here a little bit longer. You know what they say about being fashionably late." he begged kissing the spot underneath her ear that makes her go wild.

"It's my brother. He'll know why we're late. I don't want him to have to think about that. We have to go." she said finally succeeding in breaking his grip.

"Fine. Although I would be perfectly content in staying here in bed all day." he told her.

"I'm sure you would be. But we have to go have breakfast with Jeremy." she said slipping back into her panties and pulling her jeans on.

"Fine." he said swinging his legs out of the other side of the bed and finding his clothes. When they were both decent - well as decent as they could be wearing the same clothes they arrived in last night.

"Let's go." she said taking his hand and pulling him out the door. They walked down to the car and drove to the IHOP that Jeremy had told them about.

"Elena!" Jeremy said leaping from the table he had secured for them and hugging her.

"Oh Jer. I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much." she said hugging him back fiercely.

"You must be Damon. I'm Jeremy, Elena's handsome younger brother." he said holding out his hand for Damon's.

"I'm Damon, Elena's hot boyfriend." Damon said.

"I'm so happy to hear and see that my big sis here is finally rebelling. And in a big way too. An older man. Whew, I bet dad is thrilled." Jeremy said smirking.

"Oh he is. The worst part is that he really hates Damon. On a personal level. He went ballistic when I told him about us." she said.

"Good. Dad needs to step down a few notches before he can even attempt to be a good parent. Which I don't think is on his to do list. So tell me about rebellion? I'm curious." he said taking a drink from his coffee.

"Well it all started with getting inked. Then I liked that so much that I got several more tattoos. My most notable one would be this." she said holding out her wrist with Damon's initials etched into her skin.

"DS. I'm guessing Damon something or other." he said.

"Damon Salvatore." she said grinning.

"Ah yes. Italian." Jeremy said recalling a former conversation with his sister about Damon.

"Shut up. How is your life?" Elena asked grinning.

"Great. I love it here, but most of all I love being out from underneath mom and dad. They were suffocating me, I know you know how that feels Lena. Now my life is perfect." he said grinning.

"I really did intend on running away and coming here. But Damon changed that for me" she said.

"Did you ever find out what you said in your sleep?" he asked curiously.

"Um yes. I choose not to divulge that information though. My subconscious can be quite vile when she wants to be." Elena said wincing.

"I don't want to know. My guess is its smutty." he said as he took a bite of the pancakes he had ordered. Elena ate her waffles while Damon ate pancakes. They all heard Jeremy's cell phone ring on the table and Jeremy picked it up sighing when he saw the number.

"Hello." he greeted politely.

"Jeremy Gilbert, put your sister on the phone right now." Grayson said into the phone.

"Well nice to hear from you to dad." Jeremy said sarcastically.

"Put Elena on." he demanded.

"She's not here." Jeremy said playing dumb.

"Don't lie to me. I know she's there." Grayson said.

"Fine." Jeremy said handing over the phone. Elena looked wary but resigned. She looked ready to fight.

"Hello dad." she said strongly.

"Elena Marie Gilbert get home right now or else I will come to Richmond and get you myself. I mean it young lady." he yelled.

"You know what? Screw you. I will come home when I feel like it. I am visiting my brother with my boyfriend. So just leave me alone." she demanded.

"You are grounded young lady. Do you not remember that moment the other night?" he yelled.

"Of course I remember. But it doesn't matter. I am here and I am not coming home until I am ready. And you cant call me either, because my cell phone is with you." she said.

"Damn it Elena, just come home." Grayson said coldly.

"No." she said just before she hung up.


	14. Chapter 14

"Good work Gilbert." Damon said admirably when she hung up the phone after telling off her dad.

"Wow, tell me when I can breath again. That was... exhilarating." she admitted, her eyes shining brightly.

"I bet. That was hot." Damon said his eyes glinting.

"There is nothing hot about my sister." Jeremy argued.

"I beg to differ, but we don't have to agree. There would be something seriously wrong with you if you thought your sister was hot." Damon noted turning to the teenager.

"We can agree on that point." Jeremy agreed.

"Well since I'm free, what do we want to do today?" Elena asked clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

"Why don't we walk around Richmond." Jeremy offered.

"Sounds good. I really do need to buy some clothes." she said.

"Like you need more clothes Lena." Jeremy scoffed.

"This is all I have here Jer. I need something clean to wear. All my clothes are at home." Elena said.

"Ah, you left in a hurry didn't you?" Jeremy asked.

"Yep. I got banished to my room, I paced and fumed. Then decided to head off to Damon's. We then decided to come here." she explained.

"Well then lets go shopping." Jeremy said standing up and signalling for the bill. At faster than humanly possible Damon snatched the bill before Jeremy could.

"I got it." he said smoothly placing a couple bills in the folder. The three got up and headed towards Damon's Camaro.

"Nice car you got here." he said appraising the blue Camaro.

"She is. This right here is my baby." he said gently caressing the car.

"I'll ride with you guys and then you can drop me off back here at my car later." he suggested.

"Sounds good." Elena said opening the passenger door and flipping the seat forward so Jeremy could slide into the back. Once he was in she put the seat back and sat down.

"Let's go shopping." Damon said with mock enthusiasm. She grinned at him and reached over to squeeze his thigh. Jeremy smiled in the backseat at seeing his sister so happy. This was a completely different Elena than he was used to. She smiled more it was amazing to see.

A few minutes later he parked at the largest shopping centre Richmond had to offer.

"Ready?" Damon asked as they all got out of the car.

"More than. I want to wear something clean so bad." Elena said.

"Well lets go find you something sexy to wear." he said holding out his hand for her. She laced her fingers through his and the three walked into the mall.

"Can we stop here?" Damon asked staring into the lingerie store.

"No." Jeremy exclaimed.

"You are no fun. I like sexy lingerie." Damon whined.

"I'm sure you do. But I am not shopping for lingerie with my brother." Elena said firmly.

"You ruin all my fun." he whined as they walked through the throngs of people in the mall on the Saturday morning.

"I'm sorry baby." she said kissing his cheek. He mock glared at her as she pulled him into a clothes store.

"Here we go." Jeremy said hesitantly following them into the store.

"Are you done yet?" Damon demanded as he leaned against the wall across from Jeremy while Elena tried on outfit after outfit.

"Not yet. Stop asking me." she ordered.

"If one pair of jeans fit, they will all fit." he told her sardonically.

"I know that. But all the jeans are different. I want to buy ones that look good." she told him.

"You are hot, you could make a paper bag look attractive. It doesn't matter what you wear." he told her.

"You're sweet, but I still want to buy stuff that I like." she told him before trying on a different pair of pants. Jeremy rolled his eyes and shook his head. When she was done, the trio walked up to the desk to pay for her clothes. Elena chatted with the girl at the desk as she paid for her clothes with her debit card.

"I'm sorry miss it didn't go through. Insufficient funds." she said apologetically.

"What? Well lets try my credit card then." she said pulling out the card. The girl swiped it and frowned.

"Declined. I'm sorry." the girl said.

"I got it." Damon said fishing out his platinum credit card and handing it to the girl. She smiled and ran it through.

"Perfect. Here is your receipt." she said handing Damon the receipt and his credit card.

"I need to go to the bank. I had almost a thousand dollars in there last week, and I haven't spent anything." she said frowning.

"There's one over here." Jeremy said leading them over. Sticking her card in she got a printout of what was in there.

"Damn it. Dad did this." she said. "Can I borrow your phone?" she asked Damon. He nodded and handed her the phone so she could call the credit card company.

"Son of a bitch." she cursed upon hearing that her father had cancelled her credit card.

"He cancelled it." Damon noted not sounding surprised.

"Yes he did. I cant believe he did that. Well the jokes on him, I don't need the money. I'll pay you pack for my clothes sometime." she said.

"Don't worry about it. I have more money than I know what to do with. It was nice buying you something." he said tucking some stray tendrils of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." she said reaching up to kiss him softly.

"You're welcome." he replied before kissing her again.

"Can we move along now?" Jeremy asked not really wanting to watch them kiss.

"Right. Sorry Jer." Elena said taking Damon's hand and lacing her fingers through his. The three walked throughout the mall as they passed a small jewelry store with something in the window that caught Damon's eye.

"You guys keep going. I'll be right back." he said releasing Elena's hand.

"Are you sure? We can wait." Jeremy offered.

"It's fine. You keep walking. I'll catch up." Damon stated.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I just saw something interesting. I'll catch up." he told her.

"Do you know this mall?" Jeremy asked, not wanting to have to go searching for him later on.

"Not really, but I am a very good seeker. It wont be too hard to find you." he said.

"Alright then. Lets go Lena." Jeremy said giving Elena a gentle shove to get her moving. She shot a curious look at Damon as they walked away.

Damon walked into the store and walked right up to a sales associate.

"I want the necklace that is sitting in the window." he stated.

"I know nothing about the gem that's in it, sir." the young man stated worried.

"That's fine. I do. I want the necklace." he ordered.

"Alright sir. Out of curiosity what kind of gem is it?" he asked.

"Its called lapis lazuli." he told him.

"Oh, I've never heard of it." Is this all sir?" he asked.

"Yes." he answered handing him the credit card.

"Well here you are. Have a nice day." he said handing Damon his credit card, the bag and receipt. Damon left the store and went off in search of Elena and Jeremy.

"Do you want to meet some of my friends?" Jeremy asked as they walked.

"Sure." she said.

"Well good. Because there are some straight up ahead." he said waving to a small group of guys.

"Oh God, a little warning would have been nice. I'm wearing the clothes I wore yesterday." she hissed.

"You look great." he assured her as they walked over to his friends.

"Hey, Jer. Who's the chick?" one guy asked.

"Hi guys. This is Elena. Elena this is Jarrod, Mike, Travis, and Kevin." he said introducing her to his friends.

"Jeremy are we now just meeting a girlfriend?" the one called Jarrod asked.

"Elena, my girlfriend. EW." Jeremy spluttered.

"Then who is she?" Mike demanded.

"My sister. She came to visit from Mystic Falls." he said.

"Ah so this is the famed sister. The one who was coming to live with us." Jarrod stated.

"Jer, live with them?" she asked raising her eyebrows. He had never told her that he was living with a group of guys.

"I had an extra room. But I have a feeling It wont be necessary for you to move in with me. You have Damon." Jeremy said smiling and the happy smile that appeared on his sisters face when he mentioned Damon.

"I'm not coming to live with you now" she said unable to wipe the silly smile off of her face.

"That sucks." one of the guys said.

"Oh believe me it doesn't suck. If my sister was to move in, her boyfriend would always be around. They are sickening to be around today and they are keeping it G rated." Jeremy said smirking at his sister.

"Hey baby." Damon said finding them.

"Hey. What did you buy?" she asked.

"I'll show you later." he promised her. "Who are your friends?" he asked.

"Jeremy's friends." she corrected.

"Ah. That makes more sense." he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer.

"Jer, we should get drunk tonight. You can invite your sister and her boyfriend. I've been looking to beat a new guy at beer pong." one whispered to Jeremy.

"Sounds good to me. I'll ask first though." he said turning towards Elena.

"Do you guys want to come over and drink with us tonight? Kevin wants to beat Damon's ass at beer pong." he said.

"I'm in. I don't deal with challenges well. He doesn't stand a hope in hell of beating me." Damon said confidently.

"Elena?" he asked.

"I'm in. I cant wait to watch Damon demolish someone at beer pong." she said gazing up at him.

"They're in." Jeremy said to the guys. Jeremy talked to his friends for a while longer before they left.

"Do you want to come back to the hotel with us for a few hours or do you want to go home?" Elena asked.

"I'll come with you. I've never been inside the Marriott before." he decided following them back out to the car.

"I am calling dad when we get back to the hotel. I cant believe he emptied my bank account and cancelled my credit card." she seethed.

"Grayson don't you think we're going a little too far? You're just going to drive her further away." Miranda stated after finding out that he drained Elena's bank account and cancelled her credit card.

"No. Miranda she has no money now, and sooner rather than later Salvatore with get sick of paying for everything. She'll have to come home." he explained.

"She's almost 18 Gray. In fact she turns 18 in a few days. Maybe we should let her make her own mistakes." Miranda suggested.

"She is the only child we have left. We have to protect her." Grayson snarled.

"Exactly, shes the only child we have left. If we continue like this we wont have a child anymore. We're going to lose her too." Miranda said worried.

"We're losing her anyways. She's with Damon Salvatore. Nothing good can come of that. I'm holding on so we cant lose her." he assured his wife.

When they got back to the hotel room Damon handed her his cell phone again so she could call her dad.

"Gilbert residence." he said when he answered the phone.

"You drained my fucking bank account and cancelled my fucking credit card. What kind of bastard does that?" she screamed.

"The kind that wants his daughter to come home now. Where are you Elena? I want you home." he told her.

"That is so not going to happen. I hate you" she seethed.

"You need to learn some responsibility Elena. I will not allow you to date that pig." Grayson shouted.

"That pig as you refer to him as, is the best man I've ever known. I am in love with him and that is not going to change. You cant keep us apart no matter how you try." she said. Elena heard the shuffling and her father walking away before her moms voice appeared.

"Elena, please come home darling." she begged.

"We're coming home tomorrow because Damon has a council meeting. But I am not coming back to that house until dad stops being so over protective." Elena stated.

"Where will you stay?" Miranda asked.

"With Damon. He told me I could stay as long as I wanted." she said.

"It's good that you fell in love sweetheart. I just wish it wasn't with him. My life would be far simpler right now. For the record darling, your grandmother is thrilled that you won Miss Mystic." she said.

"I really couldn't care less about Miss Mystic Falls mom. But I'm glad she's happy. I have to go. We're going over to Jeremy's house to hang out tonight."she said.

"How is my boy?" she asked.

"he's good. He's happy. Happier than I can remember seeing him." she told her mom.

"That's good. I'll let you go. Have fun. I'll talk to your father." she said.

"Bye mom." Elena said before hanging up.

"Oh a happier note, I bought you this in the mall today." Damon said trying to lighten the mood by giving her the necklace he bought.

"What is it?" she asked grinning.

"Open it and find out." he said handing her the bag. She opened the bag and pulled out the long box. She opened it and smiled.

"It's beautiful. Thank you. Put it on me." she said.

"The gem, its lapis lazuli. You don't need to worry about it now, but perhaps in the future." he whispered.

"Like your ring." she noted.

"Yes. It's your choice though. You know that." he said.

"Thank you. I love it." she said kissing him softly.

"I wanted to buy you something beautiful. I spotted this as we walked by." he told her.

"I love it." she told him hugging him tightly.

"Oh how I wish we were alone right now." he whispered into her hair.

Later than night they were at Jeremy's house and there was no sound coming from the living room as Damon was effectively destroying Kevin at beer pong. It helps that he wasn't even the slightest bit drunk from all the beers he had ingested.

"Holy crap. Damon is destroying Kev. Hes never lost before." Jeremy said shocked.

"Yep, that's my man. Beer pong extraordinaire." she said smirking. When the game was over Damon rejoined Elena wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I want my congratulations kiss." he said leaning down. She tilted her face up so he could kiss her softly.

"Are you ready to go?" Elena asked.

"Whoa, are you driving?" Jeremy asked panicked.

"No, Damon is." she said.

"He's had more to drink than you have." Jeremy stated.

"that's okay." Elena said.

"No. I am not risking your life tonight. You and Damon are staying here tonight. If you're tired I'll take you to the spare room." he said leading them down the hall.

"Well there goes my idea for sex tonight. Your brother is a cockblocker." he said sinking into the bed when Jeremy left.

"He's just doing what he thinks is right. He doesn't know vampires exist." she told him.

"I suppose. Let's just get to bed and sleep." he sulked slipping in between the sheets. "The bed at the hotel is much nicer." he whined as he fluffed his pillow.

"Let's just get through this. Jer is just trying to protect me." she said laying her head on his chest.

"I know. And I will protect you tomorrow from your dad." he promised her. With that promise she closed her eyes and fell asleep in her brothers house, in her boyfriends arms.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm assuming you're coming back to my place." Damon said as they crossed the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign leading into town.

"Definitely. I am not going anywhere near that house. I am nearly 18 and I choose to not enter that house until my dad changes." she said.

"I am definitely not going to argue with you there. Having you in my bed each night sounds fantastic." he told her as he parked the car outside.

"That sounds heavenly." she sighed.

"Good." he said taking her hand and leading her into the house. They walked into the parlour and sat down on the couch.

"They're back. I have to do something." Grayson said.

"How do you know they're back?"Miranda demanded from her arm chair.

"I sent someone to watch for them." he said picking up the phone.

"Gray, what are you doing?" Miranda asked.

"I'm doing what I should have done when she left." he said dialling a familiar number.

"Grayson Gilbert, just what are you doing?" Miranda demanded. Grayson turned and walked into his office shutting the door behind him as he talked on the phone. Miranda sank into the couch and covered her eyes with her arm, she knew that whatever Grayson was planning, was simply going to make this much worse than it needed to be.

"What am I going to do tonight when you go to your council meeting?" Elena asked a little while later.

"You have my entire house at your disposal, I'm sure you'll find something. If not you can always take a bath, I'm sure there is bubble bath in there somewhere." he said squeezing her shoulder tighter. They were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie in the TV room of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"A bubble bath sounds heavenly." Elena sighed snuggling in closer to Damon.

"I just wish I was home to enjoy it with you." he sighed wistfully.

"I'm not going home until my dad lightens up, so I have a feeling I'll be spending a lot of time here. You may get sick of me." she promised.

"That's so not going to happen." he told her kissing her temple. Their perfect silence was interrupted a few minutes later.

"I'll get it." he said unwrapping himself from Elena's embrace. He walked to the front and opened it, surprised to see Sheriff Forbes on the front step.

"Liz, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Is Elena Gilbert here?" she asked.

"She is. Why?" he asked.

"I am under strict orders to bring her home. She is not eighteen and her father wants her home. Please don't make this any harder on me than it needs to be." she begged. It was clear from her tone of voice that she was not impressed with Grayson's decision to make her come and retrieve his daughter.

"She's inside." he said stepping aside to let the sheriff into the house.

"Thank you Damon. I really am sorry about this." she said walking into the house. Elena stepped out of the computer room and walked to Damon's side where she proceeded to wrap her arm around his waist in a show of solidarity.

"What can I do for you Liz?" she asked calmly.

"Your father wants you home. I'm here to take you there." she said with the calm authority of the sheriff.

"I am not going back to him. No. He can screw himself for all I care." Elena declared.

"You are not eighteen right now Elena. In a few days you will be, and then your father will have no control over what you do and who you see. For the record I disagree with him, but as of right now you are a runaway child. It is my job to take you home." Liz said.

"Maybe you should just go with her Elena." Damon said.

"You're right, my dad isn't going to give up until I'm home. But I'm not going to give in. I want you to come over after the council meeting." Elena said.

"I can do that." Damon said smiling.

"And I have to problem with that. I really do hope it works out for you two. Maybe my reasons aren't entirely unselfish, I like having a vampire I can trust on the council, it makes it even safer than it usually would be. And now we're less likely to lose him. The whole council agrees except for Grayson. I'll take you home now Elena." she said. Elena nodded impassively before turning to Damon and throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"I'll see you tonight?" she asked.

"You sure will." he promised.

"I better. Have fun at the meeting." she said before kissing him once more and following Sheriff Forbes out of the house.

When Miranda heard the car outside and the door slam, she turned to her husband who had a somewhat smug look on his face.

"What did you do Grayson Gilbert?" she demanded.

" I did what I should have done when I found out about this. I had Liz bring her home." he said unapologetically.

"You what? Oh my God you're kidding. You sent the sheriff after our daughter? I cant believe that." she screeched when she heard the front door open and then slam immediately.

"Elena, come in here and sit down please." Grayson called out calmly. Elena rolled her eyes in anger and did as he said. She sat down on the chair on the extreme other end of the room as her father and mother. Her mother looked extremely disapproving and Elena was curious who that look was pointed towards. Her father looked smug and angry. It was a strange combination.

"What do you want? I'm home, you got what you wanted. But just so you know this isn't going to keep me away from Damon. I'll still see him, and when I turn eighteen in a couple days, I will see him whenever and wherever I want." she hissed. Her anger was almost out of control but she did a very good job of reigning it in.

"You will not be seeing Damon Salvatore as long as you live under this roof." he said.

"We'll see about that." Elena said.

"I'm not going to ground you and I'm not going to punish you for this. It's all under the bridge, all you have to do is stay away from Damon." he said.

"That is not going to happen. I love him and as such I will not stop seeing him. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room. And I think that you have a council meeting to get ready for." she said getting up and walking out of the room.

"I still cant believe you did that. And you know what this mean Gray? We've lost her. She's so cold, if only you could have lessened your demands we may still have her." Miranda cried.

"She's just angry dear. She'll come around. The longer she's out of the toxic Damon's Salvatore's influence the better things will get." he assured his wife.

"You better be right." she said sinking into her chair. She wanted to go up and talk to Elena, but she couldn't find the words to say to her.

"I have to get ready for the council meeting." Grayson said getting up and disappearing into his office.

When Damon arrived at the council meeting he heard a bunch of broken off conversations in the meeting room. He heard his name and Grayson's mentioned all the time and knew they were talking about the issues. He walked in and all the conversations stopped immediately.

"Good evening Damon." Carol Lockwood said when he walked in.

"Evening, it appears mine and Grayson's problems have become even more public." he noted.

"Oh yes, everyone knows you corrupted his daughter but surprisingly enough not everyone is against it." Carol said.

"Maybe because some people saw how unhappy she was in that life. I saved her from that and she saved me from a life of meaningless one night stands." he said taking his seat.

"For the record Liz and I at least are on your side." Carol said.

"I am too." Alaric stated.

"Hey buddy." Damon said smiling at the closest person he had to a friend on this planet.

"I heard you and Elena Gilbert are an item. How's a monogamous relationship going for you?" he asked.

"Good actually. Easier than I expected." he said smiling.

"That's good. I leave town for a couple months and everything changes. What the hell man? Why couldn't you have waited to fall in love until I got here? I want to see you all twitterpated." he said.

"You are seeing me all twitterpated. This is as good as it gets. I do not dance, and sing show tunes. Not going to happen no matter how much I love the girl." he said.

"I just died and gone to heaven. Damon Salvatore said the word love. Wow. But we can pick this conversation up another time, its almost time for the meeting. Your other best friend should be arriving shortly, and by best friend I mean that sarcastically." he said.

"Oh yes him. He is single-handedly trying to ruin my life. Although it is not going to work. Clearly he doesn't know his daughter well." Damon said sitting in his newly accustomed seat where Grayson used to sit. "Grayson." he said when he took his seat on the other side of Sheriff Forbes. Grayson purposely ignored him and refused to even look at him. Damon smirked at shook his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Salvatore. Elena is my daughter, way too good for you." Grayson snarled.

"That is really none of your business Grayson." Damon said turning to face Grayson.

"The hell it isn't? She is my daughter. It is my job to protect her." he almost yelled.

"It really is none of your business." Damon stated again, his voice lower.

"You are not going to see my daughter. She doesn't turn 18 for a few more days. I will force this unfortunate affliction out of her." he said.

"If Elena wants to see me, she will see me. I will come to her if I have to. If Elena calls I come. I'm easy like that." he said smirking.

"Well you will not enter my house, because if I'm not mistaken you need an invitation." he said positively gleeful.

"Who says I haven't already gotten one?" he asked while staring at his phone.

"Can we please move onto normal council topics? Please." Carol Lockwood stated. Everyone nodded and looked at her expectantly.

"I cant believe he reacted that way. That is insane." Caroline said laying across Elena's bed with her.

"He had your mom bring me home. How stupid is that? But I know that Damon and I will get through this together. I love him and in a couple days I will turn eighteen and I can be out of here. He cant force me to stay here any longer." Elena said.

"How was Richmond? Was it romantic?" she asked clearly fishing for information.

"He gave me this." she said showing her the lapis lazuli necklace around her neck.

"Its so beautiful. He was amazing taste in jewelry." Caroline noted impressed.

"He is simply amazing." Elena said with a dazed look on her face. The girls talked like that until her father walked in the room a while later.

"Elena I just wanted you to know that I am doing this for you. I love you, you are my baby girl. Everything I do is with you in mind." he told her.

"If that were true dad you would let me see Damon. But you only care about your perfect little world, the perfect wife and the perfect daughter. The one who doesn't hook up and fall in love with vampires." Elena snarled and Caroline looked at Elena with amazement.

"You will stay in this room until you want to talk civilly. I will leave you and Caroline alone. For the record I am happy you are hanging out with your friends again. Its good for you." he said leaving the room.

"Ugh that man just pisses me off." Elena groaned as she fell backwards onto the bed with her head hanging over the edge.

"Well well what have we here?" Damon asked from her window seat.

"Damon! You came." Elena exclaimed jumping off the bed and rushing into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly while she lifted her head to kiss him sweetly. He kissed her back ardently and soon enough they were full on making out in the middle of her bedroom. They pulled apart when they heard Caroline clearing her throat.

"I'll leave. I'll talk to you at school tomorrow. I'll want details Elena. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Caroline said walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Elena giggled and buried her head in Damon's chest.

"That was horrible." she said.

"I like her. She's a good friend to you Elena" he said seriously.

"She's my best friend. I'm glad you like her, it makes my life so much easier. But now how did you get in here?" she asked curiously.

"Your window. I am an excellent leaper." he said smirking.

"I bet you are especially with all your extra abilities." she said wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"Which extra abilities?" he asked placing his hands on the curve of her ass.

"I don't know. The speed abilities, the leaping ability. The mind control ability." she listed.

"Ah yes. Speed." he said as he moved them at vampire speed until she was laying under him on the bed.

"I like the super speed." she whispered before closing the distance between their lips.

"You're leaving already Caroline?" Grayson asked when he seen Caroline venturing to the front door.

"It's getting late and Elena is tired. She had a trying day." Caroline stated.

"I know you think that I am a terrible father Caroline, but what kind of friend encourages her best friend to tattoo herself as a form as revenge against her parents?" Grayson asked.

"I did. I am not ashamed that I made her different. As her best friend its my job to make sure shes happy and in order for her to be happy she needed to be different from you. Mr Gilbert, Damn makes her happy. Don't take that away from her." Caroline stated before walking out the front door.

"Caroline is a good friend." Damon said from his perch above her.

"How do you know? And why are we talking about this now?" she asked giggling. She could feel his hardness pressing into her core between their clothing, but he was talking about Caroline as a good friend.

"I overheard her conversation with your father. She's firmly team Elena." he said leaning down to kiss her again.

"Of course she is." Elena said as Damon trailed his kisses down her neck. Elena slowly unbuttoned Damon's shirt and pushed the fabric over his shoulders. He shrugged out of the shirt and dropped it to the floor. She sat up and pressed kisses down his chest. He pulled her face up to his and kissed her languidly. He started undoing the buttons on her shirt with dexterous fingers.

"What the fuck is this?" Grayson demanded barging into Elena's bedroom.

"Good to see you Grayson. Can we pick this up elsewhere?" he asked seeing Grayson standing in the doorway.

"Get your hands off my daughter." Grayson snarled.

"I think she wants my hands on her. I will keep them where they are until she tells me to move." he said. While she was still facing away from her father she quickly did up the buttons that Damon had managed to undo.

"I told you that you were not allowed to come into this house. I want you out of this house now." Grayson stated.

"If Damon goes so do I." she said shortly.

"You are not leaving this house Elena Marie Gilbert." Grayson roared. Elena glared at her dad and sunk back into the bed, not giving him the right to have her standing before him. She pulled Damon down with her and leaned against his chest.

"I wont leave the house, but neither is Damon." she said.

"Elena... he is not welcome here." he said.

"Ah but you see here, I am Elena's prisoner. I cant leave until she allows me to." he said although as he was saying it his hands formed manacles around her wrists.

"Get out of this house before I call the sheriff." Grayson roared.

"Not that I'm afraid of the sheriff, its not likely that she would do anything. As you see I have Elena's express permission to be in here. Now you're just interrupting. Maybe you should wander back to your little hole and stay there. I will occupy Elena in any way she wishes." he told him getting angry at the way Grayson spoke to Elena.

"I am not joking here anymore Damon. Get the fuck out of my house before I throw you out." he roared.

"You'd do best not to threaten me Gilbert. Right now I am calm almost serene but that could change in an instant. You get out of here." he said.

"What is going on in here?" Miranda stated walking through the door. "Oh I see." she said when she seen Damon in the bed wrapped around Elena.

"You better get your husband out of here Mrs Gilbert. He is severely pissing me off." he said.

"Baby, maybe you should go. I don't want to cause a fight." she said turning to him, tension etched in her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked partially disappointed that she just gave in, but not wanting to add to her stress.

"Yes." she answered softly.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow somewhere he cant tell me not to." Damon said standing up and picking his shirt up off the floor before slowly shrugging it on. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to miss you." she whispered into his neck.

"Grayson lets go. Leave then to say goodbye." Miranda urged. He slowly wandered out of the room still facing the couple.

"If you want I'll come back tonight when everyone's asleep." he offered.

"Will you hold me?" she asked.

"Of course I will." he promised.

"Good come back at 10." she said.

"I'll be back. I love you." he said kissing her lips.

"I love you too. I'll see you tonight." she said kissing him once more long and deep.

"God I'm going to miss you." he said.

"10 couldn't come fast enough." she smiled as he walked back over to her window. She watched as he leaped out and blew him a kiss from her bedroom window. He grinned and rushed away.

After an intensely awkward evening with her parents quarter to 10 rolled around.  
>"I'm going to get ready for bed." she said standing up.<p>

"We're going to bed too. I'm glad that you sent him away tonight." Grayson said.

"I'm sure you are. I'm going to bed." she said unable to contain her excitement at who was going to be spending the night in her bed with her.

"Goodnight dear." Miranda said standing up and stretching.

"Goodnight mom. Dad." she said walking upstairs. They followed a few minutes later and she heard their bedroom door close which meant she was home-free for the rest of the night. She rushed into her room and shut the door firmly behind her. He wasn't there yet but then again it was still a few minutes til ten. She took the time to strip out of her clothes placing them in the laundry hamper and pulling on something sexy to sleep in. She settled on a sexy negligee in the hopes that when he arrived all he would want to do was take it off of her. She was still aching from them being interrupted a few hours earlier and now that her parents were asleep it would be the perfect time to restart. She climbed into bed letting the covers pool at her waist while she pulled out her diary to write until he got there. Damon emerged a few minutes later, shutting the window behind him.

"Good evening." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"Hello." she answered grinning up at him.

"You look far too sexy for someone who is supposed to be going to sleep. What am I going to do with you?" he asked smirking at her.

"I don't know. I'm sure you will come up with something." she said raising her eyebrows in a blatant challenge.

"You do realize that your parents are right down the hall?" he asked.

"I know that, and I really don't care. My plan is that in a few days I will be eighteen and I can do whatever I want. Including move out." she said.

"You could live with me." he offered.

"As wonderful as that sounds its not a good idea. I don't want to be one of those girls who shacks up with her boyfriend because she doesn't like her parents. Besides having two places for us to be together wouldn't be so bad." she said.

"I suppose it doesn't." he said agreeing with her.

"That plan wont work." she said dropping her head disappointed. He sat down on the bed beside her and stared at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have no money, and no job. I cant afford an apartment." she said.

"I can help you. I want you out of this house as badly as you want out. Let me help you." he offered.

"I don't want to take your money." she said after pondering it for a while.  
>"It'll be temporary. You graduate in a couple months, then you can get a job. But for now let me help you." he said.<p>

"Okay." she said grinning. He smiled back at her and kissed her passionately. They kissed languidly for a few moments, Elena's hands cupping his face and his banded around her.

"I got all dressed up... or down depending on how you think of it. Aren't you going to enjoy it?" she asked raising her eyebrows. He lifted the blanket to catch a glimpse at the negligee she was wearing.

"I am so going to enjoy this." he said rolling over on top of her. In the same movement, their lips were connected again and he ran his hands down the silk nightgown to where at ended at the top of her thighs.

"So short. So fucking sexy. I love it." he said as he slowly pushed the light pink garment up her body. He moved down her body to kiss the skin being exposed by the garment. He planted a kiss on her belly button darting his tongue inside making her twitch and giggle. He continued his journey up to her breasts where he lavished attention on both of them. The one he wasn't nibbling and sucking his hand squeezed.

"Your skin tastes so fucking good." he whispered. She fumbled for the hem of his shirt pushing it upwards. He broke his contact with her skin long enough for the shirt to be discarded. He pulled the nightgown off of her and tossed it on the floor not caring where it landed before reaching down to feel for the panties that were clearly not there.

"I thought I'd save you a step." she said giggling.

"Well. I'm glad you did. Because then I can do this much easier." he said darting under the blanket so he could taste her intimately. She stifled her moans and sighs by biting her lip hard.

"Baby. Baby I need you inside. Please." she begged him.

"We aim to please." he said smirking at her as he crawled back up her body. He slowly eased himself inside her as she locked her ankles around his waist anchoring him to her body. He kissed her long and slow as he started moving at a fully satisfying pace. He swallowed her moans as he moved within her. Her body hugged hiss just perfectly, she was so tight around him. It was the most gratifying part of his world. Her hands caressed his back as he made her feel whole. All too soon her orgasm creeped up and her muscles started clenching around him.

"Oh God." he whispered as her oncoming orgasm signalled his, and he spilled inside her at the same time she released around him.

"That. Was. So. Good." she panted after her intense orgasm.

"Of course it was. But now sleep sweetheart. You have school tomorrow." he said kissing her forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

this is pretty much all smut. I hope you all are okay with that. ;) This is more of a smutty filler chapter before Elena moves out on her birthday. Enjoy.

PS I own nothing but my ideas everything belongs to the CW and LJ Smith.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go to school. I have nearly perfect grades. I can miss one day." she whined after she woke up to find Damon wrapped around her.<p>

"How about this? Why don't I head home so your dad doesn't find me here. And you get dressed and shower then you can decide what you want to do. You can either go to school or you can come over and spend the day with me." he said.

"I'll see you in a little while." she said kissing him quickly. He smiled and pulled his clothes back on before leaping out the window and rushing home. Elena smiled and walked into the bathroom intent on washing Damon from her body. Even though she knew he was going to be all over her body soon enough anyways. When she went downstairs her father was shrugging on his coat and carrying his briefcase.

"I'll see you after school Elena." he said.

"Bye dad." she told him unenthusiastically. She wasn't sure if there was anything he could do for her right now that would make her happy. Her father was effectively ruining her life and she hated him for it.

"You're heading to school sweetheart?" Miranda asked.

"Yes." Elena answered.

"You'll be eighteen in a few short days, just try not to antagonize your father so much until then. We cant tell you who to love in a few days just use your judgement until your birthday. Don't upset your father more than you already have." she told her daughter.

"Everything that has went wrong is dads fault. I fell in love with Damon and he snapped. He doesn't even know Damon. If either of you knew him then we wouldn't be having this conversation. You would be okay with all of it. But just never mind I have to get going." Elena said taking her backpack with her just to make it appear like she was heading to school.

"Have a good day sweetie. I'll see you when you get home." Miranda said watching her daughter walk out. Elena drove the familiar distance to the boarding house and walked right in. She heard the shower running upstairs and smirked to herself. She dropped her bag on the floor and rushed up the stairs. She walked into his bedroom and into the steam filled bathroom where she quickly disrobed and stepped in behind him.

"You came. I actually thought you would just go to school since you're such a good girl." he murmured brushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

"You think I'm a good girl? Do good girls usually climb into the shower with their boyfriend?" she asked running her hand down his body.

"Do good girls do this?" she asked dropping to her knees and kissing his tip before enveloping it in her mouth.

"God no." he said as he dropped his head back in pleasure. She smirked around his length and continued working him over with her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his length as she took him in deeper. She swallowed around his length causing him to hiss. She let him go deeper and deeper down her throat until he was all the way in her mouth.

"Oh God." he groaned when she deepthroated him. She pulled back a little bit so when he came his cum would hit her tongue and she would taste his truly unique flavour. He flexed his hips into her mouth and she hummed around him sending a delicious vibration against his length.

"I'm so close." he said. He growled when she pulled away and she stood up.

"Do good girls leave boys wanting more like that?" she asked.

"No. Fuck. Elena you are not a good girl. You are a naughty fucking minx." he said hoping that she would finish the job that she started down below.

"That's better. I've been the good girl for far too long." she said.

"Now get back on your knees and let me fuck your mouth with my dick." he said thrusting gently back into her mouth. She opened her mouth wide and let him fuck her mouth. He went at a fairly quick pace and it didn't take long for him to erupt inside her mouth. She stood up and smiled at him.

"How was that for a good girl?" she asked smirking.

"I was so wrong. You are not a good girl." he said as he recovered from his orgasm.

"Now would you say you are clean, or dirty?" she asked.

"Depends on the context." he stated.

"Are you ready to get out of the shower, or do you want to stay. I already had a shower this morning and I don't need another. This is just wasting water." she said.

"I'm ready to get out only if that means I can fuck you hard." he told her.

"You can fuck me as hard as you want wherever you want." she assured him.

"I'm going to take you up on the offer." he said shutting off the water and pushing her out of the shower. She walked backwards as he pushed her.

"Damon... I need a towel." she squealed.

"I don't care if you get everything all wet Elena. I just want to fuck you." he said pushing her towards the bed.

"You want me in bed?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, but I intend on doing naughty things to you in this bed." he alerted her.

"How naughty?" she asked short of breath.

"Very very naughty. By any chance can you guess my favourite number?" he asked.

"Why would I want to know your favourite number? I want you to fuck me, I don't want to play guess the number." she told him, her eyebrows scrunching up adorably.

"Elena, you are missing the point. What is my favourite number? You answer this question and you will figure out what i want to try with you. Sometimes you're so innocent its cute." he said patiently. She thought about it for a few minutes before her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, I cant believe I never thought about that. 69." she said biting her lip nervously.

"It's super easy to do and there are several methods. One is far more adventurous than the other two." he stated.

"How can 69 be anymore adventurous than it is now?" she asked.

"Because you would be upside down." he told her.

"Oh." she said not sure of how else to respond.

"Yeah. So do you want to do this?" he asked hopefully.

"Are you ever going to fuck me with your dick?" she asked.

"We have all day baby, I am going to fuck you until you cant walk." he promised her.

"Okay. Let's do this." she agreed.

"I'll lay down and you get on top of me. You know the rest. I will eat you out and you can suck me off simultaneously." he told her climbing onto the bed. He laid down and she got on top of him. He grasped her hips and brought her lower half closer to his mouth so he could play while she took his length in her mouth. It wasn't the first time she had sucked him off and it wasn't the first time he had eaten her out, so it wasn't such a stretch that they could do it at the same time. She wrapped her lips around his cock while he slipped a finger inside her heat as he wiggled his tongue in her opening. She bobbed up and down on his length while he thrust his fingers in and out and moved his tongue around her area. She released his cock and it fell back against his belly as she licked the underside of it, as he dove into her womanhood with the singular intention of bringing her as much pleasure as he could. He devoured her with his lips and tongue while she worked him over. That man was a God when it came to oral sex. Actually he was a god in any version of sex. He was incredible. His ministrations on her pussy were making her lose contact with reality. She inadvertently bit down on his length when his tongue went deep inside her causing him to yell out.

"Shit Elena. Don't fucking bite me." he hissed out at her.

"I'm so sorry. You're just doing such a mindblowingly good job down there that I completely lost track." she admitted.

"How about we just stop this. That way you cant bite me again." he said moving her off of him. She looked suitably disappointed about what happened and ashamed that she brought him physical pain.

"I'm so sorry." she said dropping her gaze and rolling onto her side away from him. He laid down beside her and placed his hand on her waist.

"I'm sorry I yelled." he said pulling her closer to him.

"I'm not good at that. I hurt you, I don't blame you for not wanting me anymore. Maybe I'll just go to school." she said moving away from him again.

"Elena stop moving away from me. It's not a big deal okay. I am a vampire it was more the shock of it than anything else and the initial pain. I'm over it. Don't worry, I still want you more than you can know." he assured her pulling her closer to him again.

"Maybe we should stop." she said still trying to move away from him.

"Elena, stop moving away from me. This did not change anything. Maybe we just don't do 69 again for a while. That doesn't mean we cant still do other stuff. By the way you using your teeth is so hot." he said trying to assure her. He got what he wanted and she laughed slightly.

"How could that even partially turn you on? Most men would never want to see you again after biting him." she said.

"I am not most men. I can take rough sex, but you have to let me be rough with you too." he said running his hand down her body.

"I guess if that's how I can repay you I may as well." she said following over onto her back. He rolled over and held himself above her body before kissing her sweetly.

"But maybe I don't want to fuck you rough. I need to make you feel more comfortable again. Something that in one moment of shock I ruined. I am going to make love to you, softly and tenderly." he told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. I want to love you, and make you feel comfortable with me. I know I scared you and made you feel incapable, so I am going to fix that by rocking your world.

"Can I be on top? I want to rock your world." she said lacing their fingers together.

"Sure. I like it when you're on top." he said smirking at her. She smiled and rolled over on top of him before positioning herself on top of him and letting herself sink over him. She sighed happily feeling him fill her to the hilt. She started moving over him and his eyes locked on his length disappearing and reappearing inside her. They moved together him raising his hips to meet hers on every downstroke.

"You feel so good." he said thrusting up into her. She couldn't speak, she just moaned out her appreciation for what his body was doing to hers. When she erupted around him he thrust up into her once more before emptying himself inside her. She collapsed against his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her holding his close to his body.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you to. I'm sorry for biting you." she said burying her head in his chest.

"It's okay. I am so over that baby. If you want you can kiss it better. If that will make you feel better." he told her with his familiar smirk on his face.

"I will do that." she said smiling at him and crawling down his body and pressing a tender kiss to the spot she bit him earlier.

"That's so much better." he sighed happily. "Now you should let me make you breakfast." he offered getting out of bed and pulling on his pants.

"I'm sure I could tolerate some breakfast." she agreed pulling her clothes on. They walked downstairs together and he cooked her waffles and bacon for breakfast. After breakfast she seduced him again and they made love on the kitchen counter. After that she repaid him, and fucked him on the couch. Then he repaid her again and fucked her against the wall hard. After those several couplings they laid down on the Persian rug wrapped in each others arms.

"I think I need to refuel you again. But this time you should let me take you to the Grill for dinner, considering it is almost that time. I can honestly say I have never had sex all day before. Today was a first for me too. And I've never been bitten before." he said gently kissing her. He got up and pulled his pants on before helping her up. She pulled her clothes on as they walked up the stairs to freshen up before going to the Grill. After an hour and one more session of shower sex, they finally made it to the Grill. They walked in hand in hand, not caring if anyone that was buddy buddy with her dad saw them together. It didn't matter because in a few days she would be moving out and spending all her free time with Damon. And in a few months would be graduating and she would get a job to pay for her own apartment. They held hands across the table and talked animatedly. Both never being so satisfied before after all the sex they had all day.

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" he asked smiling at her.

"I have no idea. Whatever my parents have planned for me. Unless you have something better planned?" she asked.

"How about you spend your birthday with your parents, and we will celebrate your birthday together after you get an apartment?" he suggested.

"that sounds wonderful." Elena said kissing him across the table.

"Well its set we are spending the night of your birthday together after we get you an apartment." he said kissing her again.

"Great, only three more days." she said clapping her hands together with a broad smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

_No smut in this one, but it will return next chapter in her first night in the apartment. let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next one out in the next few days. _

* * *

><p>"Damn it. He wont stop texting me." Elena whined as she walked down the hallway at school.<p>

"Are you two fighting again?" Caroline asked exasperated. She were either fighting or fucking it seemed.

"No. We're not fighting. It's just. I cant see or talk to him right now." she said not wanting to explain her situation to Caroline.

"Why not?" she said not giving in.

"I'll tell you later." Elena sighed opening her locker and pulling out her books.

"Come. We'll go sit down on the quad and then you can tell me. You have to or else I'm going to fear the worst and think you're leaving again." she said pulling Elena out to the table.

"I'm not leaving again. It's nothing like that. I'm just so embarrassed." she said.

"What happened?" Caroline insisted.

"Well yesterday I skipped school to..." she said trailing off.

"To have sex with Damon. Probably all day and it was most likely very hot and sweaty too." she said oozing jealousy.

"Yeah. Well lets just say we were experimenting." she said her face going beet red as she spoke.

"Experimenting? How? Elena I need more info." she demanded.

"I really don't want to talk about this." Elena pleaded.

"Come on. Best friends talk about anything. You are obviously very uncomfortable with whatever happened between you two and I want to help you through it. As your best friend. This is all still fairly new to you. Maybe I can help." she said soothingly.

"Fine. We were doing 69 and he was doing such a good job on me that I lost control and bit him." she whispered, her face going even redder than it was before.

"Whoa. 69? Seriously?" she asked impressed.

"Didn't you hear anything else that I said?" Elena exclaimed.

"No. You lost me at 69 Elena." she said.

"Nice Care. Well I bit him. Down there. He was doing such a good job and I lost control. I bit him! How can he even want to be with me ever again after that? Clearly I am not nearly talented enough to perform such a sexual act." she ranted.

"Have you spoken since that happened?" Caroline asked wearily.

"Yeah. He's insisted that its fine. We had sex numerous more times after that." she told her.

"Then why are you worrying about it now, if its fine?" Caroline wondered.

"Because I woke up this morning feeling like a fool. I mean who does that?" she asked.

"And he's been texting you non-stop since you got to school." Caroline noted.

"I'm too embarrassed to even text him." she said as the phone started vibrating signalling that he was now calling her instead of merely texting.

"Go away Damon." she said without answering the phone and slipping it into her pocket.

"Are you ever going to talk to him?" Caroline asked.

"I intend on hiding from him until I move out and I cant avoid him anymore. I'll pretend that my parents have me under lock and key." she decided.

"Good luck." Caroline said as the bell rang and they got up and walked back into the school.

When lunch time rolled around Elena and Caroline grabbed their usual table.

"How many times did he text while we were in our classes?" she wondered.

"Six missed calls, all from Damon. And 15 text messages." she sighed.

"Oooh. I don't think he's used to being ignored." Bonnie noted.

"He's definitely not." Elena stated dryly.

"Why aren't you answering him?" Bonnie wondered not having been there for the beginning of the conversation in the morning.

"Um I'm not mad at him if that's what you're guessing. But I'm too embarrassed to talk to him right now. There are too many people here to get into details." she said.

"I see. I'm assuming by that you mean its something sexual." she said quietly.

"you could say that again/" Caroline coughed.  
>"Caroline!" Elena squealed as Matt's face turned an unhealthy shade of red at hearing any semblance of his ex girlfriends sexual pastimes.<p>

"Elena. We need to talk." Damon said walking onto the school property and seeing her sitting there with her friends.

" Can we talk later? Please." she begged.

"Is this about what happened yesterday?" he asked knowingly.

"I really don't want to talk about this here." she said.

"Okay, I promised myself that I wouldn't do this. But how terrible was it to be bitten?" Caroline asked. Damon raised an eyebrows at Elena who sighed audibly.

"It wasn't as bad as Elena clearly made it out to be. I'm still alive and I'm recovered." he said.

"Okay. Bitten? What the hell are you guys talking about?" Matt said annoyed at being left out of the conversation.

"Nothing. Its just something awkward that happened yesterday. That I don't want to talk about. Please can we drop it?" she asked looking between everyone at the table and Damon.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face that I don't want to know. So I'll drop it." Matt agreed.

"Come here for a second." he said grabbing her hand. She willingly stood up and stood closer to him with her fingers laced through his.

"I thought we'd dealt with this last night?" he asked softly so no one else could here.

"We did. I just woke up this morning feeling really uncomfortable about it. I mean how could you still want me after what I did to you?" she asked.

"I heal very quickly baby. And I'm completely over it, it was more the shock than anything else. Just let it go and focus on your upcoming birthday party. You take possession of the apartment the day after your birthday. That's what I was calling you for." he said smirking.

"You got me my apartment? I love you." she said flinging herself into his arms.

"Yep. All major appliances, and I want to take you shopping for everything else. It'll be your birthday present from me." he said.

"I love you. You are such the perfect boyfriend." she said kissing him passionately, forgetting all about the previous awkwardness.

"I know you do. But now go sit down with your friends and eat your lunch. I have to go see Alaric. That's the real reason I'm here. I just assumed that your mom and dad had taken over your life again for the next three days or so." he told her kissing her once more.

"OK. I'll see you after school for a while. But only for a little while, I need to start packing since I now have an apartment to put all my stuff in." she said grinning.

"Go sit down. I have to go." he said escaping from her embrace and walking towards the school.

"What did you talk about?" Caroline asked curiously, annoyed that she couldn't hear them.

"I have the best boyfriend ever." she said dreamily. "Sorry Matt." she said when she realized what she said.

"It's fine. You're really into him." he noted.

"I am. I'm so in love with him, its not even funny." she told everyone, the stupid grin on her face getting even wider.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"Well I told you that he was getting me an apartment so I could move out after my birthday right?" she started.

"Yeah. I think that's amazing. We can all party there together every weekend." she said excitedly.

" Perhaps. But anyway I get possession of the apartment the day after my birthday and he taking me out to furnish it for me. He said I could decorate it how I want." she said excitedly.

"How much money does that man have?" Caroline asked.

"More than he knows what to do with. But I can't believe it, in a few days I'm moving out. And I get to spend all of my free time with my boyfriend." she said grinning.

Three days later

When Elena woke up in the morning she immediately grinned. It was her eighteenth birthday and the final day she would have to spend in his house. She heard a soft, tentative knock on her door and her mom poke her head in.

"Can I talk to you sweetheart?" she asked stepping into the room taken aback at the boxes surrounding her.

"Sure." she said.

"This is hard for me Elena. Seeing you pack up your things and move out. I don't want to lose you like I lost Jeremy. But I know that's what is going to happen if I try to make you stay like your father. If this is going to make you happy then you should do it. I can't lose you." she said.

"You won't lose me mom. I need this." she told her.

"Now, I'm sure I'll never approve of Damon Salvatore, but if he is what you want, I can't stop you. I just need you to be careful. You know what he is." she said.

"I do. He would never hurt me. I trust him implicitly. And I love him with all my heart." she said.

"I'm glad. But I bought you something for your new home. With the hope that you will continue to allow me to be in your life." she said picking up the gift wrapped box from the floor.

"Thanks mom." Elena said taking the gift from her mom and pulling on the bow. She unwrapped the gift slowly, savouring the time with her mom that she rarely had.

"Your father doesn't know about this. He said not to buy anything related to you moving out, so maybe you would stay." she said.

"It's amazing. Thank you mom." she said of the beautiful set of collage picture frames.

"I didn't want to get you something that you needed for you house. I wanted to get you something you wanted. You can put whatever you want in those frames." she said.

"Thank you mom. They are perfect. I'll find a special place on my walls for them." she promised.

"Your father is making breakfast. We should head on downstairs to eat. He expects you to spend all day here with us today." she said.

" I had planned on it. Damon and I are celebrating my birthday tomorrow by moving me into the apartment and going shopping." she said. Miranda closed the door and Elena pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. She could smell the bacon sizzling from downstairs and she hurried to finish getting ready.

"What did you two talk about?" Grayson asked when his wife came into the kitchen again.

"I told her that I didn't want her to go, but I am going to stand by and watch her. Gray we have to allow her to spread her wings." Miranda insisted.

"I'm not fighting her on this anymore. It's not going to do any good. Your mother is going to snap when you tell her." he noted.

"I know she will. I've avoided telling her this since it happened." Miranda said wincing. They both heard Elena come down the stairs looking happy.

"Good morning." Grayson said tensely.

"Morning." she replied just as tense.

"Your grandmother is coming over for dinner tonight. You have to tell her your news." he ordered.

"Fine. It was easy telling the entire town that I was leaving town. This will be easier than that." she said

"When is he picking you up?" he asked.

"Bright and early tomorrow morning." she answered.

"Sit. Its breakfast time." he said handing her a plate.

The day went by as she thought it would. It was tense and uncomfortable. The rest of the gifts from her parents were nice. She got a couple new dresses, a new leather bound journal, and a new laptop. When dinner time rolled around and Beatrice walked in, Elena sighed. It was the last hurdle to get over before she left tomorrow morning.

"Happy birthday darling." Beatrice said handing her and elegantly wrapped gift and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks grandma." she said opening the gift. She found yet another new dress nestled in layers of tissue paper.

"It's beautiful." she said, wondering if her parents and grandma went shopping together.

"I'm glad you like it." she said sitting down.

"I have to tell you something, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm moving out tomorrow." she said.

"You're what?"Beatrice asked calmly.

"I'm moving out. My boyfriend Damon, got me an apartment and I'm moving in tomorrow morning." she said.

"Damon Salvatore?" she clarified with a pronounced frown on her face.

"Yes. Damon Salvatore." she said shortly.

"Oh. That's not good." Beatrice said shaking her head.

"Let me put it in simple words. Without Damon, I would be in Richmond with Jeremy right now. Damon is the only reason I'm still living in this town. I became Miss Mystic Falls so now you can simply back off." she said slowly and deliberately.

"Well." Beatrice said clearly offended. Grayson and Miranda were silent, Grayson in obvious disapproval, Miranda with a mixture of shock and admiration.  
>"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." she said standing up and leaving.<p>

"It's only 7." Grayson said standing.

"I"m tired. I'm going to bed.." she repeated as she walked up the stairs.

The next morning came and Elena woke up with a smile on her face, especially when she rolled over onto the hard body of her vampire boyfriend.

"Good morning sleepy. We've got to get an early start. I already took some of your boxes down to the car." he said smirking at her.

"Good morning." she said snuggling into his chest.

"Up and at em. Go get ready. If you want to be living in the apartment by the end of the day we have to get to work. Shopping then moving in. Great day. Lots of work to do. Chop chop." he said clapping his hands.

"God you're pushy. Fine. I'm getting up." she said swinging her legs out of the bed.

"You didn't have many boxes. They all fit in my car with the exception of two which are in your car." he noted.

"There's nothing I want to keep." she told him.

"What's in the boxes?" he asked.

"Clothes, and the few personal belongings I have." she answered

"Go get ready. I'll wait by the car." he said leaping from her window. She grinned and rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower before packing up her toiletries. When she was done she grabbed her purse and the toiletry bag along before leaving her room and shutting the door behind her. She walked downstairs and seen her mom and dad sitting at the table.

"I'm heading out. Damon is outside and has all my stuff packed up and loaded into his car and mine." she said.

"Are you sure you have to do this dear?" Elena asked.

"Once you guys start approving of Damon, or even tolerating him, then come and see me. I live in the apartments on 4th." she said.

"Okay dear. Just be careful, and focus on your grades." she insisted. Grayson stood by stoically, still too stubborn to admit that he was wrong.

"I will. I have to go. We have some shopping to do." she said hugging her mom and walking out the front door eager to begin this new chapter in her life.


	18. Chapter 18

I know I promised there would be lots of smut in this chapter, but I lied. there is a lemon at the end but there will be more next chapter. it was getting too long. I hope you all enjoy this and let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"It's just a coffee maker, how much of a difference can $20 make. Why can't we go with the cheaper version?" Elena demanded as Damon picked up the most expensive coffee maker he could find and placed it in their heaping cart.<p>

"Because I know how you are in the mornings without your coffee. I am buying the expensive one so hopefully we can prolong the inevitable when the coffee maker breaks and you are coffee-less in the morning." he sighed. They had argued over every single item he had picked out. She was sure the cheaper models would be fine, but he was adamant that they should go for quality for her new apartment.

"I really doubt just because you buy me a cheaper model, that it will break within a week. The cheaper model isprobably just as good." she said.

"Then why the hell is it cheaper? Just do this my way. I beg of you. Stop arguing with me." he insisted as they walked through the department store.  
>"Fine. It's your money. I'll let you spend it as you wish, but please know I don't like this." she told him.<p>

"You don't have to. Just remember this when you don't have a broken coffee maker in a few weeks." he said.

"I will." she said kissing him softly. They walked through the store, a new understanding making them get along a bit better for the duration of the shopping trip. Together they picked out all the appliances she needed, a few decorative items, a bedroom suite, and living room furniture. All the furniture was going to be delivered later on that afternoon, she was just happy she would have a bed to sleep in that night. Once they were finished they left and drove over to the apartment, meeting the landlord out front.

"Here are your keys. Rent is due the first of every month." he said.

"For sure." she said nodding.

"I paid you for the rent until the first of July. Do you not remember that conversation last week? You gave me a receipt and everything." he said.

"Oh right. Yes. Mr Salvatore. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding." he said apologizing quickly.

"I'm sure you are. Now we have some moving in to do. If you'll excuse us." he said grabbing a box and carrying it upstairs at human speed. Once the landlord was gone and Elena had invited him in, Damon started carrying items up the stairs at vampire speed while Elena sat on the counter watching him. She decided that when he was done, she would make sure he didn't do something wrong like compelling the landlord. When he came in with the last of the boxes and bags from the cars she stopped him.

"You didn't compel him did you? The landlord, to give me free rent?" she asked worried.

"No. I actually paid him real money until the first of July because I didn't want to have to worry about it. I know you don't like compulsion so I wouldn't do that to you." he assured her, standing between her partially spread legs.

"Okay. I trust you." she said smiling at him.

"Good." he told her before leaning in for a kiss. When they pulled apart she sighed looking at all the bags and boxes littering the floor.

"Where do we start?" she asked.

"Maybe we should do the kitchen, at least then there will be space for the couch and other furniture in the living room when it arrives." he said.

"Good plan." she agreed, knowing that most of the purchases littering the floor of the living room were for the kitchen. Between the two of them they washed everything down and plugged everything in. By the time the buzzer rang alerting them that the furniture had arrived, they were pretty much done. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and she was wearing jeans and a t shirt.

"First thing, I get an air conditioner in here." she groaned at the stifling heat in the apartment.

"I kinda like it. I mean the heat doesn't bother me, but it makes you all sweaty and hot." he said smirking as he opened the door for the guys carrying up the furniture. He stood with Elena by the kitchen island while they assembled and placed the furniture.

"Where do you want the stuff?" one of the movers asked.

"Just assemble and leave it where it is. We'll move it later." Damon said, since Elena hadn't decided where she wanted everything.

"The stuff is really heavy. I doubt you and the girl could move it by yourself." the man said looking appreciatively at Elena.

"We'll be fine." he said.

"I'll bring up the bedroom furniture and then we'll be done." the man said. Damon nodded shortly and moved into the living room.

"Where do you want the stuff?" Damon asked.

"TV stand against the wall. The couch in front of it." she said.

"Sounds good to me." he said easily moving the furniture with his vampire strength. After moving and removing it over and over again they had it positioned the way she wanted it before the guys returned with the bedroom furniture.

"Perfect." she said clapping her hands and sinking into the comfortable fabric couch. He sat down beside her as they heard the guys struggling with a piece of furniture.

"Movers nowadays. So weak." he said smirking.

"Not everyone has super vampire strength." she whispered. He grinned at her and had the pleasure of seeing the annoying movers jaw drop when he seen the newly positioned furniture in the living room.

"Let's go check out the bedroom." he said pulling her to her feet while they movers assembled the furniture. He pulled her in and they sat down on the bed while watching them.

'Where do you want this?" the mover who's name tag said Dan asked them.

"Um, against that wall there. I want my bedroom TV on it." she said.

"Certainly." he said opening checking her out. Damon couldn't really blame him, the way her t shirt was clinging to her chest because of the heat was more than reason enough to stare at her, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Her eyes are up here idiot." Damon said glaring at the guy.

"Excuse me?" Dan the mover demanded.

"I said in case you're deaf. Her eyes are up here." he said very slowly as he stood up to his full height and stared the man in the eyes. He gave up a couple inches to Dan but that didn't change anything.

"Baby just come sit down. Please." Elena said pulling his hand back towards her.

"Yeah. Do as your girlfriend says and sit down, before I lay you out on this floor. If she didn't want anyone to look, she wouldn't be dressed like that." he said taking another glance at her chest which was framed perfectly in the tight shirt. Elena blushed a deep scarlet colour at his comments. She didnt mean to be dressed anything but casually as they moved. It was the heat. Any chance of him letting it go was gone when he more or less called Elena a slut.

"Get the fuck out of here, before I beat the shit out of you." he hissed at him, not wanting to upset Elena by beating on him unless he provoked him more.

"I have to finish my job. If I don't finish I don't get paid." he said with a wide smirk on his face. For his part the other guy kept right on working not wanting to get involved. He seen Elena leave the room still a dark shade of red, and he heard the zip of her suit case.

"If she is changing her outfit because of your comments, I am going to kill you." he warned the guy.

"If she didn't want me looking, she wouldn't have worn a shirt that clung to her tits like that." Dan said speaking slowly, enunciating every word like he was speaking to someone of lesser intelligence.

"Okay dick, if you haven't noticed, its a thousand degrees in here. She is sweating, she's been working hard trying to make this apartment livable. I swear to God, if you made her insecure, I will kill you." he warned the guy.

"Damon, please lets just get this done." she begged coming back into the room with a heavy black sweater on.

"See, that's better. Now no one should complain." Dan said.

"Get the fuck out of this apartment right fucking now. I swear to God I will kill you." Damon said shoving the guy against the wall with incredible force.

"I have to finish my job." he ground out, unable to breath at the way Damon was holding him against the wall.

"No you don't. He will finish your job." he said pointing to the guy still working on the dresser.

"I want my money." he said.

"You will be lucky if I don't call your boss and accuse you of sexually harassing my girlfriend. Now get the fuck out of here." he hissed at him. He didn't even have to raise his voice to get his point across, and he didn't have to spout fangs and tear into his throat. The guy nodded this time and Damon released his throat.

"Go." he said angrily. Dan scurried out of the room and Damon sat back down satisfied with his handiwork.

"See, its all good now." he said smiling.

"You handled that much better than I expected." she said.

"I snapped." he corrected.

"Yeah. But you didn't kill him. Or vamp out. I really appreciate that." she whispered.

"I'm glad. I really tried. But he just pissed me off so bad." he sighed.

"I really am sorry about Dan." the other worker said.

"It'll be okay." Elena said sitting beside her still angry vampire boyfriend.

"What he said to you was so wrong. And believe me, I can feel the heat in this room and I can understand your point of view. He embarrassed the company. I'm sorry about his behaviour." he said as he continued working.

"It's fine. But I will be putting a complaint in though." Elena said knowing Damon would want that. Damon appeared satisfied at her side before he rose to his feet.

"I'll give you a hand with that." he said helping the guy move the furniture to the spot that Elena wanted it. They were done quickly and Damon shook the guys hand.

"Don't worry we will only single out Dan in Elena's complaint. You are safe." he assured the guy.

"Thank you. I am sorry about that." he said.

"It's okay." Damon told him as he left the room. They both heard the front door shut and Elena stood up.

"It looks pretty great in here." she said.

"It does." he said standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her frame, pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and he tightened his arms.

"This feels amazing. I feel free. Finally." she sighed.

"I'm glad. Now do you want to spend your first day on your own, alone. Or do you want me to stay with you?" he asked.

"I want to spend it together." she said leaning her head back and kissing him.

"Okay. But I do have to run out for a few minutes. I will be back in a few." he said kissing her and untangling himself from her embrace.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To grab some food for the human. I'll be back in a few minutes." he said kissing her once more before he left. She smiled and left the bedroom to start unpacking some of her personal items. She took all the photos she had hung from her bulletin board and placed them in the photo frames her mom bought her. She hung the frames from the wall over the TV and smiled at her handiwork. She was impressed that the frames were not only straight but even with the one below it. When she was done she sat down on the couch awaiting Damon with her food for the night. He came back a few minutes later armed with Chinese food.

"I got it just how you like it." he told her setting the bag down on the counter.

"Yay." she said going to sit at the stools at the counter and digging the food out of the bags. They divided the food amongst themselves and ate in partial silence.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked when they were finished eating. He grabbed the garbage and threw it in the trash can before wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmmm, I think I want to make love to you in my brand new bed. Christen the place." she said smiling up at him.

"I can probably do that." he said before leaning in to kiss her. They kissed languidly until the heard the door buzzer go off.

"Damn it. Already?" she demanded when she heard the door.

"You should get that." he said pulling away from her reluctantly.

"Fine." she groaned as she went to press the button.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Caroline and Bonnie. Let us up. We want to see the place." she demanded.

"Fine." Elena said buzzing them into the building.

"There goes that plan." Damon said sinking into the couch.

"How did they even figure out where I lived?" she wondered. She had intended on telling them where the apartment was on Monday, she wanted the weekend to get settled in and enjoy it with Damon. Just her and Damon... alone. They knocked on the door and she opened it with a fake smile on her face.

"Come on in." she said stepping aside for them.

"This is amazing." Bonnie said looking around the fully furnished apartment.

"I brought a bottle of wine to celebrate with." Caroline said handing over the wine.

"Great." Elena said smiling.

"You didn't have plans did you Elena?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Of course not. I was just planning on spending the evening with Damon." she said going to sit next to him on the couch.

"Well the sex can wait. For now drinks with us." Caroline said searching the cupboards until she came across some wine glasses.

"I think I lied before. I'm not too fond of Caroline." Damon whispered.

"At the moment, neither am I." she said smiling at him.

"Here we go." Caroline said handing them each a glass of wine. Elena smiled and cuddled herself even closer to Damon who kissed her temple tenderly.

"You guys are so cute." Caroline said as she watched them.

"I was going to tell you where I lived on Monday. I kinda just wanted this weekend to move in." Elena said softly.

"You look moved in to me." Bonnie said.

"She wanted this weekend to enjoy being 18 and free, and to have an endless amount of sex with Damon." Caroline corrected with a smile on her face.

"That sounds more like it." Bonnie agreed.

"It's true. I wanted to christen the apartment with him." Elena admitted with a smile on her face knowing she was forgiven for it.

"And you can do that, just enjoy a glass or two of wine with us, then we'll leave. And we'll leave you alone to enjoy the rest of the weekend in a fully sexed up haze. Maybe you'll even try 69 again." Caroline said having the pleasure of watching Elena's face go red.

"I wont be trying that again for a while." Elena said.

"Oh come on. One little mistake is nothing. I'm sure Damon wants to try it again." Caroline said pulling Damon into the conversation.

"I'm open to experimentation." he said.

"See." Caroline said grinning.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked curiously, not having been around for much of the conversation at school the other day.

"Fine. Just don't tell anyone. We were experimenting and we decided to try 69 and I bit him. End of story." Elena said quickly.

"Oooh that's awful." Bonnie noted wincing.

"It wasn't that bad. I got over it quite quickly. Elena made it sound worse than it actually was." Damon told them.

"It was traumatizing. For me at least. You freaked out at first." Elena said not wanting to fight about this now.

"And I got over it. I told you already it was more the shock than anything else. Change of subject." he said.

"I love the picture frames. Where did you get them?" Caroline said accepting their need for a change in subject.

"My mom gave them to me. I know, shocking right. She wants me to be happy and she doesn't want to lose me." Elena said smiling slightly at the frames.

"That's good. Maybe your dad will eventually get over it too." Caroline said hopefully.

"I hope so too. I want them in my life. I don't want to live parent-less like Jer." Elena said.

"Even Jeremy isn't parent-less. They're still around." Caroline told her.

"I know that. But he emancipated himself from them. He lives alone. Well with friends. I can't blame him for that, and I admire him for it too. I just don't think I would have been strong enough to do it." she admitted.

"You could have." Damon said squeezing her shoulder.

"I agree with him. You're strong Elena." Caroline said. Bonnie nodded her agreement.

"You are. But maybe we should head out. If we stay any longer we'll continue drinking and then we wont be leaving at all." she said grabbing her car keys.

"I'll see you Monday." Elena said walking her friends to the door.

"We better. No skipping school now." Bonnie said hugging her. Caroline hugged her too before leaving the apartment. When they were gone Elena turned to find Damon standing behind her.

"Now that they're gone, can we please christen your bedroom?" he asked hopefully.

"I suppose so." she said reaching up to kiss him. He backed her to her bedroom and shut the door although they both knew they were the only ones there. Slowly, he removed her clothes and laid her down on the bed. Damon removed his clothes and hovered over her kissing his way down her body. He kissed down her wrist and kissed his initials on the inside before moving back up her arm and down her chest. He spent a little time sucking and licking her nipples before moving down her body and slipping his tongue inside her belly button and pulling on the charm dangling from it. She locked her legs around him not wanting him to move away from her body. He was clearly intent on worshipping every inch of her body. He kissed further down and spent a little bit of time on her pussy before moving back up. He spent some time on her neck before connecting their lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to him. Tongues met playfully neither winning the battle for domination, they gave and took equally.

"I love you." he said before he allowed his length to slip inside her. She tightened her legs around his waist as he allowed himself to completely enter her. When he was fully seated inside her, she thrust upwards indicating that she wanted him to start moving. He started moving in controlled movements, not wanting to fuck her tonight. He wanted to make love to her in her bed, in her apartment. He wanted this to be the start of their new more adult relationship. More maturity, more time together and more intimacy. He looked forward to waking up with her almost every morning whether there or at his house. Never before in his entire existence, he had never wanted this level of intimacy. It was entirely new to him and he loved it. He made love to her slowly and tenderly, needing to show her with his actions how much he loved her. They kissed tenderly, while their lower bodies never missed a beat. She traced her hands down his defined back before trailing them back up and down his chest. They had never made love like this before, this was tender and it was simply love. He felt his release creeping up and he desperately wanted her to cum with him. He reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit slowly wanting her to cum at the same time as him. A few seconds later he got his wish and she climaxed with him following a second later. They kissed as they came down before he rolled over and pulled out of her. She kept him close and held him as she dozed off. He kissed the top of her head and dozed off beside her, unable to wait until tomorrow when they christen the rest of the rooms of the house.


	19. Chapter 19

Enjoy this smutfest. As always let me know what you think. Reviews are what keep me going.

* * *

><p>She could feel a delicious feeling creeping through her body as she was slowly brought back to earth from her deep slumber. The more she woke up, the more she realized that the wonderful feeling was coming from her pussy. When she opened her eyes to the feelings and the sounds of Damon Salvatore eating her out. It sounded like he was having a magnificent feast down there, and it felt just as good. His tongue attacked her clit and pushed into her hole. He was everywhere at once. He drank her juices eagerly as they flooded out of her. She started moving her hips against his face needing more. His tongue went deeper than before as he fucked her pussy with his mouth.<p>

"Damon." she moaned threading her fingers through is hair desperately needing to keep him where he was. He hummed happily against her flesh.

Damon rubbed his massive erection against the bed needed to alleviate some of the pressure as he continued to slowly eat her out, drawing out the pleasure and pain for as long as possible. All he wanted at the moment was to bury it inside her, but the moans she was releasing and the way she tugged on his hair were keeping him where he was. He wanted to make her explode from just his mouth on her. He planned on spending the entire day making her come apart under, or on top of, or against his body. He was going to make her cum in every area of her new apartment. They were going to christen the entire apartment. Her moans got louder and her hips gyrated harder against his face signalling that she was close to her release. When she came, she screamed out her release and slumped back into the bed. He slithered up her body and kissed her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue and it turned her on a little bit.

"That was one hell of a wake up call." she noted.

"I had hoped it would be." he said kissing her once more.

"But now I feel dirty. I need a shower." she said swinging her legs out of bed.

"What is the point of showering now? We both know you're going to be dirty again by the end of the day." he said.

"I know that. It would be the perfect first place to christen in this place. I was thinking of a nice bubble bath to end the day. Now a hot shower would be perfect." she said waiting for him to follow her into the bathroom.

"What have I done to you? Showering just for sex. You are a naughty vixen." he said appreciatively.

"It is definitely all your fault." she agreed nodding solemnly.

"I guess it is." he agreed smiling. He followed her into the bathroom and she started the shower before slipping under the warm spray. He slipped in and shut the door before pressing her against the tiled wall.

"This shower is pretty roomy." he noted appreciatively.

"That it is." she agreed laughing. He kissed her, effectively shutting her up and nudging her entrance with his cock.

"God. Please just fuck me." she begged, all thoughts of laughter leaving immediately.

"Don't worry. I fully intend on satisfying you again. And again. And again. And again. I'm going to be quick because there is so much more I have planned for today." he said before forcefully shoving into her. She groaned loudly and her muscles clenched around him as he started moving at near vampire speed. He wasn't joking when he said this was going to be quick, thankfully she was still fully lubricated from his oral assault when she woke up.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he heard her gasp.

"Just keep going." she groaned out. He kissed her softly and continued his body's assault on her body. She was so close to orgasm already, that she was sure she would die if she went any higher.

"God. I need more." she begged. He smiled at her and reached between them to rub her clit which sent her over and under, screaming his name. He released inside her moments later and slumped against her still trembling body.

"I so hope the neighbours didn't hear that." she said when he stepped away from her and unwrapped her legs from around his waist, making her slide to the floor of the shower. She slid all the way until she was sitting on the floor of the shower.

"Are you okay?" he asked humour written across his face.

"I just need a minute." she said.

"Elena, its going to get worse. We are christening every room in this apartment." he reminded her.

"I know that. But that was intense." she said.

"And after we do that, I will take you out for dinner somewhere. Your choice, for putting up with me all afternoon." he said.

"You're easy to put up with. Now lets go. I think I can stand again." she said pulling herself to her feet.

"Very good." he nodded approvingly. She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her chest while she watched with rapt fascination as he simply dried off leaving his entire body bare.

"You're not going to put anything on?" she asked.

"Why should I? I am going to fuck you again. Come, lets go. I will find you something for breakfast, and then I will fuck you on the counter, in the kitchen." he told her.

"Sounds good to me. Who am I to argue when you have something like that on your mind." she said.

"You couldn't argue about that even if you wanted to." he said pulling the towel off and pushing her into the kitchen.

"Damon, I feel uncomfortable being so exposed." she said covering herself with her hands.

"Its only me here, and I've seen you like this hundreds of times." he assured her.

"Okay." she said walking out into the kitchen. She stood by and watched him throw her something for breakfast together and smiled, before her expression changed slightly.

"Would you be overly offended if I wasn't ready to fuck in the kitchen? It just seems so dirty. I'm going to be eating most of my meals in here everyday." she said frowning.

"It's alright. We'll move it to the couch in the living room, its practically the same room anyway. Since there are no walls separating it. But then we'll have to add the balcony to the list." he told her.

"I'm sure I can do that. I just wont take my shirt off, and I'll ride you." she decided.

"That works for me." he agreed.

"Where are you taking me for dinner?" she asked.

"I haven't quite decided yet." he said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Well you better decide. I'm going to be hungry after all this sex today." she told him.

"It'll be somewhere nice." he told her smiling softly at her. She smiled back and took a bite out of the toast he rustled up for her.

"I really need to get groceries." she said.

"We'll do that tomorrow." he told her. She smiled and went back to eating her toast. When she was done, he vamp sped them to the couch, almost knocking it to the floor with they force that they landed on it.

"Gentle. This is a brand new couch." she warned him with her eyebrows raised.

"Can you feel how hard I am already?" he asked.

"You are quite hard baby. Now, if you just put it in me, I'm sure I can help you feel better." she said.

"You are naughty, and your rebound period is almost as good as mine. You are an insatiable little thing aren't you?" he asked kissing her gently before shoving his tongue into her mouth.

"This morning and afternoon is all about carnal sexuality, but tonight is all about romance." he told her.

"So you're going to get all this out of your system now, so you behave at dinner tonight?" she clarified.

"Yes. Now... how shall we do this. The couch isn't stain guarded yet." he said thoughtfully.

"I never thought of that." she said.

"I know. How about you get on the floor and brace yourself against the couch on your knees. Spread your legs. And I'll take you from behind." he said. She nodded eagerly and got down onto the floor and spreading her legs like he instructed.

"Hold onto the couch." he told her. She gripped the cushions and he positioned himself behind her before shoving inside. She let out a loud garbled moan slash curse words before leaning her head into the cushions of the couch. He reached around her to grab her breasts and squeeze them in time with his thrusts. He was much gentler this time around, but it was just as hot. The things this man could do to her body were downright sinful. He kissed the back of her neck before moving around to the side and sucking hard, intending on leaving a mark.

"Damon, if you want tonight to be about romance, and you want me to look nice, maybe you shouldn't mark me." she suggested while simultaneously leaning closer to his mouth.

"You're right." he agreed, not happily.

"You can mark me tonight when we get home." she promised. He grinned against her skin as he rocked them to completion. She exploded around him, releasing yet another biblical flood of fluid that began to rush down her leg. He put his hand down there to catch all the fluid that began dripping, not willing to waist a drop of her delicious nectar. Her orgasm caused her to collapse against the couch and he followed right behind, filling her with his cum. He pulled out of her and grinned at her.

"That was amazing." he said.

"Uh huh. I cant do anymore right now. I need a break." she said.

"That's okay. I can use a break too." he said getting up and grabbing one of the throw blankets in the bedroom. He wrapped it around her and pulled her onto the couch with him, holding her in his arms.

"Do you want to watch TV?" he asked.

"Sure. This is probably the most normal thing we've ever done as a couple." she noted.

"it probably is." he agreed.

"Did you ever think about biting me when we were fucking?" she asked.

"I thought about it. But I won't do that unless I have your permission. I would never do that to you." he told her.

"You have my permission. Whenever you want to drink from me during sex, I will let you. I would much rather you getting your blood from me, than from some stranger on the street." she told him.

"I love you." he said kissing her temple. She leaned in to his embrace and nodded off in his arms.

A few hours later he woke her up with soft kisses to her neck and shoulders.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"4." he answered.

"Holy shit. I slept for most of the day." she exclaimed.

"It's okay. I loved laying here and watching you sleep." he told her.

"But you wanted to fuck on the balcony." she said.

"It's okay. We don't have to do it all today. We already christened pretty much every room in your apartment. But you should go get ready. We have dinner reservations in 2 hours." he told her.

"You booked a restaurant?" she asked smiling.

"I did it all while you were asleep. An entire evening." he told her kissing her cheek.

"I better go shower. Alone." she said firmly.

"Yeah. We can't be late." he told her as he watched her get up and rush into the bedroom. He smiled and followed her.

"What are you doing?" she asked spinning around to see him leaning against the bathroom door.

"Just coming in here to kiss you goodbye and tell you I'll pick you up in an hour and a half. I'm going home to get ready." he said kissing her.

"I'll see you in a while." she said as he pulled on his clothes and left the room. She heard the front door shut behind him and she grinned. Damon Salvatore was taking her out on a date. She stepped into the shower and spent lots of time washing her hair and body. She wanted to be perfect for him tonight.

Damon went home and quickly showered before finding something to wear. It was a five star restaurant that they were going to. He dug out a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt. It was far dressier than he was used to wearing. Needing a little bit of Damon Salvatore style in his outfit he paired it with his leather jacket and he was pleased to admit it looked terrific. He sent her a text message saying that they were going to a five star restaurant and she replied with a smiley face. He grinned and left the house to pick up some flowers. He was going to do this right.

Elena pulled her hair back and to the side in a bun and left some tendrils down. A five star restaurant! She really had the best boyfriend ever. He was amazing. She rushed over to her closet and searched the rack until she found something suitable. It was a one shouldered black dress that she had had for months but never had the chance to wear it. Matt had never been able to afford to take her places such as this. She pulled it on and zipped up the back amazed that it still fit perfectly. When she was done, she rushed back into the bathroom to apply her makeup. She knew he loved her without makeup so she did it simply. A little bit of colour on her cheeks, mascara and nude lip gloss. When she was satisfied she found her shoes and put everything she needed into a small purse. By the time she finished, she heard the knock on her door. She knew he had a key, and could have just walked in. She grinned and checked her hair and makeup once more before slipping into the black peep toe pumps and rushed to the door.

"Hey." she said once she opened the door.

"You look beautiful." he said handing her a bouquet of handpicked wild flowers knowing she loved them.

"These are beautiful." she said turning around to put them in the only vase she owned with some water.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look more than okay. You're perfect." he said kissing her cheek once. "Who are you, and what did you do with my sarcastic, and egotistical Damon?" she asked overwhelmed by the romance he was exuding today.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and took his hand as he led her out of the apartment. She locked the door before they walked down the stairs out to his Camaro.

He drove her to the new restaurant in the middle of town, and helped her out of the car. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant,and he gave his name to the maitre d, who immediately escorted them to a table. He kissed her temple as they walked to the table. The maitre d held out Elena's chair so she could sit down as Damon pulled his out. She immediately reached across and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

"This is amazing." she said grinning.

"I'm glad you like it." he said smiling genuinely.

"I love you Damon." she said softly.

"I love you too, but don't look now. Your mom and dad are here." he said wincing.

"Why?" she asked covering her eyes with her hand.

"Let's just ignore them." he suggested.

"That's easy for you to say." she whined.

"Don't let them ruin this night." he said taking her hand again.

"Okay. I'll try." she said.

"Do you see what I see Gray? Look at them." Miranda said smiling. Grayson looked over and seen his daughter looking dreamily into his arch nemesis's eyes.

"What's with teenage girls and bad romantic choices?" he demanded frowning.

"They're in love." Miranda cajoled her husband.

"They may be. She does look happy doesn't she?" he asked.

"She's ecstatic. She's practically glowing with happiness." Miranda said happy her daughter found someone to love.

"I don't have to like it though." he said frowning, still just as stubborn as he was before.

" I can't believe it took me 170 years to find someone like you." he said reverently, as they sat across the candle lit table from each other.

"I'm happy I found you too. You took me away from my life and gave me a new one. I love you for that." she said. They talked companionably for a while until their meals arrived. They ate in silence, when they were finished the waiter came back and offered them dessert.

"Do you want dessert?" he asked her.  
>"Nah. I'm good." she said.<p>

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go if you are." she said.

"Is the balcony calling your name?" he asked, his sarcasm coming back.

"It kinda is." she said back, grinning lasciviously.

"Well then we better go." he said leaving a hundred dollar bill on the table. They walked towards the door when Elena heard her name being called.

"Hi mom." she said seeing her mom and dad walking out of the restaurant. She clutched Damon's hand tighter in a show of solidarity.

"Hi dear. How are you?" she asked as Grayson stood stoically beside her.

"I'm great. Living on my own has been great so far. But we really have to get going." she said.

"You look so beautiful sweetheart. You look so happy." she said wiping a stray tear from her eyes.

"I am happy. If you want, you can come by the apartment tomorrow. If you want." she said.

"I'll do that. What time is good for you?" she asked.

"Anytime in the afternoon. Damon and I are going grocery shopping. I have no food at home." she said.

"Okay. I'll call you before I come over." her mom said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she told her before turning and walking with Damon to his Camaro. He opened the door for her and she slipped in. He walked around to the other side and slipped in. Before he could start up the car she leaned over the seat and kissing him softly.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for being an amazing boyfriend tonight. But now I want you to take me home and show how amazing of a lover you can be." she said grinning at him.

"I can do that Although by now you should know just how amazing of a lover I can be." he responded. He put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot and towards the apartment. When he parked the car in the visitor spot, he walked out and walked up the endless stairs to her third floor apartment. When she unlocked the door, she pulled him inside and shut the door.

"Let's go sit on the balcony for a while." she said almost nervous of what was going to commence out there

"We don't have to do that, you know? I'm more than happy to just hold you if you want." he said.

"It's okay. I want to. No one will see anything anyways." she said.

"Not even your pervy neighbour? I swear to God, if he ever stares at you like that again, I will commit a mass murder." he said.

"Not even him. I'm going to keep my dress on." she told him.

"I know But seriously though, I will kill him if he ever looks at you like that again. He was looking like he wanted to eat you." he said.

"I love how much you love me." she said settling herself on his lap out on the balcony.

"I love you to." he said bunching her dress around her waist and peeling her panties from her.

"I can't believe we're doing this." she said as she released his length from its confines.

"I cant believe how turned on I am, about having sex on a balcony. It's not like its the first time." he said. She positioned herself over him before sinking down and riding him slowly.

"Speed up." he insisted and she gave him what he wanted. She moved frantically over him as he bucked his hips up into her on every stroke. Her hands were braced on his shoulders helping her move over him while his grasped her hips tightly.

"I love you." she groaned out as she moved over him.

"I love you too. So much." he said as he inched closer and closer to his impending release.

"I'm so close." she said as she moved. He leaned in to kiss her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to mingle with hers. It was so hot making love in the cool air outside on the balcony. The threat of getting caught made it even hotter. The combination of it all made her explode, and her orgasm triggered his and he spilled inside her.

"What now?" he asked.

"Take me to bed." she instructed.

* * *

><p>twitter DannielleK1989<p>

livejournal: Dannielle1989


	20. Chapter 20

"Don't forget Elena, we have to go shopping for prom dresses after school today." Caroline said walking over to her when she walked onto the school grounds that morning. She was tired after the passion filled weekend with Damon. Normally a weekend was for refuelled after the hellacious week of school, but not that weekend. That weekend was all about christening her apartment. And they did, over and over again if she remembered correctly.

"Oh right. Of course." she said automatically, when in reality she wanted to go back home and crawl into bed with Damon. But of course that wasn't going to happen.

"Elena, what's on your mind? Come on, we planned to go together. This is our last prom ever. Graduation is in a month." she begged.

"I said I'd go Care. I'm just super tired." she admitted.

"Now why would that be? It wouldn't be because you partied with us all weekend, so I wonder?" she asked tapping her chin thoughtfully with her finger.

"Shut up Care, and yes it is exactly why you think." she admitted with a wide grin on her face.

"I'm so jealous. Tyler and I only had sex once this weekend." Caroline pouted.

"I'm easily in the double digits." Elena bragged.

"Shut up. Let's just focus on the dress shopping and prom on Saturday." Caroline said choosing to ignore Elena's more than flourishing sex life.

"Works for me. And then I get to go home to my apartment to my sexy boyfriend. Plus my moms coming by this afternoon. She couldn't do it yesterday because she had something to take care of." Elena said.

"At least you shouldn't be having sex this afternoon then." Caroline sulked.

"Actually as far as I know Damon is staying at his house tonight. We cant spend every night together. If we were to do that, there is no point in having the apartment, I might as well just move into the boarding house." she said.

"Thank God." Caroline said relieved.

"I need recovery time. I could barely get out of bed this morning." she admitted.

"I don't want to hear about this anymore." Caroline said jealously.

"Good. I don't particularly want to talk about it anymore." Elena replied.

Elena went through her classes and spent time with her friends. She knew she should be more involved with people she was friends with, her life couldn't be entirely about Damon. She had lunch with a large group of friends and invited a few more girls to come dress shopping with her Caroline and Bonnie, at Caroline's insistence. She knew that with graduation coming, she wasn't going to see much of her friends. Especially since she wasn't planning on going to college. The editor at the newspaper had offered her a job as his assistant a few weeks earlier, when she graduated. He knew she was into writing, and he was a longtime friend of her dads. He offered her the job, and promised to train her on other things, so eventually maybe she could be hired as a writer for the paper. It was the perfect opportunity. She couldn't wait for graduation, because then Damon could stop paying her bills. She wanted to be self sufficient, and wanted their relationship to be normal. When the school day was over everyone took separate cars to the dress shop. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie browsed racks together as they chose a small pile to try on.

"I want something sexy but not slutty." Elena said.

"I take it you're not going demure this year?" Caroline confirmed.

"Nope. I want to look good for Damon. He deserves it. I want to be hot for him." she said as she glared at a hot pink gown that was seven shades of ugly.

"I don't blame you. How about this?" Caroline asked of a black dress with a thigh high slit.

"No. I don't want to wear black to prom." she said finding an ice blue gown with jewelled straps that criss-crossed at the back. It was silky and had a high slit and a fair amount of cleavage. It was beyond perfect and the cost of everything in her bank account.

"I love this." she said.

"Go try it on." Caroline insisted, liking the look of the dress. Elena nodded and rushed towards the change room to try on the beautiful dress. When she came out Caroline and Bonnie erupted in applause.

"Perfect! You look gorgeous Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"It's amazing." Caroline affirmed. Smiling, Elena locked herself back in her change room and redressed.

When they were done shopping everyone paid for their purchases and went their separate ways.

"If you're bored tonight, give me a call. Since you're having a Damon-free night." Caroline said.

"I'll see what I end up doing." Elena agreed.

"If not I'll see you tomorrow. Are we still going to prom together on Saturday night?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah we can double. You and Tyler, me and Damon. Bonnie needs to find a date and join us." she said nudging her hip into Bonnie's.

"Uhm. I already found a date." Bonnie coughed.

"Oh my God. Bonnie Bennett, who is it?" Elena demanded as Caroline looked on sheepishly, knowing who it was.

"I don't want to tell you here. Can we go back to your apartment and talk for a while until your mom comes over. Like we used to?" she asked.

"Sure. My mom isn't coming over until she's done with Carole Lockwood." Elena said.

"Alright." Bonnie said climbing into her car. All three girls drove separately over to the apartment, and Elena let them in.

"It feels weird to be here without Damon." she noted.

"He's been here every night since you got the apartment hasn't he?" Bonnie asked.

"He has. I miss him." she admitted.

"Well have a seat. I guess I should probably tell you who I've been seeing since Saturday night." she said.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot about that. Bonnie Bennett...spill." she ordered. Caroline sat down on the other side of the couch.

"I'm dating Matt." she said too fast for Elena to comprehend.

"What? Bonnie if you want me to know you'll have to speak English." Elena said.

"Fine. Matt." she said looking away from one of her best friends. It was girl code to not date your friends exes, no matter how happy she was with another guy.

"Matt? Matt Donovan, my ex boyfriend?" she clarified.

"Yes. I ran into him at work and we talked for a while. He admitted that he kind of wanted to ask me out and I told him to do it. We went out last night and had so much fun. He asked me to prom." she explained, hoping that Elena wouldn't be mad.

"Wow." Elena said unsure of how to respond.

"I'm sorry. I know its so wrong. Girls don't date their friends' exes." she panicked.

"Bonnie its fine. I cheated on Matt with Damon. Matt is fair game, and I feel nothing but friendship for him. If you feel more than go for it. Just please don't hurt him. I hurt him bad enough as it is." Elena assured her friend.

"Are you sure its not completely inappropriate?" Bonnie asked.

"It's fine. I want you to be happy Bon, and I want Matt to be happy too. This is the perfect solution." she said.

"I've decided that I can't wait for Jeremy to come home forever. I'll always miss him but I just need to realize that its over." Bonnie said.

"Good. I want you to be happy Bonnie Bennett." Elena told her friend. Bonnie smiled and the girls talked like old times until Elena's mom buzzed the apartment. Elena got up and buzzed her in. Miranda and Grayson knocked on the door a couple minutes later.

"Where's Salvatore?" Grayson asked in form of greeting to his daughter.  
>"He's staying home tonight. I'll see him again tomorrow." she answered her father. "Hi mom." Elena said hugging her mom quickly. Elena was happy her parents decided not to come visit her before she was entirely settled in. Even yesterday she was finding places for little things. But now she was finally fully settled in and she was happy.<p>

"It looks really nice in here. Did Damon help?" Miranda asked.

"Pfft, Salvatore help with anything, other than perhaps the removal of clothing." Grayson scoffed.

"For the record he did help. He moved most of the furniture and hung everything up straight. I mostly dictated where I wanted everything to go. He did everything." Elena replied.

"I'm glad. Why don't you show us around?" Miranda suggested. Elena nodded and showed them the kitchen and the living room before walking them out on the balcony. After that she walked them down the hallway and showed them the bedroom and the bathroom.

"That's all there is to it." she said.

"It's nice. I love where you put the photo frames." she said of the frames which were now filled with pictures of her and Damon, of her and her friends, and of her and her parents and Jeremy.

"It was the best place they fit." she admitted.

"Please tell me you didn't buy them for her?" Grayson asked.

"For the record yes I did. I wanted her to have something nice to put in her apartment from us." she said.

"Whatever. Did Richard talk to you Elena?" Grayson asked.

"Yes he did. He said the job was still open to me if I wanted it when I graduate. And I said I would most definitely take it. It pays more than enough to pay my bills." she said.

"Good. I don't want you depending on Salvatore." Grayson said smiling slightly.

"His name is Damon, and he's my boyfriend. I'm in love with him. Soon enough if you want to be in my life, you'll have to be in his too." she said firmly. Grayson scowled but didn't say nothing.

"Don't worry dear. He's slowly started to soften." Miranda assured her daughter. Elena smiled and looked over at her dad who was appraising Damon's handiwork on all the pictures on the walls. After her parents left, Elena changed into her pyjamas and locked the doors before crawling into bed. She shut off the light but couldn't fall asleep. The silence in the apartment was deafening and it wasn't too long before she couldn't take it anymore. She had school in the morning, but she couldn't get to sleep.

"Screw it." Elena said throwing off the covers and getting dressed in a pair of swear pants and a sweat shirt. She hated that she was doing this, and he hated that she was this cowardly. That she couldn't spend a single night alone in her apartment without being scared to death. It only took a few minutes to get to the boarding house in the minimal nightly traffic. She debated on knocking on the door or just walking in, in the end she just walking in being as quiet as she could. All the lights were off signalling that he was in bed. She could still see the lamp on underneath the closed bedroom door so she knew she wasn't waking him up. Elena paused outside the door with her hand raised poised to knock before the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiosity and worry evident in his voice.

"I couldn't sleep there by myself. I needed you." she said.

"Come here." he said opening his arms so she could walk into them. She wrapped her arms firmly around his bare upper half and held him tight to her.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's okay. You can stay here tonight." he told her leading her to his big bed. They crawled in on opposite sides but immediately made their way to the middle where she crawled into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"I couldn't sleep either." he admitted as they held each other.

"I'm glad. I'm going to have to get used to it someday. I can't always be having you sleep over, or running over here in the middle of the night." she said.

"You'll get used to it. It'll take some time, but until you're ready to sleep alone in the apartment, keep running over here. I'll sleep over on weekends, during the week we'll make it work." he told her.

"We'll make it work." she agreed. She pressed a kiss to his chest and he tightened his hold on her.

"Let's sleep. You have school in the morning." he told her, kissing the top of her head. She nodded sleepily and closed her eyes.

"I love you Damon." she said.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep." he said.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh my God!" Elena shrieked as she looked at the clock for the first time that afternoon. Damon was picking her up at 6 for prom, and it was already 4:30. she hadn't even started getting ready yet. Leaving a trail of clothes from her bedroom to the bathroom she started up a shower and stepped under the cold spray, not giving it any time to warm up. She shivered under the cold water until it warmed up which thankfully wasn't too long. She couldn't even begin to answer how she lost such track of time. The last time she looked it was 1:00 and she had lots of time. Now she had an hour and a half to shower and get ready. How did she lose three and a half hours in what felt like the blink of an eye? She shaved and washed every inch of her body after washing her hair and leaving the conditioner in for a few minutes. This was her final prom ever and she wanted to look perfect for it. She really wanted to win prom queen and knew that if she had all the time she needed, it was more than possible. When she was showered she practically jumped out of the stall and dried off before applying lotion to her skin. She wanted her skin to be perfectly soft and touchable for Damon tonight. She wanted and needed tonight to be perfect. As quickly as she could, she blow-dried her hair until it was dry and pulled out the curling iron. She wished she had someone here to do her hair, but knew that now since she was living alone, it wasn't an option. Elena heard the door buzzer go off and she ran out of the room in her robe to answer it. "I swear to God if its Damon, he's not getting any for a month." she swore as she walked to the buzzer.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me. I was wondering if you needed any help with your hair or anything." her mom said. Elena thanked the heavens as she buzzed her mom up. She needed all the help she could get. When Elena opened the door she hugged her mom.

"I can't stay long. I have to be at the dance early. Your father and I were asked to chaperone. I promise we'll stay out of your way and let you enjoy this night." she vowed.

"Thanks for your help mom." she said as she led her mom back to the bathroom.

"How do you want it done?" Miranda asked.

"I want it elegant and pretty." she answered.

"Okay. What kind of neckline does your dress have?" she asked.

"It has a fairly low neckline." she said.

"Okay. So it's okay if we leave it down?" she asked.

"Yeah." Elena nodded.

"Okay. I know just what to do." she said as she started curling her hair and letting it fall in loose curls. After spending a fair amount of time curling all of her hair she started pinning bits of it back with flowered pins with small gemstones in the centre.

"Where did those come from?" Elena asked.

"I brought them for you, knowing you might need help with the hair." she said.

"Thank you. I love my hair." she said.

"You're welcome. You're going to look so beautiful. Do you need help with your makeup?" she asked.

"No, I can handle that. You saved me so much time. I'm running so late." she said.

"Yes you sure are. It is quarter after five Elena. Dinner at from is at 6:15." she said.

"I know. I'm hurrying. Damon will be here at six." she said frantically.

"I'll leave now. I can't wait to see you." she said.

"You wont completely approve of my dress and I know dad will hate it." she said.

"Why?" Miranda asked.

"It has a semi-deep v neck and a high slit." she answered.

"Is it partially classy?" she asked.

"It's not slutty if that's what you're asking." she said.

"Good. I'll see you tonight." she said leaving the apartment. Elena turned back to the mirror and applied her brown eyeliner lightly and black mascara. Her eyelashes appeared lengthened and dark. Her lashes were the darkest part of her makeup. She applied a nude lip gloss to her lips before rushing into the bedroom to put her dress on. She loved the dress more this time she saw it. It suited everything about her outfit perfectly. Hanging the dress on the door she went to get the special lingerie that she bought to go with the dress. The bra pushed her breasts up making the cleavage of the dress appear even better and the panties were a white thong that she knew would make Damon hot the moment he saw them. She slipped the dress on over her body and zipped up the side zipper before standing in front of her mirror. When she decided she was satisfied, she glanced at her phone and grinned. 5:59. She was just in time. She quickly stuffed her essentials into a small clutch purse and slipped on her silver jewelled heels before walking into the living room to await Damon.

Damon tied his tie and walked out the front door. He debated on getting flowers but decided against it considering she already had a vase filled with flowers from him sitting on her kitchen table and because he didn't have the time to stop and get some. He was running late. He cursed himself for being incapable of choosing a tie, in the end he opted for a silvery blue one that complimented his eyes. He knew she was wearing a silvery blue colour to so he would match her. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't be one of those guys who matched their girlfriends at prom. But there he was... matching Elena Gilbert. When he got to the apartment, he used the keys she gave him to get into the front door but when he got to her door, he knocked. He could hear her shoes clacking on the floors as she opened the door, her dress covered with a black wrap.

"You look amazing." he said. She shrugged off the wrap and twirled so he could see the whole dress.

"You look several levels above amazing." he said in awe.

"My mom did my hair. Apparently her and my dad are chaperoning the dance. Other parents weren't capable of doing it." she said.

"You look beautiful. Your mom did an amazing job." he said kissing her cheek not wanting to smudge her carefully applied lip gloss.

"Shall we go?" she asked smiling softly at him.

"Let's go." he said returning her smile.

"You can kiss me you know. I can always reapply my lip gloss, unless you're scared of wearing it too." she said teasing him.

"You want to be kissed? I'll kiss you." he said stopping her in the middle of the hallway and kissing her with everything he had. He cupped her face tenderly as he kissed her languidly.

"Excuse us." a grumpy old man stated as he brushed past them.

"Leave them be. It's prom night." his wife said nudging her husband.

"And you know exactly what happens on prom night. Teenage girls getting impregnated and whatnot." he grumbled as they took the stairs to get to the main floor. Damon pulled away and laughed as he took Elena's hand and walked her down the stairs. He held her hand the entire way down the stairs in her towering heels that she was partially wobbly on the stairs with. The old lady smiled at them as they passed.

"It seems they finally stopped shoving their tongues down each others throats." the old man said.

"They're in love." the woman sighed nudging her husband in the ribs again. Damon ignored the old man as he walked Elena out the door. He helped her into the car as the couple walked out the door.

"Have a good night." the woman said as she walked to the car.

"Thank you, you too." Elena said as she shut the door and Damon walked around to his side.

"He's so chivalrous. It's nice to see." the woman said to her husband sighing happily.

"It sort of makes up for shoving his tongue down the girls throat." he said as he drove away after Damon's blue Camaro.

Damon helped her out of the car when they parked at the school where the dance was being held. The school gym had been made into the perfect prom destination. Elena seen her moms car and took a deep breath. She wrapped her wrap tighter around herself to protect herself from the chilly wind, then took Damon's hand as they walked into the school. The party was already going and a few couples were dancing, most were standing around eating the refreshments. Bonnie was dancing with Matt and the sight made her smile, while Tyler and Caroline were dancing along with them.

"Let me take your wrap." he told her. She smiled and removed it, revealing her dress.

"I still can't believe how beautiful you are tonight." he said utterly in shock.

"You are amazing. And oh so handsome." she said reaching up to kiss his lips softly. He kissed her back for just a moment before taking her wrap over to a table and hanging it over a chair. When he returned to her side she tugged his hand to pull him onto the dance floor.

"If you wanted to ask all you had to do was ask." he said allowing her to pull him on the dance floor. The song changed and a slow song started playing.

"This is how we did it at the last prom I went to." he said grinning at her as he placed his hands on the small of her back and she laid hers on his shoulders. She smiled and laid her head on his chest as he slowly moved them to the date.

"This is how I do it now." she said winding her arms around his neck . He banded his tighter around her, hugging her tightly as they swayed from side to side. It wasn't even really dancing.

"after this song, I'll show you how to really dance." he promised her as he was just content swaying with her for the moment.

"Sounds good to me, although there is absolutely nothing wrong with this." she told him. He smiled against her hair and turned them around.

"I can't watch this." Grayson said as he watched Damon and Elena dance. He seen them come in and he seen him take her wrap, he seen Elena kiss him. But most of all he seen the dress she was wearing. While he couldn't deny that she looked beautiful, the dress wasn't something that he ever wanted to see his daughter wearing. Especially not a daughter that was currently wrapped in the embrace of one Damon Salvatore.

"Just leave them be. It's prom." Miranda insisted.

"I think there should be a law, forcing couples to be at least six inches apart while dancing. Or at the very least enough distance to slip a hand between the two." he said staring at his daughter who was pressed against every inch of her dancing partner.

"They're fine. Please keep in mind we're chaperoning the entire dance, not just Elena." Miranda said.

"Elena is my biggest concern." Grayson said.

"Well let's just do our job. Look how happy they are together." Miranda said as the song changed again.

The song changed into a up tempo song and Damon stepped away from Elena. He quickly dipped her and spun her around causing her to giggle.

"I was so not expecting that." she laughed as he spun her again. Her hair fanned out around her as he spun her back into his arms. His dancing expertise had her dancing better than she had ever dance before. He had her spinning and laughing, she was having the time of her life. When the song ended she tugged his hand.

"I'm thirsty." she said.

"Why don't you go sit down and I'll bring you some punch." he said realizing he had to walk by Elena's parents in order to get it

"I can go get it. Or we can go together." she offered.

"Your parents are over there." he pointed out.

"I know that. I want to be seen with you. By the way I never mentioned it before but I love your tie." she said pulling on it so he would bend down, so she could kiss him.

"If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask." he said.

"I didn't want to ask. I like pulling on your tie. It's gives me a sense of... empowerment." she said grinning.

"Then do as you wish." he said.

"Let's go get me some punch. I need you to use your heightened senses to make sure it's not spiked." she said.

"I will. Although I'm pretty sure General Party Crasher wouldn't have allowed that." he said referring to her dad the chaperone.

"Probably not." she agreed. She firmly grasped his hand as they walked to the punch bowl. He took a sip of the punch and didn't taste any alcohol, so he poured her a cup.

"Here you go." he said.

"Thank you." she said reaching up to kiss him.

"Mmm you're welcome." he said as he took her hand to lead her back to the table he saved for them. He held out her chair for her and she sank into it. He pulled up the one next to her just as Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, and Matt all decided to join them.

"Isn't this the greatest night ever?" Caroline raved.

"It's been great so far." Elena agreed.

"I know. I've been waiting for senior prom since I was little." Caroline stated as everyone laughed at her. "I'm serious. I have been planning my prom and my wedding since I was five years old." she said.

"I've been planning my wedding since I was ten." Elena defended her friend.

"And what's this wedding look like?" Damon asked intrigued.

"Believe me what I came up with when I was ten is nothing like what I want now." she said.

"Now I'm really intrigued. What did this wedding entail?" he asked.

"A massively poufy dress that I would never even glance at nowadays. Big hair and lots of makeup. The ugliest bridesmaids dresses the world has ever seen." she explained.

"Ick." he said.

"I know." she agreed. When she was finished her drink she pulled him up again.

"You wanna dance again? Already?" he asked.

"I want to be all danced out before you take me home." she said. He put his hand on the small of her back as they walked back to the dance floor. His hand slipped down and cupped her ass for just a moment and he grinned lasciviously at her.

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking about right now." he said.

"I'm sure I don't. But what are you thinking about right now?" she asked.

"Well assuming by the lack of fabric on your ass I'm guessing you went pantyless, or your wearing a thong. Either way... happy Damon. Now all I am thinking about is taking you and fucking you." he said.

"You figured that out just by groping my ass?" she asked.

"Uh huh. I have lots of experience." he said.

"I'm sure you do. But now the question of the hour... your place or mine?" she asked.

"Mine. We've already fucked everywhere in your apartment this week." he said pulling her against him roughly.

"We've fucked everywhere in your house before too." she said.

"Not this week." he said.

"Your house it is." she said taking his hand. "I'll go say goodbye to my mom and dad, you go get my wrap." she said reaching up to kiss him, momentarily shoving her tongue into his mouth. Just when he got into kissing her she pulled away and walked over to her mom and dad, adding extra sway to her hips. He groaned wondering if she was deliberately teasing him. He went to pick up her wrap and went to wait by the door for her.

"I'll see you guys around. I'm going to head home." she said said once she got over to her parents.

"Alright dear. Have a good night." she said.

"You should stay they'll be announcing best dressed right away here." he said not liking the idea of his daughter going home with Damon,especially with the lusty gaze on his face.

"Damn it. I forgot about that." she said rushing off to Damon.

"Baby can we stay for a few minutes. I want to win prom queen." she said.

"You are by far the best candidate for prom queen. Let's go stand over there by the punch bowl. Elena found herself standing between Damon and her dad.

"Everyone pay attention we are going to announce the prom court. The names for prince, and princess went by quickly and then they called the Prom King to the stage.

"Joshua Samuel's." the principal called.

"Oh God, all that's going to do is make his ego even worse." she said wincing when he strutted up to accept hiss crown.

"He looks like a tool." Damon responded.

"He is." she confirmed.

"Prom Queen... Elena Gilbert." the principal announced. She grinned and kissed Damon passionately before ascending the stage to accept her crown.

"This years prom court." the principal stated as everyone applauded.

"Elena... you and I equals sex." Joshua said smirking at her. Her eyebrows nearly touched her hairline when he said that and she turned to stare at him.

"Did you really just say that?" she asked.

"It totally works for me, and so do you." he said with his hand on his hip and his head cocked to the side in a way he clearly thought was sexy.

"Oh my God. You are seriously inept." she said wanting nothing more than to laugh at his attempts at seducing her.

"Come on baby. You know that kings are supposed to fuck queens." he said.

"I have to go. I can't take this anymore." she said rushing off stage over to Damon who was desperately trying to hold back laughter.

"I can't believe he said that to you. "You and I equals sex." he said impersonating Joshua.

"I know. Can we get out of here. My libido has taken a serious hit after that." she whispered.

"What did he say to you?" Miranda asked curiously. She was curious what could make Elena rush off the stage so quickly.

"He was trying to seduce me. The things he said I'm pretty sure not a single man on the earth could pull off. Not even him." she said pointing to Damon who wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"What did he say?" Miranda asked.

"He literally said... "You and I equals sex." she said covering her eyes.

"Oh." Miranda said covering her mouth trying to prevent a laugh from slipping out, as Grayson marched off to talk to Joshua.

"We better go. I'll see you later." Elena said as she and Damon weaved there way through the crowd to leave the gym.

"Come on your highness." he said bowing theatrically as he opened the car door for her.

"Why thank you good sir." she said. He grinned as she slipped in the car and he shut the door after her. He walked around to his side of the car and slipped in before speeding back to the house. When he pulled up he picked her up and sped into the house obviously eager to have her in his bedroom.

"That dress is incredible, but I think it would look so much better on the floor." he said unzipping it and allowing the straps to fall from her arms. The dress pooled at her waist and he pushed the fabric over her hips so it fell to the floor leaving her in her bra and thong combo.

"Hey baby guess what?" he asked when he found his voice again, after seeing her in her revealing lingerie.

"What?" she asked.

"You and me equals sex." he said smirking.

"We do." she agreed before closing the distance between them. She backed him to the bed while removing his clothes one article at a time. By the time they reached the bed at their extremely slow pace he was completely naked and her panties were on the floor. She shoved him back and he fell onto the bed and she climbed up on top of him, impaling herself instantly.

"Shit." he groaned as he felt his length sink into her warmth.

"Oh fuck. Yes." she groaned as she started moving. He reached behind her and undid her bra, flinging it across the room. She bounced wildly on him while he laid below him just taking her assault. She moved and constantly changed her angle as she thrust downwards on him, her breasts bouncing deliciously with each movement. He could feel his release collecting down below and knew it wasn't going to take him much longer. It didn't exactly help that he had wanted her since their make-out session in the hallway of her apartment building.

"I'm so close." she said as her movements grew more erratic.

"Cum Elena." he ordered her. She exploded at his demand, she couldn't believe the control he had over her body. Her body seemed to understand his verbal commands, he tells her to cum, she came. He thrust up into her a few times before releasing inside her shooting his load deep into her womb.

"How shit." she said as she collapsed against his chest.

"Your highness you are incredible." he said stroking her hair.

"Thank you so are you." she said. She rose off of him and collapsed beside him on the bed laying her head on his chest.

"I can't believe high school is almost done." she sighed.

"Soon you'll be free from the classroom." he said.

"I'm worried. I know high school. I'm good at high school. I don't want to lose that. What if I don't fit in out in the real world?" she fretted.

"You will. You will do great in the real world. Besides even if you're not, I'll still be here with you. You don't have to worry about ever fitting in when you're with me. I love you Elena." he assured her, kissing her hair.

"I love you too Damon Salvatore." she said kissing his chest before closing her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Here we go, another update from yours truly. I truly thank you all for sticking with the stories during my move and lack of internet. But I am back now, and updates should be regular again, perhaps not as regular as they used to be with work and cleaning. But I promise to have at least one update per story per week. That's the least I can do for my wonderful readers. I hope you enjoy the chapter, the smut has went away again, but it will be back I promise. If you're looking for a smut fix, check out "How do you want it?" the story is entirely smut.

PS I own nothing but my ideas.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think its time for us to give her relationship with Damon a chance Gray?" Miranda asked as she searched through her closet for something to wear to their daughters graduation ceremony.<p>

"No. I still hold out hope that our daughter is smart enough to know that she has no future with Damon." Grayson said as he tied his tie.

"Grayson Gilbert! Do not be antagonistic tonight. We are sitting with Damon. Jeremy is coming. Do not fight with either of our kids or Damon tonight." Miranda demanded.

"I wont fight with Elena or Jeremy. Damon can sit this one out. I don't want him at our daughters graduation." he said.

"Damon is coming to support his girlfriend. Elena invited him. He is just as important to her as we are at the moment and I can understand that. Damon understands her more than anyone else on the planet. This is Elena's night. Don't ruin it for her." Miranda ordered as she chose a black sleeveless shift dress. She pulled it off the hanger and went into the bathroom to change while Grayson changed his tie for the umpteenth time. When she came out a few minutes later she had her pearls on and her hair was curled.

"Are you almost ready?" Miranda asked.  
>"As I'll ever be." he said gruffly.<p>

"I can't believe we're graduating!" Caroline enthused as her Elena and Bonnie got ready for graduation at Caroline's house.

"It's been a long 12 years but so worth it." Elena said brushing her hair back and clipping a large section of it on the nape of her neck.

"I know. And our friendship has lasted for pretty much the entire 12 years. I love you both." Caroline said getting teary eyed.

"Don't cry. You know if you cry, I'll start too." Elena said hugging her friend. Both girls opened their arms and Bonnie joined in their group hug.

"I can't believe I'm going off to LA for college, Bonnie is going to New York and you're staying here to work for the paper. We're all grown up. I don't know the real word. I know high school. I can't do this." Caroline panicked.

"I'll tell you what Damon told me when I had the same panic attack. You'll be fine, and even if you're not, you'll always have me." she said hugging Caroline tightly.

"You both have me too." Bonnie said.

"You have me too Bon." Elena said.

"And you both have me." Caroline shot out, before turning back to her mirror to fix her makeup.

"We should go." Elena said glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, we don't want to be late for graduation." Bonnie said as they left the house and drove over in Caroline's car to the school. Elena seen Damon's car, her parents car, her grandmas car and Jeremy's car, along with Bonnie's dads and Caroline's mom and the Lockwood's. They walked into the school and rushed back stage to wear the other graduates were assembled.

"Hi Damon. I was looking for someone I knew." Jeremy and an unknown girl said walking over to them.

"Hi Jeremy. Excited for you sisters graduation?" he asked.

"Yeah. She'll finally be completely free from mom and dad. How about you?" he asked.  
>"I'm so proud of my girl. She made it." he said grinning.<p>

"This is Katie, my girlfriend." he said gesturing to the pretty blonde at his side.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Damon, Elena's boyfriend." he said.

"Nice to meet you as well." she said politely as she shook his hand.

"Look out now here come your parents." Damon sighed.

"Great." Jeremy said turning to greet his parents.

"Hi son." Grayson said emotionlessly.

"Dad." Jeremy said nodding at his dad.

"Hi sweetheart." Miranda said hugging her son.

"Hi mom. This is Katie my girlfriend. Her mom said I could bring her here to Lena's grad." he said.

"Nice to meet you Katie. Why don't we all get seated?" she suggested.  
>"Sounds good." Jeremy said as the group went into the gym where all the parents were finding seats. They sat down in the same row as Liz Forbes who was saving a seat for her ex husband. Mr and Mrs Lockwood were sitting a row ahead of them along with Bonnie's dad. Miranda stood up and waved when she saw her mom coming in. She sat down beside Grayson just as Jenna came rushing in.<p>

"Oh my God I can't believe I was almost late." she said.

"At least you're here. Elena will be so happy. Jenna this is Elena's boyfriend Damon." Miranda said introducing the two that had never met before.

"Good to meet you." she said appraising him.

"You too." he said as the lights went down and the principal ascend the stage.

"Evening distinguished guests, faculty, parents, family and friends, welcome to the 2012 Mystic Falls High school Graduation. The commencement of tonight's festivities will include the presentation of the graduates, the valedictory address and a banquet dinner supplied by Mystic Falls catering. Without further ado, tonight is a celebration in regards to the monumental achievement that these young men and woman got by finishing 12 years of education. I'm sure some of you thought that it would never happen, or wished it was still a few years off. Our festivities will start shortly with the entrance of the graduates once Mr Saltzman have the graduates assembled in alphabetical order." the principal stated.

"Now don't move. We finally have you figured out. We are running late." Alaric stated when he finally had the students in alphabetical order. The entrance of late graduates threw Alaric off his game and he had to practically start all over.

"Can we go graduate now?" Caroline asked as she stood next Elena.

"We just wait for the cue." he said signalling through the curtain that they were ready to go.

"Now without any further ado the current graduating class of 2012." the principal said as the graduation march started. All the parents and family members stood up and watched for their graduate to appear in their cap and gown. All the graduates took their seats at the front of the gym and waited for the ceremony to start.

"This is the beginning of life for these students here tonight, and we are pleased to be sharing it with each of you. Tonight is a night none of you will ever forget. For some of you September will bring a new start in a new city or state. Some of you it will bring responsibilities and a full time job. For some of you it wont change much at all. But just remember all the friends you made in this school, all the memories. Its the fun times that will get you through the rough times that are sure to come. I wish each and every one of you every happiness and every success that the world can give you. With that, I give you the graduates of Mystic Falls High School 2012." he said ending his speech and getting the pile of diplomas from the secretary.

"Bonnie Bennett" the principal called out and she ascended the stage to get her diploma. The entire first row was standing as they moved down each person that was called. Everyone cheered when they saw her get her diploma as she returned to her seat after getting pictures taken.

"Matt Donovan. Full football scholarship to the University of Virginia." the principal said proudly. Matt grinned as he accepted his diploma. Matt's mom who had returned just for this occasion rushed forward and snapped a picture of her son who looked at her with shock on his face. He hadn't expected his mom to make an appearance.

"Caroline Forbes." he announced and the entire room broke out in cheers. She grinned and accepted her diploma before returning to her seat after posing for a couple pictures for her mom.

"Elena Gilbert." he announced and she got just as big of a reaction as Caroline did. She allowed her family to take a couple pictures before she returned to her seat.

"Tyler Lockwood. Football scholarship." the principal stated as the jock accepted his diploma and his mom and dad snapped a couple pictures.

"Joshua Samuel's." he announced and Elena scoffed. "I can't believe he graduated." she said as he accepted his diploma and allowed his overly adoring parents to take a picture of him before he returned to his seat.

"I now present you the graduating class of 2012." he said as the graduates all rotated their tassells to the other side of their caps. They all took their caps off and threw them in the air signalling the end of the graduation ceremony. They all found their caps and the graduation exodus music played as they began the walk out of the gym to the auditorium where the feast was getting prepared. Once the graduates were gone all the guests filed out of the room.

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were hugging when they got out.

"I can't believe its over." Elena said. She seen Jeremy and a girl work their way through the crowd and she rushed over to him.

"I missed you Jer." she said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too Lena. I want to introduce you to Katie." he said.

"Hi." Elena said.

"Katie is my girlfriend." he said.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Elena. Jeremy's sister. When did you two start dating?" she asked.

"I met her the day after you and Damon left." he said.

"Oh. I'm happy for you Jer." she said as she seen her mom, dad, grandma and Jenna weave their way through the crowd. She knew Damon must be off visiting with Alaric for a few minutes giving her time with her family.

"Congratulations dear." Grandma Sommers said.

"Thanks." Elena said.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Miranda said hugging her daughter.

"Yeah. Congrats." Grayson said hugging his daughter stiffly.

"Congratulations. By the way your boyfriend is hot." Jenna said hugging Elena.

"Thanks. I know it and he knows it too. Don't tell him you think that. We don't need his ego growing more than it already is." she said.

"I won't." she promised as Damon finally made his way through the crowd followed by Alaric who took his spot next to Jenna.

"Hey baby. Congratulations." he said as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." she said kissing him far too briefly for either of their liking.

"You look amazing." he said softly.

"No I don't. But I'll be right back. Have to hand the gown back in, they're only rentals." she said kissing him once more before rushing off towards the bathroom.

"Where's she off to?" Grayson asked.

"She has to go take off the gown. She's not allowed to keep it." Damon explained. Grayson nodded and bit back a smart remark about Damon not being able to join his daughter.

"So Jeremy where are you planning on staying while you're in town?" Miranda asked hope clear in her voice.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I'm capable of staying with you at the moment. Too much history in that house." he said.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened son." Miranda said.

"I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'm coming home. Richmond is home now. That's not going to change." Jeremy stated.

"I just want my kids back, and that doesn't seem like its going to happen." Miranda said brushing a tear from her eye.

"You haven't lost either of us, but lets not talk about this now. It's Elena's graduation, we should enjoy this night for her, and then in 2 years I hope you all come down to celebrate my graduation." Jeremy said as Elena made her way back through the crowd in a short white dress.

"Now you look really really amazing." Damon said kissing her when she sidled back to his side.

"Well thank you. We should go sit down." Elena said smiling at him. Everyone walked to their table and sat down, they talked about anything but Damon and Grayson's issues, and the Gilbert's family problems.

"So any chance me and Katie can stay with you tonight?" Jeremy asked Elena.

"Sure. Although I don't have a spare bedroom." she said.

"Oh. Do you have a couch?" he asked.

"A small one." she answered biting her lip.

"Hm, that's not going to work." he said pursing his lips. He didn't want to stay with his mom and dad, it would be far too awkward.

"You can always stay at my house, I have lots of spare bedrooms. Elena and I can stay there too." Damon offered. Elena beamed at him and Jeremy smiled.

"Are you sure its not too much trouble?" he asked.

"Its not a problem. You're Elena's brother, its my job to help you." he said smiling.

"Well cool. We'll stay there tonight. If its at all possible can Katie have her own room. We're not... we haven't... we're not..." he said blushing to his roots.

"Intimate?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy answered as Katie buried her head in Jeremy's shoulder.

"That's okay. We can set up another spare room." Damon said.

"Thanks." Jeremy said as he started eating.

"So you're staying with Elena tonight?" Miranda asked partially disappointed.

"Yeah. I'm more comfortable this way." he said.

"Okay." she said nodding. When they were done eating and everyone had caught up, they all got ready to leave.

"Hey Elena, we need to get a picture together before you run off." Joshua stated.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Elena whined holding Damon's hand.

"Well yeah. Come on baby." he said holding out his hand.

"I am not your baby." she grunted.

"Go take a picture with the brilliant mind that came up with "you and me equals sex."" Damon whispered in her ear and released her hand.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"No, but we'll get out of here much quicker if you do, compulsion free." he said.

"Ugh fine." she said stalking over to him and standing next to him. He took a picture of the two of them at arms length with his free arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Okay. Buy Joshua." she said unwinding his arm from around her and walking over to Damon. "Let's get out of here." she said.

When they got to the boarding house Jeremy and Katie were entranced by the old fashioned glory of the boarding house.

"Come on in" he said opening the door.

"This is so beautiful."Katie said looking at the antique furniture adorning the room.

"It's been in the family for years." he said.

"It's lovely. My mom would kill for some of the furniture." she said.

"There are some things in this house that date back to the mid 1800's." he told her.

"Wow." she said enthralled.

"Your house is incredible Damon. Why the hell does Elena even want an apartment when she could live here with you?" he asked.

"Because I want the illusion of independence. I like the idea of living alone without actually ever being alone." she said.

"I guess that makes sense. But I'm getting really tired. Where are our bedrooms?" he asked.

"Come. We'll show you and give you a quick tour while we're at it." Damon said showing them the kitchen on the main floor and the TV room. They walked up the stairs and showed them the bathroom.

"This room here is my brothers whenever he comes here. I don't talk to him or about him, but since he's technically family I have to give him a room. This is my room, so if you need anything you know where to find us. And here are you rooms." he said opening the final doors across the hall from one another.

"Thanks Damon." Jeremy said stepping into the doorway of his room.

"No problem... no funny business. I have really good hearing, I'll hear you sneaking out." he said staring at Jeremy. Katie blushed deeply and Elena laughed.

"Come. Bed." Elena said pulling Damon by the arm. "Have a good night Jer. I'll see you in the morning." she called as she walked away.

"I guess I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Damon called. Elena laughed as she pushed Damon into the bedroom and shut the door before tackling him onto the bed, getting him naked in record time.


	23. Chapter 23

"Where are you taking us?" Elena asked as Damon ushered Elena, Jeremy and Katie out to the Camaro.

"Out. You are going to enjoy your couple nights of freedom before you start work at the paper, and I am going to show Jeremy and Katie a night." he said climbing into the front seat while Katie and Jeremy slid into the backseat through Elena's seat. When they were in Elena fixed her seat and sat down.

"Will you tell me where you're taking us?" she asked fixing her brown gaze on his blue one.

"Don't even try it Miss Gilbert. Your pretty brown eyes are not going to make me tell you anything." he told her. She pouted adorably pushing her lower lip out.

"Don't you have any shame Elena? Pouting, really?" Jeremy asked laughing at his sister.

"I want to know where we're going, and he won't tell me." she whined.

"Well you may as well just sit back and relax until we get there. That's my plan. I know he wont tell us, he's stubborn. Kind of like you." Jeremy said.

"I am stubborn." she said happily.

"That's not necessarily a good thing Lena." Jeremy told her.

"Oh it is, when I'm faced with a stubborn but extremely sexy boyfriend who won't tell me where we're going." she said smiling sweetly. After a few minutes Damon pulled up outside a dance club.

"We're going dancing?" she exclaimed.

"Yep, I am going to take you dancing. It's one of those things we haven't tried yet since we started dating." he said.

"Awesome." she said, even though she knew that legally the only one of them that could get in was Damon.

"Ah Damon, we're all underage here except for you." Jeremy said not wanting to ruin the happy mood that was there.

"Ah it's not a problem. They'll let you in because you're with me." he said.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what makes you so special?" Jeremy asked as him and Katie got out of the car.

"All you need to know is that I am extremely convincing when I have to be." he said.

"I can't wait to see if you can get us in here." Jeremy laughed.

"For your information I have gotten Elena into several bars since we started dating." Damon said dryly.

"Well then, how do you do it?" he asked.

"I never share my methods. Tonight is going to be easier than usual." he said eyeing the blonde standing at the door.

"Are you going to attempt to seduce her?" he asked.

"No. I may flirt a little but its completely harmless." Damon told them.

"No flirting. You can use your usual methods." Elena said annoyed. She felt an extreme possessiveness when it came to Damon. He was hers and no one else could even look at him. She clasped his hand tightly in hers as they went to stand in line.

"Don't worry. I won't flirt." he assured her kissing her temple.

"Good. I only want you flirting with me. No one else." she muttered.

"That's not a problem." he wrapping his arms around her as the line moved slowly forward.

"ID's?" the woman at the door asked.

"Ah come on Cindy. You've never had a problem before?" he said staring at her.

"Damon... no minors." she said.

"Come on Cindy. You know you owe me one." he said.

"Damon, don't make me do something illegal. Please." she begged pleading with him. Elena stared at him questioningly for a minute but he ignored her.

"I remember the very conversation Cindy. You said "I owe you one, Damon." Letting us in here is what you have to do. You know we'll get in one way or another." he said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Fine. Fine go. I don't need you compelling me again." she said letting them in.

"Why exactly does she owe you one?" Elena asked questioningly.

"Long story." he said pushing them into a booth.

"Damon, you two clearly have some sort of history. What did you do for her?" Elena asked.

"It's not important right now." he said getting up to get a drink. "What do you guys want?" he asked.

"We'll have cokes." Jeremy said ordering for himself and Katie. "I'll have whatever you bring me. This conversation isn't over Damon." she said.

"I think it is. I'm not talking about how I know Cindy with her. All I am saying is I helped her out of a pretty intense situation." he said before striding over to the bar.

"All is not well in paradise I see." Jeremy said.

"He's never kept a secret from me before. I don't like it." she said narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe he's keeping the secret for her. Maybe she didn't want anyone else to know." Jeremy suggested.

"That doesn't mean he can't tell me. When am I ever going to see her again, and how will she find out I know. It's harmless telling me." she complained.

"There's obviously a reason he doesn't want to tell you. You should just leave it." Jeremy suggested. Katie nodded solemnly beside him. "Just try to have fun tonight." Jeremy said patting her hand. She nodded not entirely convinced, she knew Damon probably listened in on their entire conversation. He came back with their drinks and handed the two cokes over to Jeremy and Katie before handing Elena a fruity looking concoction.

"I don't want alcohol." she said aware she was being petulant.

"It's not alcohol. Its virgin." he assured her. She sighed and took a sip of the drink. She couldn't deny that the drink was fantastic.

"How's school going Jer?" Elena asked.

"Good. Only two more years until I graduate." he said smiling.  
>"I'm excited for you. Any ideas for college yet?" she asked.<p>

"Nope. I might go to art school. Haven't decided yet." he said.

"Good idea. You've always loved art." she said.

"Come, lets dance." Damon said pulling her arm as he got out of the bench.

"I don't want to." she said taking another sip of her drink.

"I brought you here to dance. We are dancing. If you're pissed about Cindy, that's your problem. But you aren't ruining this night." he said straight to the point.

"Fine." she said getting up and following him onto the dance floor.

"I can tell already that this is going to be a fun night. They're both so stubborn and I bet a fight could last all night." Jeremy winced.

"I can see your sisters point though. If he is as serious about her as he says he is. He should be honest with her." Katie stated.

"Maybe. But its in the past. It's not really any of Elena's business. It had to do with him and another person. Not Elena." Jeremy said.

"Maybe. But she feels like he's keeping something from her. Which technically he is." Katie said.

"I know what you're saying and I know you understand my point of view. I say we let them deal with it. It shouldn't cause a fight between us too." Jeremy said.

"Yeah. Watching them out there dancing, even mad at each other they have this intense chemistry." she said watching Damon and Elena dance. She watched him spin her out and she smiled unwillingly.

"Chemistry and unbridled sexual tension. It's strange. But my sister found her other half, the one that brought out passion and uncharacteristic behaviour." Jeremy said smiling at them. Damon dipped Elena low and she grinned before plastering the scowl back on her face. Damon rolled his eyes and kept dancing with her.

The rest of the evening went on like that.

"I'm getting tired." Katie said.

"I'm ready to go too." Elena said.

"Fine. Let's go." Damon agreed getting up and grabbing his leather jacket. Everyone got back into the car and drove back to the boarding house.

"Are you seriously still pissed?" Damon demanded after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

"Yes." she answered.

"Is it about Cindy?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"Explain." he urged.

"No." she said petulantly.

"Are you going to give me monosyllable answers for the rest of the night?" he asked. She didn't answer and he pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding house. She got out of the car when it came to a stop and let Jeremy and Katie out before striding into the house. She stormed into the house and into the parlour when she immediately poured herself a glass of the amber coloured liquid.

"What are you doing? That shit is too strong for you." he said taking the glass out of her hand and downing it faster than she could comprehend. Jeremy and Katie walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"I'm going to bed." she said walking upstairs and disappearing.

"Aren't you going after her?" Jeremy asked.

"I wasn't planning on it. She is being stubborn and immature. This has nothing to do with her." he said sitting down and flipping on the TV.

"Ever think that maybe she is insecure about it now. Maybe she thinks you guys have some sort of history that could take you away from her. She loves you. I can tell, I've never seen that look on her face before. She's scared to death of losing you in some way." Jeremy offered.

"She won't lose me. The thing with Cindy was a long time ago, and its over with." he said.

"Don't tell me that. Tell Lena." Jeremy urged as he took the remote control from Damon and flipped the control.

"Fine." he said getting up and walking to the stairs.

"We'll see you in the morning." Jeremy called to him. He nodded and walked up the stairs deciding he owed Elena an explanation. He walked into the bedroom and surprised to find that she wasn't there. He stood int he doorway for a minute before shaking his head. He walked to the other spare bedroom that wasn't the ones where Jeremy and Katie were staying and opened the door. He seen her laying in the bed and he shook his head.  
>"Why are you in here?" he asked.<p>

"Because I didn't want to be with you tonight. If you can keep secrets I can sleep away from you. I thought about going home, but I figured I should stay because Jeremy and Katie are here." she said turning away from him.

"Your brother is quite intelligent. He convinced me to talk to you." he said.

"Maybe I don't want to know anymore. You can keep your secrets." she said.

"Fine. Screw it. You can be pissed for as long as you want. If you don't want to meet me halfway, then fine. I'm going to bed." he said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Once he was back in his room he quickly changed into a pair of black pyjama pants and shut off the light. He slipped into the bed and laid down on his back. If she wanted to be angry, he could be angry too. It was only about ten minutes later when he heard his bedroom door open and her slip into the darkness. He heard her breathing and heartbeat as she walked closer to the bed as quietly as she could. Elena slipped into the bed careful not to touch him.

"I thought you didn't want to be near me." he muttered trying to sound aloof.

"I didn't. Maybe I'm being unfair too." she said rolling onto her side to see him in the darkness.  
>"Maybe you are." he said still distant.<p>

"I appreciate you offering to talk to me about it. I really do, but you don't have to. You had your life before I came into it, and it's not my business. My brother was right." she said softly. He didn't respond for a few minutes and Elena could have sworn that he was asleep if it weren't for the tension in his body beside hers.

"I met Cindy three years ago. She was struggling severely. I know what you're wondering, no we didn't sleep together. It never became more than friendly. She had no one but her three year old daughter Sadie. But the problem was that Cindy couldn't afford anything for that little girl because all her money was going to battling her ass of an ex for custody. Cindy knew that Todd would be a terrible father for Sadie and risked absolutely everything to keep her from that. A mother cant afford a custody battle on a bartenders salary. She served me one night at the bar, she had her daughter there with her because she couldn't afford a babysitter. Todd was taking everything from her. I'll admit when I met her I was looking for a late night snack and some sex but when I attempted to seduce her she broke down. I honestly felt a sliver of guilt, but that sliver turned into more the more she talked to me. She introduced me to her daughter and all of a sudden I knew there was no way I could hurt this woman more than she already was so I compelled her to stop worrying and to tell me where the son of a bitch lived. She told me and I dealt with him. Cindy kept Sadie and Todd is not a problem anymore." Damon explained.

"When you say "dealt with him" what does that mean?" Elena asked.

"I didn't kill him, although I wanted to. I had killed for a lot less back then. I compelled him to drop his case and to pay Cindy all the child support back pay he owed for the past few months and all that he would owe her. Cindy and Sadie moved here, and Cindy got a job at the dance club. Benefits and wage is better. They're happy now. Cindy owed me for that." Damon finished.

"So you were never intimate with her?" she asked.

"No. I couldn't be because back then in order for me to be intimate there had to be blood involved. Any time I had sex I took blood too. It was how I worked. I didn't want to take from a woman who had lost so much already. I had a rare moment of morality." he said.

"Thank you for telling me that." she said softly, sliding over on the bed closer to him.

"You deserved to know. I didn't want you being insecure about our relationship. This is the biggest thing in your life that you don't have to be insecure about." he told her kissing her forehead. She smiled and sighed into the intimate gesture.

"I love you." she whispered into his chest.

"I love you too, but what I really want right now is to make love to you." he said running his hand down her t shirt covered back.

"I'm not stopping you." she said. He rolled until she was flat on her back and he was hovering over her. He grinned and kissed her soundly. His tongue invading her mouth. Her nails raked down his back to the waist band of his pyjama pants.

"I need to feel you." she said. He lifted up enough so she could use her hands and feet to push his pants down. When they were around his ankles he kicked them off sending them to the floor.

"I need to feel you too." he said feeling underneath her t shirt for her panties. She lifted her lips a bit and he pushed the scrap of lace down. He removed her oversized t shirt and ogled her now bare body.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever encountered." he said kissing her lips before kissing down her body. He suckled each of her breasts before moving down further. He dipped his tongue into her belly button causing her to shift and giggle under him.

"Are you giggling?" he asked.

"Yes." she said grinning.

"I will give you something to giggle about." he said attacking her sides tickling her viciously.

"Damon. Damon stop." she begged.

"Are you ready to be compliant? No more giggling?" he asked.

"Yes." she said her eyes glinting.

"Good." he said picking up where he left off at her belly button. He continued down and kissed from hip bone to hip bone. His close proximity to where she wanted him most was driving her crazy.

"Keep going." she begged him. Her eyes had taken on a lusty darker colour and she desperately needed him. He smiled at her before tracing his tongue through her neatly groomed pubic hair. She squeezed her eyes shut as he dipped his tongue inside her while he thumbed her clit. She groaned and moaned desperately wishing he would make her cum. He started nudging her clit with his tongue while he fingers started plunging in and out of her. This was torture... exquisite torture.

"Damon... Please." she begged.

"I think you're ready to cum." he said sucking on her clit.

"Please baby." she begged.

"All in good time." he said as he continued playing with her down there. Her hands squeezed and kneaded her breasts trying to send herself over the edge. Taking pity on her extremely turned on state, he gently bit down on her clit and sucked the bud into his mouth sending her over the edge. She quivered under his expert touch as he eagerly drank in her juices. When he had his fill he plunged his swollen cock into her pussy and immediately started moving. His invasion of her body catapulted her into another smaller orgasm.

"Damon." she moaned as she felt him fucking her relentlessly. When she came back he was fucking her hard. She loved it.

"Oh no." she said when she felt herself quicken for a third time.

"Cum." he told her as he kissed her breasts. She did as he told her and exploded again. He pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach before thrusting inside her again. This position was so intimate. Every inch of his body was pressed into hers and he fucked her hard from behind. Her moans and screams her getting louder and louder every second. He knew without a doubt that Jeremy and Katie most likely were hearing this.

"Damon... please." she begged in agony. The orgasms were wringing her out and she wasn't sure she could take anymore.

"Don't worry. I'm almost done." he assured her when he felt his orgasm. He pushed her closer to her fourth orgasm while reaching around and rubbing her clit. When she came again, he followed right behind her filling her with his cum. He groaned out his release and buried his head into her back. When he regained lucidity he pulled out and laid down beside her. Elena was still beside him. He ran a hand down her back and she turned her head weakly.

"Are you okay?" he asked amused.

"Just tired," she said groggily.

"Go to sleep." he said grinning as he pulled her spent body into his arms. She closed her eyes almost immediately. He went to sleep shortly after not looking forward to the morning when they would have to face Katie and Jeremy.


	24. Chapter 24

"Do we have to get up?" Elena asked the next morning when the late morning sun was shining through the bedroom window.

"As much as I would love to, we can't spend the entire day in bed." Damon remarked.

"Why? I don't want to go downstairs." Elena whined.

"Why is that? Maybe because you were unnecessarily loud last night, and your brother and brothers girlfriend were in the house during that time?" he asked smirking at her.

"Yes. My brother should never have to hear me having sex. That is so wrong on so many levels. I'm humiliated and nervous about facing him." she whined.

"Well you should have thought of that before you screamed and yelled my name last night." he said not apologetic at all.

"Maybe he didn't hear it. Yeah, that's a good theory. Maybe he heard nothing and I wasn't as loud as I thought I was." she said nodding her head. Damon smiled at nodded but made it clear that he didn't agree.

"Who am I kidding, he heard all of it last night." she sighed.

"Yeah, he definitely did. But we have to go downstairs. Your brother goes home today, and we should take them for breakfast before they go." he said swinging his legs out of bed and walking to the bathroom gloriously naked.

"Fine." Elena sighed getting up and following him into the bathroom.

"Oh no. We don't have time to shower together. You go first and then I'll slip in when you're done." Damon said walking back out to the bedroom to find something to wear. When Elena was done showering she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her chest before walking into the bedroom.

"You're done?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just need to get dressed and do my hair and makeup." she said digging through the closet for something to wear.

"You have more clothes here than you do at your apartment." he mused as he seen the clothes littering his closet.

"Maybe. But go shower, before I decide to take advantage of your currently naked state." Elena said. Damon smirked and walked into the bathroom. She heard the shower run and Elena slipped on some of her sexy underwear and jeans and a t-shirt before heading back into the bathroom. She was blow drying her hair when Damon stepped out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist.

"What do you think, underwear or no underwear?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she asked crooking an eyebrow.

"Commando it is." he said smirking. Elena grinned and went back to doing her hair and makeup. Damon was sitting on the bed when she came out fully dressed and made up.

"Ready to go downstairs?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." she said as he opened the bedroom door and walked downstairs with Elena trailing behind him.

"We were wondering when we'd see you two. But judging by the terrible noises we heard last night, we guessed it would be a while yet." Jeremy said glaring at the two of them.

"I'm sorry Jeremy. It's his fault." she said pointing to Damon.

"I'm not sorry. And I am also quite proud to be at fault for those particular noises." Damon said smirking widely.

"Of course you're not. Because you are Damon Salvatore and you don't feel guilty about anything." Elena said snarkily.

" I feel guilt. I felt guilty about lying to you last night. But one thing I do not feel guilt about is bringing you pleasure. I love it when you make noises like that. It tells me I'm doing my job right." he said placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close to his body.

"Okay. Ew. Noises such as that should be kept in the bedroom. I don't want to hear it and I don't want to see it." Jeremy said with his arm firmly around Katie's waist.

"Jeremy is right. Do not touch me in front of him." Elena said firmly while backing out of his embrace.

"How about we take you guys for breakfast." Damon offered.

"Sounds good to me. Maybe food will erase the torture from last night." Jeremy said wincing theatrically.

"Let's go. No bugging Elena about last night. She's horrified enough about last night." Damon said firmly.

"As am I. And Katie." Jeremy said.

The trio left the house a few minutes later and climbed into separate cars knowing that Jeremy and Katie were going to be heading back to Richmond after breakfast. When they got to the Grill they got seated at a table and Jeremy was still unable to make eye contact with Elena or Damon. They sat in silence until Grayson and Miranda walked into the restaurant.

"Oh God, what are they doing here?" Jeremy asked trying to hide.

"They've already seen us, so just give it up." Elena whispered.

"Good morning." Miranda said walking up to the table with her husband trailing behind her.

"Morning." Jeremy said as Elena nodded in greeting.

"So you're heading home today?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah. I told Katie's mom we'd be home around noon today. We have to leave after breakfast." Jeremy said.

"I would have loved to have spent more time with you this weekend." Miranda sighed.

"I came to see Elena, not you and dad. She's the only family that hasn't attempted to ruin or run my life." Jeremy said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for my part in you leaving Mystic Falls, but please know that Mystic Falls will always be your home. And you will always be my son. I know I've made mistakes with both of my kids, but I am trying with both of you. Please give me the benefit of the doubt." Miranda begged, looking contrite.

"It's not only you mom. You're trying. Dad needs to try too. Mystic Falls is just a place I grew up, Richmond is my home." Jeremy said.

"I can understand that. And I will miss you so much when you go. But I don't want to lose you." Miranda said.

"You won't lose me, but until dad changes, I can't have any sort of relationship with either of you. Dad needs to sort out his issues with me, and his issues with Elena."Jeremy said.

"If you're staying you may as well pull up some chairs and sit down." Elena said. Miranda turned to her husband, and for his credit he shrugged his shoulders. Miranda grinned and pulled up a chair sitting on Jeremy's side while Grayson said on Elena's. He stiffened visibly when he watched Elena take Damon's hand on top of the table in a show of solidarity.

"Are you excited for your new job tomorrow?" Grayson asked trying to make conversation with his daughter.

"I am. Nervous though at the same time. It's my first full-time job." Elena said.

They all sat together for a while longer, the conversation considerably more awkward than it was before Grayson and Miranda sat down.

"Mr and Mrs Gilbert, its good to see you." Matt said walking in clad in his uniform.

"Hello Matt. How are you dear?" Miranda asked.

"I'm fine. How are you Jeremy?" Matt asked.

"I'm great. I love Richmond. I gotta say I was surprised to hear that you and Elena broke up." Jeremy said glancing between the two of them.

"We were better off as friends. I know that now. It took me a while to get past it, her and Damon. But I'm good now." Matt said smiling.

"I'm happy for you. So you're working here, still?" Jeremy asked.

"Full time now that I'm graduated. Someone's got to pay the bills. But I've got to go, its time to work." Matt said.

"It's good to see you ." Jeremy called as Matt walked away.

"Are you done?" Damon asked. Elena nodded and pushed her plate away.

"We're finished too. We better hit the road." Jeremy said standing up. Katie followed him up and smiled at everyone.

"It was really nice to meet you all." she said kindly.

"You too." Elena said smiling at the girl. "I'm going to miss you Jer." Elena said hugging her brother.

"You never told me you cheated on Matt with Damon. I know Matt never said it out loud, but he clearly hinted that was what happened." Jeremy whispered.

"it's not something I'm proud of. But I don't like talking about it." she whispered back. Damon and Elena walked Jeremy and Katie out to Jeremy's car.

"I'm gonna miss you little brother. Don't be a stranger." Elena said hugging her brother.

"I'll miss you too. You too. You can always hop in the car and come to Richmond too. I'm sure my friends would be happy to see you again." Jeremy grinned.

"I'm sure they would." Elena laughed. When they were done saying goodbye, Jeremy and Katie got into the car and drove away.

The next morning when Elena's alarm clock woke up, she reluctantly pulled herself out of bed. After her shower, she walked into the kitchen and glanced at her phone. She grinned when she saw the text message on her phone from Damon.

**Have a good day at work baby. Come to my house after work, I'll have dinner waiting for you. I love you.**

She beamed at the message and grabbed her keys to head to work. Her boss was waiting at the door when she walked in.

"Good morning Dennis." she said happily.

"Morning Elena. Are you ready to get to work?" he asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Definitely. Thank you so much for this opportunity." Elena said following her boss into his office.

"Don't thank me. Thank your father. He was the one who got you this job." he said.

"I'm not exactly speaking to my father at the moment, so that will have to wait." Elena muttered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Your father is a good man." Dennis said gesturing for her to sit down.

"He is a good man. Except when he's been an overprotective, overbearing, control freak." Elena stated.

"I must say I'm intrigued. I always thought your relationship with your father was good. Work can wait for a few minutes, I want to hear about this." Dennis said clasping his hands underneath his chin.

"All in all, he just controlled my life to the extent where I could not take it anymore. I snapped, and started dating his arch nemesis. Now I live on my own and am still happily dating his enemy. I'm free," she said.

"You must be dating Damon Salvatore. He is the only man whom I can rightfully say is a nemesis to your father." Dennis stated.

"It's true." Elena said nodding.

"Well anyways. Today you're going to get extremely well acquainted with the copy machine. Have you used one before?" he asked.

"When I was younger and still living under my parents extremely strict roof, I used to go to work with my father on Saturdays. He would leave me with the receptionists, and they would have me photocopy things all day. I got really used to the machine. It can't be much different from the one here." she said.

"I'm sure it's the same. I'll show you where it is. I need copies of all the stories going into print, on my desk so I can read through them, and then you get to file them away in alphabetical order." he told her.

"Sounds good to me." Elena said smiling.

At noon Caroline strode through the door and asked to see Elena.

"Elena Gilbert. Is she here?" the bubbly but annoyed blonde demanded at the reception desk to the receptionist who was ignoring Caroline.  
>"I do not know an Elena Gilbert." the receptionist finally responded.<p>

"She just started here today. I think she's the assistant to someone named Dennis." Caroline said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Since it's clear to me that you won't leave until I call up there, I will call up there." the woman said picking up the phone and calling Dennis's office. After a minute or two on the phone she hung up and smiling tensely at Caroline, "she'll be right down."

"Thank you." Caroline said going to sit on one of the benches. Elena emerged a few minutes later and grinned when she seen her friend.

"Do you have a lunch break?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"I do. I was just getting ready to head for lunch." Elena said.

"Good. Let's go to the Grill and catch up. It's like we never see each other anymore since you're always in a sex filled haze with Damon, though I can't blame you." Caroline said smirking.

"Sounds good. Just let me run to my desk and grab my purse." Elena said rushing away and back to her desk.

"Hey, what can I get you guys?" Matt asked when they sat down. He looked flushed and exhausted.

"Coke and a burger." Elena said.

"Same here." Caroline chirped in.

"Alright. I'll be right back with your drinks." Matt said.

"Are you okay Matt?" Elena asked.

"Well let's just say that the minute I graduated, my boss here decided to take an extended vacation. Now I'm practically working by myself out here, while everyone else screws around in the back." he complained.

"If you want I can help you out after work someday." Elena offered.

"I can't ask you to do that." Matt said shaking his head.

"No its fine. Think of it as a friend helping out a friend. Besides you didn't ask, I offered." Elena said.

"Well then, sure. I think that's great." Matt said perking up considerably.

"I can come in tomorrow after work for a while." she offered.

"That would be amazing. Even if you just drink orders for me. I can do everything else." he said.

"I'm happy to help." Elena said.

When her lunch break was done, Elena rushed back to work. When she walked into her cubicle she saw her dad sitting at her desk.

"Oh God. Today has been a great day so far. Don't ruin it." she said dropping her purse into the bottom drawer of her desk before staring expectantly at her dad.

"I just thought I'd come in and see you. After all it is your first day of work. I just wanted to come and check in." he said.

"You mean to say that you were coming to check up on me to make sure that Damon was nowhere around the premises. He's not. Are you happy now? I'll see him tonight. He's making me dinner." she said.

"That's nice of him. So do you like the job so far?" he asked.

"It's good. I've gotten really acquainted with the photo copy machine. But I really need to get to work. Dennis asked me to edit a couple of documents for him this afternoon." she said.

"Right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't keep you from your work. I'll see you soon." Grayson said before walking out of her cubicle. Elena shook her head and sat down at her desk immediately getting to work on the documents Dennis asked her to do.

Eat When the day was finally over, Elena gathered up her stuff and said goodbye to Dennis before rushing out to her car. She missed Damon like crazy and couldn't wait to see him. The drive to the boarding house took a little less time than usual and when she pulled up outside the house, he was standing in the open doorway waiting for her. She ran into his arms and kissed him with everything she had.

"Miss me?" he asked holding her tightly to his body.

"Always." she said smirking at him.

"Good, because I missed you too. I missed you so much that I resorted to masturbation this afternoon without you."he told her.

"Wow. I wanted to, but couldn't. By the way I'm working with Matt tomorrow at the Grille for a couple of hours. You should come and hang out." she said.

"I will." he told her.

"Good. Now kiss me or do something." she ordered.

"How about I feed you, then kiss you. And then take you upstairs to bed." he suggested.

"Perfect." she told him pecking him quickly on the lips and untangling herself from his embrace.

"Good. Come with me. Dinner awaits." he said taking her by the hand into the kitchen where there were plates of pasta sitting on the table.

"This looks and smells delicious." Elena said.

"Then you should taste it. It is amazing if I do say myself." he said.

"Well we'll see." Elena said sitting down and immediately twirling some pasta around her fork. She tentatively took a bite and chewed thoughtfully.

"Well?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He knew that it was delicious, and he knew she would think it was too.

"It's not bad." she said shrugging.

"Not bad? Come on Elena, tell the truth." he said mock glaring at her with his hands on his hips.

"It's not the best I've ever had." she said smirking at him.

"Everything I do is the best you've ever had. Don't try to lie to me now." he said.

"You've got a point there. You are the best everything I've ever had. Now shut up so i can eat. I'm starving." she said.

"Eat. Because I'm starving too. In a different way." he said grinning lasciviously at her.

"I'm starving in that way too." Elena whispered.

"Then eat. No wasting food. You don't get to take a ride on this hot body until all the food is off that plate." he told her, staring at her pointedly. Elena obliged him and ate her food quickly, shovelling fork fulls of pasta into her mouth. When she was done, she took a drink of her water and pushed her plate away.

"Done." she said smirking at him.

"That was disgusting. My food is meant to be savoured not demolished." he stated.

"You wanted me to eat, so I ate. Now you have to live up to your part of the deal." she said pushing him out of the room towards the stairs.

"Sounds good to me." he said shrugging his shoulder and letting her push them up the stairs. When the were in his room, all gentleness was out the window as he shoved her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He quickly divested her of her clothes before getting rid of his own at vampire speed. Just before he plunged inside her she stopped him.

"You if I ate all my dinner I could take a ride on your hot body. Doesn't that mean I should be on top?" she asked.

"Fine. Just put me inside you already. I'm hard and ready for you. I have been since this morning." he said. He rolled over and she climbed on top of his naked body and immediately pressed herself down over his erection. She loved how he stretched her and filled her. He felt so good inside her.

"If you wanted to ride, ride." he told her as she sat still on top of him. She smirked at him and made her walls clench his member deep inside her. He groaned and mischief sparkled in her eyes. She leaned down to connect their lips as she started moving along his length. He started thrusting up into her on every one of her down strokes, causing them to meet in the middle constantly. Her breathless moans were turning him on even more, and making him hotter as his movements started getting more erratic.

"So close. Just need a little more." she moaned. He grunted as he spilled himself into her without warning. His explosion deep inside her triggered her orgasm and she came around him. She could feel their combined juices seeping out of her and moving down her legs.

"I want to do that again." Damon said flexing his hips into her. She gasped when she felt him hardening inside her again.

"Already?" she asked.

"Yep." he answered.

"I can't take another orgasm yet. I'm not ready to go again yet." she said.

"That's okay. I am. You just lay back and relax while I fuck you." he said rolling the until he was back on top. Not able to deny him, she laid back and took his sometimes tender, sometimes rough treatment of her body for the rest of the night.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, in the next little while I am going to finally have the sequel for "Feels so right" up here. It will be entitled "Eternally Yours" so I hope all of you who have asked for it, will tune in and read it. I have ideas for a couple other new stories as well so as I finish one up, I'll start another. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"It really is busy here at night. I never really thought about it before." Elena said as she took drink order after drink order.<br>"I told you. Imagine working it all alone. That is pure insanity." Matt said as he rushed back out to the floor with plates of food in his hands.

"I couldn't do that. It was busy enough at the paper today with all the photocopying." Elena said as she rushed out with a pot of coffee. When she walked out, she saw Damon sitting at the bar and she shot him a smile before pouring coffee for all the patrons.

"Thank you so much for this Lena. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." Matt thanked her profusely as he walked by.

"It's not a problem. I'm happy to be able to help you." she said brushing off his thanks. He smiled at her and rushed back to the kitchen to gather up another order.

"Can I get you something?" she asked sidling up to Damon.

"Hmmm, I may have to actually order something instead of just compel it with a waitress that looks like you." he whispered wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Stop. No contact. I'm working." she said mock reprimanding him and pulling out of his embrace.

"You're not actually an employee so canoodling with the customers isn't strictly forbidden." he said.

"I'm here helping my friend. Keep your libido in check for a while longer." she ordered as she walked away from him. He grinned at her as she walked away. She smiled back at him over her shoulder as she walked to the kitchen.

"It's getting loud out there. Wow, I have never seen so many kids in one place before." Elena said filling glasses with chocolate milk for a table with four kids at it.

"The family rush will be over soon, and then the next rush starts. People needing drinks after a long day at work." he said.

"Okay. I'll stay as long as you need me." she promised him.

"Even if you just stay for another hour I should be fine after that." he told her.

"Sounds good. I'll just run out and tell Damon that I'll be another hour." she said running out to where Damon was sitting at the bar with a glass of bourbon.

"Back already? Can't get enough of me." he said smirking at her.

"Nice try. I just came to tell you that I'm working for another hour, then I'm all yours." she said.

"I like the sound of that." he said. Elena watched in amusement as all the families got up and paid at almost the same time and the drinking crowd filed in almost as if they were on a schedule.

"Here comes the drinking crowd." Matt said standing beside her.

"Here it goes." Elena said.

"We don't have to do much here. The bartenders handle all the alcohol. We just do food. There's just a lot of it." Matt told her. Elena nodded and walked over to a table where two middle-aged biker men were seated. They looked out-of-place in a restaurant filled with business suits and a few jeans and t-shirts.

"What can I get you?" she asked standing at their table.

"Well hello there darling. You're really a pretty little thing." one of the bikers said. She sent a warning glance over to Damon telling him to stay where he was. She was sure she could handle it. She could see the tension in his muscles as he fought to stay out of it per her wishes.

"What can I get you?" she asked again trying to remain aloof and professional.

"Well for starters we'll have some hot wings. But a date would be cool as well." he said openly flirting with you.

"Hot wings I can do. A date is completely out of the question." she said.

"Too bad. I wonder if there is anyway I could change your mind." he wondered pensively.

"Believe me there's not. Now if that is all I would like to go put your order in and move on to another table." she said.

"You'll be back dear. I know it." the biker said.

"Yeah I will be. To bring you your food." she said before she walked away. She walked over to Damon before heading to the back to check his temper. She knew him well enough to know he was probably fuming now.

"Are you okay?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He was deceptively calm, she knew under that calm there was a massive storm brewing.

"Are you?" he asked.

"I handled it. I'm fine. Don't worry." she said kissing his cheek.

"I'll behave as long as they keep their hands to themselves." he told her.

"They won't do anything." she said surely.

"They better." Damon said harshly. Elena went and put the order in when Matt stopped her.

"Do you want me to take over that table?" he asked having seen how the biker was acting.

"No. I can do it. I will not run away from the ass." she said.

"Are you sure? Damon looks like he might be plotting murder." Matt noted glancing over to the bar.

"He probably is. He's protective of me. He won't do anything though. He promised me he wouldn't lay a hand on them." she said.

"I hope not. I just really hope they don't do anything because then Damon will snap and you'll have a fight on your hands." Matt said patting her on the back.

"I know. But their wings are up, I better get them out there." she said grabbing the big plate of hot wings and carrying them out of the kitchen. She walked back to the table and set the wings down in front of the big biker that was flirting with her before.

"Here you go. Enjoy." she said turning to walk away. Before she could get away the bikers hand snapped back and connected with her ass. Time in that moment stood still as the biker was pressed up against the wall and Damon's hand around his throat.

"No! Damon stop." Elena shouted, grabbing at his back.

"You ever lay another hand on my girlfriend. I will kill you. No questions asked. Understand?" he warned the biker, his hand never lessening on his throat.

"Damon, let him go. Please." Elena begged yanking futilely on his arm. He shook her off his arm and she tried again.

"You will never touch her again." he said compelling the man. He dropped him to the floor and stormed out of the Grill.

"I have to go. I'm sorry Matt." Elena said rushing out of the Grill.

"It's okay. Just go." Matt called after her.

"Damon stop." Elena demanded.

"What Elena?" he asked.

"Why do always do that? It was mostly harmless." she insisted.

"He put his hands on you. In my world that garners a reaction. He's lucky I reacted as well as I did. He could have so easily been dead now." he told her.

"You compelled him. You took someones free will away from him. That is just so wrong." she yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"So you just expect me to let some jackass grope you? That is not happening Elena. I protect what is mine." he said desperately trying to hang on to his last vestiges of control.

"Just whatever. I'm going home." she said turning around and walking towards her car.

Once she was gone, he turned and walked back to his car. A good day turned into shit and about to get shittier. He had a council meeting to go to and wasn't looking forward to spending time with more members of the Gilbert family. When he walked in he took his accustomed seat beside Sheriff Forbes who smiled at him. Grayson walked in and nodded at Damon which was a new development for both. Partially in shock he nodded back. What was with the Gilbert's tonight? Grayson was nodding at him and Elena was yelling at him. When the meeting was over, he got up and walked out of the room.

"Damon! Wait a second." Grayson called after him.

"What can I do for you? It's a bad night for you Gilbert's to be confronting me." he said.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about but I just want to know how Elena is. She doesn't talk to me anymore, and I just want to check in on her." he said.

"I wouldn't know how she is at the moment. We're not on speaking terms." he said impatiently.

"Do you mind if I ask what's going on?" he asked.

"well since we're bonding Gilbert I'll tell you. Some jackass groped my girlfriend at the Grill tonight. I snapped now she's pissed. End of story." he stated.

"If it's any consolation, I think you were right in this sole situation." Grayson said nodding appreciatively.

"This is different. Never thought I would have ever seen the day where you would side with me against your daughter." Damon said.

"Well Elena is nothing if not forgiving and as much as it bothers me, I'm sure you'll work it out, and I honestly hope you do. The only thing I want is for my daughter to be happy and she seems to be happy with you." Grayson said awkwardly.

"Well this is odd." Damon said shaking his head. It was like he was stuck in a parallel universe, one where Elena was not speaking to him and Grayson was visiting with him like they were old friends and not the enemies that they actually were.

"It is. But my wife has been insistent that I change. I decided if I'm going to change I might as well start with the root of my issues and come to terms with your relationship with my daughter." Grayson said shrugging.

"Well that's good. Elena is too special to lose. But I have to go. I have a bottle of bourbon waiting for me at home." Damon said.

"Oh. Okay. You're not going to talk to my daughter?" he asked.

"Not tonight. Believe me it's just safer this way. We're both equally passionate and stubborn and we'll fight endlessly. I would rather skip the yelling and fighting and just wait for the makeup sex later." he said.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment. Do you maybe want to meet at the Grill for a drink tomorrow night?" Grayson asked running a hand through his hair.

"Why not? I have nothing better to do with my time." Damon agreed.

The next day Elena got up and smiled relieved. It was a day off work, but she was helping Matt at the Grill, so it

wasn't really a day off. She got dressed and pulled her hair back before glancing at her phone. Zero missed calls, and zero texts. Strange. When she got to the Grill a while later Matt was rushing around frantically.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Just what you were doing yesterday. Is everything okay between you and Damon?" Matt asked.

"I'm not speaking to him until he apologizes. I don't plan on seeing him either." she said as she followed him to the kitchen.

"Um well too bad for you. He's here having a few drinks with your dad." Matt said.

"What? Damon and my dad? What is the world coming to?" she asked sticking her head out of the door to see them sitting together.

"Yep Damon and your dad. Strange pairing right there." Matt said chuckling.

"I'll be right back." she said walking out of kitchen and over to where they were sitting.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked confused.

"I'm just having a few drinks with your father." Damon said smiling at her.

"Well when did you two become buddy buddy? Last I checked you two hated each other." she said.

"Well it seems I can only dislike one Gilbert at a time, and now that's you." he stated.

"Wow. You dislike me? Very mature Damon." Elena said walking away.

"It seems like there is still trouble in paradise." Matt noted when Elena returned to the back.

"Oh yes there is. Apparently he is only able to dislike one Gilbert at a time and now its me." she repeated.

"You don't think he actually means that do you?" he asked.

"Yes I do. Damon speaks his mind. That's what he does. He doesn't have a filter and he doesn't care about others. He assaulted that guy last night, he could press charges." Elena said.

"Well whatever Damon said to him seems to have worked. We haven't heard anything yet." Matt said.

"It doesn't matter. Until he apologizes for his actions I'm not speaking to him. But I have to go. I have a table." Elena said walking over to a couple sitting in the middle of the restaurant.

After a couple of hours of drinking with Grayson, Damon got up and walked over to the table that Elena was serving.

"We need to talk and it can't wait any longer." he said pushing her into a corner.

"I'm working. It needs to wait." she said.

"No, you're volunteering and it can't wait." he said.

"Damon, it has to wait." she said rubbing her forehead. Instead of saying anything he kissed her, in his experience kissing was a better way to end a fight that arguing or talking.

"What the hell?" she asked when he pulled away.

"You wouldn't stop. For the record even your dad agrees that I'm right in this situation." he said.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes. If you want me to apologize for defending your honour then I can't and most of all won't do that. I know maybe I shouldn't have compelled him but he deserved it. I will not risk him ever coming onto you ever again. You're mine." he said.

"I know I'm yours and it's not going to change. But you need to be careful. You can't just attack and compel someone because he smacks my ass. That's not normal." she said.

"I never claimed to be normal. And what I feel for you is definitely not normal. I'm not normal and I never will be. You and I we're both so stubborn and at the risk of losing my man-card I don't want to fight with you anymore. I miss you Elena Gilbert." he said.

"I miss you too." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Maybe you should get back to work." he said pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Really? Work? That's what you're thinking about right now?" she asked.

"Sort of. I'm thinking you can get back to work with Matt. The sooner this place is under control, the sooner I can take you home." he said.

"Does the home part involve make up sex?" she asked.

"Always does. I thought you knew me better than that." he said smirking.

"I do. I always know what's on your mind Salvatore. You have a one track mind." she said.

"Get back to work." he said slapping her ass when she turned around to walk out.

"Hey! You can do that but other people can't?" she asked smirking.

"No. This is all mine. No one else can touch." he said following her back into the restaurant where he took his seat beside Grayson again with a smile on his face.


	26. Chapter 26

Don't worry the drama that could start at the end of this chapter, only lasts until the next chapter more or less. It's just a small little thing that I am going to use to further the trust in the relationship between D/E. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I'm done." Elena said when she finished working with Matt that evening. She wrapped her arms around Damon from behind and kissed his neck.<p>

"We're almost done here too. Take a seat." Damon said gesturing to the stool beside him. She pouted prettily and took a seat on the chair pointed out by Damon.

"Hi honey. How are you?" Grayson asked.

"I'm good. Tired. Had no idea the restaurant business was so tiring." she admitted.

"You looked busy out there. I heard all about your run in with the biker yesterday." he said staring at his daughter pointedly.

"Yeah, I supposed you would considering how buddy buddy you are with my boyfriend now." Elena said dryly.

"Isn't this better than us fighting?" Grayson asked.

"I guess so. But I'm really tired and I have to work in the morning. So I'm going to head home." she said.

"My house or your apartment?" Damon asked hopefully.

"My apartment. I work early and it is late. I'm just going to take a shower and then go straight to sleep. You don't need to come over." she said.

"But what if I want to come over? Even if it is just for sleep." he asked.

"We can hang out tomorrow. It's been a long couple days. I just want to go home and go to sleep." she said standing up and stretching.

"I'm holding you to that." he warned her.

"You do that. I'll see you tomorrow after work." she said kissing him quickly.

"Why don't you come here and we'll have a drink and dinner after you get off work. Then I'll be sure to plan something extra special for the two of us." he offered.

"That sounds awesome. I'm holding you to that." she said grinning.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said kissing her once more.

"Bye. Bye dad." she said before walking out of the Grille and getting into her car. When she got home she immediately went upstairs to her apartment and locked the door. It didn't feel anywhere as safe when Damon wasn't there. Like she told him she would, she went and took a shower before crawling into bed and falling right to sleep.

The next morning Elena got up and dressed for work. When she was ready she left the apartment and drove to the newspaper where she immediately began her day. She loved her job. She loved everything about it. She loved her boss, she loved the work, and she even loved most of the people she worked with, with the exception of one or two she didn't adore but didn't hate either.

"Morning Elena." Dennis said when she sat down at her desk and booted up her computer.

"Morning. Anything you want me to do right now, or can I get back to the articles you asked me to edit yesterday?" she asked.

"Can you just photocopy a couple documents for me. Just three copies, one for me, one for head office and one to mail away." he said.

"Of course." she said getting up and rushing to the copy machine.

"Oh and Elena, take it a bit easier today. You've been working super hard lately and I know you've been helping your friend out at the Grill. You're only 18, take it easier than you have been. This is not life or death work, things can wait." Dennis called after her.

"Thanks Dennis. As far as I know I'm done at the Grill now. Matt doesn't need me anymore and I don't need to give my boyfriend anymore coronaries." she said.  
>"Do I want to know what happened?" he asked when Elena walked back towards her desk a couple minutes later after dropping the forms back off with Dennis.<p>

"If you want I'll tell you, the incident as I like to call it ends up being a story about the weirdest new friendship I have ever encountered." she said.

"Now I am intrigued. Sit down and tell me all about it. I like hearing about your drama." he said clasping his hands in front of him and leaning on them.

"Okay. Well it was the other night and was helping Matt out. My boyfriend was there keeping me company. Everything was going well and then these two biker guys came in and sat down. The one was flirting with me but I ignored it. I know that Damon hated it so I assured him everything was fine. After I brought back their order the one biker slapped my ass and Damon snapped. He had the guy up against the wall in moments and was choking him. I stopped him from hurting him, and he warned him never to come near me again. The guys left and so did Damon. We fought I didn't speak to him for a while. The next time I see him he's sitting with my dad having a drink. Now they are buddies and its extremely awkward." Elena explained.

"Your dad and Damon Salvatore are friends?" Dennis asked bewildered.

"Yep. It turns out my dad thought that Damon was right in reacting the way he did and he respected that. Now they are drinking buddies and it is insanely awkward for me. I'm meeting Damon for dinner tonight and I'm going to question him whether or not he actually likes my dad." Elena said.

"Why do you care? Isn't it good that they're getting along. Makes family dinners much less awkward." Dennis said confused.

"I like the idea. But I'm just thinking that I want Damon all to myself. I am selfish with him and I don't want to share him with anyone, especially my dad." Elena said annoyed.

"I can see that. Young love and all. But that is definitely an interesting story. I can't wait to hear what else your life comes up with." he said.

When the work day was over Elena grabbed her bag and shut down her computer.

"Goodnight Dennis. I'll see you on tomorrow." Elena said. It was Thursday night and she couldn't wait to spend the entire night with her loving boyfriend. She wanted and needed him desperately. She got into her car and drove to the Grill where he said he would meet her. When she walked in her jaw dropped.

"Again? Are you serious?" she whined when she seen her dad sitting with Damon having a beer.

"I was sitting here waiting for you, and your dad walked in. We decided to have a beer." Damon explained.

"I guess dad can join us for dinner too." Elena said trying to insert some enthusiasm into her voice.

"Only if that's okay with you." Grayson said looking at his daughter.

"It's fine." Elena said brushing it off quickly, she didn't want to appear rude in front of her dad.

"Thanks sweetheart. Your mom is having dinner with some friends tonight. I didn't want to cook for just me." he said picking up the menu off the bar and opening it up. Damon passed Elena a menu and she opened it up and glanced over it momentarily.

"I know what I'm having." she said shutting the menu and laying it down.

"What are you having?" Damon asked.

"Mushroom and Swiss chicken burger with fries." she answered.

"I'm having the bacon cheese burger with fries. Yum. Bacon." he said rubbing his stomach.

"I'm just having a normal cheeseburger." Grayson shot it. Matt took their order and everyone sat in silence for a minute. Damon took Elena's hand and laced their fingers together on the counter at the bar. She smiled at the contact, it appeared he wasn't any shyer in regards to their relationship just because her dad was sitting beside him. He lifted their joined hands up and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and she smiled even brighter. She could be annoyed at him and then he would do something simple like that and she would lose all trace of annoyance. When their food arrived they ate in relative silence. Damon finished his plate first since he didn't really need to abide by all the normal rules of digestion and started stealing fries off of Elena's plate.

"Damn it Damon stop it. Those are my fries." Elena screeched after he ate half her fries.

"I'm still hungry." he pouted.

"Maybe you shouldn't inhale all of your food." she muttered as she took a fry and bit into it.

"It wouldn't have made a difference. I would have still been hungry for human food." he said stealing another fry and smiling at the glare she gave him.

"Do I need to separate you two? Enough fighting." Grayson said.

"Like you could separate us. Elena and I belong together." Damon said confidently.

"I am more than willing to have you separate us. It will protect my fries from Mr. . . . . ." Elena said.

"Come on Elena. If I wasn't sitting beside you I wouldn't be able to whisper naughty things in your ears as you were eating thus getting you nice and turned on by the time we get home." he said smirking.

"Damon!" Grayson and Elena shouted at the same time.

"What?" he asked both of them.

"I dad is sitting right there Damon. He doesn't need to know all about our sex life. That is something we don't talk about in public. Just no." she said glaring at him.

"She's right Damon. I finally like you, I don't want to hear about what you and my daughter do in your copious amount of free time. I choose to believe you're doing crossword puzzles and watching TV. Not that." he said.

"Now that would be unrealistic Grayson." Damon muttered.

"it doesn't matter. It's time for me to go. I'll see you at the council meeting tomorrow night." Grayson said pulling his car keys from his pocket and leaving the restaurant.

"That was so uncalled for." Elena hissed.

"Sorry. I happen to like embarrassing the hell out of the two of you. And you know its true. You love it when I whisper naughty things in your ear. It gets you all hot and bothered." he whispered before taking her lobe between his teeth.

"Let's get out of here." she said huskily.

"Told you so." he muttered as he dropped a bill on the counter and left the restaurant with Elena in tow.

They barely made it through the door of the boarding house before they were tearing at each others clothes. They stumbled up the stairs leaving a trail of clothing as they went. Her bra was hanging from the banister and his shirt was laying on the stairs. Shoes and pants and skirts were littered along the way. By the time the bedroom door was shut both were naked and kissing passionately.

"Never make me wait so long again." he said as he kissed down the valley of her breasts before taking the left nipple in his mouth.

"It's not my fault we were angry and you have been spending all your time with my father." she muttered as he worked her body to a fever pitch. She felt his finger enter her folds and wiggle around a little bit.

"God." she moaned.

"Good huh?" he asked cockily. Deciding retaliation was necessary she took hold of his stiff length and rubbed him from base to tip over and over again.

"God damn it stop it Elena. Or else this is going to be over before it even begins." he warned her as she worked him until he was ready to cum.

"likewise Salvatore." she warned him.

"Come on you and I both know I can make you come multiple times before I even come once." he said.

"I know. But I want you inside me. NOW." she told him while to wiggle her hips enough to get him inside her.

"Oh fine. Such a demanding little thing aren't you?" he asked rhetorically. She grinned at him until he slammed into her in one thrust which caused her to let out one long garbled moan.

"Good huh?" he asked again.

"Shut up and fuck me already." she demanded as she raked her nails down his back drawing blood.

"God. You have no fucking idea how hot that is, that you made me bleed. So fucking hot Elena." he groaned as he fucked her hard from on top of her. Her body responded so well to his rough treatment. She moaned and writhed under him. Locked her legs around his waist to keep him embedded inside her for as long as possible. All through the movements of their lower bodies their lips and mouths never missed a beat. Tongues duelled and teeth clanked occasionally as they devoured each other.

"I'm so close." she moaned. He could feel how close to orgasm she was so he picked up his pace trying to get there at the same time as her.

"God. Oh my God. Damon!" she called out in ecstasy when her orgasm hit. He exploded inside her moments after and the waves of orgasm washed over them both, completely sating the entire couple.

"I never did thank you for defending me against the biker." she murmured against his chest after they both semi recovered.

"You don't have to thank me. I will always defend you." he told her tenderly.

"I still feel like I should thank you." she said.

"There are always ways you can thank me." he said smirking widely which caused her to shake her head in mock annoyance.

The next day Elena woke up with an odd sense of dread hanging over her. She didn't even know why. As far as she knew nothing bad was happening today.

"Let me guess you're heading off to work." Damon muttered with his head still buried in the pillow.  
>"Sadly yes. Today is one of those days I would rather just stay in bed." she whined.<p>

"I can't argue with that idea. Come on. Stay with me today." he insisted.

"Love to but cant. I have work to do at work. Imagine that." she said walking to the closet and pulling on a pair of black dress pants and a royal blue blouse.

"You look amazing. Where your black shoes that you always leave here." he insisted. She put them on her feet and admired the look.

"They're perfect. Thanks baby." she said walking over and kissing him.

"Look at my hot and sexy working girl." he said proudly.

"I'll see you after work sometime. I just need to stop off at the apartment to pay some bills after work and then I'll come over here." she told him.

"I could always pay the bills for you." he offered.

"No. I need to do it on my own." she insisted kissing him once more. "I have to go."

"Fine. I'll see you after you get off work. I will sit here and miss you until you get here." he said pouting adorably.

"Let me guess "miss you" means masturbate over and over again, right?" she asked.

"You know me too well." he said smirking. We smiled back at him and kissed him once more before leaving the house.

The day went by fairly quickly but no matter what Elena tried to couldn't shake the feeling of dread inside her. It was like her entire body was priming itself for something bad to happen. The problem was that she didn't even know what could go wrong. She watched over her shoulder in a paranoid manner as she left the building after work. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that she was being watched. It had been a feeling she had been feeling since she left Damon's house that morning. She spun around and looked behind her constantly but she never seen anyone remotely suspicious. Once she pulled into the underground parking lot of the apartment building she got out and came face to face with the other biker from the night before.


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter is dark, and I don't think I like it. I hate writing scenes like this, but at least this time I didnt make him full on rape her. This will be the only scene you see like this in this story. I hope you don't hate it, although I know you will hate what he did to her. Don't worry he gets his in the end. Don't hate me for this chapter, it will be back to good old fluffy/ smutty goodness in the next chapters. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here? What do you want?" she demanded taking a couple steps away from the obviously angry man.<p>

"I want to know what your boyfriend did to my friend. He's not the same. There is something different about him." the biker said.  
>"He just threatened him. Please, I have nothing to do with this." she begged, knowing all the things that could happen in this scenario<p>

"You have everything to do with this bitch." he said taking a couple predatory steps towards her.  
>"Just leave me alone. If you touch me, my boyfriend will kill you." she said.<p>

"Your boyfriend will kill me? I'm not scared of him. I could kill him with my bare hands, just like I could kill you." he said cracking his knuckles.

"Just leave me alone." she said trying to rummage through her purse, desperately needing to get a hold of Damon.

"Are you begging little girl. Not so brave when you're not surrounded by lots of people. I've been following you, waiting for my opportunity." he said, the darkness evident in his voice.

"If you have an issue, please take it up with my boyfriend. He will kill you if you lay a hand on me." she warned him.

"I'm sure he would love to try. But you see I am leaving town after I finish this. He will never find me." he said laughing evilly.

"Just leave me alone. If I'm not there at a certain time, he will come find me." she warned him.

"I'm sure he would. Which is why this is going to be quick." he said taking another couple steps towards her until she was pressed against her car and he was pressed against her.

"Leave me alone." she begged. The man laughed and shook his head.

"No can do Missy." he said laughing.

"Are you going to rape me?" she asked terrified.

"No. Why would I want to do that. I don't want to leave any DNA inside you so that I can get caught." he said looking at her like she was an idiot. She sighed in relief knowing that he wasn't going to be inside her. The biker grasped her around her neck and pushed her even harder against the door.

"I am going to take pleasure from this like my friend would have." he said before slapping her across the face. She cried out and tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"First my dear. You are going to suck my dick until I cum in your mouth." he told her while his hands released his cock from his leather pants.

"No." she said.

"Oh yes. Get down on your knees or I swear to God I will hurt you." he said.

"No." she repeated, not wanting to put her mouth on his engorged length.

"Yes. Get on your knees right now you dirty slut." he said pushing her down. She cried out in pain when her knees hit the pavement. He took his length in hand and guided it to her mouth where he proceeded to thrust it deep until it hit the back of her throat. He continued that until he came in hot, sticky spurts down her throat. He took pictures of her while she was sucking him off and saved them to his phone.

"That was fabulous. Get up." he said tucking himself back into his pants.

"Your skirt is so convenient. Such easy access." he said as he cupped her sex with his hands.

"You said you weren't going to fuck me." she said softly.

"I'm not going to fuck you with my dick." he told her. He tore her skirt open and tore her panties and lifted her onto the hood of her car before plunging his fingers inside her roughly.

"How will your boyfriend like it if he finds out you came apart under another mans hand?" he asked cruelly.  
>"Why do you care?" she asked.<p>

"Because he snapped for another man touching your ass. What will he want to do when he finds out I did this to you." he said as he fucked her hard with his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of her, and licked them clean. She wanted to hit him but she didn't want to enrage him further.

"I am going to take a picture. Show my friend." he said as he took a picture of her laying across her car spread open.

"Don't." she begged.

"You taste so sweet. I want you to cum for me. Cum for me you fucking slut." he yelled at her. Why wasn't there anyone coming home right now who could stop this?

"No." she said.

"Cum!" he roared and slapped her face again. She whimpered but couldn't even feel herself get turned on.

"Apparently my fingers aren't enough for you." he mused as he gave her one more thrust of his fingers inside her before pulling them out and licking them clean. She whimpered again when he covered her bare sex with his mouth and sucking hard on her clit. She wanted to push him away but he was too strong for her.

"Cum now. Slut. I want a picture of you in rapture." he told her.

"No." she said.

"You will cum, even if I have to force it out of you." he said hitting her again. Her face hurt, she felt manhandled and abused. She knew if she wanted him gone she would have to let go. She hated the idea.

"Why are you doing this?" she begged.

"I already told you, as revenge for whatever it was that your boyfriend did to my friend. And to you because my friend wanted you and you turned him down. Your boyfriend isn't going to want you anymore if you cum for another man." he said smirking evilly.

"Will you leave me alone if I come?" she asked hopefully.

"Yep. I want your boyfriend to not want you anymore. Damaged goods and all that." he said. He went back to her sex and bit and inhaled and sucked on her flesh while she attempted to conjure up images of Damon in her head. The effect paid off because she came on his abusive mouth.

"Good girl." he said standing up.

"You pig." she hissed at him. He took one more picture of her laying spent on the hood of her car before smiling at her.

"Have a nice night. You will never hear from me again." he said smirking as he walked back over to where he parked his bike. Once he was gone she let herself cry. The tears coursed down her face as she got down from the hood of her car and back into the drivers seat. She knew she should go to the police, but she knew that Damon was the far better choice. He face hurt, her sex hurt everything hurt. He had made everything hurt. She looked in the mirror on the visor and gasped at the reflection. She looked a mess. Her makeup had run down her face from her tears, her hair was a mess. Her cheek was red from the bikers hand. She couldn't fight back, he was too big for her. Her phone was missing. When she had herself somewhat composed, she started up the car and made her way over to Damon's. No longer caring about the bills she was supposed to pay. The minute she pulled up outside the big house, she felt safe. She could see the lights on and was relieved that he was home. Trying to cover herself as best as she could considering the ravaged state of her skirt and missing panties. She knew it was a futile effort, he was going to see her in this state and he would snap.

She walked up the front walk, holding her skirt together and opened the front door.

"Hey baby how was your..." he said trailing off when he seen her. "What the fuck happened to you?" he asked, black fury evident in his eyes.

"The other biker..." she started before she crumbled to the floor, hysteric sobs wracking her body. He flashed over to her and sat down against the door with her, cradling her in his arms almost like you would a small child.

"Shhh." he soothed her, rubbing her hand and holding her against his chest. The anger was a dominant part of him at the moment, he could picture killing the guy in several different ways. But at the moment making Elena feel better was the more important venture. Killing the scum bag could wait for a while. He picked her up and carried her to the couch.  
>"What happened?" he asked softly.<p>

"I went home to pay the bills like I told you I would. He was waiting in the parking lot for me. He hit me and he used his mouth and his fingers on me. He said you wouldn't want me anymore if he made me cum. And he made me suck him off." she said.

"What else?" he asked.

"He took intimate pictures of me on his cell phone. He said he was doing it as revenge for his friend." she explained.

"You're going to be alright. Come lets' get you cleaned up." he said lifting her up and carrying her upstairs. She nodded her head against his chest. No matter how scared she had been when she had shown up there, that fear was gone now. He wasn't turning away from her, and he wasn't sickened by her. He was taking care of her. She fully believed him when he said he loved her now, and he was the only person she trusted in the whole world to protect her from everything. He carried her into the bathroom and handed her a robe from the back of the door.

"Put this on. Take off what's left of you clothes." he told her. She took it gratefully, after what happened she didn't want anyone to see her naked body, even him at the moment. She wanted to feel clean again. He turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature before urging her inside.

"I'll go make you something to eat." he told her when she was inside the shower. She nodded and watched him walk away before finally getting inside the shower.

"Once she clean again she got out and put the robe back on. Elena walked into the bedroom and seen Damon with a tray off food.  
>"Are you hungry?" he asked.<p>

"A little." she admitted.

"Come and eat. I made you some soup and a sandwich." he told her. She nodded and crawled onto the bed to sit beside him. She slowly ate the soup and the sandwich.

"Thank you for being so good to me." she said softly.

"I love you Elena." he responded kissing her hair. She felt much better physically now that she had showered. She didn't feel the biker on her anymore, except for the gruesome red mark on her cheek.

"I'm tired." she yawned after finishing her food.

"Go to sleep." he told her, he pulled the blanket over her and laid down beside her waiting for her to fall into a deep sleep.

Once she was asleep Damon snuck out and ran at vampire speed, checking ever biker bar around town. There were more than he ever knew about. He found the biker at the Grille,oddly enough. He walked over to him and the bikers eyes snapped up to meet his.

"So the bitch told you what happened I assume?" the biker said.

"You are going to meet me out back right now she we can deal with this." he said compelling the man. This time Elena wasn't here to tell him not to hurt him, and this guy had gone way too far. The biker got up and followed Damon out of the Grille and into the dark alley.

"What do you want man?" the biker demanded.

"I think you know what I want. You touched my girlfriend." he said seething.

"I made her cum hard." he bragged.

"I am going to kill you. But first give me the pictures you took of her." he said holding out his hand.

"No." the biker said.

"Give me the pictures." Damon said compelling the man again. The man found the pictures in the phone and gave it to Damon who snarled and deleted the pictures.

"You son of a bitch. Those pictures were mine to do with as I please." he biker snarled at Damon.

"You don't need them anymore where you're going." he said as his face changed, and the killer emerged.

"What are you?" the biker asked, his entire stance changed.

"It doesn't really matter. All that should matter to you is that you made a big mistake in targeting Elena Gilbert. She is mine and I don't share well." he said stalking closer to the man who was backing up against the wall.

"Please don't kill me." he begged.

"I'm betting that is what Elena was saying when you came towards her tonight. Please don't kill me. Please don't hurt me. Please don't touch me. I am going to kill you." he told him. He shoved his hand into the mans chest and his eyes widened in fear. In a split second the man was dead and his heart thrown across the alley. Damon immediately disappeared and ran home.

When he got back home he washed his hands thoroughly before going upstairs to check on Elena. He found her laying on the bed awake.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"You don't want to know." he sighed.

"You went to kill him didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes. Don't be mad. I had to do it." he told her laying down beside her.

"I'm not mad. I might be in a few days. But not right now. I'm too numb right now." she said.

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

"Can you erase what he did to my body?" she asked.

"I don't like using compulsion on you." he said.

"Not compulsion. I don't want to remember any part of him being inside me, all I want is you inside me." she said.

"Isn't it a bit soon?" he asked.

"Maybe. But I know that the sooner I cover up what he did to me by replacing it with you, then I'll feel better. There is going to be some recovery time. But this is what I need right now. I've been thinking about it. And I needed to find a way to erase him from my body." she said.

"Only if you're sure its what you need." he told her.

She nodded her head. "I'm sure." she untied the robe she was still wearing and pulled it from her body and tossing it from the bed.

"I need to feel myself orgasm under you. It might cure me." she told him. Eh would never be able to deny her anything so he quickly got out of his jeans and t shirt and climbed back into bed. She pulled him closer to her so she could kiss him softly at first, but it quickly grew in passion. He gently rolled her over onto her back and her thighs cradled him.

"I love you." he whispered to her and they kissed and caressed each others body. He kissed down her neck and over her collarbone as he made his way down her body. She drew her legs up to give him more room as he made his way further down. He dipped his tongue into her belly-button before continuing his journey down. He pressed a soft kiss to her clit before licking her at a slow and leisurely pace. She moaned in pleasure and thrust her hips upward. She knew it would be in her head for some time yet, but her body couldn't remember it at all. Every violent touch the biker used on her, Damon was erasing with ever soft movement of his tongue on her. When she felt herself quicken she threaded her hands through his hand and pulled him back up.

"I need you inside me when I come." she said. He kissed her lips, and she could taste herself on him. He slowly slipped inside her and laced their hands together as they started slowly rocking to completion.

"I love you so much Damon." she whispered. He kissed her lips and kept up the rocking motion of their bodies. It didn't take long for them to come apart together. They laid spent on the bed trying to catch their breath.

"I need to do something." she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to suck you off." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I need to make sure I can still do this without feeling like someone is forcing me." she said.

"Okay. You know I would never force you though." he promised her.

"I know. That's why I need to do this to you." she said. He rolled over onto his back and she sat up between his legs. She took him in hand and rubbed him for a minute before lowering her mouth to his tip.

"Mmm." she moaned when she wrapped her lips around his tip. He moaned and tried to refrain from thrusting upwards.

"You are so perfect." he said when when swirled her tongue around him like an ice cream cone. She grinned at the compliment and took the rest of him in her mouth, sucking hard. She bobbed her head and sucked on him and she felt some of the weight lifting off of her shoulders from the attack. When he came she laid down beside him and he wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled into his chest, and knew that he would be there for her. It would still take some time to heal herself from the attack, but he would stand by her side until she felt comfortable enough. She knew it would take some time, but she would get through this and she would be fine.


	28. Chapter 28

She's on her way back but this one is still fairly angsty. She'll make some progress the next chapter, this will be over shortly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and as always let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>When Elena's alarm went off Monday morning, she turned it off and went back to sleep. There was no way she was leaving the safety of Damon only one full day after being attacked. She wasn't ready to even think about leaving his side yet, she knew above all else that he would protect her from any harm.<p>

"Not going to work?" Damon clarified, when he opened his eyes to see her snuggling back into the pillows.

"No chance in hell. I got attacked somewhere around 24 hours ago. I am not going to work." she said vehemently.

"Speaking of that. Are you okay?" he asked tenderly, as he ran a hand down her bare back. It seemed to him like she had used sex to try to get rid of what happened to her. But he knew it was still there, he could see it behind her eyes. They weren't as bright and full of life as they were a few days ago. That biker had taken something from her, and he was going to try his damnedest to make sure she got it back.

"I'm fine. The bruises hurt. How is it possible that the bruises on my face are getting uglier and uglier each passing day?" she asked annoyed at the painful splotches on her face.

"Well bruises always get worse before they get better. The bruises are still reddish now, but in a couple they'll turn into the lovely blueish blackish color In around a week it'll start turning a green or yellow color, and then in about two weeks it'll turn light brown or yellowish." he said.

"Two weeks until I'm healed? I can't take two weeks off work." she exclaimed.

"You don't have to. You can wear makeup if necessary, or you can tell everyone what happened. Worst case scenario you can wear sunglasses at work." he said.

"Fine. Even so, I'm not sure when I'll be ready to go back to work. By the way how do you know so much about bruises?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, I took a bit of a medical course years ago. But eventually I figured out being a doctor wasn't for me, and I was much happier being a playboy, that I quit. Before I left, I got a pretty good understanding of bruising." he explained.

"Oh. There are still many facets that I don't know about you." Elena said staring at him curiously.

"Yes there is. I am an enigma. You will never truly know everything about me." Damon said.

"I plan to learn it all though over the next several years." she spoke softly.

"I look forward to it." he whispered back.

"But now I just want to go back to sleep. I'm in pain and I just want to close my eyes." she said.

"Alright. I'm going to go pick up breakfast for when you get up." he said kissing her forehead, carefully avoiding the bruises surrounding her eyes.

"Okay." she said.

"Are you going to be okay being here alone for a few minutes?" he asked concerned.

"I'm here, I feel safe here. Just don't be too long. That makes me nervous." she said.

"I'll be quick, and I'll lock the door. I don't think this door has been locked since the last time a human lived here." he said.

"Thank you." Elena said as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her again.

Grayson Gilbert walked up the sidewalk towards the newspaper, intending to stop in and see his daughter. He whistled as he walked and opened the door walking to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" the bored woman at the front desk asked.

"I am just here to visit Elena Gilbert." he said.

"Ah yes Doctor Gilbert. As always you can head on back." the girl said.

"Thank you." he said as he started walking back.

"Just always check with Dennis before you go see her. Elena is always off running errands for him." the woman said.

"Thank you." Grayson repeated as he walked through the cubicles until he came to Elena's. There was nothing even indicating that she had even come to work that day. There was no coffee cup on the desk, and the computer monitor was black. He walked by confused and knocked on Dennis's door.

"Come in." he said. Grayson walked in and smiled at Dennis.

"Morning Dennis." Grayson said.

"Oh good morning Gray. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I came in to see my daughter. Is she here?" he asked.

"Elena called in sick today. I do hope she's okay. It's going to be a busy week as there is so much going on around town. I really need her help this week." Dennis said worriedly.

"Elena is never sick. This better not have anything to do with Damon." Grayson muttered.

"I thought you and Damon were getting along now?" Dennis inquired.

"Oh we are. He's not nearly the vile womanizer that I thought he was. He's actually quite likable, and my daughter loves him, so it's a win-win. But if he starts getting her to skip work so she can stay with him, then there will be trouble." Grayson explained.

"Do you think Elena would skip work?" Dennis asked.

"I wouldn't think so. But you never know. I can't even say I actually know my daughter anymore. I'll tell you what, I'll head over to her apartment, and if she's not there, I'll try Damon's. I will make sure that she's actually sick and not skipping." Grayson assured Dennis.

"I honestly have a good feeling about Elena. I don't think she'd skip work. I think she really likes this job." Dennis said, feeling the need to defend Elena.

"I believe that too. I just need to make sure." Grayson stated.

"Alright. I can understand that. I'll see you soon Gray." Dennis said.

"You sure will. If she's actually sick I'll leave you alone, if she's skipping, you will see both me and Elena in your office right shortly." he said.

"Alright." Dennis said as Grayson walked out.

Damon came home with pancakes from the Grill, and urged Elena downstairs to eat them.

"Yummy yummy pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream... you know you can't resist." he called upstairs.

"Fine, I'm coming." she groaned as she trudged down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Here you are beautiful. Enjoy." he said handing her the plate.

"Just to spite you, I am going to sit in front of the TV and eat. I know how you hate anyone eating around or near your beloved Persian rugs." she said.

"Slop on them Elena and you will be in trouble." he warned her.

"Sure I will." she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Ah who am I kidding?" he said shaking his head and going to sit down on the couch beside her.

"So I'm not in trouble?" she clarified.

"Sadly no. I can't even pretend to be mad at you right now." he confessed.

"Good to know. So basically if I want to do anything bad, now would be the time to do it?" she clarified

"So it would seem." he said dryly. They sat together while Elena ate, until Damon heard tires in the driveway.

"Your dad is here." he said surprised as Grayson's sudden appearance.

"I don't want to see him. I don't want anyone to see me like this." she said frantically.

"Don't worry. I'll get rid of him." he said getting up and walking over to the door. He opened it before Grayson even had the chance to knock.

"What can I do for you Grayson?" he asked keeping his body firmly between the door and him.

"Is my daughter here Damon?" Grayson asked.  
>"She is." Damon answered not willing to give anything away.<p>

"I need to speak with her." Grayson said.

"I'm sorry Gray, but she doesn't want to see anyone." Damon said with a trace of real apology in his voice.

"My daughter skipped work today Damon. That isn't like Elena. I need to know what's going on." Grayson demanded.

"She's fine Gray. She just doesn't want to see anyone." Damon insisted.

"I need to see her. Now you have me worried about her. What happened to her Damon?" Grayson almost begged. He was worried to death that something harmed his little girl.

"Believe me when I say that she'll be alright. She's strong. She just doesn't want to see anyone right now." Damon insisted again.

"Please Damon. I'll never ask you for anything again. I need to know that my baby girl is alright. Did someone harm her?" he asked.

"Yes." Damon answered.

"Please Damon." Grayson begged.

"I would love to help you Gray. I really would, but I can't. I promised Elena that I wouldn't let anyone see her." Damon said.

"I'm her father Damon. I need to see for my own eyes that she's alright." he tried again. Damon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's alright Damon." Elena said from the living room.

"Fine. Come on in." Damon said reluctantly, and opened the door wider. He led him into the living room where Elena was curled up on the couch and the plate was sitting on the coffee table. Damon immediately took his spot right beside Elena again and she laid her head on his shoulder as Grayson took the seat across from them so he could look at his daughter.

"Oh my God. Elena." he said aghast.

"I know. This is why I didn't want anyone to see me." she said softly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. This is why you called in sick to work. What happened to you?" he asked.

"You heard about the biker scenario right?" she asked.

"I did. That's why I am in speaking terms with your boyfriend." he told her.

"Right. Well the other biker knew that Damon did something to his friend so he took it out on me. Damon took care of it the only way he could." Elena explained.

"You killed him didn't you?" Grayson clarified.

"I did, and I'm not sorry. I would do it again in a heartbeat." he said solemnly.

"I believe you, and I don't have an issue with that. You killed to protect my little girl." Grayson said admirably.

"Yes I did." Damon agreed.

"I went to the newspaper to see you today and you weren't there. I was there to invite you and Damon over for dinner tonight. Your mother insists. She's even making your favourite stuffed cheeseburgers for dinner." he said.

"I can't." she said softly.

"Please Elena. It will only be your mother and me there and Damon. No one will judge you." Grayson insisted.

"I know that. But I'm scared to leave the house." she admitted with a tear falling from her face.

"I will be with you. You know I would never let anything happen to you." Damon said pulling her closer to him if that was possible.

"I know that. Am I ever going to get over this?" she sobbed.

"I'll leave now. Just please try to get her to come home for dinner. I have to tell her mother what happened, and she will think the worst until she sees Elena is technically on her feet." Grayson said to Damon, while Elena cried.

"I'll try. What time should we be there at?" he asked.

"6 should be good." Grayson decided.

"Sounds good." Damon said.

"I'll leave now. I'll see you at 6. Lena, you're going to be okay. I promise." Grayson said before walking out.

"I really don't want to go tonight." she whispered a few hours later.

"Do you want your mom to worry?" he asked.

"No." she sighed.

"Then lets go. We'll eat, assure your mom that you're okay, then we can leave. I promise." he told her.

"Okay. You're not going to leave me right?" she asked.

"No. I'll be by your side the entire night." he promised as he took her hand and laced their fingers together. She nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"We better go then. I just want to get this over with." she said picking her dark sunglasses up off the coffee table and putting them on, wincing when the glasses came into contact with her bruises.

"Okay. Just remember that I will be with you the entire time." he said.

"I just don't want them looking at me with pity. I don't want or need to be pitied. It happened, its done, and its going to take some time to get over, but that's how it goes. I don't want anyone's pity." she said emphatically.

"Let's just go. We'll eat dinner, and then I'll bring you home. But you have to consider maybe getting back to your life at some point. You can't hide here forever." he told her firmly.

"It's only been a few days Damon." she said dropping her gaze.

" I know that, but it's not going to get any better until you willingly walk out this door and live your life. If you don't start, then he wins." Damon told her.

"Okay. I'll try." she said refusing to let the asshole win.

"Good. I say let's give it an attempt tonight, and if it goes well you should let me drive you to work tomorrow." he said. She nodded her head slightly, so he took her hand and walked her out to his car. They drove to Elena's parents house in silence, neither knowing what to say to fill the tense silence. When they pulled up in front of the house, Elena could see her mom peering through the curtains, obviously waiting for them. The front door was open even before they were able to know and Miranda was pulling Elena into her embrace.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked hugging her daughter tight.

"I will be." Elena said reflexively, she tentatively wrapped her arms around her mom and hugged her back.

"Come on in. Dinner is almost ready." Miranda stated, stepping back from her daughter.

"It smells amazing Mrs Gilbert." Damon said, lacing his fingers through Elena's and pulling her towards the kitchen.

"Thank you Damon. It's nothing really. Just a casserole." she said blushing.

"It smells great." Damon assured her as he help a chair out for Elena to sink into.

As they ate, Damon leaned over and whispered "take off your glasses, stop hiding. You're beautiful even like this."

she sighed and pulled them off, exposing her reddened eyes.

"Oh my goodness Elena!" Miranda exclaimed. "Oh my baby girl, what's happened to you. I'm sorry that this happened to you." Miranda said pityingly.

"I told you this would happen." Elena hissed and stood up, fleeing the kitchen. He heard her walk out the front door slamming it on her way.

"I'm sorry about that." Damon said.

"It's alright. She's going through something horrible. This is just awful." Miranda said softly.

"She is. But she's strong. She doesn't want your pity." Damon said.

"Someone should go and get her." Grayson pointed out.

"We don't know where she is." Miranda noted.

"She's in my car." Damon answered, hearing her heartbeat outside.

"Oh. Well either way someone needs to speak with her." Miranda said.

"I'll do it. I know how to get through to her right now." Damon said.

"Okay. If you can try to get her to go back to work tomorrow." Grayson suggested.

"Well that was the plan, I'm not sure if it still is. I told her that if she doesn't start living again, then he wins." Damon told them.

"It's true." Grayson said shrugging his shoulders.

"Technically he can't win anything. He's dead. But the point is still there. But I have to go." he said standing up and shrugging into his leather jacket.

"Thanks for bringing her by. I hope she gets better soon." Miranda said.

"She will. Elena is so strong. She could get past almost anything." he assured Elena's mom.

"Okay. Goodbye." Miranda said as Damon walked out of the house and climbed behind the steering wheel of the blue Camaro. Elena was curled up on the seat with her head between her knees. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Did you see the look in my moms face. She pities me. I don't want that." Elena said.

"Of course she does. No human with a heart would ever not feel bad for a girl in your situation. She's your mother Elena. It's only natural that she feels like that." Damon defended Miranda.

"I just want to go home." she said softly.

"Your apartment?" he asked softly.

"No. I can't go back there. Not yet. I want to go to your home." she said her eyes widening.

"You know, if you ever want to we can make it your home too. It wouldn't be too hard to get rid of the apartment." he offered.

"I'll think about it." she sighed.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you to my awesomely amazing beta Kitty (trouble and she knows it) for making this chapter as good as it is.

* * *

><p>"My name is Elena Gilbert, and I WILL get past this. This will not defeat me." Elena said to her reflection in the mirror Monday morning.<p>

"Nothing can beat you." Damon said walking into the bathroom and kissing the spot where shoulders met neck.

"So you're still willing to drive me to work?" She clarified running the brush through her hair.

"If you're intent on going to work, I'll drive you. No problem." He said kissing her cheek.

"You really need to put some clothes on then. If you don't and you continue walking around in just those pants, we won't be going anywhere." She said turning around so she could kiss his lips.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound so bad either." He said kissing her again before she sighed and pulled herself out of his arms.

"Go get ready. I want to get back to my life." She said walking back into the bedroom to find a pair of shoes to wear with her dress pants and blue shirt combo.

"Yes ma'am." He said grinning as he followed her back into the bedroom to find something to wear. Shamelessly he dropped his pants and pulled a pair of black jeans on, before grabbing a clean black t-shirt.

"I think you're the only one on the planet that can make that monochromatic look work every single day of the week." She said appraising his look.

"Of course I can. And why would I want to change it. I look hot in all black. Kind of like the bad boy you know I can be when I want to." He said shrugging.

"You may be a bad boy on the outside, but there is something incredible inside you." Elena said softly.

"That person never existed before now. That person only exists because you brought him back from where I left him in 1864." He admitted walking over to her.

"I can honestly say now, that I would probably be dead without you. I am so happy I have you in my life. You've helped me in so many ways; fixed me in so many ways. You're doing it again by insisting I get back to my life, which sadly has to happen right now." She sighed when she glanced at her watch.

"Way to ruin a moment Gilbert." Damon said dryly and backed away from her.

"I'm sorry Salvatore. But you have to get me to work, so I can show everyone how ugly I am." She said trying to insert some enthusiasm into her voice no matter how fake it may be.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine, and if anyone says anything about your face, tell them to fuck themselves and for the record, you're beautiful, even looking like that. At least you are to me.." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You may be able to do something like that, but I doubt I could actually make the words come out of my mouth in regards to a co-worker." She said.

"It's easy. You say fuck all the time baby." Damon said as he walked downstairs ahead of her.

"Yeah, but it's usually because you are making me feel so good." She argued.

"That's okay. I'll teach you. For today just ignore them. Maybe if someone pisses you off enough, you'll find it in yourself to fight back." Damon suggested.

"Let's just go. You better have something epic planned for me if I make it through this alive." She said staring pointedly at him as they walked out the door.

"If you make it out of this alive, we will do whatever you want." He promised her.

"Deal." She said holding out her hand to shake.

"Uh uh, no. We don't seal the deal with a handshake, we do it with a kiss." He said pulling her against him and kissing her quickly but passionately, effectively leaving her breathless. "Now let's go." he said.

She got into the passenger seat of the car, and he drove her to work, chatting amiably the entire way. He could see how nervous she was, by how she fiddled with the strap of her purse the entire way to her building.

"Hey, stop that. You're going to be fine. If you're not, I'm just a phone call away." He promised her, pressing her cell phone into her hand. She nodded her head and took a deep breath as he pulled up to the curb.

"Do you need me to walk you in?" He asked seriously.

"I'll be fine. I think I can do it on my own." She said trying to find even an ounce of bravery inside her.

"Okay. I'll be here at 5 sharp to pick you up." He said leaning in to kiss her quickly. She kissed him back before pulling away and opening the car door.

"I'll see you at 5." She said getting out. He nodded and waited until she was inside before driving away.

* * *

><p>"Oh Elena, you're back! I hope you're feeling better." The receptionist said as Elena walked in.<p>

"I've been better, but it's all good now." Elena answered smiling at the older woman.

"What happened to your lip?" She asked seeing the slowly healing cut on her lip. It was times like this, that she wished she had allowed Damon to give her his blood to heal her. But she hadn't, and now she was going to be stuck with people looking at her.

"I fell." She answered reflexively.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" The woman probed.

"I have to get to my desk. I'm sure I missed a lot when I was gone." Elena said quickly.

"Alright. Have a good day Elena." The receptionist said as Elena rushed away.

* * *

><p>"Elena could you come in here for a moment please?" Dennis called from his office a few minutes after Elena had arrived. Elena stood up and smoothed out her pants before walking into Dennis's office. "Shut the door. We should talk." He said his hands clasped in front of him with a concerned look on his face.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"I just want to make sure that you're okay. You're in here wearing sunglasses. You were sick the other day. This room is closed, no one can listen in. Elena, please know that you can come to me with whatever is going on. You can depend on me" He said struggling to find the words.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused.

"I know that you are very much involved with Damon Salvatore, and I know that your father used to hate him, but now they're on… good terms..." He started.

"What does this have to do with Damon?" Elena asked her voice filled with confusion.

"Elena, you and I both know that domestic violence exists in homes, and it's very common. I want you to know, if that is a situation you are involved in, there are several outlets for you to go to. It doesn't have to happen like that." He said staring at her completely shocked face. "You have options available to you, resources, both within the company and outside of it, I can help you find resources."

"Excuse me!?" She asked completely shocked at the accusations.

"I think it's a very real possibility, but I didn't want to mention it to your dad unless I talked to you first." He said his face a mask of concern. "I'm concerned that it's a very real possibility. I haven't reported it because I don't have enough information but taking your recent sick day into account and your bruises I think we need to have a discussion with your family."

"Believe me when I say that Damon had nothing to do with this! I was attacked a few days ago, when I went to my apartment to pay a bill. I was just planning on stopping in and I didn't even make it inside." She said gesturing to her face, still covered by the glasses.

"It looks like a case of domestic violence to me Elena, I've gone to training to recognize this. Hell I've taught how to recognize this. You don't have to defend him, at least let me see the damage." He insisted.

"Fine." Elena said taking off the glasses causing Dennis to gasp.

"Your face!" He said covering his mouth with his hand, at the sight of Elena's bruised and ravaged skin.

"Damon didn't do this to me. Without him, I probably wouldn't ever recover from this." She said softly.

"Who did this to you? Did you report him? You did go to the police with this didn't you?" He asked firing off questions a mile a minute, his face growing progressively red with rage.

"No I didn't go to the police. Believe me when I say that Damon took care of it. I feel safe with him, and that's all that is important to me right now." Elena said. "He saved me from the monster that did this to me, and it's because of him that I'm even able to be here today. The man who did this, took away my right to say no, and he assaulted me when I tried to say no."

"Elena, I have to know, did he sexually assault you? if he did, you have to press charges." Dennis said completely aghast.

"He did,but I can't press charges. Like I told you before, Damon …took… care… of… it." Elena looked him straight in the eye enunciating each word slowly words heavy with double meaning.

"If you were raped, there is no way Damon could have taken care of it, No punishment he could execute would be fit for the crime." Dennis said still trying to convince her.

"He didn't rape me, thank God… he did other things. I don't want to discuss this anymore. All you need to know is that Damon will ALWAYS save me." She said smiling slightly at the thought of her vampire boyfriend.

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay?" Still concerned, But ever aware of the Gilbert stubbornness.

"I'll be fine, I have Damon." She said smiling softly at the thought of him.

"Okay. I'll let you get back to work now Elena. I apologize for my mistaken assumptions, but it looked bad and adding up what I knew there weren't a lot of other possibilities, especially taking into account how much your father disliked him." Dennis said apologetically.

"It's okay. I know how it must have looked when I walked in here. But now of course I look worse. It's kind of a lose-lose situation for me." Elena said softly. Adj doesn't make much sense here so I used past tense.

* * *

><p>When lunch time came Elena went into the staff room to grab the lunch that Damon had packed for her. Damon truly was an excellent lunch packer: she had all of her favorites in that one bag. She suspected it was because he wanted to make today as easy for her as possible.<p>

"Hey Lena... do you want to eat lunch together?" David, one of the writers in the office asked. She snapped back when he laid his hand on her back in a mostly friendly gesture.

"Please don't touch me." Elena said turning to face him.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened to you? If it's alright with you I'm going to revoke my offer for having lunch with you. You look like a train-wreck." He said unapologetically.

"So you just wanted to have lunch with me because I was good to look at?" She asked outraged. She was starting to understand what Damon was talking about when he said she would find it in her to fight back.

"Pretty much. You're hot. Or at least you were." He said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"You know I'm pretty sure I would have turned you down anyways. So why don't you just walk back off to your little cubicle and leave me the fuck alone. Understand?" She asked glaring at him, feeling a rage inside her that she hadn't known existed. He was the last thing she needed right now. She was fighting to get over the attack, and he was making it worse."

"You're a measly assistant, I am a writer. You should be fawning over me, not telling me off." He said annoyed at her.

"I don't really care. At the moment I don't really care for anything. That's what getting sexually and physically assaulted does to a woman." Elena said glaring at him.

"Whatever." David said walking away with his lunch. Once the microwave beeped Elena grabbed her lunch and went back to her cubicle internally ranting about her argument with David. When she got close she sees Damon sitting in her chair and immediately started grinning.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked leaning down to kiss him.

"I thought I'd join you for lunch, and see how you were coping." He said.

"Did you hear my argument with David?" She asked wearily.

"Yep. I have half a mind to tear him limb from limb. But I know that would upset you …eventually anyway. How are you doing?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"It's okay. Dennis called me into his office first thing this morning, thinking that it was you who did this to me. I put him off that idea right away." She said.

"I'm never going to get away from my bad reputation, am I?" He asked.

"I like your reputation; it makes me feel safe. I fell in love with you regardless of your reputation, maybe even because of it." She whispered, tucking her head into the spot that seemed fit just for her.

"If you like my reputation, then I'm fine with it too. Have you given any thought to my suggestion from the other night?" He asked curiously.

"Which one?" She asked.

"You should move in with me. You having your apartment is mostly just pointless since you spend almost every night with me anyways. Even before the attack." He suggested.

"That idea is sounding better and better all the time." She sighed happily.

"Then you should take it. I want you to move in with me. Do you want to move in with me?" He asked allowing a bit of uncharacteristic vulnerability seep into his voice.

"I want to. But what if living together ruins us?" She asked worried.

"It wouldn't, I wouldn't allow it to. How about you think about this today, and take your time. It's not a decision that has to be made now. You should eat your lunch." he said pushing the plate towards her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>When the day was over Elena packed up her desk and met Damon outside. She had thought about his proposal all day. She walked right into his arms when she saw him leaning against his blue Camaro.<p>

"How was work?" He asked kissing her hair.

"Fine. Tomorrow will be easier now that everyone has seen my face and heard the story." She told him.

"Yes it will. So you give any thought to my suggestion?" He asked again.

"Yes I have." She answered coyly.

"And?" He prompted, eager to hear her answer.

"I'm not telling." She answered smirking at him.

"Why the hell not? I think that this involves me too." He glared at her.

"Fine. I'll tell you when we get back to the boarding house, and you feed me something delicious." Elena bargained.

"Deal. I will expecting your answer right after dinner." He warned her.

"You'll get it right after dinner, I've already decided." She assured him.

"Good. Now let's get home, so I can feed you, so you can tell me that you love me and want to be with me forever." He said opening her door and then flashing around to his side.

"You do realize that this is a public place right? You can't vamp speed in public." She said disapprovingly.

"Yes mother." He responded sardonically.

"Shut up." She said elbowing him in the ribs, albeit with a wide grin on her face.

"You know you love me." He said smirking widely. She wisely chose to ignore him, she knew that she couldn't lie, and neither of them needed his ego to get any bigger. She shook her head and looked out the window and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the stupid grin off her face.

"What does my girl want to eat?" Damon asked when they walked in the front door.

"Whatever you want to cook her. Your girl is famished." She answered, planting herself on a stool to watch him cook. He looked so at home in the kitchen, and she loved watching him, he was a culinary master, and she hoped she could learn some of what he did by osmosis.

"You know you could help." He stated after he worked for a while with her watching him.

"Nah, I'm quite happy watching you work your magic on simple ingredients." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sure you are. But sadly, you are too distracting for your own good, so you either bring that sexy little body over here and help or you go run along and entertain yourself." He said leaving the choice up to her.

"I want to watch though." She pouted.

"Come on pouty, make a decision. I can't work under these conditions." He said dramatically.

"What conditions? You are in a fully stocked kitchen, with state of the art appliances. I would say these are pretty damn good conditions." Elena said glancing around at his kitchen.

"Under this intense scrutiny?" He said glaring at her.

"I am scrutinizing you?! That is a laugh." She said staring at him open-mouthed.

"Yes you are. So either come over here and help, don't worry I won't let your questionable cooking ability damage my masterpiece, or you go sit down and twiddle your thumbs until I call you." He said giving her the choice once again.

"Fine. I'll help you." She growled as she got up and walked around the counter to where he was standing.

"You're so cute when you're angry." He said mockingly.

"Shut up and tell me what to do." She ordered.

"Bossy little thing aren't you?" He asked smirking at her. His comment had her slapping his arm and glaring at him.

"Fine fine. First wash your hands. That is highly important when stepping foot in a kitchen." He said pushing her over to the sink. When she was done, he had her chop green and red bell peppers while he continued working at the stove. A short time later they were finished cooking and Damon had the food divided onto the plates.

"Now eat, so you can tell me if you're going to move in." He said placing the plates on the table and pulling her chair out for her. She obliged him, seeing how anxious he actually was to hear her answer, and ate her dinner. The atmosphere was tense surrounding them, demonstrating how important this conversation was. When she had eaten her fill, she pushed the plate away and Damon looked at her with a mixture of expectation and vulnerability etched into his face.

"Well?" He asked anxiously.

"Do you really want me to live here?" She asked casting her gaze downward.

"Yes. I'm not habitually into these conversations where I become vulnerable, but yes I want you to live here." He told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I love you. Is there any other reason I need?" He asked.

"No. Why do you love me?" She asked again.

"I don't know. I just do. You're Elena. You're everything I'm not and everything I've ever wanted." He said running a hand through his hair, a gesture she had come to realize was a nervous one.

"Okay." She said nodding her head.

"Okay what? Will you just put me out of my misery and just tell me already. I can take it if you say no. It doesn't have to be right now." He told her.

"I'll move in with you. I really want to." She said smiling softly.

"This isn't because of the attack right? I don't want you moving in for the sole purpose that you don't feel safe anywhere else. I mean, yes that is as good a reason as any, but We don't have to do this now." He said.

"It has nothing to do with the attack. How many nights have I actually spent at the apartment, without you being there since I got it?" She asked.

"That's why I want to move in. What is the point of having another place, when all I want is to spend every moment with you?" She asked rhetorically.

"Okay." He said unsure of what else to say.

"Okay?" She asked uncertainly. Instead of continuing the game they were playing with words, he got up and walked around the table, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her senseless.

Her hands immediately went into his hair, anchoring his face to hers as they devoured each other.

"Upstairs." She was able to say in between bruising kisses. He picked her up and she locked her legs around his waist instinctively as he walked them up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he let her slide down his body to the floor. He kept his arms wrapped tight around her, keeping absolutely no space between their bodies. Clothes were quickly shed as the couple tenderly but passionately undressed one another. Once their clothes were all littering the floor, he lifted her up and carried her over to the massive bed that dominated the space.

She slid back into the middle of the bed, and slid under the covers with Damon following close behind her. He rolled back onto her, and raised himself up on his arms so he didn't crush her fragile frame. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down so he was closer to her. She ground into him but he still managed to refrain from thrusting inside her.

"Please." She begged.

"Not yet." He said as he slid his firm length to lay between her folds.

"Please." She begged again. He silenced her with a kiss and slid inside her slowly. Her nails dug into his back as he slid inside her inch by glorious inch. He linked their fingers together on the pillow by her head as he slowly rocked into her. She pulled her knees up to give him more space between her thighs as she mirrored his movements.

"Bite me." She whispered, knowing he could hear her. She didn't want to ruin the moment with speaking.

"What?" He asked opening his eyes to stare into her wide brown eyes.

"I want you to bite me." She repeated, the conviction clear in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked needing to make sure.

"Yes. Please Damon. Bite me." She insisted.

"Okay." He said.

"Can I have your blood too? You've told me how intimate blood-sharing can be." She said nervously.

"Of course. But if you take my blood, the bruises and all the wounds will be gone. You know that." He warned her.

"That's okay. I don't need them anymore. I don't want to remember him anymore." She told him.

"Okay." He said letting his fangs drop and biting into her neck. She moaned and the combined sensations of the pulls on her neck and the deep thrusts into her body caused an orgasm to erupt inside her. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he drank, and wrung every little bit of her orgasm out of her.

"Oh my God." She sighed when she came back down and realized that he was still inside her.

"I want to take your blood." She whispered. He reached for the little knife that he kept on the bedside table and sliced a gash down his neck. He wanted the intimacy of her drinking from his neck, the wrist was too impersonal as far as sharing blood was concerned. She latched onto the bleeding wound and felt all the bruises heal themselves. He continued to move inside her, as he pushed her towards a second orgasm. He moaned and picked up his pace in response to her sucking his blood from his body. When she had her fill she pulled away and he kissed her lips, licking away the remnants of his blood on her lips. He picked up his pace when he felt his impeding orgasm inching closer.

"I'm so close again." She panted as she fought to keep up with his frantic pace.

"God. Me too." He groaned. There mutual orgasms crashed over them at the same time. When he could move again he rolled off of her and laid down beside her.

"I love you." She said, breaking the comfortable silence in the room.

"I love you too." He said turning to face her.

"So when are we going to break the good news to your parents?" Damon said a gleeful smile upon his face

Elena's face blanched as the meaning of his words sank in. "Shit." She said with feeling.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you to my wonderful beta Kitty for finishing this so quickly.

* * *

><p>"You want to tell them today?" Damon asked stepping out of the shower and standing beside Elena at the mirror.<p>

"Are you crazy?" She asked staring at him.

"You have to do it eventually. At some point your dad is going to wonder why you're never at your apartment." He said softly.

"I will. I just need to figure out how to tell them. It's going to take a lot of planning and soothing to make them okay with this." Elena said.

"Come on your parents love me." He smirked.

"They like you now, which is still strange to me. I don't even like you as much anymore now that my parents like you." She said smirking back at him.

"Ouch. You love me Elena Gilbert. You can't live without me." He said cockily.

"I lived without you for years, I'm sure I could do it again if I had to. You are not nearly as irreplaceable as you think you are." Elena said dryly.

"Sure I am. You'll never find another Damon Salvatore." He said grinning.

"No I won't. You are one of a kind. The world couldn't handle another one of you. You're too much as it is." She said bumping his hip with hers.

"Are you insulting me?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"What if I am?" She asked taunting him.

"Then you'll be in trouble." He stated as he started stalking towards her when she started backing back into the bedroom.

"What do you mean by trouble? I have to go to work Damon." She said as she continued backing up.

"Then you shouldn't antagonize the horny vampire." He said as he continued pursuing her.

"But I like antagonizing the horny vampire." She whined.

"Then you have to accept the consequences." He said as he watched her movements closely, knowing she would dart to the side at some point. She did as he predicted and jumped to the side but he was quicker. He tackled her to the bed and she squealed and wiggled underneath him.

"You continue wiggling like that and you're never leaving this bed." He warned her.

"I have to go to work." She said as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"You're stuck here with me. I told you, there are consequences to antagonizing the horny vampire." He told her.

"What kind of consequences?" She finally asked. He smirked and ground his erection into her center, causing her to moan.

"Understand now?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I think so. If you can be quick, I'll take my punishment now." She said eagerly.

"Oh believe me this will be quick." He said smirking. She wondered what the smirk was about; she knew he had some evil plan.

She willingly parted her legs and he pulled his towel off and settled between her thighs. He opened the robe she was wearing and lined his erection up with her entrance. He slowly pushed inside and started moving. He alternated the speed of his thrusts, always keeping her out of reach of her orgasm.

"Damon." She moaned. He ignored her and continued his frustrating pace. It seemed to Elena that he planned on not letting her come.

"Please..." She begged. He smirked and momentarily picked up his pace, feeling his release. When he came inside her, he pulled out and refastened her robe.

"Damon Salvatore, what are you doing?" She demanded, her eyes were filled with unfinished pleasure.

"Punishing you for antagonizing me. Go get ready for work, I'd hate it if you were late. I'm sure Dennis wouldn't appreciate you being late because you were fucking me." He said smirking.

"I hate you." She muttered as she got up and walked into the closet.

"If you're still hot and bothered when you get home from work, I promise I'll help you out. I want you to suffer today so you know what it feels like to be me when you're not here." He called to her.

"So you want me to sit at work in a perpetual state of desperation until I come home, and then you'll fix it for me?" She clarified, disbelief clear on her face.

"Yep. Call it a game." He said.

"You a cruel son of a bitch." She muttered as she pulled some dress pants on and a white shirt.

"Are you game enough to play my little game?" He asked.

"I thought it was punishment?" She asked glaring at him.

"It is, but I figure why not turn it into a game. Are you game?" He asked smirking.

"I'm game. I'll prove that I'm not run by my libido unlike you. I can survive without your body for a day." She said steeling her nerves.

"There are no rules. Well there is one rule, no touching yourself." He said.

"So no self-pleasure, but we can make it harder for the other person?" She asked.

"Most definitely. I will not be making it easy on you my dear." He said smirking as the wheels in his head turned formulating evil plans.

"Just please keep in mind that I'm going to be at work. Go easy on me." She almost begged.

"You being at work is where all the fun is. This is going to be great." He said.

"So what are the stakes?" She asked.

"Wait and find out..." He said cryptically.

"Whatever. Are you driving me to work, or am I taking my car?" She asked.

"You can drive unless you would prefer me to drive you." He said staring into her eyes to gauge her reaction.

"I'm fine now. You fixed me." She assured him, reaching up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Good. Now go to work. I'll see you at five." He said gently shoving her to the door.

"I'm going to be late because of you." She sighed as she let him shove her out the door.

"Oh well. How's your unfortunate arousal?" He asked feigning concern.

"Tolerable right now. All I have to do is think about anything other than you." She said sure of her plan.

"Oh baby, that's not going to be easy for you." He said as he pulled her in for one last kiss before shoving her out the door.

Elena frantically ran to her desk when she finally arrived at the office.

"You're late." Dennis said from his office.

"Sorry. I slept in." She said starting up her computer.

"Just don't make it a habit. Your face looks much better today." He said.

"Oh yeah. The bruises didn't hurt as bad today, so I was able to put makeup on them. I'm really good with a makeup brush." She lied.

"You would have to be. Your face looks normal again. You look happy too." He noted.

"I am. I have the best boyfriend on the planet." She said grinning when she thought of him.

"I'm happy for you Elena. I emailed you a couple articles that I need edited so they can go to publishing." He said.

"Sounds good." She said opening up her emails and getting the articles. Elena smirked when she heard her phone vibrate on her desk. When she saw Damon's name on the message she took a deep breath. Her arousal had mostly dissipated but now that she was texting her, she knew the games were beginning. When she opened the message her jaw dropped and she looked around her to make sure no one was looking into her cubicle. The vile, repulsive vampire had texted her a picture of his bare cock!

**That was rude. **She typed back.

**All's fair in love and war. **He replied. She glared at her phone and cursed her decision to wear dress pants to work. Why oh why couldn't she have worn a skirt? She put the phone down, intent on just ignoring him, and went back to working on the articles assigned to her.

When lunch came around, she sighed happily. The ass had sent her 6 more pictures throughout the morning, and her arousal was beginning to get uncomfortable again. Deciding to eat lunch in the staff room, she left her phone in her desk needing to escape him for a while.

"You look better today." David said walking into the lunch room and sitting down beside her.

"I'm really good with a makeup brush. What do you want?" She demanded.

"I'm offering to have lunch with you again?" He said smirking.

"Okay first of all that smirk only looks good on Damon Salvatore's face. Secondly, I think you're an ass. I don't want to have anything to do with you. You can go find someone else you think looks hot to have lunch with. It's not going to be me." She said with rising ire.

"Elena, you might as well change your mind now, you know you will eventually.", His voice lowering.

"Believe me. I won't." She said getting up and walking back towards her cubicle, deciding to deal with Damon's erotic texts over David the asshole. When she got back, she had four text messages from Damon. They got snarkier the further they went on. He wondered why she wasn't fighting back. The final one he sent claimed victory over her.

**Nice try baby. I'm still in it. I was having lunch with David.** She typed back to him.

The rest of the day went by super slow, Damon's messages became progressively racier each time he hit send. By the time 5 o'clock came Elena practically ran out the office and drove back to the boarding house. When she got there she ran into the house and found Damon sitting in the parlour with a glass of bourbon.

"I didn't touch myself all day, so now fix me." She said planting herself on his lap.

"I'm impressed, and judging by the expression on your face you're not lying to me either." He noted appraising her look.

"It was kind of hard to when I had piles of work to do and I was wearing these damn things. Kinda hard to touch yourself when you're wearing pants." She hissed.

"You could have went into the bathroom and dealt with it." He suggested.

"Right, not when I had piles of work on my desk to get through. I didn't have time. So therefore, I win. Give me my reward." She demanded.

"Fine fine. But just so you know this is going to be quick. Your mom and dad called while you were at work and invited us over for dinner. Guess what we're doing tonight." He said with a smirk on his face.

"We're telling my mom and dad aren't we?" She asked fearfully.

"Yep. So we better be quick. They're expecting us in less than an hour." He told her.

"I suddenly don't want sex anymore. I'm just going to go change." She said getting off of him and walking towards the stairs.

"I've been waiting for this since you left for work this morning. Elena Marie Gilbert get your sexy ass back over here." He called.

"Oh no. Bringing my parents into the conversation is a definite sex drive killer. I have to go get changed. If you're well behaved tonight, I'll reward you when we get home." She said.

"Fine. But you have to tell them." He told her.

"Fine." She said.

" You're going to let me fuck you when we get home." He urged her.

"Yes, when we get back home tonight I'll let you fuck me." She promised.

"I like the sound of that. I like hearing you call the boarding house home." He said smiling.

"It is my home. But I'll be right back." She said running upstairs. When she came back down in jeans and a lacy black shirt Damon stood up and kissed her.

"Let's go." He said taking her hand and leading her out to his car.

Dinner was silent for the most part, with Elena trying to figure out how to tell her parents she was moving in with Damon, Grayson and Miranda trying to figure out what was going on between them and Damon silently cursing Elena for her hands location in his lap,

"Okay, I give up. What's going on with you two tonight?" Grayson demanded. Damon tried to move Elena's hand from his crotch but she gave his length and experimental squeeze and he stifled a hiss. Damon glared at Elena, motioning that she should begin explaining.

"Um daddy..." Elena began not sure how to continue. Damon nudged and tried again to remove her hand from his cock. She was making it extremely difficult to make it through this dinner without spontaneously combusting.

"Daddy? This could be expensive." Grayson muttered as he waited for Elena to elaborate.

"No it won't be expensive. It won't cost you anything..." She said trailing off again.

"Elena... what's going on?" Grayson demanded looking between Damon and Elena. He noted how uncomfortable Damon looked but chose to overlook that for the moment to focus on his daughters rapidly reddening face.

"Um... ImmovinginwithDamon." She said too fast for them to comprehend.

"Elena... say that again. I totally missed that." Grayson said.

"Elena slow down." Damon urged her. She shot him a glare and turned back to her mom and dad who were watching her expectantly.

"I'm moving in with Damon." She said slowly and clearly. Both her parents were silent for a moment before her dad regained his bearings.

"Is this because of the attack?" He asked.

"No, it has nothing to do with that. I had to explain this to him too. It has nothing to do with the attack and everything to do with the fact that I want to spend every waking moment with him. I love him." She spoke, the conviction seeping from her voice.

"Elena you're only 18. You should really think hard about this." Grayson argued trying hard not to get mad or defensive about it.

"I thought about it. I've been thinking about it since I decided to move out. I've only spent a couple nights at the apartment without Damon there. Most nights I'm at the boarding house, but there are a few nights that he stayed at the apartment." She told them.

"But you're only 18. I have no doubt that you love him or that he loves you. But you... you just need to think about it." He stated, trying to be the voice of reason.

"I did think about it. I promise you I did. It's not like we're going off and getting married dad. We're just living together. Nothing is going to change between us." She tried convincing them.

"That makes me uncomfortable. But I guess I already knew that you were doing that." He said shaking his head.

"I love him dad, and by some miracle he loves me too. I'm not here asking for your permission, but I am here asking for your support." She said.

"I just got you back so I don't want to do anything that's going to ruin that. I don't like it and I think its too early, but I trust your judgement. I trust Damon. Never thought I'd say that. I'm going to let you live your life. It's something that I should have done a long time ago, I wouldn't have lost so much time with you." Grayson said giving in with a sigh.

"I'm so happy that you're happy dear." Miranda said tearing up.

"I'm so happy mom. Thank you dad." She said smiling at her parents. When they were finished eating, Damon led Elena to the door and out to his car.

"I have to get you home right now or else I might take you right here." He said when he helped her into the front seat of the car.

"Don't threaten me with a good time Salvatore." She said smirking. He fought back a smirk at her words and saw her parents standing at the door watching them leave.

"Let's just get home." He said as he put the car into gear and drove away. Seconds after the car was parked Damon had her seat belt undone and was hauling her out of the front seat. He rushed them into the house and up the stairs removing articles of clothing as they went. He had her naked and on his bed within minutes with his body blanketing hers. She reached between them and guiding him to her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper inside her. She moaned at being so intimately joined with him. Damon raised himself up on his forearms so he could thrust into her without crushing her with his weight. She moved with him, lifting her hips as he thrust downward. After all the teasing they put each other through all day, both of their releases were imminent.

"I'm close." He said as he continued moving within her.

"Me too." She moaned as she felt the first waves of her orgasm hit her. He followed right behind her, riding out the waves of his orgasm.

"God is it possible that that keeps getting better?" She asked when he rolled off of her and onto the bed beside her.

"Apparently so. That was so good. You did well with your mom and dad." He said kissing her forehead.

"It felt good to say it. We should make a trip to Richmond this weekend to tell Jeremy. I want to tell him in person." She said.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

"We could get a room at the Marriott that we stayed in last time. That was an amazing hotel." She said.

"I could beat Jeremy's friend's ass at beer pong again." He said smirking.

"I could tell my brother that I've moved in with you." She said.

"It's gotta be easier than telling your mom and dad." He suggested.

"Maybe. But let's just get some sleep. I'm really tired, I didn't get much sleep last night and I really can't be late for work again tomorrow." She said leaning over so she could kiss him.

"Admit it, my games today were fun." He said.

"Never. Go to sleep." She ordered.

"Fine." He said kissing her and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Are you spooning me?" She asked.

"Yes I am. If you ever tell anyone I do this, you will be in so much trouble." He warned her.

"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me." She assured him smiling softly.

* * *

><p>What did you think? I love reviews... hint hint. :)<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

I hope you all enjoy this. I know this chapter seems like it moves pretty quickly going from arguing to this but its how I pictured it. I actually really like the chapter but I'm nervous to see what you all think. The muse needs reviews to keep up all the writing she needs to do with the xmas exchange on the go right now. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>When Friday finally rolled around, Elena rushed out of the building as quick as she could.<p>

"You're in a hurry." Dennis noted when he saw her get her stuff packed up.

"Yeah. Damon and I are heading to Richmond for the weekend. I need to get going." She said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"What's in Richmond?" He asked curiously as they walked out of the office together.

"My brother Jeremy. We're going there so we can tell him in person that I'm moving in with Damon. We've been living together all week. Longer if you think about it." She explained.

"Ah. So is marriage in the cards for the two of you?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. Damon isn't really the marrying type." She said unsure of how to answer.

"What about you? Could you picture yourself being his wife someday?" Dennis asked knowingly.

"I could. I can picture myself being Mrs Damon Salvatore. I would love that. I could see myself being his wife soon, anytime really. But really its not in the cards for us." She sighed, praying that he wasn't listening in on the conversation. He was picking her up so they could stop at the Grill for dinner before heading out of town.

"Well then maybe you should tell him that. I'm sure he'd marry you if you asked him to." Dennis suggested.

"I know he would, but that's not how I would want it to happen. I don't want to ask the man I love to ask me to marry him. I want him to want to ask me to marry him. Did that make any sense at all?" She asked.

"Sure it did. But your ride is here. You better get going. He looks... speculative." He said unable to identify the look on Damon's face.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's thinking about?" Elena asked cringing internally. She knew exactly what he was thinking about, and knew it wasn't likely to be a pleasant conversation. She watched Dennis walk in the opposite direction with a "See you Monday, Elena." Elena waved goodbye and began walking over to the curb where Damon had the car idling. She opened the door and slid into the front seat. As she usually did, she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"How was your day?" She asked when he didn't really return the kiss.

"It was alright. That was quite the interesting conversation you and Dennis had." He mentioned offhand.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." She sighed as he put the car in gear and drove over to the Grill.

"We don't have time to discuss your low expectations of me right now, we'll talk about it later." He said putting an end to the conversation when he parked the car in the parking lot.

"I don't have low expectations of you." She sighed getting out of the car.

"Not now Elena. Your parents are waiting for us." He said stopping her again. She sighed and walked by his side into the restaurant. He held the door open for her and placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her to the table in the back her parents were sitting at.

"You're here." Grayson said when they appeared.

"Yep. We're here, and I need a drink." Damon said sitting down and waving Matt over.

"What can I get for you?" Matt asked stopping at the table to take their order.

"I'll have a bourbon. Elena?" He said gesturing for her to order.

"Just a coke Matt." She answered.

"Any food?" He asked.

"Just the drinks right now." Damon answered.

"Alright. I'll come back with your drinks in a couple minutes." Matt said walking away.

"Aren't you guys eating?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, but I want to drink my bourbon in peace first."Damon answered. A couple minutes later Matt returned with the drinks and Damon shot his down in just a couple gulps. "Now we'll order. I'll have the bacon cheese burger with onion rings. Elena?" He said.

"Umm, I'll just have the cheeseburger with fries." She ordered.

Matt returned a while later with the food, before that the air around the table was thick with tension.

"Now what's going on with you two?" Grayson demanded seeing the tension between the two.

"Nothing. It's all good Grayson." Damon said smoothly.

"Yeah right. Are you guys fighting already? I swear to God Damon if you hurt my little girl... you're dead." He threatened.

"No daddy, its nothing like that. We just had a little disagreement. All couples have them." Elena interjected.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.  
>"Yeah. It'll be fine." She assured her dad.<p>

"Okay. If you're sure." Grayson decided to brush it off.

"I'm sure." Elena said although she didn't feel that confident. When they were done eating, Damon left a couple bills on the table and stood up.

"We should probably get going. Don't want to get to Richmond too late." Damon said standing up.

"Okay. Drive safe." Miranda said hugging Elena.

"Have a good weekend. Say hi to Jeremy for us." Grayson said taking his turn in hugging his daughter.

"Elena, are you ready?" Damon asked holding his car keys.

"Yeah. I'll tell Jeremy." Elena said glancing between her parents and Damon.

"Have a good trip. We'll see you when you get back sometime." Miranda said as they walked out to the car.

"Now is it a good time to talk about what you heard?" Elena demanded once they hit the highway.

"No. There's nothing really to talk about Elena. You have ridiculously low expectations of me, which is fine. But I don't know where you got all these fucking doubts from. Where did you start thinking that there was anything that you could give me that I wouldn't want?" He demanded.

"I don't know. I've never had you pegged for the kind that wanted to get married." She sighed trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"It doesn't really matter now." He said pressing down on the gas pedal.

"Damon..." Elena cajoled, trying to get him to talk. It seemed he was legitimately hurt at her somewhat accusation.

"I'm done talking about this." He said putting an end to the conversation.

"You know, when I was younger my plan was always too meet a guy, fall in love, get married, move in together, and then have a family." She murmured with her head against the window.

"Too bad your plans are completely fucked up." He said sardonically, staring straight ahead out the window.

"They're not fucked up Damon." She murmured.

"They're not? After all you're living with me, and I'm not the "marrying type."" He stated.

"Is that all you got out of that whole conversation I had with Dennis?" She demanded.

"That's all I needed to get out of that. Marriage is something that I was interested in. It's something that was bred into me from a very young age. But that doesn't matter anymore." He muttered.  
>"Oh my God Damon, stop! I told him that I could easily see myself married to you. I want to be married to you." She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, he stared straight ahead.<p>

"You want to get married?" He asked.

"Yes. I want to get married. I don't want to get married right now, I want my mom and my dad involved. Jeremy has to be there. But I want to get married to you. I wanted to be married to you before I moved in with you, but the attack kind of changed that." She whispered.

"There's nothing holding me back. If you want to get married we will. We can wait as long as you want." He assured her.

"I want to be able to call myself your wife. I can handle fiancee for a while though." She said.

"So we're doing this?" He asked excited for the first time.

"We're doing this." She said grinning.

"Okay. When we get into town we have to go find a ring. God, I never thought this is how a proposal from me would go. I thought when I finally proposed it would be romantic and planned out. I would have bought and picked out a ring but here we are, going to pick up a ring together." He said shaking his head.

"It's so imperfect, its perfect." She smiled.

"I guess, although I would have rathered doing it right." He mused.

"It was perfect. I've never been one for those over the top romantic displays." She said.

"Good to know. Makes my life much easier." He sighed happily. They drove the rest of the way to Richmond in companionable silence.

"You should call Jeremy. Tell him we're here." He said as they passed through the city limit signs. She quickly dialled his number, and Jeremy agreed to meet them for dinner at the IHOP they had breakfast at the last time. Damon drove the familiar distance to the IHOP which was close to the hotel, and Elena saw Jeremy's car parked there already.

"Hey!" Elena said running over and enveloping him in a hug. "I've missed you." She sighed.

"I missed you too Lena. You remember Katie right?" He said reintroducing his sister to his girlfriend.

"Of course. It's good to see you again." Elena enthused. They got a table and sat down as they waited for their waitress.

"So what's with the surprise visit?" Jeremy asked.

"Umm, I have to tell you something." She said glancing at her hands.

"You're not pregnant are you? Mom and dad would flip." He warned her.

"No! No, believe me that's not an issue. Damon and I are living together. We took that step. Also, today on the way here we decided to get married." She said gauging her brothers reaction.

"You're getting married? He proposed to you on the way here?" Jeremy spluttered.

"Sort of. It was more of a discussion, but somehow it was perfect the way that it was." She tried to explain.

"You got engaged because of a discussion? What happened to the traditional marriage proposal?" He asked dumbstruck.

"I would have preferred doing it like that, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. Elena was fine with it this way, so I guess this will have to do." Damon explained.  
>"Do you have a ring?" Jeremy asked.<p>

"Not yet. We're going to pick one out after we leave here. I'm so excited. I'm guaranteed a ring that I love." She enthused.

"Travis is going to be devastated. He has developed a wee bit of a crush on you since last time he seen you. Oh, and he issues a challenge to Damon at beer pong." He said glancing at him.

"So juvenile. I'm in. I love beating some guys ass." He said gleefully.

"Travis can drink all of us under the table. He'll be able to go a lot longer than Kevin did." Jeremy warned him.

"I bet I can go even longer. Alcohol just doesn't affect me." Damon said smirking.

"Well I'll tell him that you agreed. Expect a lot of flirting tonight. Travis with a crush is a sight to behold." Jeremy laughed. The group ordered their dinner and ate while they chatted amiably.

"Do you want to come to the mall with us?" Elena asked.

"Nah you two go do that alone. It's something that you should do alone. Just meet me at my place when you're done. We'll have a few celebratory drinks. You can even stay the night again, since neither of you will be fit to drive." He suggested.

"We'll have a few celebratory drinks, but we are not spending the night. This is an important night for us, and I want to be in our hotel room for it." Damon argued.

"I can't let you drive if you're intoxicated." Jeremy shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Alcohol doesn't affect me. I don't really want to get into why." He said.

"I'm going to be watching you very close tonight Damon, if I notice any drunken behaviours you're not going anywhere." He decided.

"Sounds good to me. We're going to go check into our hotel room and then go to the mall. We'll be at your place in a coupe hours." Damon told him.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." Jeremy nodded. "Lena, I'm really happy for you." He said softly.

"Thanks Jer. I'll see you in a little while." She said lacing her fingers with Damon's and following him to the car.

"Damon got them a suite at the Marriott and took their bag to their room before taking Elena's hand and leaving again.  
>"I can't wait to christen this room with you." He said as they walked out.<p>

"I'm pretty sure its probably been christened by other couples before us." She muttered dryly.

"It probably has, but they don't matter." He said offhand.

"That's true." She agreed as he held open the car door for her. She slipped in and he walked around to the other side.

"I'm going to have to have a word with this Travis. He's crushing on the wrong girl. You're mine." He said.

"He will know that too. The ring we're off to buy is going to show the world that I'm all yours." She assured her. He grinned and drove towards the large shopping mall.

The mall was busy when they arrived, with lots of people shopping.

"Let's get in, and get out. It's insane in here. Besides I'm looking forward to beating Travis's ass at beer pong. I don't even like beer pong." He smirked.

"You just like embarrassing and destroying people right?" She asked.

"Exactly." He affirmed as they walked into the first jewelry store.

"Can I help you?" The well-dressed man asked.

"Yes. I need an engagement ring for her." Damon said.

"Are you planning on ordering one or do you want one now?" The sales clerk asked.

"We want one now." Damon answered.

"Shot gun proposal... I like it. Here are our lower budget rings. Smaller diamonds and whatnot. Usually that's what people like the two of you are looking for." The man said leading them over to a case.

"Money is no issue. It doesn't matter what we get. Whatever Elena wants." He said.

"Well then, if money is no issue then come over here. What size are we aiming for? It is always best if we don't have to size it." The man stated.

"7." Elena answered.

"Such a common size. You can pick pretty much any ring you'd like except for a couple that we don't have in stock in that size." He said pulling a few out of the case and laying them on the counter.

"Do you see any you like?" Damon asked needing to make sure she got her dream ring.

"I see lots that I like." She said her eyes glazed over at the beauty displayed in front of her eyes.

"I want you to pick one that you love." He told her. She grinned and started trying rings on as the salesman stood before them.

"This ring is 8 carets. Tiffany's. The large center diamond is wrapped with dozens of smaller diamonds and the band is covered with diamonds as well. It is truly a work of art, and looks right at home on your finger my dear." He said approving the look.

"Baby I love it." She said smiling at Damon.

"She wants that one." He said to the salesman.

"That one comes with a pretty hefty price tag sir." The man said looking at him.

"It doesn't matter." He said without hesitance.

"Okay then. Let me ring you up." He said leading Damon over to the cash desk. When they walked out of the store, Damon had a brilliant plan.

"Can I have my ring?" She asked hopefully, a brilliant smile on her pretty face.

"Not yet. I want to do something first." He said dropping to one knee in front of her.

"Damon..." She sighed when she realized what he was about to do. He was going to give her the proposal she wanted all along.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" He asked, his voice strong and hopeful. Like there was any chance of her changing her mind in the past two minutes.

"Yes." She said nodding. Like all the romantic movies in existence, she got tears in her eyes when he stood up and placed the ring on her finger. "Thank you." She sobbed wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you." He responded wrapping his arms around her, not caring in the slightest that they were in a crowded mall. She reached up and pressed her lips against his softly, tenderly. He broke the kiss before it got too heated and took her hand.

"We better get going." He said lacing their fingers together. She smiled and kissed him once more.

"You're right." She said. She held her left hand in front of her as she stared at the ring adorning her hand. The ring that would be there for all of eternity or for the rest of her life whichever she chose.

"I got my proposal." She sighed when they got to the car.

"I needed to do that. It didn't feel real since I never asked you. I never asked your father either." He said.

"That's okay. When we get home we'll just tell him that we did it. He'll get over it." She said.

"I know you're right." He agreed.

"I can't believe I'm the proud owner of a ring from Tiffany's." She said in awe as she continued to stare at the ring on her hand.

"Only the best for my fiancee." He said tenderly. She beamed at the title and turned to him.

"Fiancee." She spoke softly before erupting in a fit of giggles.  
>"What's wrong?" He asked confused by her outburst.<p>

"We started this trip angry and now we're engaged. I'm so happy. I've never been so happy before." She said as he drove towards Jeremy's house.

"I'm happy too. For the record I think we should go celebrate with Jeremy, kick Travis's ass at beer pong, demonstrate for him that you are mine and then get the hell out of there. Agreed?" He suggested.

"Agreed." She said. She wanted nothing more than to be alone with her man.

Damon parked on the street and shut off the car.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Let's go. The sooner we go in and party, the sooner we can be alone." She said.

"My thoughts exactly." He agreed. He opened the door and stepped out, walking at a human pace over to her side where he took her hand. They walked up and rang the doorbell. Travis answered seconds later.

"Elena! I'm glad you're here. Oh and you too." He said inviting them in. Elena smiled and tightened her hold on Damon's hand in a show of solidarity.

"So I hear you want to challenge me to beer pong?" Damon asked Travis.

"Yep I do. Although I was thinking of upping the ante a bit and making it random alcohol pong, beer is too tame when the stakes are this high." Travis said cockily.

"What exactly are the stakes?" Damon asked not really caring about the alcohol involved.

"If I win I get your hot little girlfriend." He said doing a poor imitation of Damon's smirk.

"Well... Elena?" Damon asked turning to her.

"I'm up for being the prize. Kick his ass Salvatore." She said reaching up to kiss him. She knew there was no chance that Travis could beat him. Damon had vampire skills, he could hold his liquor and had exceptional aim.

"Alright. You heard her, I'm going to beat your ass." Damon said confidently.

"You're okay with this?" Jeremy asked walking over to her with his arm around Katie.

"There's no way Damon won't win. I'm 100% certain." She spoke confidently.

"Those are pretty good odds. By the way that ring is insane." He said of her engagement ring.

"It's Tiffany's. He actually got down on one knee and proposed tonight too. It was so perfect." She told her brother.

"That's amazing. How do you think dad is going to take it?" Jeremy asked

"I'll worry about that when the time comes." Elena decided.

"Good plan. Now let's watch the game." Jeremy said leaning against the wall. Elena fiddled with her ring as she watched Travis make the first shot. Every cup on the table was a different kind of alcohol. Damon drank his fair share since Travis had good aim too, but Travis still did most of the drinking. While Travis was getting tipsier and tipsier Damon was staying completely sober.

"How does he do that?" Jeremy asked completely in awe of him.

"I don't know. It doesn't even affect him." Elena said not wanting to tell Jeremy he was a vampire.

"It's strange. Is there a chance he's cheating?" Jeremy asked.

"No. He's drinking everything." Elena defended.

"I can see that. Wow." Jeremy said. Elena watched as he took a sip of something that was clearly repulsive, as his mouth twisted up into a disgusted grimace.

"Yuck. That shit is nasty. What the fuck was that?" He demanded.

"That was everything on this table mixed together with grenadine." Jeremy called out.

"Why the fuck would you make that?" He demanded.

"It's the surprise cup. So disgusting its lethal. Doesn't seem to be affecting you none though." Jeremy noted.

"That's because its not. Time to finish this game." Damon said as Travis was swaying on his feet a little bit. The last shot was lucky for Travis, it hit the rim and fell the right way. Damon had every intention of finishing the game now. One more drink had Travis down on the floor.

"I give in." He stuttered.

"I win." Damon said cockily. He walked over to Elena and kissed her passionately.

"Ew. I can taste that drink on your lips and your tongue." She whispered disgusted.

"Now you know what I went through for you." He said kissing her once more before Jeremy handed him a bottle of water.

"Here you go." Jeremy said.

"Thanks." Damon said chugging the bottle down.

After a couple more hours of socializing Elena took Damon's hand.

"Baby, I'm ready to go." She whispered.

"Okay. Say goodbye to your brother. Then lets get out of here." He said pointing her over to Jeremy who looked deep in conversation with Katie.

"Jer we're heading out." She said hugging her brother

"Are you sure he's okay to drive?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"Yes hes fine. Its our engagement night, I really want to be alone with him." She whispered.

"I can understand that. Are you guys going home tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. We might stay one more night and go home Sunday morning." She suggested.

"Well then meet me for breakfast tomorrow. Somewhere other than the IHOP." He offered.

"That sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow Jer." Elena said hugging her brother. Jeremy said goodnight and Elena walked back over to Damon who was standing by the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." She agreed.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you again to my awesome beta Kitty for whipping this chapter into shape. It wasnt easy and the chapter was a mess but we got it done. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and as always let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>They lasted until they were in the elevator before they couldn't handle the separation any longer. She flew into his arms and he clasped his around her waist holding her flush against him.<p>

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." She murmured between kisses to his flesh.

"I love you too. Maybe we should wait until we're in our room. This is a public place." He noted trying to pry her insistent lips off his neck.

"I don't want to wait, I want you now." She begged. Read this first without the . then with… instead of the , and see what you prefer.

"But baby we aren't alone right now." He told her as he sent apologetic smiles to the family of four standing on the other extreme side of the elevator.

"Oh. Sorry." Elena said blushing a deep scarlet colour. She buried her head in Damon's chest and refused to look at the aghast mother, the intrigued father, the turned on teenage boy or the girl with her mouth hanging open.

"I didn't mind." The teenager groaned. Damon shook his head and wrapped his arms around her tighter. When the elevator stopped they rushed out leaving Damon and Elena alone again.

"Feeling better now? They're gone." He said rubbing her back calmly.

"I'm sorry I attacked you." She apologized, her voice muffled since her face was pressed into his chest.

"You won't hear me complaining." He smirked, tilting her chin up so he could look into her beautiful brown doe eyes.

"That was so embarrassing." She groaned.

"It's okay. It's over with now. You gave that teenager quite a show though. How about we just keep it G or PG rated until we get to our room." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me. You should have stopped me sooner." She muttered glaring at him.

"I was trying but you assaulted me. Not that I'm complaining." He reminded her.

"I guess." She sighed. When the elevator stopped on their floor they walked out hand in hand to their room. He used the key card to open the door and let her walk in first.

"So, what now?" He asked.

"Like you even have to ask." She scoffed.

"I was actually wondering if you would like to take a bath with me first. I checked earlier, this room has a kick ass bathtub. I want to enjoy it..." He suggested.

"With bubbles?" She asked hopefully.

"Anything you want. I just want you naked in there with me." He said.

"If there are bubbles in the bath then I will consider it. Call when you're ready." She said sauntering into the bedroom of their suite. He chuckled and walked into the bathroom intent on preparing what from here on will be known as her dream bath.

"Elena, come in here darling?" He called sweetly from the bathroom a few minutes later. She could smell jasmine emanating from the room and got up eagerly to walk in there. What she saw was more than she could ever imagine. There were candles placed on the edges of the tub which was filled with water and frothy white bubbles.

"Wow." She said with a lack of useful descriptive words.

"Just wow? Wow is all you can come up with?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Wow, it takes my breath away" She reiterated.

"So… are you going to climb into the tub with me?" He raised his eyebrows, daring her to say no to him.

"Is there even a chance you're going to let me say no?" She asked.

"Not a chance. Now hop in." He instructed.

"Oh but Damon... I'm still wearing all my clothes? You wouldn't want me to climb into the tub like this would you?" She asked innocently.

"Is that your way of asking me to undress you?" He asked as he slowly removed his shirt.

"That's up to you. You can take my words however you want to baby." She told him shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then I am going to help you in the removal of clothes Elena." He told her. She loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. He said it with so much promise. She raised her arms over her head signalling that she wanted him to start with her shirt.

He placed his hands on the hem of her shirt and slowly started pushing it up all the while caressing the skin that became visible. She sighed happily when his hands went over her breasts, even the smallest of touches sent shock waves of pleasure through her body. When he freed her of her shirt he tossed it onto the bathroom floor and quickly removed her bra without any fanfare. When it was lying on the floor along with her bra he leaned down and kissed each of her breasts before moving to her pants. Popping the button while pulling them down her toned and tanned legs along with her panties. When she stepped out of them he pressed a kiss to her clit before standing up and silently telling her that she was supposed to undress him.

"Make it quick baby. Don't want the bath getting cold." Smirking as he glanced at his jeans. She smirked and popped the button on the dark denim he wore. She quickly pushed them down blase as always about the appearance of bare skin. He sprung out of the denim prison he was encased in and rose gracefully to his bellybutton. Every time she seen him intimately like that, it always took her breath away.

"Gawking again Elena? When will you finally get used to this work of art I call my body?" He asked smirking.

"Probably never. It truly is a work of art." She agreed. He smiled and climbed into the tub, leaning against the back of it. She climbed in right after him and nestled against his chest. He laced their hands together and pressed a kiss to her new engagement ring.

"So how do you want to tell your parents?" He asked conversationally.

"I'm not sure, do you have any ideas?" She asked hopefully.

"Well we can invite them over Sunday night for dinner and tell them there. I'm sure they'll be more apt to discuss this rationally if they have a full stomach." He suggested.

"I guess that will work." She agreed.

"Do you want to call them when we get out of the tub?" His tone a practised neutral.

"If that's okay with you, if you want me to wait until tomorrow I can." She told him not wanting to ruin their romantic engagement night.

"I would much rather you just get it over with. I don't want to have to think about that tomorrow." He told her.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." She said placing their joined hands on her flat stomach. He moved his other hand around and placed it on top of their joined ones holding her flush against him. She felt his erection digging into her ass and she wriggled a bit mischievously.

"Elena... don't start what you don't intend on finishing." He warned her.

"Who said I didn't intend on finishing?" She asked as she wriggled once again. He groaned and kissed her shoulder as he stilled her hips.

"Not in here. I'm quite happy like this." He told her. But as he said that his hand snuck lower and lower in the water until it reached her core. She hissed when he expertly found her opening in the water and thrust his finger inside.

"Damon... why can you play with me but I can't play with you?" She demanded.

"No reason." He shrugged his shoulders. The way his finger was working her it took no time for her to reach a fever pitch

"I'm close. So close… Don't stop now." She begged. He had no intentions of stopping now, he needed to get her off every bit as much as she wanted it. He continued to stroke her intimately holding her hips still so she couldn't rub against him. Her movements were unconscious as she attempted to gyrate her hips over his. She came with a keening cry moments later and pushed up against his hand trying to take his hand in deeper than it was. When the tremors stopped he pulled his hand away from her and wrapped them around her waist again.

"Oh God. That was so fucking good." She breathed with her head on his chest.

"I'm sure it was. Do you want to get out now? I want to be inside you. But I want to be inside you in a bed." He whispered pressing a kiss to her neck. She nodded her head and he reached to pull the plug out of the tub letting the water drain. She stood up and grabbed a towel from the rod and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out of the tub followed immediately by Damon. He tied a towel loosely around his waist and followed her into the bedroom.

When she neared the bed, he tackled her, easily positioning himself between her legs.

"Damon." She screeched not ready for his sudden assault.

"Yes dear?" He asked as he hovered over her, grinding his hard cock into her between the two layers of towel.

"You know what." She muttered as she tried to stifle as gasp.

"Yes I do know what. Don't worry I intend on giving you what you need." He promised her.

"Well good. You should get on that." She urged raising her hips in a blatant invitation.

"Okay okay... so pushy." He teased. He gave a gentle push and was enveloped completely inside her heat. She groaned when he was fully seated inside her.

"Oh God please move. You have to move." She demanded. He gripped her hips hard enough to make it impossible for her to move on her own.

"Worry not dear fiancée I will get you off." He promised her as he slowly started flexing his hips in and out of her. She bit her lip unwilling to scream out knowing they were in a crowded hotel.

"Please I need to hear you." He almost begged.

"There are other people here. I don't want anyone else to hear me!" She breathed as the delicious sensations riddled through her body.

"No one will hear. I promise. If they do I'll compel them. So hot when I can hear you." He whispered in her ear before nibbling softly on the lobe. She was entirely convinced and when he flexed his hips again she called out his name. He smirked and pounded into her harder than before pleased by her reaction. She moaned and writhed underneath him as he worked her.

"Oh God. Oh my... fucking... God." She moaned as he hit the end of her on every stroke. Under her enthusiastic response he went harder and faster.

"Come Elena. Come for me now." He told her softly, biting into her earlobe, nibbling into the soft flesh. He squeezed her breasts with hands and attacked her lips with his. He took over the kiss and she completely gave up all control knowing it would be perfect. She raked her hands down his back as the first tremors went through her. Sliding his hand between their bodies he rubbed her clit in small circles in an attempt to get her off. His efforts paid off when she silently screamed his name moments later erupting around him. He thrust once more into her before he spilled inside her. He came hard, emptying himself inside her until some of their shared liquids spilled down her thighs onto the bed beneath her.

"Wow." Elena sighed when she stopped trembling moments later.

"Yeah. Wow is right. I wonder how the wedding night will be if this was the engagement night?" Damon asked.

"It will be even more mind-blowing than tonight was. Not to be a mood killer, but about that engagement thing..." She said twining her left hand with his.

"What about it?" He asked pressing a kiss to the hand he held.

"I need to call my mom and dad. I don't want to worry about it tomorrow." Elena decided.

"Well then call them; invite them over for dinner Sunday night." He told her reaching for the phone on his side of the table and handing it to her.

"Do you want to do it maybe?" She asked taking the phone uncertainly.

"Nope. They are your parents. You have to call them and invite them over for dinner." He told her.

"Ugh fine." She said dialling the familiar number.

"Hello?" Grayson answered after three rings.

"Hi dad it's me." She greeted him.

"Oh Lanie, how's Richmond? How's your brother?" He asked.

"Oh Jeremy is fine. Richmond is fine." She said making conversation.

"So what are you doing Lanie? Is there a reason you called?" He asked curiously.

"Oh I'm just lying in bed. I wanted to invite you over for dinner Sunday night." She told him.

"It's pretty early to be in bed Lanie... oh never-mind I don't want to know. You want us over for dinner on Sunday?" He clarified, desperately avoiding the subject of what his only daughter was doing in bed.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"What time?" He asked. Damon held up 6 fingers when she glanced over at him before leaning over and kissing her neck sensually.

"Um... 6." She agreed all the while completely distracted by Damon's lips on her neck

"Okay we'll be there. But we'll be bringing your grandmother with us. You have to tell her you moved in with Damon. Your mother is going to be excited." Grayson said.

"Okay. But I better be going. I have an early morning tomorrow. We're meeting Jer at the hotel restaurant in the morning." She said getting ready to hang up.

Alight Lanie we'll see you Sunday evening. Enjoy the rest of your night." Grayson said.

"Thanks daddy. I'll see you Sunday. I have a very impatient boyfriend who is in need of attention." She said glancing at Damon who was still actively trying to seduce her.

"Well wouldn't um... want to keep him waiting. I'll see you Sunday." He said awkwardly before hanging up the phone.

"That was so not cool." Elena glared at him once she handed the phone back to him.

"I thought it was plenty cool." He defended.

"You were seducing me while I was on the phone with my father." She whined.

"So what? He knows we do this." He defended before kissing her soundly.

"Okay fine you're forgiven." She decided when he broke the kiss.

"Good. Now get ready for round 2." He told her as he rolled on top of her with his already hard erection lying between her thighs.

* * *

><p>When Sunday morning came Elena and Damon were sitting at breakfast with Jeremy.<p>

"Are you sure you have to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. We have to come up with something brilliant to cook mom, dad and grandma so I can tell them that Damon and I are getting married." She said dreading the event immensely.

"Well mom and dad are going to be questionable. They might react better than you think they will. But grandma is so judgemental that you'll be hard pressed to convince her of any merits Damon has." He told her.

"I know. She hates Damon. She hates that I moved out of the house. She doesn't know yet that I moved in with Damon. She is going to snap when I show her my ring." Elena worried.

"Does it matter what your grandma says?" Damon asked.

"Absolutely not. If she doesn't accept it then that is her problem." Elena said vehemently.

"Good. What about your mom and dad?" He asked.

"They matter more than grandma but it doesn't matter. I made my choice and I'm not going to change to please any of them!" She stated resolutely and with an air of defiance.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He said kissing her forehead.

"That's easy for you to say." She murmured. The group ate the rest of their breakfast before Damon laid some money on the table.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to head back?" He asked.<p>

"I guess so." She said sliding out of the bench.

"I'll miss you Lena. Make sure you come back soon." Jeremy said hugging his sister.

"I will." She promised.

"Let me know how mom and dad take the news of your engagement." He told her.

"I will." She promised.

"Are you ready for this?" Damon asked when they got into the car.

"Not even close." She admitted.

"You'll be fine, if you're not I'll always be by your side." He promised.


	33. Chapter 33

"So do you have any ideas for a wedding date? Anytime you would prefer?" Elena asked as she sat at the island counter watching Damon boil some noodles for the lasagne he was making for dinner.

"It's up to you." He said shrugging.

"Okay, how about location?" She asked ticking things off a list she had compiled on the way home from Richmond.

"Up to you." He shrugged again.

"Do you have any preferences for food?" She tried again.

"It doesn't matter to me. It's up to you." He said again.

"Do you have preferences on anything to do with our wedding?" Elena demanded getting annoyed.

"Not really Elena. This wedding is going to be your project. Just tell me where to be and I'll be there." He said turning around. She flashed him a glare and stomped out of the room. He heard her stomp up the stairs and slam a door. "What the fuck." He muttered to himself before turning back to the noodles.

She stomped around the bedroom, angrier when he didn't immediately follow her upstairs. She couldn't understand why he was being so casual about the wedding. You would think he would want some say in it. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. When she found that pacing wasn't doing the trick she left the room and walked back downstairs.

"I'm going out, I'll be back for dinner." She muttered grabbing her keys and purse and walking out the door. Damon shook his head and went back to making supper, he figured when she got mad enough she would yell, but until then there was no point in worrying about it. Elena drove to the Grill and sat down at the bar.

"You look pissed, what's up?" Matt asked when she sat down.

"Damon." Elena muttered.

"What happened?" Matt asked after handing her a glass of Coke.

"It's a fairly long story." Elena murmured.

"I've got time if you do. As you can see its fairly dead in here." Matt said gesturing to the completely empty Grill.

"Okay I'll start at the beginning. You know that I moved in with Damon right?" Elena asked clasping her hands in front of him.

"Yeah I think I heard that." Matt agreed.

"Okay, well we went to Richmond for the weekend to tell Jeremy about it. But on the way we got engaged." She said waiting for Matt to respond.

"You're engaged? Congratulations." Matt said smiling at his friend. She unclasped her hands and showed him the ring. Matt whistled and smiled at her. "Now I'm not getting where you go from being happy and engaged to being pissed at him. Explain please." He urged.

"We got home today and we're having my parents and grandma over for dinner. Damon is cooking. I was sitting at the island watching him cook and going through the little list I have compiled of wedding things. He just doesn't care about any of it!" Elena exclaimed, her voice getting shriller and shriller.

"I'm sure that's not the case Lena." Matt soothed her.

"He told me to plan everything myself and then tell him where to be on the day. He doesn't care." Elena snapped.

"I'm sure he cares Elena, he did ask you do marry him." Matt argued.

"Let's just agree to disagree, I don't want to fight with you too." Elena sighed.

"Okay. So if you and Damon are fighting, what are you going to tell your mom and dad?" Matt asked curiously.

"I may be pissed at him but I'm not breaking up with him. I'm going to tell them that we're engaged the same way I was going to anyway. I'm just going to give Damon what he wants, I'm not going to talk about the wedding at all. I'll tell him a couple days before and that's all he needs to know." Elena said resolutely.

"Well good luck with that. Congratulations again though. That's a pretty kick ass ring." Matt noted.

"Yeah, he let me choose my own ring, didn't care about the cost. He told me to pick whatever one I wanted." Elena said smiling again.

"That's kinda cool Lena. I'm glad you found him." Matt said.

"So am I. You know, you're one of the first people to know about this. Even before my parents and grandma, Jeremy and his girlfriend found out during the weekend." Elena pointed out.

"Cool, I feel important now." Matt said grinning.

"You should. But I better get home. I should probably give off at least the illusion of a united front with Damon for when my parents come over." Elena sighed.

"Good luck with that." Matt called as Elena stood up and walked out.

"There you are? Where have you been?" Damon demanded when Elena walked in the door.

"I was out, now I'm going to get changed." Elena said walking straight up the stairs. Damon finished setting the table quickly before following her upstairs. He found her in the bedroom, rummaging through the closet.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked when he walked into the closet to find her slipping into a purple dress.

"Yes I am. I decided to let you off the hook." Elena said not turning to face him. She reached behind her and did up the zipper on the dress before walking past him into the bathroom.

"Explain..." He urged.

"I'm going to do what you said since you seem to have no interest in our wedding whatsoever. I am going to tell you a couple days before the wedding is set to happen, where to be. That's all you have to worry about. I'll handle the rest." She muttered while she ran a brush through her hair.

"Elena." He said as he took the brush out of her hand and spun her until she was facing him.

"What? I have to get ready Damon, we don't have time for this." Elena said trying to get the brush back from him.

"It's not that I'm not interested in the wedding, because I am. This is easily the most exciting thing to ever happen to me. But I want it to be exactly what YOU want, so I don't want to interfere." Damon tried to explain.

"In order for it to be what I want it has to be what you want too Damon. You have to tell me if you have any preferences." Elena insisted.

"The only preference I have is that its you walking down the aisle towards me." Damon told her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"That's already a given. Please is there anything you want?" She asked.

"I'll think about it if that will make you happy." He promised.

"Thank you." Elena whispered and leaned her forehead against his.

"I want this to be exactly what you want. The money doesn't matter, and if you want me to do something, sit me down and ask me to do it. If I complain remind me of this conversation." He told her. She smiled and kissed him quickly.

"I'll do that. But now if you don't mind I need my brush. I wasn't quite done brushing my hair." She said holding out her hand. He put the brush back into her hand and kissed her temple .

"I'll wait for you downstairs." He murmured before leaving the room.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Elena called after him.

When he was downstairs he quickly glanced at the clock and sighed. 20 minutes. In 20 minutes he would either be lying staked and dead on the floor or Elena's parents would accept it. He quickly checked the lasagne that was still baking in the oven and smiled. Perfect. He rushed downstairs and grabbed an excellent bottle of wine from the cellar and brought it upstairs. He quickly fished out 5 wine glasses and set them at the table, thinking they might all need the alcohol during this particular conversation.

"You're really going all out for this." Elena noted from behind him.

"Yeah, I'm really hoping that your dad doesn't have anything sharp, pointy and wooden with him tonight and doesn't plan on using it if he does. I'm trying to prolong my life for as long as possible." Damon told her.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. If my dad does snap, I'll protect you." Elena promised.

"My hero." He murmured before kissing her. The doorbell broke up their kiss and Damon groaned. "No way in hell was that 20 minutes. They're early." He hissed as he rushed to get the door. Elena took a deep breath and role-played in her head how to tell her parents.

"Hey guys come on in." Damon greeted when he opened the door for Grayson, Miranda and Beatrice.

"Smells good in here." Grayson complimented as he walked across the threshold.

"Its lasagne." Damon told him.

"My favourite. If you can make a kick ass lasagne Damon, then you will officially be able to do no wrong in my book." Grayson alerted Damon. Damon laughed quickly and went into the kitchen to check the lasagne.

"Do you want a glass of wine, beer, bourbon?" He listed not entirely sure what all he had on hand.

"A glass of bourbon sounds good, as long as its good bourbon." Grayson stated.

"I only have the best." Damon assured him.

"I'll have wine." Miranda said.

"Me as well, I'm going to need it to get through this evening." Beatrice spoke haughtily. Damon quickly got them all their drinks and placed them in front of them.

"Now I have to go figure out where Elena ran off to. She was just here a couple minutes ago." Damon said walking towards the stairs. "Uh, make yourself at home." He called as an after thought.

He found Elena pacing back and forth across the bedroom floor.

"I can't do this, this is crazy." Elena fretted.

"You can do this. You're parents are waiting for you downstairs, I already gave them booze to ease them into it." He assured her.

"No I can't." Elena denied.

"Yes you can. I'll meet you downstairs, meet me there when you're ready." He insisted pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I'll come with you." She said taking a deep breath. Before she left the room she slipped the engagement ring off her finger

and laid it on the dresser. "It's just so they don't see it before I figure out how to tell them." Elena assured him.

"That's a good idea, a diamond that size is likely to attract attention." He agreed.

" I don't want to give my parents a heart attack." She told him. He laughed slightly as they walked out of the room and back downstairs.

"Is everything okay?" Grayson asked when they came back downstairs.

"Yeah, its all good." Elena assured him.

"I'm going to get the lasagne." Damon said walking into the kitchen. Elena sat down in the seat across from her mom and offered her a smile. Damon brought the lasagne out a couple minutes later and set it on the table along with the salad Elena had made earlier.

"Dig in." Damon instructed. Grayson grabbed a large piece of the lasagne and a smaller handful of salad before digging in.

"This is delicious, this actually may be the greatest lasagne I've ever had." Grayson complimented with a mouth full of lasagne.

"It's good you like it, there is cake for dessert." Damon told him.

"So in other words you're saying that I should save room for dessert?" Grayson clarified.

" That's the general idea." Damon agreed eating his lasagne. When they were all finished Elena took a deep breath and waited for Damon to hand out the cake. She had decided earlier to tell everyone her news once they were all fed and watered. Beatrice was staring at Elena critically as Elena fought for a way to tell everyone.

"I have something to say." Elena interjected.

"Well I was waiting for this. What terrible news do you have?" Beatrice asked coolly.

"I don't find it terrible at all. We invited you all over tonight because I have something to tell you. First of all you should all know that I am officially living with Damon." Elena started.

"You're ruining your life." Beatrice said simply.

"There's more... um... Damon?" Elena asked panicking and turning towards her fiancee.

"So... Grayson I know that traditionally I should have asked you first, but it didn't work that way. It wasn't planned but it happened. I asked your daughter to marry me, and by some miracle she said yes." Damon spoke clearly. Grayson didn't answer, his face gradually changed colours before he stood up and walked into the living room. Beatrice's face went deep red as she stormed out of the house, presumably to wait in the car. Miranda sat there with tears in her eyes.

"Do you have a ring?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it's upstairs. I'll go get it." Elena said and walked upstairs.

"We should go home Miranda, its getting late." Grayson said softly. He didn't look angry, he looked like a father who understood now that he was permanently losing his daughter.

"I just want to see her ring first Gray, I'll just be a minute. Wait for me in the car." Miranda insisted. Damon got up and quickly cleaned up the kitchen. When Elena returned she had the ring on her finger and showed it to her mom.

"Wow, its beautiful dear." Miranda whispered transfixed by the beauty of it.

"I love it. Damon let me choose my ring and told me not to even worry about cost." Elena enthused.

"It's perfect. It looks so at home on your finger. Would you be opposed to me helping you plan your wedding? I have dreamt of this moment since I realized I was having a baby girl." Miranda murmured hopefully.

"I would love that, I need another woman's opinion." Elena said gratefully.

"I'm so happy for you dear, but I better go your father is waiting for me in the car." Miranda murmured standing up.

"Alright, thank you for coming mom. Is dad going to be okay with this?" Elena asked.

"Just talk to him, he'll get over it when he understands its exactly what you want. He's just afraid of losing his little girl." Miranda assured Elena.

"Okay, thank you mom." Elena whispered.

"I love you. I'll see you soon." Miranda said walking out of the house.

"Well that didn't go as bad as I thought it would." Elena said taking a deep breath.

"I would say that went pretty well. No casualties." He stated.

"That's true." Elena agreed.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Would you mind if we just laid in bed and watched a movie or something?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me, you pick the movie, I'll grab some drinks." He told her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena rolled over and smashed her head into the pillow when her alarm went off.<p>

"Time to get up sleepy head." Damon murmured from beside her. It was clear the he had already been up for quite a while.

"Still... tired." She murmured groggily.

"You have to go to work, no calling in sick after too many movies last night." Damon reprimanded her.

"I don't want to get up." She whined, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Too bad, if you don't get up I'm going to get you up." He warned her.

"Fine." She gave in. She rolled over and swung her legs out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Half an hour later she was ready Damon walked her to the front door and quickly kissed her before she walked outside.

"I'm going to be home a little later tonight." She told him.

"Okay why?" He asked.

"I'm going to see my dad right now and going to work a bit later tonight. I already asked Dennis." Elena told him.

"That's a good idea, I guess I'll see you tonight." He mentioned.

"I'll see you tonight." She whispered kissing him once before before walking to her car.

* * *

><p>She parked in the closest visitors parking spot she could find and walked into the regional hospital.<p>

"Good morning, I am here to see Doctor Gilbert." She told the woman at the front desk.

"Do you have an appointment with Doctor Gilbert?" The woman asked in a snotty tone.

"No, I'm his daughter." She told her.

"Well I'm afraid Doctor Gilbert is too busy to speak with you. Make an appointment and then maybe you can see him." She told her.

"I need to see my father now." Elena repeated slowly.

"Well that's just too bad. Doctor Gilbert is a very busy man." The woman said slowly. Elena huffed and turned around

ready to walk out when she seen her father come out of the elevator.

"Dad!" She called.

"Elena?" He questioned walking over to her.

"I wanted to talk to you, do you have a minute?" She asked.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked walking her over to a table.

"I wanted to ask if you're okay with this?" She asked flashing her engagement ring.

"It was just a shock honey. That was literally the last thing I expected to come out of you. I knew you were going to tell us something, I mean that's why you invited us over. I thought you were going to tell me you eloped with him or something." He admitted.

"You would have been less shocked to hear I eloped over me telling you that he proposed?" Elena questioned.

"Yes and no, I guess. I prepared myself for you telling me that. But when he said he proposed and you said yes, all my preparations flew out the window. I'm sorry I didn't handle that well." He explained.

"It's okay dad. Are you really okay with it?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm good with it. I think he's a good man for you. He loves you and you love him, that's all that matters. I thought about it all night and I realized that I am happy for you. I'm as happy as a father can be knowing that his daughter is getting married. I do have on pre-requisite though." He told her.

"What's that?" She asked smiling.

"I want to throw you and Damon a engagement party." He told her. She blinked a couple times, those words being the last

she expected to come out of his mouth. She had expected "I want to have a talk with him" or " I have to ensure that his intentions are pure" but not that.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Okay?" He clarified.

"Sure it sounds good. Let me know of the details when you know them, Damon and I will be there." She promised.

"Good. By the way, why aren't you at work?" Grayson asked.

"I came by here before going. I'm staying late tonight to make up for the time I miss." Elena told him.

"Okay, that's allowed. Have a good day at work, I'm so happy for you." Grayson said hugging his daughter.

"Thank you daddy, by the way you may want to have a chat with that woman. She was a complete bitch to me." Elena told him.

"I talk to her for you. There is never any reason to be rude to someone." Grayson promised. Elena hugged her dad once before before rushing out to her car and driving to work.

When she pulled up at work she spun her ring around so the diamond was facing the other direction. She didn't want anyone to suspect or see her ring until she was ready to tell everyone. She wanted another day to just enjoy it before all hell broke loose and everyone was fawning over the ring. No one would question just a simple band on her ring finger knowing that Damon Salvatore would never give her a band like that. When walked to her cubicle and Dennis waved to her from his office.

"Have a good visit with your dad?" He asked.

"Yep, thanks for letting me do that." She thanked him.

"Do you want to tell me what that conversation was for?" He wondered.

"Not yet, all you need to know right now is that it was very important." Elena told him.

"I'll find out soon enough Elena." He told her raising his eyebrows.

"Yes you will, I'll tell you soon enough." She called back before getting to work. The day went by slowly, for half the day she had her hand stuck in the pocket of her skirt trying to hide the ring. She knew that she could just take it off, make it easier on herself but she didn't want to. She wanted to keep her engagement ring where it was for eternity.

When she was done work for the day she drove home quickly.

"Thank God." She murmured when she parked in her spot in front of the house. She rushed through the door and sat down taking a deep breath.

"How was work?" Damon called from the kitchen.

"Long. You have no idea how hard it is hiding an engagement from a group of people whilst having a massive diamond

ring on your finger." She told him.

"I think you should tell them tomorrow." He suggested.

"I plan on it, I just wanted one more day to enjoy our little almost secret." She told him.

"Understandable. I haven't even told Ric yet." Damon agreed.

"So what's for dinner?" Elena asked smelling the food from the kitchen.

"Fried chicken." He told her.

"Yum." Elena sighed when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Elena said walking towards the door. When she opened it she was faced with Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline had her eyes fixated on the massive diamond glittering on Elena's left hand.


	34. Chapter 34

I'm back! I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and its been a good new year so far. Since the Xmas exchange fics are finished, I'm back to updating these stories regularly. This chapter is a bit longer than usual to thank you all for being so patient over the past little while. No smut in this one, but it returns next chapter. This was just getting too long and I had to end it where I did or else it would have been a couple thousand words more than it already was. As always I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"Hi." Elena said sheepishly to her friends who were standing on the other side of the door.<p>

"That's all you have to say? Hi?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Okay, so clearly we have to talk about this. Come on in." Elena stated stepping aside to let her friends pass.

"Oh yes we do. I get back into town and immediately run into Bonnie, we decide that it's the perfect chance to have a good old fashioned girls night. So we go to your apartment only to find there's no one there. You don't answer your phone, so we immediately come here to see if Damon knew where you were and you open the door with THAT on your finger." Caroline ranted.

"Things have changed since you guys went to university." Elena started.

"No shit! I just can't believe you didn't call me to tell me that you were engaged!" Caroline whined.

"I'm sorry, it's been insane here. I just told my mom and dad last night, and we've only been engaged for a couple days. I was getting around to it." Elena defended.

"Sorry to interrupt but are you guys hungry? There's fried chicken in here for dinner." Damon asked coming out of the kitchen.

"I am, thanks baby." Elena said walking into the kitchen, and kissing Damon quickly. Caroline and Bonnie followed her into the kitchen and each grabbed a piece of chicken too before sitting at the table. The three girls ate in silence while Damon sipped a glass of bourbon trying to think of a inconspicuous way of escaping the house for a while in order to avoid girl time.

"I even brought "Magic Mike" and pedicure stuff." Caroline whined.

"We can still watch it, nothing has really changed." Elena offered.

"We can't have a true girls night with him here." Caroline whined.

"I am more than happy to make myself scarce for a while." Damon offered hoping that Elena would allow him to leave.

"Really? Thanks baby." Elena said standing up to kiss him. He returned her kiss for a couple seconds before gently pushing her away.

"You might not want to start something you can't finish for a while." He told her stepping away from her.

"I promise I'll make this up to you." She vowed before kissing him once more.

"I'm sure you will, but it's probably good for me to get out for a while. I need to tell Ric about this." He said taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her massive diamond.

"That's a good idea. I'll see you in a couple of hours." She said.

"You sure will. Don't worry about cleaning up the kitchen, I'll deal with it when I get home." He told her.

"We can do it together when you get home." She bargained.

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a while." Damon said shrugging into his leather jacket and kissing her before walking out.

After they were done eating dinner, the girls migrated to the TV room and sat down on the couch.

"So before we start, tell me how all of this came to be?" Caroline demanded.

"It's a long story." Elena told them.

"I still want to know." Caroline muttered.

"I'm curious too. When we left you said nothing about being ready to marry him." Bonnie interjected.

"Okay, it all started a couple months ago when I got attacked..." Elena started before Caroline's mouth snapped open and

Bonnie's eyes got wide.

"You got attacked?! When? Where? How?" Caroline demanded, her eyes wide and fearful for her best friend.

"A while back, he made me do things and he did things to me. He hit me and I never thought I was going to be the same again. I haven't actually been back to the apartment since. Once the man left me in the parking lot of the apartment, I fixed myself up as best I could and drove here. He took care of me and made me feel better. He made me feel brave enough to face the world again, and sat by my side when I told my parents what happened to me. After that I realized I didn't want to spend another night without him beside me, so we agreed that I should move in." Elena explained.

"When did the marriage thing come up?" Bonnie asked still trying to wrap her head around Elena getting attacked.

"Well we were heading to Richmond to tell Jeremy that I was moving in with Damon. I missed my brother and I wanted to see him. Telling him Damon and I were moving in together seemed like as good a reason as any to visit him. Damon picked me up from work that day so we could hit the road, but he heard a conversation between me and my boss where I told Dennis that Damon wasn't the marrying kind. Damon was offended at my words because I made it sound like I wanted to get married but Damon wouldn't let us. On the way to Richmond we finally talked about our issues after not speaking for a while and he told me he would marry me if it was what I wanted. He said there wasn't anything I could give him that he wouldn't take, and he would love to be married to me. So when we got to Richmond we met Jeremy and Katie for dinner then went to the mall to shop for a ring. He told me to pick whichever one I wanted, I saw this and it was perfect. He wouldn't let me put it on until we left the store and he got down on one knee and formally asked for my hand." Elena explained smiling at the memory.

"That's beautiful." Bonnie murmured as Caroline wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I'm so in love with him." Elena whispered.

"I can see that. So when's the wedding?" Caroline asked.

"Undecided. I need my maid of honour's help planning the whole thing." Elena whispered taking Caroline's hand.

"Me? Really?" Caroline asked the tears starting all over again.

"Yeah, you. Bonnie I want you to be my other bridesmaid." Elena turned to her other best friend.

"Wow thanks Elena." Bonnie mumbled.

"Yeah, thank you so much." Caroline sobbed throwing her arms around her friend's neck.

"You're welcome, but if you want to watch "Magic Mike" before Damon gets home we may want to start." Elena suggested pulling free from Caroline's embrace.

"Okay." Caroline said sitting back against the cushions of the couch. Elena got up and put the disc into the DVD player and turned the TV on before returning to the couch.

"Hey buddy, I was hoping I'd find you here." Damon said walking into the Grill and seeing Ric sitting at the counter with a glass of bourbon.

"I thought you would be at home in that newly engaged haze." Ric spat and Damon looked at him confused.

"How'd you find out?" Damon asked.

"Well let's see here, you and Elena told Grayson and Miranda. Miranda phoned Jenna and Jenna squealed excitedly for the entire next day. Needless to say I'm not too pleased to see you." Alaric muttered.

"In my defence I was coming here to tell you. Elena and I thought her parents should be first to know." Damon defended.

"This is true, it should go parents; Elena's because yours are dead, then best friends; which would be me. I should have known the day it happened, or at least the day after and I sure as hell shouldn't have found out through someone else." Alaric grumbled, clearly pouting.

"Would it make you feel better if I say I'm sorry? I don't want to spend the night drinking here alone and I really don't want to go home because Elena is having a girls night and Magic Mike is involved." Damon muttered.

"Yes it would, and name me your best man." Alaric bargained.

"Fine I'm sorry for not telling you I was getting married. By the way I was already going to ask you to be my best man." Damon said taking the seat next to him.

"What if I don't want to be your best man?"Alaric asked petulantly.

"You don't have a choice. I have to have two groomsmen as of right now because Elena has two bridesmaids. You Alaric Saltzman are my best man and you have no say in the matter." Damon told him firmly.

"Since you ask me so nicely, yes I would be honoured to accept the role." Alaric answered dramatically.

"Good. Now lets drink until you can't see straight." Damon suggested before ordering a bottle of bourbon.

"He is so hot." Caroline sighed dramatically as they watched Channing Tatum take his clothes on.

"He's not bad, but then again I'm biased. I wake up to Damon every morning." Elena murmured.

"Even you have to admit that Channing Tatum is hotter than Damon Salvatore." Caroline scoffed.

"No I don't." Elena shook her head.

"Come on Elena, Caroline's right. There is no man on earth right now hotter than Channing Tatum." Bonnie agreed with Caroline.

"Yes there is. Damon Salvatore is the hottest man alive." Elena scoffed.

"Come on... look at that ass. He has a great ass." Caroline called, pausing the movie just as Channing Tatum's ass filled the screen.

"I've seen better." Elena sighed rolling her eyes.

"Let me guess Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Mmmhmm." Elena hummed.

"Well in order to fully pick a winner, maybe you should let me appraise the goods so to speak." Caroline suggested wrapping some hair around her little finger.

"Caroline, that... is so not happening. Everything covered by clothing on his body belongs to me and only me." Elena hissed feeling possessive of Damon.

"Okay okay. How about we just agree to disagree about who's hotter?" Caroline suggested.

"That's probably safer." Elena agreed.

"Good, now that that has been dealt with can we get back to the movie?" Bonnie asked. Caroline clicked the play button again and the room went silent again.

"I wonder how much effort it would take to get Damon to dance like that for me?" Elena wondered rhetorically.

"Probably not too much. The guy would do anything for you." Caroline mused.

"I would do anything for him too. Maybe if he does this for me, I'll do something for him another time." Elena pondered.

"Can we get back to the movie and you can think about yours and Damon's sex life after?" Caroline asked.

"Right sorry." Elena apologized and turned back to the male strippers.

A couple hours later Damon walked through the front door the complete silence.

"What the hell?" He wondered as he walked into the TV room and found the three girls asleep on the couch. Caroline's face was smushed into Elena's breasts and Bonnie face was in Caroline's lap. The girls were a tangled mess of limbs, when he saw the empty bottle of tequila on the coffee table he knew why. They must have finished the movie and started drinking. He saw Bonnie shift slightly and open her eyes.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry." Bonnie said softly sitting up.

"That's okay. Did you have fun?" He asked softly not wanting to wake the other girls up.

"After Magic Mike we started taking shots. Normally we can last longer than one bottle, it must have been the movie and our relaxed states. We passed out." Bonnie explained.

"I can see that." Damon laughed.

"I need sleep." Bonnie sighed.

"Can you make it up stairs? Elena would kill me if I sent you and Caroline home tonight." Damon asked.

"Yeah. Where do I go?" She asked.

"Any room upstairs except for the one at the end of the right side of the hallway." Damon told her.

"Thank you." She whispered standing up and kind of wobbling her way to the stairs.

"One down two to go" Damon thought to himself. He gently shook Caroline's arm and her hand unexpectedly snapped back, connecting with his nose.

"Ah fuck." He hissed knowing it was broken. He quickly pushed it back into place as the blonde woke up hearing him curse.

"Did I hit you?" She asked groggily.

"It's fine. Can you make it upstairs?" He asked.

"I think so. You're letting us stay here?" She asked sitting up tentatively, relieved to note that her stomach was staying in place.

"Elena would kill me if I let you drive home. Take any room except for the one at the end of the right side of the hallway." He told her as she wobbled to the stairs.

"Let me guess, that's your room?" She asked.

"Yes. If you need anything at all tonight, you can either come down here and look for it or you can ask. You know where to find us." Damon said gently picking Elena up in his arms and carrying her towards the stairs.

"Okay. Damon you're really good for her. I'm happy she has you." Caroline murmured softly.

"Thank you I'm the lucky one in this relationship though." He replied as he tenderly gazed down at his passed out fiancee.

"You're giving her everything she's ever wanted. The big wedding, the loving husband. Elena is the best person I've ever known and she deserves happiness." Caroline explained.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure he's the happiest woman alive." Damon promised at the top of the stairs.

"I know. But I must sleep this off. Thank you for letting me stay." Caroline mumbled opening the first door she came to and was relieved when she saw a bed. Damon took Elena into their bedroom and laid her down on the soft blanket. He undid her shoes and slowly peeled off her dress pants and blouse that she wore to work earlier in the day. He left her bra and panties on her and pulled the blankets over her.

"Damon..." Elena whispered, her eyes only slightly open.

"Yeah baby?" He answered as he stripped out of his dark jeans and shirt, and slipping into a pair of black sleep pants.

"You have a much better ass than Channing Tatum." She murmured before drifting back into dreamland. Damon chuckled to himself for a second before slipping into the other side of the bed and shutting off the lamp.

The next morning Damon woke up to Elena snoring loudly beside him with the pillow covering her face. He laughed to himself knowing she was in for a rough morning when she woke up. He walked downstairs and immediately went to the basement to quickly drink a bag of blood before the other girls woke up. They weren't aware of vampires and didn't want to scare them to death especially when hung over. When he was finished he walked upstairs and pulled the ingredients for pancakes out of the cupboards and proceeded to whip some up for when the girls woke up. Damon heard steps on the stairs a few minutes later and seen Bonnie walk into the room with her head in her hands.

"Morning." Damon greeted her as he whipped up the pancake batter.

"Morning." She grunted sinking into a stool at the counter.

"I would ask how you're feeling but I think I already know that answer. Do you want some Advil?" He asked.

"That would be wonderful thank you. Thanks for letting us spend the night." She thanked him again.

"Not a problem, lots of spare bedrooms." Damon shrugged.

"Thank you anyways." Bonnie urged.

"You're welcome." Damon said as he poured some pancake batter onto the pan. A few minutes later another pair of steps echoed through the house.

"I feel like death." Caroline whined sitting down next to Bonnie and placed her head on the granite counter-top.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much." Damon suggested.

"It was fun last night." Caroline whined.

"Elena still in bed?" Damon asked realizing he hadn't heard her move around yet.

"Yep, she will probably just sleep away her hangover." Caroline alerted her.

"I doubt it. She will be here in a few minutes, especially when she catches a whiff of these pancakes." Damon claimed.

"We'll see." Caroline stated smugly.

"I am never drinking again." Elena muttered as she tied her robe around her body and walked downstairs. When she got there Damon had a smug look on his face and Caroline looked disappointed.

"Why are you so smug? You better not be gloating because I feel like shit." She snapped fetching a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water.

"Of course I'm gloating but this time it's not over you. It's over Caroline, I know you so much better." Damon bragged.

"I'm not even going to ask. My head is throbbing, do we have Advil?" She asked him.

"Yeah, the cupboard above the stove." He told her pointing.

"Thanks baby." She muttered standing on her tip toes to reach the bottle. She swallowed a couple Advil's and went to sit down beside Caroline and Bonnie as the three girls watched Damon prepare waffles.

"Why don't you go take a shower, it'll make you feel better." Damon suggested to Elena who was resting her head in her hands.

"Okay, there better be pancakes left when I come back." Elena warned everyone.

"Do you mind if we shower too?" Bonnie asked who was feeling marginally better.

"Have at it." He told the two girls who immediately disappeared upstairs. Damon shook his head and flipped the pancakes, wondering where this hospitable side of him came from. This was most definitely not like him. While the girls were gone Grayson called, telling Damon that the engagement party was set for Saturday. Damon agreed to be there and hung up the phone before three girls came downstairs looking refreshed.

"Thank God there are more than three bathrooms in this house. All three of us somewhat resemble humans now." Elena murmured as she walked over to Damon and reached up to peck him on the lips.

"That's good because breakfast is ready." Damon said pushing a massive plate of pancakes forward and three plates indicating that they should start eating. "Oh and Elena your dad called while you were showering, the engagement party is on Saturday." Damon told her.

"I'm actually kind of excited for that." Elena admitted.

"That's good, I'm sure you're parents wouldn't like it too much if the guest of honor wasn't happy about being there. Apparently he's inviting the entire town; he's excited." Damon told her.

"I always knew my parents would go all out for my wedding." Elena sighed.

"Well enjoy it." Damon told her as she started eating her breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think? Blue or Silver?" Elena asked holding two shirts up in front of her black bra encased body the next morning.

"They're both nice." Damon replied from bed.

"I know they're both nice, but I need to know which is nicest. I have to confess about the engagement to my coworkers today, and I want to look good doing it." Elena told him walking into the bedroom from the closet and straddling Damon on the bed.

"I don't think it's going to make a huge difference, which shirt you wear." He murmured laying his palms flat on her thighs.

"Which one would you prefer to strip off of me at some point?" She asked, changing her tactic.

"Well, in that case, I think I like the blue with the lacy sleeves and back." He chose appraising to two shirts.

"That was what I was thinking too." Elena admitted.

"Well good now good put it on before I start taking stuff off." He warned her. She squealed and jumped off of him, rushing back into the closet. He laughed as she ran away before returning a couple minutes later fully clothed.

"You're lucky." He warned her.

"Not really, if I really was lucky I wouldn't be going to work. I'd be with you in that bed." She told him pouting slightly.

You better get going unless you want me to make that want a reality." He told her.

"Alright alright I'm leaving." She sighed audibly. He laughed again and watched her leave. She knew he was watching her so she added a bit more sway to her hips than usual.

When Elena got to work she was immediately called into Dennis's office.

"Take a seat Elena, I need to discuss something with you." He told her.

"Okay, is something the matter?" She asked not sure what she could have possibly done wrong. As far as she remembered yesterday was her day off.

"I got an interesting phone call yesterday from your father." Dennis started.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He invited me to an engagement party. Your engagement party. So I hear congratulations are in order." He stated with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I was coming in to tell you all today." Elena told him.

"I'm happy for you Elena, I guess you were wrong before about Damon not being the marrying type?" He clarified.

"I've never been so happy to be wrong before." Elena admitted.

"I bet. I'm calling a small little meeting to announce your engagement. It's not everyday that the towns most beloved doctor's daughter gets engaged." Dennis alerted her.

"Oh that's not necessary. I can just tell everyone." Elena shrugged.

"No nonsense. Your father suggested I do this, he's taking this wedding thing very seriously." Dennis told her. Elena smiled and Dennis picked up his phone telling everyone to meet him in the conference room in ten minutes. Elena smiled and walked with Dennis to the conference room, not bothering to hide her ring anymore since they would all know shortly.

"I called you all in here this morning to make an announcement. I would like to announce that our very own Elena Gilbert has just gotten engaged to Mystic Fall's most eligible bachelor Damon Salvatore." Dennis called over the group. Women immediately surrounded Elena grabbing at her hand to get a closer look at the sizable diamond on her hand.

"Wow that's gorgeous. You lucky girl." One woman said appraising the diamond.

"Thank you. It really is an amazing time in my life, I'm happier than I've ever been." Elena told them smiling.

"Everyone congratulate Elena then get back to work. We have articles to write." Dennis shouted over the group fawning over Elena. Everyone said their congratulations and left the room. Elena took a deep breath and followed them back to her cubicle.

"Congratulations again Elena." Dennis said patting her shoulder as he walked by.

"Thank you Dennis." Elena acknowledged him.

"Congratulations Elena." A soft voice from behind her sounded. Elena spun her chair around and saw one of the editors standing behind her. He was slightly nerdy with large framed glasses and a small amount of acne.

"Thank you Anthony." She said smiling at the guy she considered a friend in this place. He was the one guy who didn't try anything with her and was genuinely nice to her since day one. They had lunch together daily and she enjoyed his company.

"You're welcome." He sighed.

"So are we having lunch today?" Elena asked.

"I don't think so." Anthony sighed again looking anywhere but her diamond.

"Oh, do you have something else going on?" Elena asked confused.

"No, it's just that I clearly have to get over you if you're marrying another man." Anthony admitted.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked having a bad feeling about where this conversation was going.

"You're trying to tell me that you don't know how I feel about you?" He scoffed.

"I'm not following you." Elena probed.

"I really like you Elena, I have since you started working here. I mean, how many men would have plotted murder on whoever it was who hurt you? That day you came in here all covered in bruises, I immediately wished death on the person who hurt you! That is not an exaggeration. I have been sitting on the sidelines of your life since you started working here. I was your friend, hoping that someday that I would be more." He muttered.

"I'm sorry I lead you on Anthony, but I'm deeply in love with Damon." She apologized.

"I know that. I'm just sorry it's not me." He sighed before walking away. Elena laid her head in her hands wondering how she never knew how he felt. If she did, she would have let him down much sooner than she did.

At the end of the day Elena drove home and walked in the front door.

"How was your day?" Damon asked from the kitchen where he was cooking yet again.

"I'm a horrible person." She murmured sitting down at the counter.

"Now what makes you a horrible person?" He asked leaning down so he could look into her dark brown eyes.

"I inadvertently let someone on, not knowing how he felt about me." She answered.

"How did you do that?" He asked tilting her chin up so he could look at her.

"I was being his friend all the while he was apparently falling for me." She sighed.

"I'm not sure how to help you with this Elena. Do you want to keep being his friend?" He asked.

"Yes, he is one of the only people I actually like in that place." She exclaimed.

"Then keep being his friend. Don't give him an option! I know you Elena Gilbert, you are a persistent little thing when you want to be. You'll make him realize that he doesn't have a choice but to be your friend again." He told her smiling.

"Thank you, you always know what to say to make me feel better." Elena told him hugging him.

"I try." He told her hugging her back. "If that doesn't work, I can always go talk to him."

"Ah no, that would be the opposite of helpful I'm thinking." She laughed.

"Come on, a quick dose of compulsion and everything would be perfect again." Damon persisted.

"I think I want to handle this one on my own. Thank you for not being jealous." She whispered into his chest.

"Why would I be jealous? I'm the one who put the ring on your finger. You're mine." He told her possessively.

"Yes, I'm yours." She promised kissing his chest.

"Now, when you go back to work tomorrow, corner your friend. If that doesn't work take him lunch and corner him again. Keep cornering him every opportunity you get until he gives in and becomes your friend again. Persistence is key." Damon told her.

"But I don't want to hurt him." Elena sighed.

"But not being his friend his hurting you. Be selfish for a while Elena. I know what it's like to not have you at all, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I'm sure he'd rather have your friendship than nothing at all. He's just hurt right now and he'll come around." Damon assured her.

"I hope so. Now therapist Damon, do you think I should give him some time?" She asked.

"If he asks for time then yes, but if not keep persisting." He told her.

"Where did you get so good at this?" She asked curiously, she'd never known him to make an effort with people.

"Damned if I know. I'm coming up with it as I go." He laughed.

"Really... you're not bad. I may have to come up with a way to thank you for your expertise..." She trailed off.

"I'm sure you could think of a way. But I need to get back to cooking. Your human drama has distracted me from my amazing dinner I am making for you." He told her.

" While you cook, I'll think of some brilliant way to thank you." She told him.

"I'll eagerly be awaiting that." He told her smiling.

"I'm sure you will..." She trailed off pondering.

When dinner was done Elena patted her completely flat belly.

"I think you should take me to bed." She stated.

"It's only 6:30." He told her glancing at the clock.

"Exactly, I think you should take me to bed." Elena hinted.

"Oh fuck how did I miss that little innuendo?" He asked smacking himself upside the head.

"I don't know. You're not really on the ball tonight are you?" She asked laughing at his moment of naivety.

"Apparently not. All your human drama has thrown me for a loop." He admitted standing up and taking the dishes to the sink, intent on leaving them until tomorrow.

"It's okay, but now take me to bed Damon Salvatore. You're in control, you can do whatever you want to me." She whispered in his ear.


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you to my beta Kitty for betaing this even while sick.

* * *

><p>"Can I tie you up?" He asked his lips quirking up into a smirk.<p>

"Is that something that would interest you?" She asked smirking at him as she climbed into the center of the bed to await

him.

"Maybe later... I just want you right now. We'll save the kinky stuff for tomorrow night after the engagement party." He told her kissing her neck.

"Sounds good to me." She decided dropping her head back onto the pillow so he could suck and nibble at her throat. She threaded her fingers through his hair keeping his lips on the sensitive skin of her neck.

"This feels so good." She sighed throwing her head back further to give him more access. His hands cupped her breasts and she laid back onto the bed, he fell in between her thighs. They kissed like crazy, and he was sneaking her shirt over her head and she had his belt undone and his shirt off when they both heard someone walking into the house.

"What the fuck?" Damon demanded getting off of Elena and fastened his pants up again. He walked downstairs slowly with Elena following right behind him.

"Who's there?" Damon demanded at the bottom of the stairs.

"I need booze buddy. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Alaric called from the parlour where he was going through the endless bottles of Damon's liquor.

"You couldn't have called to ask if you could have some booze? You just feel the need to break in and steal?" Damon clarified.

"I didn't want to interrupt, since clearly by your state of undress you were fairly occupied." Alaric suggested.

"I was occupied, but that was blown all to hell when I heard the door open." Damon stated dryly.

"Well... I'm not really sorry. I want booze and you have the good shit. I can't afford the good shit on a teacher's salary." Alaric stated unrepentantly.

"Are you leaving anytime soon?" Damon demanded.

"Well since you're down here, you may as well drink with me." Alaric decided.

"I was in the middle of something." Damon sighed.

"Not anymore you're not. Although you could put a shirt on." Alaric suggested.

"It's my house, if I don't want to wear a shirt I'm not going to wear a shirt." Damon pointed out.

"Well the least you could do is put a shirt on when there are other people in the house." Alaric muttered.

"I am not putting a shirt on. I don't want to and I'm not going to, so suck it up." Damon muttered going to sit on the comfy easy chair.

"I'm just going to get dressed." Elena murmured awkwardly, acutely aware of her state of partial undress.

"That's a good idea considering I'm apparently not getting any right now." Damon muttered, glaring at his friend.

"I'm not going to apologize, I needed booze, now let me get my booze." Alaric stated going through the bottles on the cart.

"Have at it." Damon sighed slightly annoyed.

Elena came downstairs a few minutes later fully clothed with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Where are you off to?" Damon asked when he saw her pick up her car keys.

"You can drink with Ric, that way he doesn't run off with your booze. I'm going to practice that persistence we discussed yesterday. Just because Dennis gave me the day off to prepare for the engagement party, doesn't mean that he gave Anthony the day off." Elena noted, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Good luck." He called as she walked towards the door.

"Thanks babe." She called, shutting the door softly behind her.

"You are so whipped." Alaric sighed, shaking his head when Elena was gone.

"I'm well aware of that fact. It's a fact I'm not entirely proud of." Damon pointed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena stopped at the Grill to grab lunch for her and Anthony before heading over to her office.

"Elena, you don't work today? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the engagement party?" The receptionist asked.

"There is nothing for me to do, my father is handling everything." Elena told her.

"That's nice. So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here for lunch with Anthony." Elena admitted.

"Oh, I heard the two of you had a falling out when he heard about the engagement." The receptionist stated.

"We did but in the words of my genius fiancé, "persistence is key."" Elena stated.

"Alright, have fun Elena. I'll see you on Monday." She said.

"My father invited everyone to the party, so why don't you come to the party." Elena offered.

"Sure, that would give me something to do. I have no life." She told her. Elena laughed and waved as she walked through the double doors making her way to Anthony's cubicle.

"Knock knock." She knocked on the wall of his cubicle.

"Elena... what are you doing here?" Anthony sighed seeing her there.

"I brought us lunch." She said with a smile on her face.

"I'm too busy for lunch. Besides shouldn't you be getting ready for your big engagement party?" He asked sarcastically.

"All I have to do is be there. No preparation at all until tomorrow when I have to make myself beautiful." She told him.

"You're already beautiful." Anthony sighed.

"Thanks, but please have lunch with me. Our friendship is important to me."

"I want more than friendship from you though." He sighed again.

"You want something that I can't ever give you. Something that belongs to Damon. Please..." Elena tried to explain.

"Then that leaves us at an impasse." Anthony stated.

"Just eat lunch with me, please. Eat lunch with me and come to the engagement party tomorrow night. It will be fun and you can meet Damon." Elena suggested hopefully.

"I guess I'll eat lunch with you. But do you really hate me so much that you would want me to have to witness you and Damon in love all night?" Anthony asked defeated.

"Of course not. You're my friend and that's what I want from you. I just want you there because I want everyone I care about to be there." Elena insisted.

"You care about me but you don't love me." Anthony sighed diverting his gaze from Elena's face.

"I'm sorry about that, but please come to the party. There will be good food and drinks. You can hang out with a whole bunch of people. Everyone is invited." Elena asked him.

"I'll see if I can fit it into my schedule. I am quite busy tomorrow." Anthony sighed.

"Thank you. Now, would you a roast beef sandwich or turkey?" She asked pulling the sandwiches from the Grill out of the paper bag.

"I'll take the roast beef." He decided knowing he wasn't getting rid of her. Elena smiled and took the chair sitting at the corner of his desk.

When Elena walked in the front door a while later the first thing she did was walk into the living room and planted herself on Damon's lap, kissing him long and hard.

"Now what was that for?" He asked when she broke the kiss.

"Persistence worked. He's going to try to come to the party tomorrow night." Elena enthused.

"Good job." Damon laughed.

"Thanks. Um, hi Ric. You're still here." Elena noted looking over her shoulder and seeing Alaric still sitting there with a

tumbler full of booze.

"Good to see you too Elena, I just adore seeing you mount my best friend." Alaric stated dryly causing Elena to blush a deep red colour.

"I'm sorry. I was just so excited to find out that Damon's theory actually worked." Elena responded.

"I understand your surprise. It really is quite shocking." Alaric agreed.

"It really is." Elena added on.

"Okay that's quite enough. There is no need to tease me, especially about something so untrue. My plans always work out for the best, there is NO denying that." Damon interjected putting a stop to that conversation immediately.

"Alrighty then, I'm going to head out. I'll see you at the party tomorrow night." Alaric stated standing up and shrugging into his jacket.

"No you're not, I'm uninviting you." Damon stated petulantly.

"You can't. You didn't invite me in the first place, Grayson did. It's his party and he invited me. Sucks to be you." Alaric replied and walked out the front door.

"I hate that guy, why the hell did I make him my best man?" Damon asked rhetorically.

"He's your best friend. Who else would you give the job to?" Elena asked.

"How about me?" A eerily familiar voice called out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell are you doing here Stefan?" Damon demanded, his head snapping back to glare at his brother.

"Katherine and I heard rumours running rampant that you were getting married. I had to come down and congratulate you." Stefan answered, sincerity clear in his voice.

"I don't need nor want your congratulations. Who told you?" Damon asked.

"News travels fast in the world of vampires. Someone told somebody else who told somebody else which eventually got to me and Kat." Stefan explained. For Katherine's part she was standing unassumingly behind Stefan which was a new position for her.

"Huh. Well you're still not invited to the wedding." Damon stated firmly, wrapping his arm tighter around Elena's waist, pulling her flush against his chest.

"Come on Damon. I've been trying to make amends to you for the past 50 years" Stefan whined.

"It's going to take more than 50 years for me to forgive you and the slut Stefan. Why don't you just leave, I'm quite happy right now and I don't need you ruining that for me." Damon stated.

"I'm not trying to ruin anything. Just give Kat and I one shot, if we screw up we'll leave." Stefan promised. Elena looked at Damon and he shook his head.

"Come on Damon." Stefan almost pleaded.

"Would it hurt to give him one chance?" Elena asked softly.

"You're joking?" Damon asked.

"Have they done anything recently that would prove that they're not here for forgiveness?" Elena asked.

"No, but I don't trust them." Damon explained to her.

"I've never met any of your family, just let them stay for a while. Invite them to the party tomorrow night." Elena pleaded, with her hands on his face forcing him to look at her.

"Fuck... fine." He gave in. "You guys can stay but I swear to God, the first time you fuck up the best you can hope for is me kicking you out." Damon stated firmly.

"You know that won't happen Damon. I wouldn't let you lay a hand on Stefan." Katherine warned him, making her presence known for the first time.

"I've gotten really good with a stake, so don't mess with me." He warned Katherine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Should I wear the white dress or the black one?" Elena asked holding up two dresses as she walked out of the closet.

"This is getting to be a regular occurrence, you coming out of the closet dressed only in lingerie holding up clothing for me to choose from." Damon noted appraising Elena's dusty pink lingerie.

"You have good taste." She agreed.

"I like that." He told her.

"The white one or the black one?" She asked.

"Your lingerie." He told her smirking.

"Damon, choose a dress." She told him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I can't help it I'm distracted by you in lingerie. There is only one reaction when I see you so under-dressed." He defended.

"Fine, just pick a dress." She told him rolling her eyes.

"Well you are the bride to be, wear the white one. Besides it's a bit shorter and it's strapless. Much more skin for me to ogle." He told her smirking.

"God you are incorrigible. But you're right, the white one is prettier. I love the lace on it." She agreed slipping into the dress and zipping it up.

"Are we ready to go now, we're going to be late?" He asked standing up.

"Yeah. Just one second." She said rushing into the bathroom and making sure her hair and makeup were still perfect.

"Hurry, Stefan is waiting for us downstairs. Katherine is staying here for obvious reasons." Damon told her.

"Can you hand me my purse?" She asked him. He picked up the small clutch from the bedside table and handed it to her. She opened it up to make sure all the essentials were in there.

"What the hell is the point of a purse that only holds like two things?" He asked completely baffled by the tiny handbag.

"It's pretty, besides you're holding everything else important. You have the keys since you're the one driving. All I have in the purse is my cell phone and lip gloss since that's all I need." She explained

"I'm not even going to try to understand the lack of practicality of that. Let's go." He said offering her his arm and she slipped hers through it. He led her out of the bedroom and downstairs where Stefan was sitting with Katherine.

"Are you ready to go?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I was just making sure Kat was going to be okay. I'm going to leave the party a little earlier so I can spend time with her. It's not right to leave her here alone all night." Stefan stated.

"Fine, let's just go." Damon said taking Elena's hand and leading her out of the house. Stefan climbing into the backseat while Elena took her accustomed seat in the passenger seat.

When they got to Elena's parents' house, there were cars everywhere.

"I'm parking in the driveway." Damon told her as he pulled into the empty spot at the back of the house.

"I think they saved that spot for us." Elena told him.

"Probably." Damon agreed getting out of the car and flipping the seat forward so Stefan could get out.

"Thanks for letting me come." Stefan told his brother.

"Thank Elena, she's the one who told me to let you stay." Damon responded as they walked to the back door. When they walked into the house Grayson and Miranda immediately flocked over to them.

"You are very nearly late." Miranda hissed.

"I couldn't choose a dress and he was no help." Elena explained, pointing at Damon.

"You look beautiful honey." Grayson told her, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"Now go mingle with your guests. Dinner will be in about 30 minutes." Grayson ordered. Elena glanced around the party and saw Anthony standing off to the side.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Elena whispered, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly.

"Have fun. Remember persistence." He reminded her kissing her once more.

"I'll remember." She smiled and walked away.

"I've never seen you this way before Damon. Not even with Katherine." Stefan noted.

"I've never felt this way. Come, I have to go see Ric." He said walking through the room until he came to Alaric who was standing with Jenna.

"I thought I uninvited you." Damon spoke when he came to stand beside Alaric.

"I came anyway. After-all I am your only friend." Alaric stated after taking a sip of the amber liquid in his tumbler.

"I could have more friends if I wanted them." Damon pointed out.

"I'm sure you could but the fact is you don't. You only have me. By the way you clean up nice." He said appraising Damon's blue shirt and black jeans pants, although as always he had his leather jacket on as well.

"So do you. Not too shabby Ric." Damon approved.

"Jenna dressed me." Alaric noted.

"Ah now that makes sense. I dressed Elena, that's why she looks so hot." He said flashing a smile over to his girlfriend who was talking to Anthony.

"I'm glad you came." Elena told him when she stood beside her.

"It's hard to be here. You look beautiful tonight and so in love. I just wish it was with me." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we have to stop going there. I want to be your friend, but I can't if you keep going there." Elena sighed.

"I'm sorry." Anthony apologized.

"Look, stop apologizing. Just try to have fun. You're my friend and I want to keep that. You're important to me too." Elena promised him. He nodded and Elena grinned. A couple minutes later Bonnie and Caroline moved through the crowd and hugged Elena.

"You look so beautiful. You are most definitely the bride to be here tonight. The most radiant woman here." Caroline enthused hugging her friend tight.

"What do you want Care?" Elena asked knowing when Caroline went into full complement mode she wanted something.

"Well, I may have made reservations for the three of us at the spa and you have to come with me." Caroline told her.

"Caroline... you know you have to warn me before you make plans like this." Elena sighed.

"Oh come on, it's the perfect place to discuss wedding plans. You can pull yourself away from Damon for a few hours." Caroline decreed.

"Fine... pick me up in the morning." Elena decided, giving in immediately

"Yay. Have fun tonight." Caroline cheered. Elena shook her head and smiled. Everyone mingled for a while before Grayson called everyone into the dining room where a huge table was set up. Elena met up with Damon at the seats Grayson had assigned to them and they sat down.

"Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate my daughter's engagement with us tonight. This is a blessed occasion for our family. Now everyone enjoy this delicious meal that the Grill was kind enough to prepare for us tonight. I apologize to those of you who expected a home cooked meal, there just wasn't enough time." Grayson spoke. Everyone sat down and the staff Grayson and Miranda had hired for the occasion passed out plates of food and everyone started eating.

A few hours later Elena shrugged into her jacket, ready to call it a night. Many of the guests had already filed out, it was just Damon, Elena, Stefan, Alaric, Jenna and Dennis left.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" Dennis asked Grayson and Miranda who was washing dishes.

"Nope we're all good." Grayson told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Tonight was such a great night." He told him.

"Is it okay with Damon and I head out?" Elena asked hopefully. She was getting tired, but she wanted nothing more at the moment to go to bed with her fiancé.

"Of course. Have a good night." Grayson said hugging his daughter.

"Thank you daddy, tonight was so much fun." Elena murmured.

"It was perfect, thank you for allowing me to do this." He thanked her.

"No problem. I'll see you guys later." She said before leaving the house.

"Congratulations again Elena, I never got to congratulate you before." Dennis said as he followed them to his car.

"Thank you for coming." She told him. Damon opened the door for Elena and she climbed in. Stefan climbed in the

backseat before Damon got in.

When they got back to the Boarding House Katherine was reading with an extremely bored expression on her face.

"Thank God you're back. I was getting so bored that I was about to leave the house." She warned them.

"I'm sorry Kat. I lost track of time." He told her. She nodded and kissed him quickly.

"We're going to bed." Damon told them, taking Elena's hand and leading her to the stairs. Once they were shut inside their room he kissed her slowly and deeply. Her hands were on his shoulder and his banded around her waist.

"If I asked you to would you make love to me?" She asked when they broke the kiss moments later.

"You don't have to ask." He assured her kissing her again, but this time he lowered the zipper to her dress.

When she stepped away from him the dress fell to her hips and he gently pushed it the rest of the way off until she was standing before him in just her dusty pink lingerie and black heels. She slowly worked her way through the buttons on his shirt, not in any rush, gently caressing the skin of his chest as it was revealed. He ducked his head and kissed her gently, not deepening it at all.

He picked her up and rushed her against the wall and finally deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth willingly and let their tongues tangle playfully. She ground her core against him and grew rapidly wetter. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. She immediately sat up working his pants open and pushing them down impatient to feel his flesh against hers.

He kicked them off and hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties, slowly dragging them own her legs. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra before dropping it on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him over her, cradling him in the space between her legs. He kissed down her neck and chest, between the valley of her breasts while his hands covered the twin mounds. She ran her hands over his back slowly, and rocked her hips against his needing him inside her.

"Please." She pleaded raising her hips against him. He kissed her slowly again and eased his way inside her. He moved slowly, bringing her intense pleasure with his lips on her neck and his length hitting ever sensitive spot inside her. He nudged her G-spot on every thrust causing her wetness to increase dramatically. She panted loudly as he moved within her. He lowered his head and took a pebbled nipple into his mouth, laving at the sensitive bud with his tongue before nibbling softly on it.

"Oh God." She moaned, her eyes pressed shut tightly, unable to keep them open any longer. His thrusts were slow and deep, pressing as far into her as he could before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting in once again. Every thrust he hit the end of her and her eyes rolled back in her head at the intense pleasure. She needed more; she needed orgasm on a desperate level.

"Come for me Elena." He pleaded, his orgasm so close he could feel it. He was in immediate danger of falling off the precipice and he needed her to fall with him.

"Uh huh." She murmured nearly delirious in her pleasure. He reached between them and pinched her clit in between two of his fingers causing her to go off under him. She screamed out his name under the intense waves rushing through her. Her wetness coated his cock as he filled her completely. After a few moments of recovery he pulled out of her, and she immediately whined at the loss. He watched in undisguised lust as some of their shared liquids flowed out of her onto the bedspread.

"Shit that's hot." He groaned kneeling astride her.

"What?" She asked still in a daze caused by her orgasm.

"We soaked the fucking bed." He moaned rolling off of her and laying down on his back beside her.

"Why don't you come over here and soak the bed with me some more?" She asked wrapping her arms around him and pulling him back on top of her.


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you to my amazing beta Courtney. Check out her stories, they are incredible. (cdaye8184). you will not regret it.

* * *

><p>Elena laughed as she walked into the bridal store in Mystic Falls with her mom and Caroline.<p>

"Oh you have no idea how excited I am for this. I get to help my daughter choose a wedding gown." Miranda enthused.

"I get to help my bestie find her wedding dress." Caroline refuted.

" Too bad Bonnie couldn't have come, but she had to get back to class." Elena stated.

"Well I promised her I'd text pictures to her of you in every dress you try on." Caroline assured Elena.

"Even the ugly ones?" Elena asked wincing slightly.

"Even the ugly ones. If we have to see you in ugly dresses then, Bonnie does too." Caroline decreed.

"Okay, I don't even know what I'm looking for really." Elena sighed looking at the racks and racks of wedding gowns before her.

"Well do you want a large princess-y gown?" Her mom asked her.

"No." Elena answered.

"Do you want to go unconventional and wear a short white cocktail dress?" Miranda questioned.

"No. I want a floor length traditional wedding gown." Elena answered.

"Do you want strapless or do you want sleeves?" Miranda asked trying to narrow down Elena's search.

"I don't think it matters." Elena shrugged, unsure which style she wanted.

"Lace or no lace?" Miranda continued to grill.

"Either. I love the look of lace, but it's not a deal breaker for me." Elena decided.

"Empire waist or formfitting?" Miranda asked browsing racks as she questioned.

"Depends on the dress." Elena stated unsure.

"See you have preferences, now we just have to find something that you love. You will know it's the right dress when you put it on. The right dress will practically scream "I'm the one" at you." Miranda explained.

"Oh on a happier note, Damon and I picked a date last night." Elena recalled, nearly forgetting in her excitement to tell everyone.

"Ooh when. I need to make sure mine and your fathers schedules are completely clear for the entire week." Miranda cheered.

"June 4th." Elena answered.

"That is so perfect. Your father will book holidays and I make sure I have nothing going on either for the entire week of your wedding darling." Miranda spoke, writing the date into her calendar.

"Now back to the dress." Caroline insisted.

"Right." Elena remembered, turning to the massive shelves.

"Can I help you with anything?" The saleslady asked coming over to them.

"We're looking for a wedding gown for my daughter." Miranda told the woman.

"Okay, what style are you looking for?" The saleslady asked.

"I have no idea. So far I'm not seeing anything that speaks to me." Elena admitted.

"Well I have a new arrival that just might fit you. It's brand new, hasn't even made it out to the shelf yet. It's a size four." She told her.

"That will do." Elena agreed.

The older woman returned with a white garment bag which she immediately hung on a hook in a change room.

"When you're ready, you can try it on." She told Elena. Elena walked into the room immediately and shut the door. The change room had no mirrors which Elena found to be a bit odd. Elena stifled a sign when she unzipped the garment bag's zipper and saw the white gown before it. It was so beautiful. It had cap sleeves, sweetheart neckline, was elegantly beaded down the whole dress. The sleeves were lace and the back had a concealed zipper hidden by a row of pearls. It appeared to be formfitting, but it would flow out at just above the knees into a graceful skirt. Elena loved how the dress looked on the hanger, so she stripped out of her clothes and slipped the dress over her hips.

"Mom can you come zip me up?" Elena called out the door. She pulled her hair back and held it at the nape of her neck as her mom came in.

"That is so gorgeous." Miranda sighed happily.

"I don't know how it looks on me, but it was so beautiful on the rack." Elena agreed. Miranda gently slid the zipper up and spun Elena around.

"That dress certainly has my vote." Miranda told her daughter.

"Let's see if Caroline agrees, then I want to see." Elena decided. They walked out of the dressing room and Caroline's eyes literally almost bugged out.

"That. Dress. Is. So. Perfect." Caroline stated with her eyes wide.

"You like it too?" Elena asked.

"Uh huh. That dress has my vote. You have no need to try anything else on. You have to get that one." Caroline decreed. The saleslady walked a mirror over to them and set it in front of Elena. The owners of the store had decided long ago to stop having mirrors everywhere in the store because lots of brides to be hated seeing themselves in countless ugly dresses. They allowed someone else to see them in the dress but hated seeing it themselves until they were assured that it looked okay.

"Take a peak. I would say that dress was made for you Miss." The saleslady said gesturing for Elena to look at the reflection in the mirror.

"Wow." Elena breathed when she saw herself in the mirror. It highlighted her curves perfectly and showed just a hint of cleavage.

"All we would have to do is take it in slightly at the waist to give it the proper silhouette. Then it would be perfect. It is just slightly too loose for the style." The saleslady explained.

"Yes, I can see that." Miranda agreed.

"You totally have to get this dress." Caroline demanded.

"I want this one. This dress most definitely spoke to me." Elena told the saleslady.

"Are you sure you don't want to try more on?" Miranda asked concerned.

"That would simply be a waste of time. You told me I would know when I found the dress and I know this is it." Elena told her mom smiling.

"We want this dress. Since your father refuses to see the dress until the day of the wedding he told me today that on the off chance that you find your dream dress today to buy it." Miranda told Elena flashing her credit card. Elena beamed and went back into the change room to take the dress off and put it back on the hanger. Once she was wearing her jeans again she walked out of the room and followed the saleslady up to the cash desk.

"We will send the dress off to the tailors tomorrow and you will have it back in about two weeks. We will fit you once more and if it's still not right we will send it away again." The saleslady explained.

"Don't you need to measure me first?" Elena asked.

"I did when you were wearing it. We just need to take it in about a quarter of an inch, slightly less. Then it should be perfect. When is the big day?" The woman asked.

"June 4th." Elena answered.

"You have lots of time then." The woman assured Elena. Elena smiled as Miranda paid for the dress in full.

"We should go to the Grill to celebrate. I never imagined that I would find my dream dress in the very first one I tried on." Elena babbled.

"I would love to celebrate, but I really should get back home. Classes start up again tomorrow and Tyler's waiting for me. I was supposed to be home yesterday but I couldn't miss wedding dress shopping with my bestie." Caroline said hugging Elena.

"Okay, when are you coming back?" Elena asked.

"Next class break we have. Make sure you run lots of wedding plans by me. Even if I'm at school I can still help with wedding planning." Caroline told her,.

"I will, we will have wedding planning parties via email." Elena promised.

"We'd better. Have fun at lunch with your mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow probably." Caroline said before climbing into her car and driving away.

"So the Grill?" Elena questioned.

"Yes, let's go." Miranda agreed as they climbed into her car and made their way to the Grill.

They took their usual booth at the back of the restaurant when they arrived. Matt walked over almost immediately.

"Hey, Elena. Mrs. Gilbert. What can I get for you guys?" Matt asked.

"Menus please. I think we're having lunch." Miranda stated politely.

"Right away." He said walking away and returning with menus. "So how's the wedding planning going?" Matt asked conversationally.

"Amazing. I found my wedding dress today. It has been bought and paid for." Elena exclaimed.

"Congratulations. Have you two set a date yet?" Matt asked conversationally.

"Yep. June 4th. I sat Damon down last night and told him to help me choose one." Elena answered.

"Good job. I will make sure I have that day off. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Matt assured Elena.

"I would track you down and drag you to the hall if you even tried to miss it. Even if it made me late to my own wedding." Elena warned him.

"It's nice to know that I am that wanted at the wedding, that I could make the bride be late to her own wedding." Matt laughed. Elena smiled and looked at her menu before immediately putting it down.

"Mushroom and swiss burger with poutine." Elena said without fail.

"Shouldn't you be eating healthy to ensure you'll fit into your dress?" Matt asked laughing as he wrote down her order.

"I get lots of exercise." Elena shrugged.

The two Gilbert women sat around gossiping and eating their lunch when Elena suddenly darted out from her seat.

"Grant! It's been too long." Elena cheered running and hugging the guy.

"Hey Lanie, what's up?" He asked hugging her back, happy to see his favourite client.

"Just picked out a wedding dress. Yep, that's right. I'm getting married." Elena cheered.

"Wow, is it by change to the Damon guy whose name I tattooed onto your wrist a few months ago?" Grant asked.

"One and the same." Elena acknowledged.

"Awesome. So when is the next time you're getting some work done. My shop is boring and lonely without you and Care-bear there to entertain me with your teenage drama." Grant sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I'll come by and see you sometime. Care's at school." Elena reminded him.

"You'd better or else I'm going to make you start paying for body modification work." Grant warned her with a smile on his face.

"God I'd hate it if you did that." Elena shuddered in horror.

"Elena, who's your friend?" Miranda asked coming over to them.

"This is Grant. He is the brilliant mastermind who got me to get my first tattoo." Elena introduced the two.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Grant." Miranda said smiling. She held out her hand for the tattooed guy to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Gilbert." Grant greeted.

"I have always been curious to know who talked Elena into getting a tattoo." Miranda mused.

"I only talked her into the first one. "Breathe" on her wrist. I thought it would be a good reminder to her to actually stop and take a breath. The rest were all her doing." Grant explained.

"I actually believe that." Miranda decided.

"Yeah, but I've got to get going actually. I'm just here to pick up my order and then get back to my shop. I have actual paying customers coming in this afternoon." Grant teased.

"Alright, I'll see you around. I'll tell Care I talked to you." Elena told him.

"Have fun planning your wedding. I will be expecting an invitation." He told her firmly.

"Don't worry, you're on my list." Elena laughed.

"Good. We would so not be friends anymore if you shut me out." He said dramatically.

"That would never happen. Where else would I get my body modifications from if not you?" Elena asked rhetorically.

Elena and Miranda sat there for a little while longer before Matt walked back over.

"You know, I always wondered what you did to rebel against your mom and dad, but now I know. You a tattooed and pierced rebel." He joked.

"Yeah, I couldn't tell you at first because I didn't really trust you not to run off and tell my parents." Elena admitted.

"I can't promise that I wouldn't have. But after you broke up with me I found our friendship. Our friendship is one of the most important things in my world. It's better now than when we were dating." Matt admitted.

"I know it is. You know you're one of the first people I tell stuff too. You were the second person to find out about my engagement, only after Jeremy, even before my parents." Elena admitted.

"I love being your confidant Elena. It gets me out of my own life Lena. But I better get back to work. Wouldn't want to get fired." Matt said walking away.

"Oh Elena, before I forget, Jenna's birthday is Saturday. She told me to tell you. It's a swimming party, which I know for someone her age is a little weird, but she rented out the entire public pool and is expecting you to be there. I'd wager Alaric is telling Damon too." Miranda recalled.

"I'll be there. I wouldn't miss Jenna's birthday for the world. Besides going swimming would be fun. It would get Damon and I out of the house for a while for something other than work." Elena promised.

"Good. But I better get going. I am helping Carol plan a party and I shouldn't be late. You know how she gets when people are late for things." Miranda sighed.

"Wait, mom! You have to drive me home first." Elena screeched rushing after her mom.

"Oh right. I'm sorry dear." Miranda stated slowing down and walking back to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday afternoon Damon was lounging across the bed in his usual uniform of black jeans and black shirt.

"Do I have to go to this birthday party?" Damon asked.

"Yes you do. Alaric told you, you have to. I told you, you have to. So regardless what you say, you have to go." Elena called from the bathroom where she was slipping into a pink bandeau bikini top with matching bottoms that tight up at the sides. She fastened the string of the top around her neck and tied it tightly to prevent Damon from having naughty ideas.

"Why?" He whined not wanting to spend his afternoon at the pool with all of Elena's family.

"Because I said so. Because since you're marrying me you have to get used to spending time with my family. Also because I will be wearing this." Elena explained walking out of the bathroom wearing only her bathing suit.

"That is fairly convincing." Damon decided.

"I thought the colour played up my tan a bit. Do you agree?" She asked.

"Uh huh. I like the new belly button ring you put in. I like that it dangles, much more fun than the barbell you had in there before." He appraised.

"I thought you'd like that. If you come to the birthday party and be a good little vampire, maybe I'll let you take this bathing suit off of me once we get home." Elena bribed.

"It's a deal, my hot, sexy, tattooed and pierced fiancee." Damon agreed.

"Good." She replied leaning down and kissing him passionately. She pulled away before they could get too carried away and quickly grabbed her bathing suit coverup slipping it over her suit.

"But I am not wearing a bathing suit." He told her.

"Fine don't, but please change into something other than black jeans please." Elena bargained.

"What would you like me to wear?" He asked sarcastically.

"Anything other than that. Don't you own a pair of shorts or something equally as cool. It is unseasonably warm for March." Elena told him.

"Fine. I'm sure I can dig up something." He decided walking into the closet. He came out with a pair of black shorts that still had the tags on them.

"That's a bit better. Pair it with a shirt that isn't black, then we're in business." Elena decided.

"So demanding." Damon muttered as he pulled on a white shirt with the black shorts.

"Very good." Elena approved and walked out of the room.

When they arrived at the pool, Damon immediately met up with Alaric and Elena walked over to Jenna.

"Happy birthday Aunt Jenna." Elena said hugging her aunt.

"Thanks Lena. I feel so old." Jenna sighed

"Come on you're only 32." Elena laughed.

"Go have fun. You're only young once." Jenna sighed.

"There are a lot of men here Jenna?" Elena noted.

"Uh huh, I need to feel that I still am hot. Even though I am perfectly happy with Ric and he makes me feel beautiful on a daily basis. They're all guys in my classes at the college." Jenna explained.

"I'm going over to see my awesome fiancee." Elena told her aunt.

"I still can't believe you got engaged before me. How is that even right?" Jenna demanded.

"My boyfriend is better than yours?" Elena offered.

"Don't even go there. Our boyfriends are best friends. It's a bit odd." Jenna mused. Elena laughed while walking over to Damon who was in deep conversation with Alaric. She overheard tidbits such as "stop making me look bad Damon" as she walked over to them.

"Hey." Elena said tilting her face up for a kiss. He obliged her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm going to say hi to my beautiful girlfriend." Alaric muttered walking away from his best friend.

"Well I think my beautiful fiancee should take off her coverup and let me ogle her beautiful body." Damon probed.

"It'll be awkward... there are so many people here. I've never been around so many people wearing only a bikini before. All my tattoos are visible and my belly button ring..." She fretted.

"Look there are lots of women here in bikinis who are tattooed and or pierced." He told her pointing them all out. He had a point, there was one woman there that had one huge tattoo going from her throat down both her shoulders, both her arms and was working its way onto her chest. Her little tattoos wouldn't draw anymore attention to her than her engagement ring did. The shiny little charm in her navel wouldn't draw any attention either. The only people she was worried about were her parents. She nodded her head and quickly pulled her coverup off and as expected Damon's eyes widened.

"I am so happy you are wearing my ring. I don't think I could handle it if someone flirted with you here today." Damon sighed.

"Well if you stay by my side the entire time we're here then it won't be a problem." Elena suggested to him.

"I won't leave your side." He vowed. After mingling with people they knew for a while, birthday cake was called. Everyone at the party sang happy birthday to Jenna who blushed under the intense attention. After the cake was finished, Damon whispered in Elena's ear.

"Tell me when you're ready to go. I seem to remember being promised to be able to peel off your bikini later today." Damon whispered. Elena felt herself heat up at his words and nodded her head.

"I'm ready to go home now."


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you to my brilliant beta Courtney for betaing this. You are amazing :)

* * *

><p>Shrill giggles emanated from the upstairs bedroom early the next morning, "Damon, I have to get up."<p>

"Nah, I think I'll get you to stay right here." He told her, banding his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his hard body. She wriggled, causing her ass to brush up against his length, making him harden in the loose pants he was wearing.

"Damon, I have to get up." She whined, still trying to wriggle free from his iron grip.

"No you don't. You can stay right here, all day with me." He told her firmly.

"Damon I have to go to work. Let me go." She stated prying on his arms. He kissed the back of her neck and she felt her lips quirk up in response. Who was she kidding? She couldn't stay mad at him, no matter how hard she tried. She may as well give up the act now

"Not really. You can not work and I can support you off my infinite wealth." He suggested cheekily.

"Nah, I like the paycheck and the escape." She told him nudging him with her elbow.

"Fine. Women these days... don't know how well they had it when they didn't have to go to work all the time." Damon muttered under his breath. Elena shook her head and fought the smile on her face.

"Women took care of the kids, cooked and cleaned. I would say that women worked their asses off back then." Elena retorted.

"Maybe, but it's not like that now. You could stay home and have sex with me all day. I would take care of all the cooking and cleaning as long as I had your body at my full disposal whenever I wanted it." Damon explained.

"Hmm, sounds like an intriguing option. Although I still like option 1 better." Elena decided.

"Damn empowered women, having to go out and get jobs. But okay, get to work. This will be kinda nice sitting here alone with just my hand for company, while you go out and make a living, earning money for us." He shrugged with a smirk on

his face.

"Let me tell you right now how jealous I am of that hand." Elena told him extricating herself from his strong embrace and bending down to kiss him quickly.

"You could always change your mind." Damon suggested hopefully.

"No I couldn't. I like my job. But if you're up for it, you could always come and visit me for lunch." Elena suggested.

"I'll do that. Maybe we can sneak off and have a quickie somewhere." Damon suggested his eyes glinting naughtily.

"Not likely. I have so much work to do today. But please feel free to come and keep me company whenever you want. Dennis doesn't care that you're sitting there in my office all day unless you inhibit me from getting my work done." Elena told him.

"Good to know." He said nodding his head. "So you're going to look at flowers and cakes this afternoon with your mom?"

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it really. Mom is bringing my grandma. It's not going to be a fun afternoon." Elena answered.

"Well when you get home I'll be here waiting. I would offer to come with you to look at flowers and whatnot, but we both know I would just get bored and irritable. But if you want me there I'll come." He told her getting out of bed and following her into the bathroom.

"No it's okay. Come and visit me at work today and then you can sit out flower shopping. I'll just see you when I get home tonight." Elena told him.

"Perfect. I'd do almost anything to get out of shopping for flowers." Damon admitted.

"I know honey. I know you're not really into the wedding planning thing, so I'm trying to only ask for your help when I really need it. I want you to be happy." She told him turning to face him, running her thumb over his cheekbones tenderly.

"I am happy. If it meant keeping you happy I would help you with all the wedding planning." He told her placing his hands on her hips.

"I am happy. We have a good solution to that problem now. I ask you your opinion while Caroline, Bonnie and my mom help me with the actual planning. You're showing an interest in the planning whenever I ask you to, so that makes me happy. Don't worry, you would be the first to know if I wasn't happy about something." She assured him reaching onto her tip toes to kiss him softly. Neither of them deepened the kiss, knowing that if they did she would never be getting out of there.

"Alright Miss Gilbert, hop in the shower and I"ll leave you to it. Wouldn't want you to be late for work, now would we?" He asked backing out of the bathroom. She slapped his ass as he walked away and he shot her a look over his shoulder causing her to laugh before doing as he said and stripping out of her shorts and tank top, stepping into the large glass shower.

When she came downstairs there were eggs and bacon sitting on a plate at the kitchen island. There was a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice sitting just behind the plate and she smiled at him.

"Aw, you made me breakfast." She told him kissing him quickly.

"I want to make sure my girl is well-fed. I'll make sure to bring you lunch to the office today." He told her.

"Don't worry I am." She assured him.

"I don't want you losing any weight. You're perfect the way you are." He told her.

"Believe me, I have no intention of losing any weight. My wedding dress is being taken in as we speak, I don't want to have them operate on it again." She told him.

"I am unnaturally excited to see you in that dress on the day of our wedding. I know you're going to be beautiful, although the dress will never be able to hold a candle to how beautiful you are." He told her swiping a stray tendril of hair that had escaped her ponytail. She smiled at him, unsure of what to say. He always said the sweetest things to her even though it wasn't really in his nature. Elena sat down at the island and started eating her breakfast.

"So where have Katherine and Stefan been lately?" Elena asked, realizing she hadn't seen them in a while again.

"I have no idea, all they told me is that they would be back for the wedding. It makes Katherine nervous to be in one place for too long. I'm not entirely sure why, and I don't really care. I'm just happy they're gone again." Damon admitted.

"Oh. Are you comfortable with them coming to the wedding?" Elena asked curiously. She understood that Damon wasn't exactly Stefan's biggest fan and she understood why. But she couldn't deny that she was happy that Stefan and Katherine hurt Damon so badly, because if they hadn't she would have never met him and her life wouldn't be like it was.

"As long as they don't try anything then it'll be fine. But the second either of them try something, I will have no problem killing them. I've wanted to kill them for decades." Damon told her.

"Is it wrong that I'm sorta happy they did what the did to you?" Elena asked deciding to just go for it.

"Why?" He asked completely baffled, he honestly couldn't see why what happened was a good thing.

"If they hadn't hurt you and Stefan hadn't have come into the picture stealing Katherine from you, then you would never have come back here. You would still be with Katherine and you wouldn't have found me. We wouldn't be together and that would be horrible. I would still be the girl I was before I met you, probably still be with Matt. Everything would be different, and not in a good way." She explained.

"Well in that case, no it's not wrong. You know, I've never actually thought of it like that. I always thought that everything they did to me was bad." He shrugged.

"It was bad, but it the bad led me to you, then it wasn't all bad, right?" She asked turning to face him.

"You're right. I'm not nearly at the place where I can thank them for betraying me, but I guess on some level it was good what they did. I found you and I'm finally at peace with myself. I'm happy for the first time in over a century." He told her smiling.

"See everything works out for the best. But I should finish eating so I can go to work. Wouldn't want to be late. I get funny looks from my co-workers and Dennis whenever I walk in late." She laughed.

"Well I'm sure they know just what you're doing whenever you walk in a tad bit late. Then there was that one time that you got caught with me in my car outside the office." He recalled.

"Oh God, that was so awful. The guys teased me all day about getting caught giving you a quickie blowjob in your car before work that morning." Elena sighed covering her face with her hand.

"I can't even remember why you attacked me like that." He laughed.

"You said something to me and I wanted to reward you. That's all I remember, it was a devastatingly embarrassing day I try my best to forget all about that day." Elena told him shaking her head.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to be late you should get going. Wouldn't want you to have everyone shooting you funny looks all day again today." Damon nudged her.

"Yeah, I remember Anthony wouldn't look at me all day." She recalled.

"Okay, get out of here." He told her taking her empty plate from her and pulling her from her chair.

"Alright, I'm going. You better be there to keep me company later today." She warned him.

"I'll be there, I don't think I can spend a whole day away from you." He assured her, walking her to the door.

"Good, but I better go. I'll see you later." Elena told him quickly kissing him again, not letting him deepen it before walking to her car. She knew that if she gave him access to her mouth she was never leaving the house and getting to work, it just wasn't possible with the burning passion that always sparked between them.

Just like usual Elena walked into the office with a smile on her face. She loved her job, actually she loved every aspect of her life. Amazing job, friends and family and the best fiancee on the planet.

"Good morning Elena." Chelsey the receptionist greeted when she walked in.

"Good morning." Elena beamed.

"You look happy this morning." Chelsey noted.

"I'm always happy, I have the best life ever. Plus, Damon's coming to visit me today, I eagerly await the moment he walks into my cubicle." Elena told her.

"God, I'm so jealous of you. My husband is nice enough but he doesn't worship the ground I walk like Damon does for you." Chelsey sighed.

"I'm just lucky I guess." Elena answered walking towards her cubicle.

"Morning Elena." Dennis called from his office when she sat down at her chair.

"Good morning Dennis." Elena called back smiling as she logged onto her computer.

"Will you do me a favour Elena?" Dennis called back.

"Sure, what do you need?" Elena asked.

"Can you run to the photocopy place down the street and pick up the order. I have an important phone call coming so I can't leave just yet. If you're too busy with the other stuff I assigned to you, I can do it later. There's really no hurry." Dennis told her.

"I haven't started anything yet so I can run over there now if you want."Elena offered.

"Perfect, thank you Elena." Dennis called. Elena smiled and grabbed her purse leaving the building again.

When she came back a twenty minutes later she was no longer smiling. The jackass at the photocopy place made her wait and then acted completely inappropriately towards an engaged woman.

"You look pissed." Chelsey noted when Elena walked in.

"Stupid assholes who assume that any woman would be into him regardless of her relationship status." Elena hissed.

"That sounds awful, but on a happier note you have a delivery. It's sitting on your desk." Chelsey told her trying to cheer Elena up.

"Really? Who's it from?" She asked excitedly.

"No idea, the delivery service dropped it off." Chelsey shrugged as Elena rushed back to her desk. When she got there, there was a vase of red roses on her desk with a note stuck in it.

_Have a good day._

_I'll see you this afternoon._

_I love you_

_~Damon_

The note was short and straightforward but she loved it. She smiled and moved the flowers onto the corner of her desk where she could look at them all day while still getting some work done.

"Nice flowers." Anthony told her as he walked by.

"Thanks, Damon is simply the best person I've ever met." Elena told him.

"That's good. He makes you happy, you deserve that." Antony told her as he continued walking to Dennis's office to hand in his article.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When lunch time rolled around Damon sauntered into the building armed with a tin foil covered plate.

"Good afternoon Mr. Salvatore. Elena's probably in her cubicle, walk right in." Chelsey told him.

"Thank you, Chelsey." He said doing the infamous eye thing that made every woman on the planet swoon. She sighed and muttered a response that Damon couldn't decipher even with his enhanced hearing ability. He walked through the double doors and to Elena's cubicle where she was poring over an article with a red pen in her hand.

"Knock knock." He called out to her knocking on the wall of her personal space.

"On my God Damon, you scared me." Elena gasped spinning her chair around to face him.

"You were quite occupied." He noted taking a seat in the other chair in her area.

"I'm editing an article for David. I'm getting a perverse amount of pleasure out of putting little red marks all over his paper. He has some serious grammar issues." Elena noted as Damon read over her shoulder.

"Isn't he the one who flirted with you after the attack until he saw how damaged you were before walking away?" Damon tried to recall.

"Yep, then after you healed me he came back and told me that he would give me another chance. He's quite audacious isn't he?" Elena asked.

"Yep, not as bold as me but you know." He shrugged.

"Not as bold as you." Elena agreed tilting her chin up so she could kiss him briefly.

"I think you should put that to the side for a few minutes and eat the lunch that I made especially for you." Damon told her taking the paper from her and putting it on the far side of her desk before spinning her chair to face him.

"I'm starving and that smells incredible." Elena pointed out.

"Of course it does, I made it." Damon laughed tossing the foil into the garbage can underneath her desk.

"Well thank you. It looks and smells wonderful." She told him kissing him once more as he reclined in the chair he was seated in.

Elena twirled some of the pasta around her fork and stuffed it into her mouth before spearing a shrimp and nibbling on that as well.

"This is so good." Elena moaned at the homemade alfredo sauce and the pasta with shrimp.

"I figured it would be." He murmured as he stole a shrimp off her plate and stuffed it in his mouth. She mock glared at him as she heard someone approach.

"Elena, um I need a favour." Anthony asked shooting a small smile at Damon.

"What's up?" She asked wiping her face with a napkin.

"I hope I'm not overstepping any boundaries here, and if the answer is no just say it. I can figure something else out." He told her wringing his fingers together. Damon looked at him suspiciously and Elena looked curious.

"Okay, you're scaring me here, what do you need?" She asked laughing.

"Okay, remember how you told me how awful your grandmother was?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about her?" Elena asked confused as to how her grandmother involved Anthony. Damon sat stoically beside her listening to the conversation.

"Well mine is worse. My grandmother's favourite past time is whining about how I have never had a girlfriend. She berates me and tells me I have to get out more because she wants to have great grandchildren before she dies. My brother, Travis, gets it too but for completely different ways. But anyways more to the point, I just got off the phone with her and it's her birthday party this weekend. Friday. I don't think I can take another family get together where I'm constantly being chastised because I don't have a girlfriend. I know it's not fair to ask but do you think it would be possible for you to come to the party with me and pretend to be my girlfriend?" He asked shifting his gaze downward and not staring at either Elena or Damon. Elena glanced at Damon and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Um can I discuss this with my fiancee first and then get back to you in a few minutes?" Elena asked just needing to make sure he'd be fine with her pretending to be her friends girlfriend for a day.

"Sure, I'll be in my office if you need to find me." He told her smiling warmly at her. "Oh Damon, if you're okay with this, please know I would take care of her and I wouldn't do anything inappropriate to her. My family knows just how shy I am and they wouldn't expect me to touch her or kiss her in their presence. I can absolutely guarantee nothing would happen, she would only be my "girlfriend" in title not in actions." Anthony assured Damon before walking out.

"I know you shrugged which usually means you're fine with it, but I just want to make sure. I won't do it if it makes you uncomfortable. It's just, he's my friend and I know how it feels to have an overly controlling grandmother." Elena started.

"Look, we're getting married. I trust you. If you want to help your friend then go ahead. Just don't forget about your dads birthday celebration at the Lake House Saturday and Sunday night." Damon told her.

"Are you actually fine with this?" She asked.

"Yeah. Where is Anthony from?" He asked.

"Richmond. So it'll probably be an over-nighter." She told him gauging his response.

"Okay. Now run along and tell him you'll be his pretend girlfriend for a day. We'll finally see if your acting skills have improved." He told her.

"Why are you being so good about this?" She asked curiously.

"Because I trust you. End of story. This trust is a whole new experience for me and I really like it." He assured her. Elena beamed at him and bent down to kiss him passionately. She didn't deepen the kiss but kissed him hard. Crushing his lips with hers with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I'll be right back." She told him after breaking the kiss. He slapped her ass as she walked away causing her to shoot a look at him over her shoulder as she walked to Anthony's office.

She knocked on the door and saw him on his phone with a frown on his face. He waved her in with a flourish of his hand and a smile on his face. She heard Anthony say goodbye to whoever was on the other end of the phone, assuming it was someone from his family with the way he spoke.

"I'll come with you." Elena told him smiling.

"Are you sure? It's not going to hurt your relationship with Damon?" Anthony asked concerned.

"No. He's fine with it, it's definitely one of the reasons I love him so much." Elena told him.

"Is he okay that we might have to spend the night?" Anthony asked.

"I told him that I assumed it would be and he was fine with it too. We trust each other implicitly, I would never do something to hurt him and he would never do anything to hurt me." Elena explained.

"Perfect. I'll cal l my grandma and tell her that I'm coming with a girlfriend." Anthony exclaimed happily.

"We should discuss our story before we go too. I want us to have the same story so we don't get caught in a lie." Elena suggested.

"That's a good idea. How about this? You were engaged to a man you were passionately in love with but the two of you broke up. You're still in love with him but are slowly opening up to me. That way if you don't want to be separated from your engagement ring, you can wear it on the chain around your neck and then they won't question it too much when I tell them that we broke up. I can just say that you and Damon worked out your misunderstanding." Anthony suggested, proud at his level of genius.

"You would be okay with "dating" someone who wasn't really into you?" Elena asked cautiously.

"Sure, we're not really dating Elena. Our story can be that I am hoping that you will want to be more with me, but I'm comfortable with waiting until you're ready to take the next step." Anthony told her.

"Thanks Anthony. But I better get back to Damon. He will love the story we're going with." Elena told him smiling. He smiled back as she left the office

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the day Damon walked her out to her car as she talked endlessly about flowers and cakes.

"I'm so happy I'm not going to pick out flowers for the wedding with you." Damon sighed happily.

"I bet you are. I have to spend the next couple hours with my grandma and without you. My life sucks." She sighed as unlocked the doors to her car.

"Will you want dinner when you get home?" He asked leaning against the side of her car.

"No, I think we'll probably grab something after we're done with the wedding stuff." Elena decided.

"How about a nice long bubble bath when you get home?" He asked running his hands up her arms.

"Only if you're in there with me." She decided lacing her fingers with his and stepping on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"I thought that was a given." He murmured against her lips.

"I'm glad it was. But I better go, my mom and grandma are meeting me at the florist right now. We had an appointment scheduled for 4 and one at the bakery for 5. With any luck it will only take me an hour to pick out flowers and cake." She said.

"Well you got your wedding dress in one pick, so it shouldn't be too hard. Any ideas of what you want?" Damon asked.

"No clue. How about you? Any choices for center pieces or anything?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm completely useless when it comes to flowers, I hate to say it but you're on your own for this one." He told her pecking her lips once more.

"That's okay. How about cake, or desserts?" She asked again.

"How about we do desserts. I have a few that I adore that I would like to make for the wedding. I'm sure your mom has some too and anyone else who wants to supply squares to the wedding can bring what they want." He suggested.

"That sounds good to me. How about food?" Elena asked.

"Are you meeting with a caterer too?" Damon asked.

"Not today, but I could make it a really quick meeting if I come up with what I want now." Elena shrugged.

"I think we should get a large variety of food because not everyone likes the same things. The one thing I've noticed over the past many weddings I've crashed is that not everyone likes roast beef or ham. Get a variety of main courses and then everyone will be happy." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me although that will cost a bit more than I budgeted for." Elena sighed.

"It's okay. Money is no object for this wedding. We're only doing this once so it better be exactly what you want." He told her brushing a tendril of hair out of her face.

"Okay, but I really have to go. I'm late." She said glancing at her watch.

"Get out of here, I'll be waiting at home with a hot bubble bath." He told her letting her get into the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Elena called when she rushed into the florist shop.

"No problem dear we haven't been waiting that long." Miranda assured her daughter.

"Are you joking Miranda, we have been waiting for 15 minutes." Beatrice scoffed.

"She was leaving work mother, she probably got held up." Miranda hissed to her mother.

"It's alright, let's just get this over with. I'm going to have a hot bubble bath and my wonderful fiancee waiting for me when I get home." Elena told the as the florist brought over books filled with center pieces and bouquets they could make.

"Do you have any ideas of what you want?" The woman asked Elena.

"I have a question actually, have you ever saw a wedding where there were two different schemes? Like the centrepieces and the bouquets don't actually match?" Elena asked while Beatrice's eyes widened in disgust.

"I've never seen it but depending on the flowers it could be beautiful. What are you thinking?" She asked Elena curiously.

"Well I absolutely adore daisy's. I love them, they're my favourite flower and I want them in my bouquets and my bridesmaids. But ever since I was a little girl, I have wanted to go with red and white roses with baby's breath for the center pieces. I want the ceremony to be all spring like and pretty, while the reception to be romantic." Elena explained.

"You know exactly what you want don't you?" She asked laughing.

"I can see it in my head, but I don't know if it would actually work." Elena told her.

"It would work, having two different themes so to speak at the wedding." The florist told her.

"Really?" Elena asked happily. Miranda stood behind Elena smiling, she was happy that Elena was getting exactly what she wanted for her wedding while Beatrice was silently fuming.

"Yes, so you would like a daisy filled bouquet, what colour ribbons would you like holding the flowers together?" The florist asked filling out an order form.

"White. I want the ceremony to be all spring like and pure." Elena answered.

"May I ask where you're getting married?" She asked curiously of the young girl who knew exactly what she wanted for her

wedding.

"At the plantation just outside of town. I drove by and decided to check in and they said I could rent it. It's been around since the 1800's." Elena said of her new plan to marry in a plantation that was around when Damon was a child. They cancelled their reservation for the Miss Mystic Falls hall, and rented that instead.

"That will be lovely. Are you marrying inside or out?" She asked.

"Outside. It will be nice outside since it's June 4th, we're moving the reception inside to the massive ballroom." Elena explained.

"Very nice. So for the reception flowers you said red and white roses?" She asked.

"Yes. The plantation has 20 small tables that we can use, and that will be lots. We're not having a huge wedding. So I need one center piece for each of those tables, and one for our table. We're sitting at a table alone with our wedding party at the one next to ours. So I guess we'll need 21 centrepieces." Elena told them as the woman wrote numbers down.

"Now what is your colour scheme for the reception?" She asked.

"Dark red, white and black. I thought the colours were romantic." Elena told her.

"They are. Well, I will make the centrepieces with those colours. Now how about boutonnieres and corsages?" She asked.

"White or red roses with baby's breath." Elena spoke seamlessly. Elena could hear Beatrice muttering from behind her, obviously not liking Elena's choices.

"Perfect. I can put this order in and have it back to you just before June 4th. Feel free to let me know if you would like to make any changes." The woman said taking the order and putting it in a binder labelled "orders."

"Thank you so much. I never imagined this whole wedding planning business would be going so well." Elena laughed.

"You are very fortunate then Miss Gilbert." She said smiling.

"Thank you." Elena said standing up and slinging her purse over her head.

"We'll meet you at the bakery." Miranda told Elena as the three of them started walking out of the florist shop.

"Okay." Elena answered walking towards your car.

"Your flowers are awful Elena. You are far too young to plan your own wedding." Beatrice told Elena, in a tone that showed how much she disapproved.

"I think I'm doing just fine. Like Damon told me, we're only doing this once so it has to be exactly how I want it to be." Elena recalled.

When they got to the bakery, Beatrice was in a foul mood. The three women walked through the door and were immediately greeted by an elderly man.

"Miss Gilbert I presume. " He said offering Elena his hand.

"Yes, I'm Elena. We're here to pick out a wedding cake." She said.

"Of course. Do you know what you want?" He asked.

"I want three levels one of which has to be angels food." She inputted.

"Certainly, how about the other two?" He asked pulling an ordering sheet from the wall.

"Devils food cake as well. As for the third level... how about just a simple white cake." Elena decided.

"You are the easiest customer I've ever had. Any idea of how you want the cake to look?" He asked.

"I want it to be simple and romantic. I would love white roses on it." She decided.

"We do this one, it's very smoothly iced. Three tiers, white ribbon wrapped around each tier with roses on either side." He showed her an image.

"Wow that is perfect. Would it be possible to sprinkle a chocolate powder on top of it?" She asked.

"Of course." He told her.

"I think it would look beautiful if you put it on a larger the necessary tray and sprinkled red rose petals around it also." Miranda suggested. Elena looked at her mom for a moment before grinning.

"That is perfect. Thanks mom." Elena cheered.

"Would you like to order this cake?" The baker asked.

"Definitely. My God, something is bound to go wrong eventually. This is going so smooth." Elena sighed happily.

"You're so lucky darling." Miranda assured her daughter squeezing her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena smiled when she parked in her spot in front of the house. She was exhausted, dinner with her mom and grandma was tense. Miranda and Elena had maintained a steady stream of happy conversation but every time Beatrice opened her mouth she put down a decision Elena made for the wedding from her choice of groom to her choice of cake. It was really beginning to piss Elena off. There was only so much she could take. She glanced at the clock on the console of her car and sighed. 7:00. The time she said she'd be home when she told Damon. She knew there was a bath running for her upstairs so she got out of the car. Elena had texted Damon before she left the bakery telling him she was on her way. He promised to have the cake ready for when she got there. When she walked through the front door she didn't see or hear him anywhere so she walked up the stairs. She found him in the bathroom sitting in the tub with frothy bubbles surrounding him.

"Hey, how was it?" He asked when she walked in.

"I ordered both flowers and cake so it was a success. My grandma was a nightmare however." She sighed.

"Well then let me fix it. Take off your clothes and get your sexy ass in here with me." He told her. She smiled at him and did as he said, taking her clothes off and dropping them in a pile in the middle of the floor. She stepped into the freestanding tub and settled herself on the other side of him. He took one of her feet in hand and started massaging it, she hung her head back against the back of the tub as he worked magic on the soles of her feet.

"Oh God, baby that feels so good." She moaned. Her moan had him hardening in no time. His seemingly innocent actions turned hot in just a second.

"Don't moan like that. If you do I won't be responsible for my actions." He warned her. She pulled her foot from his lap and slipped over to his side of the tub.

"What would your actions be?" She asked casually.

"Care to find out?" He asked rubbing small circles into her hips.

"I'm always eager to see how you would punish me." She murmured, taking his lower lip into her mouth and nibbling at it before releasing it. He slid his hands up her body and over her breasts stopping to tweak her nipples a bit before making the return trip back down her body. His hands stroked over her hips and thighs before snaking in between her thighs. He massaged small circles into the skin on her inner thighs and she bit her lip. He was so close to where he needed her most.

So close.

"Please." She begged desperate to be touched from him.

"Please what?" He asked, trying to make her more comfortable to tell him exactly what she wanted.

"I want your fingers in me and on my clit." She told him, her voice huskier than usual.

"Ask and you shall receive." He told her as he pressed on her clit with his thumb and pushed his index finger inside her heat. He immediately started thrusting them within her and she bit into his shoulder to muffle the curse words. She reached down into the water and took hold of his firm erection and stroked it at a pace designed to get him off quickly.

"Elena... Elena... fuck." He moaned as he thrust his hips up as he continued playing with her.

"I'm so fucking close." She sighed. He pinched her clit and she went off like a firecracker, she screamed his name and squeezed his dick almost too hard as she buried her head in his chest.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"A bit but I want you still. I want you inside my pussy." She told him.

"I was just inside your pussy." He reminded her, wiggling his fingers in front of her face.

"I want your massive dick inside my pussy." She corrected him.

"Well since my dick desperately wants to be inside you, I think that will work out for both of us. I don't know if you can tell but I'm massively hard and desperate to come." He told her.

"I can feel it." She told him gripping him firmly in her hand again as she guided him to her entrance. She shut her eyes tightly as her body took all of him inside her. She was still sensitive from her first orgasm but he felt so good inside her.

"For God sakes Elena, you have to fucking move." He hissed. His erection was aching. It was twitching and he was so desperate for orgasm. She closed the distance between their lips as she started moving along his hard cock. He was hard as a steel rod inside her and she knew he wouldn't be able to hold back his orgasm for long.

"Oh God! You feel so fucking good inside me. Shit." She moaned as she rode him. Water was splashing over the side of the tub as she rode him feverishly. He cupped her breasts in his hand and leaned forward and took a pebbled nipple into his mouth.

"Your skin tastes so fucking good Elena." He moaned as he jerked his hips up into her.

"Do you want to come baby?" She asked her voice sexy and low.

"You come first." He told her as he fought back his orgasm. He wasn't too fond of denying himself his own orgasm but for the girl he loved, he would do it. She had to get her pleasure first. He pinched and softly twisted her nipple with one hand while his other hand disappeared under the water and flicked her clit. She screamed and started riding him faster than before. He could feel her feminine walls start clenching around him knowing the end was very near for her.

"Damon!" She called as she fell off the precipice. She collapsed into his arms as her orgasm washed through her. He fell off the cliff with her, holding her in his arms as he exploded inside of her. He kissed the top of her head when the final waves of his orgasm washed through him.

"Wow." She sighed happily. They sat in silence for a couple moments, him still inside her when Elena suddenly let out a giggle.

"What?" He asked opening his eyes to see her eyes dancing.

"Where'd all the water go?" She asked of the partially empty tub.

* * *

><p>Twitter: DannielleK1989<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you Courtney for betaing this. You are wonderful. :)

* * *

><p>"Anthony will be picking me up in a few minutes." Elena whined, trying desperately to extricate herself from Damon's iron grip.<p>

"The guy is incredibly patient. He'd be fine waiting for a little while." Damon probed, pressing feather soft kisses to her shoulder. Elena idly realized that this scenario was happening far too often nowadays; Damon wouldn't let her out of bed in the morning, Elena would beg and plead, eventually he would give in, threatening with vowing to use his hand to get what she wasn't giving him. It was getting to be the norm and somehow Elena couldn't bring herself to care.

"I know but there is something so wrong about making a guy wait downstairs or outside while I have sex with you." She pointed out.

"Come on, you and I both know the actual sex part could be done by the time he gets here. We both know that I can make you come in 0.2 seconds flat." He reminded her.

"But then I have to get ready to go..." She told him.

"So, I'll let Anthony in, offer him coffee or something else to drink while you get ready. I'll be the perfect host if you just let me fuck you once more before you leave me. Overnight, I might add." Damon bargained.

"Are you going to let me say no to you?" Elena asked rolling her eyes, already knowing the answer.

"Most likely not. Unless you can give me a real good reason why I should. Which in my perspective there is no good reasons, considering that you don't even get to come home after Richmond. You're meeting me at the lake house for your dad's birthday. So hypothetically there is going to be three days of not having sex with you and I don't think I can handle that." He told her.

"Three days!?" She shrieked, not having thought of it before.

"Three long hard days." He affirmed.

"Oh God, I so don't have the restraint to go through that." Elena sighed.

"I have a minor solution for you... "Damon trailed off in a sing-song voice.

"Fine! I'll have sex with you right here right now." Elena shouted out with a pronounced scowl on her face.

"I'm doing you a favour baby. You know it and I know it. I can last a whole lot longer than you can without sex. I can promise you that." He told her.

"Wanna make a bet? I'm sure you'd explode with need before I would." Elena corrected.

"Nah, I have a supremely talented hand at my full disposal. I know how you feel about masturbation so I know you'll explode before me." He told her lying down on top of her and grinding his erection into her center.

"I have more restraint than you know." She gasped, feeling his naked cock between her folds. After they had mopped up all the water on the floor the night before, they had relocated to the bed and proceeded to rock each others worlds more than once before falling into an exhausted sleep.

"I can't wait see that for myself." He teased as he nipped up her neck and jaw.

"We don't have a lot of time. Do me already." She demanded.

"Fine, so bossy." He teased her, rearing back and thrusting into her warmth in one thrust. She screamed out at the sensation of him entering her so abruptly, but she couldn't' deny that she loved it. She loved it when he was slightly rougher with her. He slammed his cock into her over and over again, until she was sobbing from the pleasure.

"Please, please I need to come so bad baby. Please." She pleaded. He rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb until she went off with a cry of his name. After two more thrusts he came inside her and rolled off panting hard.

"Fuck it. No bet. I will find a way to have you while we're at the lake house." He decreed.

"How? I definitely feel uncomfortable having sex with you where we can get caught by my parents." Elena told him.

"I'll figure something out. I already know that I will drive myself insane if I can't have you. If that means you win the bet by default then so be it. I'm sure I'll get over the loss, but I can not and will not go three days without making love to you." He told her firmly, the need evident in his gaze. The idea of not being able to make love to her clearly scared the hell out of him.

"Fine, as long as you make sex possible this weekend, then I won't declare myself the winner." She promised.

"Deal. Now you better get out of bed and into the shower. I just heard a car park outside." Damon urged her, gently shoving her out of bed.

"Oh my God, that took way too much time." She squealed rushing into the bathroom without a stitch of clothing covering her lithe frame. Damon ogled for a moment before standing up and slipping into a pair of loose pants.

He walked downstairs carrying a t shirt when he heard the door bell ring. He heard Elena step into the shower and he smirked. How he would love to be joining her right now, rather than opening the door for her friend. The friend who was kidnapping her overnight to play boyfriend girlfriend to appease his judgemental grandparent. He yawned and opened the door.

"Oh did I wake you? I'm sorry, did I misunderstand the time Elena said to pick her up?" Anthony asked completely baffled by Damon's pyjama clad form with messy bed head. He didn't need to know that the messy hair was a product of Elena running her hands through it as he fucked her a few minutes ago.

"No it's all good. Elena's just finishing getting ready." Damon stated inviting him in.

"This place is amazing." Anthony complimented, letting out a whistle.

"Thanks, its uh been in my family for years." Damon said walking into the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee, knowing Elena would want it when she came down. "Do you like coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah, I live on the stuff." Anthony agreed walking into the kitchen. While he had been out of sight he had slipped on the black t shirt.

"Just give it a few minutes to brew. Elena lives on it too. The Elena you know is the one that's fuelled up on coffee, the one without coffee is a very different person." Damon laughed.

"I'm sure she is. So you're okay with this?" He asked cautiously.

"I already told her I'm cool with it. I'll just see her at the lake house for her fathers birthday. I trust her, that's the kind of relationship we have." Damon explained for what he hoped was the last time. He heard the shower shut off and her step out of the shower. He heard her curse softly when she slipped on the tile floor outside the shower. When the coffee was done brewing, he poured some into Elena's to-go cup and placed it on the counter, while grabbing a mug from the cupboard and filling it with coffee.

"So how did you and Elena meet?" Anthony asked curiously.

"Uh... it's a long story." Damon said running a hand through his hair.

"Well Elena is still getting ready, so I have some time. You two are completely different, I was wondering how relationships like that get started." He asked.

"It started out as revenge against her parents for controlling her insanely. I had never seen a girl whose life was controlled to that extent in my life. We met, she liked me so she rebelled using me. Admittedly in the beginning it was mostly about sex, but it turned into more quite quickly when I fell in love with her." Damon admitted.

"Oh." Anthony said awkwardly.

"You're weirded out that sweet, precious Elena had a friends with benefits relationship, aren't you?" Damon asked knowingly.

"I never expected that, that's for sure." Anthony admitted.

"Well I'm the only one who's ever seen that side of her. I'd probably kill any other man who ever tried to see it. I don't share well, I never have." Damon pointed out. He heard Elena zip up her overnight bag and knew that conversation time was over. Just because he told her he was 100% cool with her going away with another guy, he still had to point out that Elena was his. That she always would be and that no one would ever come between them. He heard her footsteps on the stairs and grinned when she came into view.

"I'm so sorry that took so long. I slept in this morning." She apologized, making a bee line over to Damon.

"That's fine. I was just talking with Damon here." Anthony brushed it off.

"Okay." She smiled before turning to Damon.

"I made you coffee." He said moving the cup in front of her face.

"Yes! I love you, you know that." She whispered.

"I know that." He assured her.

"Good, I mean who else would make me coffee first thing in the morning? Especially when I am certain that there were places you'd rather be and things you'd rather be doing." She whispered trailing off towards the end.

"If you're not careful I'll take you back to bed right now, and then all that morning preparation would be for nothing." He warned her.

"Right, I'm sorry. I really don't have time for that. You're still okay with this right?" She asked tenderly, running her hand down his chest slowly.

"I'm fine with it Elena. You don't have to keep asking me. I only ask that you find a way to call me tonight, I want to be able to hear your voice." He told her.

"I'll find a way to talk to you tonight. I promise." She vowed reaching up to press a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Are you ready to go Elena?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said picking up her overnight bag and coffee.

"I'll walk you to the car." Damon said taking her hand and walking beside her outside.

"Is it any consolation that I'm going to miss you like crazy?" Elena asked softly as Anthony got in on the drivers side to give them a bit of privacy.

"I'm going to miss you too, but you better get going." He said opening her door for her before kissing her quickly. He didn't deepen it and she had to admit she was slightly disappointed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at the lake house." She told him kissing him once more before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Ready to go?" Anthony asked once Elena was buckled in her seat.

"Yep." She sighed, already missing Damon. She knew it was sad that she missed him so soon, but in reality they hadn't spent a single night apart since her attack. It was going to physically hurt her to be apart for him for 24 hours but she reconciled that she was helping her friend out and that was a good thing.

"So Damon is quite possessive of you isn't he?" Anthony asked trying to make conversation as they hit the highway.

"Why would you say that?" She asked curiously. He hadn't displayed any possessive actions that she had noticed.

"Just the way he was talking this morning. He said he'd kill anyone who tried to take you from him. I can't say I blame him but it came as as a bit of a shock considering how even tempered he has always seemed to me." Anthony pointed out.

"I wasn't aware of that." Elena said with a small smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked confused, sneaking a glance at her.

"He is jealous. I'm so happy." Elena cheered.

"Why does that make you happy?" Anthony asked getting more confused by the second.

"It's hard to explain. But I thought he was completely fine with me going away with you, it sort of upset me though I didn't show it that he didn't say no. Or he didn't act jealous or moody about the whole thing. I didn't like it because I knew how I would feel if he had to do this for a female friend he had, which he doesn't have any of. I would have been sick with jealousy and I don't think I would have let him go. I guess it just made me feel weaker than him, and it made me feel like I was more invested in our relationship. It's stupid." Elena explained.

"Did you tell him that?" Anthony asked.

"No, I couldn't. I thought he was good with me going, and I didn't want to start a fight with him. But now that I know he has some lingering jealousy, I'm so much happier. Even though I am sorry he threatened to kill you." She told her friend.

"I probably would too, so it's not a big deal."Anthony assured Elena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon picked up the phone and dialled Ric's number. Alaric answered on the third ring.

"Get to the Grill, it's drinking time." Damon said through the phone with no greeting.

"Damon it's only 10am. It's too early to drink." Alaric said.

"Its never too early to drink. Come, Elena's gone overnight and I want to hang with my drinking buddy." Damon stated.

"Are you going to give me the option?" Alaric asked.

"Nope, hurry up and get your ass to the Grille. I'll see you in a few, best man." He muttered before hanging up the phone without a single pleasantry. Damon knew that since he pulled the best man card, Alaric would be there. Alaric was beyond excited to be the best man at the wedding and Damon honestly liked seeing his friend so happy. Damon walked into the local hangout and saw Alaric already at the bar.

"You're here before me." He noted.

"Yep, you pulled the best man card. I'm putty in your hands when you do that." Alaric stated dryly.

"Good to know." Damon nodded with a smirk on his face. The bartender placed a glass of bourbon in front of Damon and he took a quick gulp of the smooth liquid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Last time I was here, I got engaged." Elena recalled happily when they passed the city limit line.

"Speaking of engaged, you should probably take off your ring. We'll be at my mom and dad's house soon." Anthony told her.

"Oh. I suppose you're right." Elena said pulling her ring off her hand and undoing the chain around her neck. She slipped the ring onto the chain and did it back up again as Anthony made a left then two rights turning into a nice residential area.

"This is where I grew up." Anthony said when he parked in front of a nice two story house.

"It's nice." Elena responded appraising the house. It was nowhere near as grand as the Boarding House, but it was nice in it's own way.

"Thanks." Anthony said as the front door opened revealing a tall skinny middle aged man and a short and chubby middle aged woman. "There's my mom and dad. Come on Elena." He said absolutely beaming. Elena smiled and opened her car door before the woman came running down the stairs.

"You must be Elena. I'm so happy you could make it. Anthony has told us so much about you. Please call me Gwen." She said throwing her arms around Elena as if she had known her for far longer than she actually had.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm Elena." She greeted, staring at Anthony over his moms shoulder.

"Come on in. Lunch is almost ready. We'll serve it when Travis gets here. My younger son is always late." Gwen babbled with her arm around Elena's shoulder. She followed behind the older woman as Anthony and his dad followed behind them.

"Mother, this is Elena. Anthony's girlfriend, isn't she pretty? I never imagined she would be so gorgeous." Gwen enthused.

"Nice to meet you Elena. I am Anthony's grandmother. You can call me Grandma." She told Elena offering her her hand.

"Oh." Elena muttered still staring at Anthony. It was starting to feel like they knew she was coming far longer than Elena herself did. She was wondering just what Anthony told them.

"Sit sit. Lunch should be served straight away. Travis is always late since he emancipated himself and moved in with this group of other young men." Gwen muttered. Elena's head snapped up and hoped that it wasn't the same Travis that she knew. That would really complicate matters. She was starting to get a bad feeling about Anthony's motives on this trip, but she couldn't prove anything and in her mind he was innocent until proven guilty. Everyone heard the front door open.

"Never worry Travis is here." A voice called into the dining room as the door shut again and he walked into the dining room.

"You are late darling." Gwen chastised her son.

"Sorry mom. Now where is the infamous girlfriend of Anthony?" He asked. Elena tried to make herself smaller in her chair. How was it possible that Jeremy's roommate was Anthony's brother? This was not good.

"Elena?" He questioned, his eyes locking on hers.

"Uh hi Travis." Elena whispered. Everyone at the table looked curiously between the two.

"You're dating my brother?" He asked confused.

"Uh..." She started not sure of how to answer. If she said yes, Travis would go back to Jeremy, tell him that she was which would get back to Mystic Falls and her parents. It would be hard to explain to all of them what was going on. If she said no then she was essentially throwing Anthony under the bus. She had no idea which was the best way to go.

"If I remember correctly, you were talking to Jeremy on the phone yesterday and were telling him about all sorts of wedding plans and how happy you are. Are you cheating on your fiancee?" He asked baffled.

"Uh?" She said again hoping he'd just drop it.

"You are aren't you? I have half a mind to call Jeremy right now and tell him you're cheating on Damon. But then again I sort of think you're not really cheating on him. I remember the weekend the two of you were here and how in love you were with him. I think there's something else going on." He mused.

"Alright alright, I'm not really dating Anthony. I'm engaged to be married to the best man I have ever met. The man I'm passionately in love with. I'm just here to help Anthony through this. He asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend so that no one here would bother him about still not having a girlfriend. That's all this is." Elena explained. Anthony was staring at her with a mix of hurt and betrayal evident in his gaze as he walked out. Travis looked at her with understanding and everyone else at the table looked at her completely confused. Anthony got up and walked out the door slamming it on his way.

"Anthony told me about you two almost a month ago. Are you saying you've never dated?" Gwen asked.

"He told you we were dating a month ago?" Elena asked outraged.

"Yes. It's not true?" She asked sadly.

"No it's definitely not true." Elena muttered taking the chain off her neck and putting her engagement ring back where it belonged.

"This is awful, I never thought that Anthony would ever lie to us about something like this."Gwen sighed.

"Mom, I've seen her and her fiancee together, they are the real deal." Travis shot in, still standing on the sidelines of the drama.

"How?" Gwen asked softly.

"Jeremy is her brother and my best friend slash roommate." Travis explained.

"I have to talk to Anthony and call my fiancee and see if he can pick me up." Elena sighed standing up and grabbing her purse and overnight bag from where she stashed it by the door.

Elena found Anthony leaning against the railing of the balcony and she walked right up to him.

"We can still salvage this Elena. I have an idea." Anthony said smiling again until he saw the expression on her face and her bag by her feet.

"Damon is coming to get me. I texted him before I came outside." Elena stated coldly.

"Why would you do that? Elena I said we can still fix this. We just have to tell my mom and dad that you're slightly delusional about the state of your broken engagement. I'll talk to my brother and beg him to keep quiet about what he knows." Anthony bargained.

"No. Your mom told me that you told her we were dating a month ago. That is so far from the truth, you have only ever been my friend. I don't know if you can even be that now." Elena stated.

" You can't just cut me off Elena. You can't do that. We're friends, I'm trying to help you!" He insisted. Elena watched over her shoulder as Travis came to stand on the balcony to step in if he needed to. It was his job as her brothers best friend. If Jeremy wasn't around he had to make sure no one hurt her.

"How are you trying to help me? Because I don't see it." She yelled.

"Your fiancee isn't human Elena. I've had my suspicions for quite some time, and the people I've talked to on the council validated my suspicion. I'm trying to save you from him. You belong here with me and if you stay you'll realize that." He shouted.

"I know about Damon okay. I know about him and I'm fine with it. He's the only reason I'm alive right now, so shut up about him being dangerous to me. He's not. I belong in Mystic Falls with him, that's where I will always belong. There's nothing you can say that will convince me otherwise." Elena stated crossing her arms.

"I'm in love with you Elena. I have been since you walked into the office on your first day. You belong with me. You and I both know it." He hissed.

"That's a lie and you know it Anthony. Damon will be here soon." Elena said glancing at the clock. He texted her when he left saying he would be there in about 45 minutes considering his ability to drive at WAY above the speed limit.

"It's a 2 hour drive, he'll be a while yet." Anthony stated.

"Like you said he's inhuman. He has faster reflexes therefore he can drive at way above the speed limit." She hissed.

"Whoa, what do you mean inhuman?" Travis asked from behind them.

"Exactly what it means. Damon isn't human. He's a vampire, please don't tell Jeremy." She begged.

"A vampire? That honestly makes a bit of sense when I think about it. It explains how he was able to drink as much as he did and how he hit every shot. Jackass cheated." Travis whined.

"Damon never willingly enters into a bet that he know he can't win. Especially when I'm the prize." Elena laughed.

"Understandable." Travis laughed. Elena's phone vibrated and she grinned when she saw the message.

"He'll be here in 10 minutes." Elena cheered.

"That's good. Well all in all this was the best family gathering I've been too in a long time. Guaranteed grandma and Anthony aren't too happy though." Travis murmured.

A few minutes later Elena saw the blue Camaro park in front of the house.

"He has a kick ass car you know that?" Travis whispered to Elena.

"I know, he knows it too. Elena said as Damon got out of the car to meet her.

"Ready to go?" He asked bending down to kiss her quickly.

"Yeah, lets go." She said. "Travis, tell Jer I said hi."

"Will do." Travis said as Elena followed Damon to his car. He tossed her overnight bag into the backseat and opened the door for her. She smiled and slipped in before he walked around to the other side and slid into the seat, gunning the engine and speeding away.

"Care to tell me why I had to leave Ric at the bar and come and rescue you?" He asked.

"Anthony's an asshole. He only wanted me there so he could badmouth you and try to get me to fall in love in love with him. I'm done with him." Elena stated angrily.

"Huh." Damon answered unsure of what else to say.

"So you were a little jealous that I was coming here without you?" Elena pointed out after driving in silence for a couple minutes.

"Why would you say that?" He asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"Anthony told me you threatened to kill him this morning." Elena said eyeing him.

"Not necessarily. I told him that I would kill for you more or less. We both know I would, I already have." He said.

"I know, but I don't think death is necessary for Anthony's transgressions." Elena told him.

"I know, I'm sure I'll survive not being able to mindlessly murder someone, though it will be hard." Damon sighed.

"I know you will, if you find yourself weakening, I'll help you get through it unscathed." Elena promised dramatically.

"Good, what would I do without you?" He asked.

"You'll never find out." Elena promised him.

"I'm sorry for being jealous." He said**,** deciding to apologize.

"I liked it. It made me happy knowing you were trying to hide your crazy from me. I was happy knowing you weren't quite as okay with this as you said you were." Elena told him.

"It made you happy that I was jealous?" He asked.

"Yes. Well it's more that now I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you're as into this thing we have as I am. I know for a fact that it would have killed me if you would have left town with another girl, but you were fine with it. It was making me crazy." She told him.

"If it makes you happy I was insanely jealous. That's why I called Ric and forced him to come out with me. I had to have company or else I would have come and found you, taking you away from there and bringing you home. I'm a possessive asshole, but you knew that already." He joked.

"So, how fast can you get us home?" She asked curiously.

"Let's find out shall we?" He suggested, gunning the engine causing the car to race down the highway towards Mystic Falls.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you to my beta Courtney (cdaye8184) for being so wonderful. We're down to the last 4 or 5 chapters including epilogue. This is more or less just a filler chapter until the wedding becomes the focus. Enjoy...

* * *

><p>"Baby I really have to get going." Damon cajoled Elena, trying to extricate himself from Elena's grasp. She had her entire body wrapped around his, refusing to let him leave their bed.<p>

"No. I need you to make love to me again." Elena insisted.

"I have a council meeting, with your dad I might add. I'm not adverse to walking into the room late because I was fucking you but I'm sure you'd hate your dads disapproval. No matter how much he adores me, he frowns at our already copious sex life." Damon insisted.

"But it shouldn't matter. You're already late for the meeting." Elena whined, not trying to let her fathers name interrupt her sexy time with Damon.

"Yes, I'm late because you keep trying to seduce me. I have to go" He stated finally setting himself free of her grasp and walking towards the bathroom gloriously naked.

"Are you really turning me down when I'm desperate and needy for you?" Elena asked sitting up, clutching the blankets to her chest.

"Not turning you down, delaying sexy time until I get home." He promised from the bathroom. She heard the shower start up and him slip inside. She could imagine him lathering up his hair and rinsing it out, then soaping up his body. The imagery made her wet. Steeling her nerves she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She slipped into the shower behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the middle of his back.

"Elena..." Damon admonished slash sighed,

"Damon... please. I'm hot and wet for you. It's not because of the shower." She pleaded, kissing him in between the shoulder blades. When he groaned this time it was in surrender. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he immediately aligned his length with her entrance. She arched against him, taking his tip inside her. He pushed the rest of the way inside her and immediately started moving needing to make this quick. He quickly rammed into her over and over again needing to make her come now. There was something so wrong about being late to a town council meeting because of sex, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He couldn't bring himself to care about anything when he was inside Elena.

"Where is Damon? Has anyone seen Damon?" Carol Lockwood demanded when Damon was 45 minutes late.

"It's bound to be important. Damon is never late." Liz defended.

"I talked to him this morning. He said he'd be here." Alaric chimed in.

"I will say this, in all the time I've known him he's never been late before." Grayson shot in.

"Well we'll wait for a few more minutes, but then we will have to start without him." Carol decided. Everyone in the room nodded and agreed.

"You have no idea how late I am. You are an evil, naughty woman." Damon muttered as he pulled a black t shirt over his head.

"I would apologize but you told me to never apologize for what I want. Besides you never apologize for almost making me late for work." Elena murmured still lying in bed with only a short robe covering her frame.

"This is true. But I have to go." He said rushing out of the room and out the door before she could convince him to stay.

Damon walked into the council meeting five minutes later and everyone stared at him.

"What? I'm late I know." Damon muttered taking his seat in between Liz and Grayson.

"Why are you late Damon? There had better be a good reason for making us wait for almost an hour." Carol mentioned.

"I would say there is a very good reason, I'm just not sharing it with you." Damon said.

"Fine, well does anyone have anything to report?" Carol asked. Everyone muttered "no" so Carol turned her head back to Damon.

"Since there is nothing else to report. What was so important that you were late for a meeting Damon? If there is something going on that we should know about then you have to tell us about it." Carol insisted.

"Believe me when I say that this has nothing to do with the council. It has nothing to do with Mystic Falls at all." Damon explained.

"Just tell us why you were late." She insisted rubbing her forehead feeling a headache coming on.

"Fine, I was seduced. That's absolutely everything there was to it." Damon admitted.

"Wait a second. The great Damon Salvatore was seduced to the extent he was an hour late to a council meeting? I thought you were always in control." Alaric snorted.

"At least I get laid on a regular basis." Damon said back to his best friend.

"So do I." Alaric responded.

"Not as often I do. But hey, who's keeping track?" Damon asked smirking.

"I'm not because I am 99.9% positive that you get sex that much more than I do." Alaric decided.

"Right you are. Everyday. Every night. More often than not, more than once." Damon bragged.

"Can we please stop talking about Damon's sex life with my daughter please. In my mind she is still a virgin until marriage. I don't need to hear about that." Grayson called out.

"You're only a few months too late on that one Gray. But if this meeting is adjourned I have one more stop to make before I head home to my beautiful and sexy fiancee." Damon said standing up.

"The meeting is done. Council meetings are easy when there are new vampire drama to report." Carol decided.

"Good. Gotta go I have one more stop to make before I go home to seduce my fiancee like she seduced me this morning." He said walking out of the room.

"Damon!" Grayson called after him as he walked out of the room.

"I just wanted you to know that this weekend at my birthday party at the lake house, none of that will be happening. The two of you will not be sharing a bed and definitely will never be sharing a bedroom. The two of you aren't married yet so I cannot rightfully condone that." Grayson told Damon firmly.

"Wanna bet?" Damon asked smirking.

"There's no need to bet. I don't want to take your money. In a couple months I'll never tell you that you can't sleep with my daughter, but until the two of you are married I can't condone something like that." Grayson explained.

"I can understand that. But I have to go. I'm not giving in either, I will guarantee that Elena and I will be stuck in the same bedroom at the Lake House." He said walking out of the building and to the blue Camaro.

Damon parked in front of the newspaper office and made a beeline towards the offices.

"Elena's not working today Damon." Chelsey stated when Damon walked in.

"I know she's currently at home waiting for me. I'm here to see Anthony. I'm assuming he's here." Damon asked leaning his elbows on the counter.

"Uh yeah. He's in his office. What's wrong with him? He was in a foul mood when he came in this morning. He was going on and on about the existence of vampires." Chelsey asked.

"He had a bit of a fight with my fiancee and we need to discuss that. If the guy thinks vampires exist he's really losing his marbles." Damon explained Chelsey nodded and Damon smirked, walking away. He walked through the double doors and ran into Dennis.

"Ah Damon, Elena's not working today." He said scratching his head.

"I know. Elena's at home. I'm here for Anthony. Him and I need to have a discussion about the way he treated MY fiancee." Damon stated as he walked past Dennis towards Anthony's office. Dennis shrugged and walked back to his office as Damon walked down the hall to Anthony's office. He could see Anthony typing away at his computer and Damon barged through.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Anthony demanded when Damon walked through the door.

"The two of us are going to have a conversation about you." Damon stated.

"If you don't leave here right now I'm going to tell everyone here what you are." Anthony smirked. Damon laughed out loud.

"You think your co-workers are going to believe you when you say that I'm a vampire? Thanks to Bram Stoker and Twilight people either think vampires can only come out at night, are pasty white and have sharp fangs all the time, who wear capes and hate garlic, or God forbid they sparkle. I do none of those things. In fact, I love garlic. It tastes good on almost anything and you will never see a sparkle anywhere near me. No one will believe a thing you say" Damon laughed.

"Then I'll tell the council. I'm sure they would love to know that an actual vampire infiltrated their ranks." Anthony smirked.

"You really are delusional aren't you? The council knows all about me, because newsflash I am the reason there has been no vampire threats lately. I protect this town and the council isn't willing to lose me." Damon stated shaking his head.

"You shouldn't be here. You are unnatural. You are a danger to Elena, it's my job to protect her." Anthony said staying strong. Damon was impressed with his courage but would never admit that.

"I would never hurt her, emotionally or otherwise... unlike you. Now since you know about me, you know that I could make you more agreeable. But I'm not going to do that because Elena frowns upon compulsion. Even in someone she's not overly fond of. But I am going to warn you. You were a good friend of Elena's and she needs good friends. You are going to apologize to her, tell her you were wrong. If she doesn't forgive you then I will come back here and we will have this discussion over and over again until you do it right." Damon told him.

"Why should I listen to you?" Anthony asked pouting.

"Do or don't I really don't care. It's entirely up to you." Damon shrugged as he walked to the door. He shut it on his way out. He walked past all the people sporting curious glances, clearly wanting to know what went on in Anthony's office. Damon walked past them without a backward glance and out to the Camaro, eager to get home.

When he walked through the door he could hear Elena whistling from upstairs in the bedroom. He had a bad feeling about her whistling. She only really whistled whenever she had evil plans forming in her mind. Cautiously, he walked up the stairs until he found her in the bedroom packing a small overnight suitcase.

"What's with the whistling?" He asked wearily.

"What whistling?" She asked coyly, even though she know exactly what he was asking about.

"You know what whistling. You only whistle when you know something I don't know. It usually ends up with me begging somehow... so just out with it." He insisted reclining on their bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Although since we're going to be late it because you took too long at the meeting, you better get to packing or else you'll be wearing that all weekend." Elena insisted slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder and leaving the room. He watched her idly as she walked out.

"You're not demanding sex before we leave?" He wondered, completely baffled by her calm exterior.

"Oh honey I know you're going to miss it more than I will. I think I can wait for a while longer." Elena told him patting his cheek condescendingly as she walked back into the room.

"It won't be happening at all this weekend if your dad has anything to say about it." Damon muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Elena demanded, losing all pretence of ever planning on punishing him.

"Apparently you and I will not be in a bedroom alone at all this weekend." Damon told her smirking at her completely flustered expression.

"But we're sharing a room, we always share a room. I haven't slept without you by my side in a long time. My dad can't take you away from me." Elena whined.

"Oh but according to my dear friend Grayson, I will be sleeping in the spare bedroom, while you are tucked safely in your bedroom." Damon told her.

"You have to think of something. I can't sleep without you. I have to sleep beside you." Elena pleaded.

"Relax..." Damon soothed her needing to stop her breakdown before it got any worse.

"Damon..." Elena started again.

"I already have a plan. Worry not, we will be sharing a room this weekend and your father will not be able to argue with me at all." Damon assured her.

"What's your plan?" Elena asked wearily.

"I talked to Jeremy and he's bringing Katie and Travis. Travis will then take the couch." Damon replied smirking.

"But then there is still the issue of the spare bedroom." Elena pointed out.

"What problem? Jeremy and Katie don't sleep together in any way. She's not ready for that sort of commitment ergo... Katie needs her own room. I of course am more than gentlemanly enough to give up my room for the girl who isn't ready to take that next step with her boyfriend." Damon explained smugly.

"That plan is almost foolproof. My mom and dad can't make us sleep apart because we actually sleep together. They can't make Katie and Jer share a room because they're not ready for that. I don't give you nearly enough credit." Elena cheered.

"No you sure don't. Why do you ever doubt me?"Damon asked rhetorically. Elena wisely chose not to answer, so Damon quickly packed a bag and together they left the house.

When they got to the lake house, Jeremy, Travis and Katie were already there.

"I'm glad you guys are here." Damon said as he walked towards them with Elena in tow.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Since you guys are here I'm going to be able to sleep with my gorgeous fiancee." Damon explained.

"As long as you mean "sleep with my gorgeous fiancee" as sharing a bed but nothing more." Jeremy pointed out.

"Yep, that is exactly what I mean." Damon stated sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Elena elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a glare.

"You couldn't be slightly more sneaky about your intentions for this weekend?" Elena demanded.

"It's not in my nature. I see no point in hiding the inevitable from someone. Everyone knows we are going to fuck more than once while we're here. One way or another it's going to happen. They can separate us all they want but it's never going to work for long." Damon stated.

"I believe you, only because I know that you can't get enough of me." Elena laughed as she saw her parents car pull up.

"You guys are here early." Grayson called out when he emerged from the car with his overnight bag in hand.

"We all got an early start. Damon and Elena just got here a few minutes ago." Jeremy replied.

"I'm glad everyone could make it." Grayson said walking up the stairs to unlock the front door for everyone. He stepped aside and let the group in before taking his wife's hand and leading her inside.

"We don't come here nearly enough anymore." Miranda sighed as she fiddled around in the kitchen.

"We'll make sure to come out here every other weekend. With our kids and our kid's significant others. One of which is being a massive pain in my ass..." Grayson said loud enough for the vampire to overhear.

"What did I do? I am minding my own business." He said as he trailed kisses down Elena's neck as she tried to fight off his advances.

"You know exactly what you're doing Damon. Release my daughter at once. She is not a toy for you to play with over and over again while you're here. What the two of you do in your own time at your own house is up to you, but here that is not going to happen. I will make sure of it." Grayson pointed out.

"Daddy you have to let me sleep with him." Elena spoke seriously.

"Why should I allow that?" He asked wincing. Whenever she pulled out the daddy card, he couldn't help but be putty in her capable hands.

"I haven't spent a night away from him since before the attack. I don't feel comfortable without him near." Elena sighed her eyes wide.

"Elena... you won't get hurt again. There are enough people here to protect you." Grayson sighed knowing he was about to lose this battle.

"I know no one can get to me now, but it's the dreams. If he's not close I have nightmares about the attack." Elena pointed out. Damon's eye shot towards her, he couldn't tell if she was making the nightmares up or not. If she was, she wasn't as bad of an actress as he thought she would be, if she wasn't lying then there were things he clearly didn't know about her.

"Fine. You can sleep with him... but no funny business." Grayson said pointing his finger at the both of them.

"Great. Thanks daddy." Elena sprung up and kissed her dads cheek. "We're going to unpack." Elena took Damon's hand and dragged him to the stairs.

"You so got played." Jeremy pointed out trying to stifle his laughter.

"She got attacked Jeremy. I believe her when she says she has nightmares of those sons of bitches who attacked her. Thank God for Damon and his ability to fix her when no one else can." Grayson pointed out his voice tight.

"Gray, you definitely got played there. She is completely over the attack, she just didn't want to be separated from him. You know it's all better when she can use it against other people. I think it has everything to do with that man who is upstairs with her right now." Miranda agreed with Jeremy.

"So basically I got played." Grayson muttered.

"You sure did. But don't be upset, you were simply being a good father. At least you don't have to worry about unprotected sex. He's a vampire, he can't carry disease or can't get her pregnant." Miranda assured her husband.

"That makes me feel so much better." Grayson stated sarcastically.

"That was some pretty kick-ass acting you did down there." Damon pointed out.

"I know. You really need to give me more credit." Elena smirked at him.

"Apparently. So I'm thinking that if you can joke about it now that you're completely over it?" He asked.

"I'm over it. I barely even remember it. It was a chapter of my life that is completely closed and I'll never worry about it again. I'm eagerly anticipating the next chapter of my life. The one where I become your wife." She whispered, reaching onto her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly. He banded his arms around her waist and kissed her back, his tongue duelling with hers.

"How much time do you think we have before they come barging in?" Damon whispered against her lips.

"I'd say as long as we need. In utter fear of what they would find, none of them would walk in here." Elena assured him.

"Perfect." Damon replied softly, while lifting her up and placing her on the bed. He immediately followed her down after disposing of his shirt. He pressed his upper body into hers as she reflexively locked her legs around his waist. His denim encased erection brushed up against her and she arched up, already aching for him.

"Please. We don't have a lot of time." She begged needing him to take her hard and fast. He rose off of her and she quickly disposed of her jeans as he did the same thing. She moved herself back on the bed so she could get under the covers with him following right behind. He kissed her sweetly before rolling on top of her and gently thrusting inside. He kissed her to keep her quiet as he slowly started moving within her silken walls.

Damon's attention was solely focused on Elena, so he didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. A few seconds later there was a banging on the bedroom door.

"Stop whatever you're doing in there. You are supposed to be unpacking not... that." Grayson hollered.

"Dad!" Elena squeaked frantically pushing Damon off of her.

"Yes. Now we both know that I know what you guys were doing in there so don't even play innocent. This is my birthday, come downstairs and be sociable." Grayson ordered.

"Buzz-kill." Damon whined as he quickly redressed and leading Elena out of the room and back downstairs where the rest of her family had convened. "This is going to be a long weekend..." Damon thought to himself.


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you Courtney for your fabulous beta skills. Even the smallest additions or changes she makes, makes the story so much better. We're nearing the end now. There are three chapters left plus the epilogue. I can't believe we're almost at the end. It's been a wild ride and I've loved every second of writing it.

* * *

><p>"God damn fucking jerk Grayson fucking Gilbert... trying to ruin my fucking life." Damon muttered under his breath when he and Elena finally walked through the front door of the Boarding House a couple days later.<p>

"Would you stop your muttering! It wasn't that bad." Elena commanded.

"We did not have sex for two whole fucking days Elena." He told her holding up two fingers to demonstrate.

"If you can't handle two days without sex then you have a problem that should be discussed in therapy." Elena noted.

"I do not need therapy, what I do need is to have constant use of your sexy body almost whenever I need it, just like you need to have constant use of my body." He explained to her.

"What are you going to do the week before our wedding then dear?" Elena asked softly.

"What about the week before our wedding? I wasn't informed that anything was going to change during the week prior to our wedding." Damon demanded not liking where this conversation was going.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you about that..." Elena trailed off tapping her chin with her forefinger.

"Forgot to tell me about what?" He asked his voice tight.

"Honey, my mom and I discussed this last night when we went for a walk. She was thinking that we shouldn't have sex for the last month before our wedding, you know to make the day a little more special..." She started.

"Elena... No." He told her stopping her.

"Shush. I told her no to the month but she made me agree to a sex free week before the wedding. She makes a good point, the wedding night will be so much more memorable. Besides we're not going to have a whole lot of time the last week before the wedding since we have to finalize so much stuff. We won't even have time for sex, so it won't be that bad." Elena defended her decision while Damon stared at her with his mouth ajar. His eyes were wide and he looked completely terrified.

"Don't you love me at all?" He asked when he recovered use of his mouth.

"I love you so much, that is why we have to do this." She told him caressing his face.

"Which is why you're trying to kill me... makes so much sense." He drawled, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not trying to kill you. I am trying to make our wedding the best night of our lives, the sex included." She defended.

"Oh no... you're going to make me self combust." He told her.

"You're not going to self-combust. Just because we can't have sex doesn't mean that masturbation isn't allowed. There should be no reason why you're desperate for sex. If you're turned on... masturbate." She told him.

"But I don't want to masturbate. I want to be inside you." He told her.

"Relax honey... we still have a couple weeks before we have to go through that sex free hiatus." She assured him kissing his lips quickly.

"Well then I say we head on upstairs and make up for this weekend..." He told her taking her hand and pulling her to the stairs.

"I would love too Damon... but I have things to do today." She demurred.

"Elena... no." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Damon... yes. Tonight, when I get home." She assured him kissing his cheek.

"Ugh sometimes I really hate you." Damon whined as he walked into the parlour and pouring himself a stiff drink.

"You love me. If you didn't love me you wouldn't have given me your ring." She told him smirking. Damon muttered something under his breath but Elena didn't catch it and she didn't care too. She knew it was more whining and such coming from her clearly sex deprived fiancee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_4 days before the wedding_

"So Ric and I are heading to Richmond to pick up my tuxedo. I'll see you in a few hours." Damon told Elena as she lay on the bed flipping through her checklist clipped to a clipboard, several sex deprived days later.

"Okay, I'll check that off of the list. Thank you for being so good about the no sex thing the past couple of days." Elena told him.

"I'm not happy about it but if it will make you happy then I'm happy too." He sighed rolling his eyes.

"I'm not happy about being sex free but I am happy about marrying you in four days." She whispered moving up onto her knees and crawling over to him. He stood in front of the bed and placed his hands on her hips as she moved up so she could kiss him. As usual with their kisses, things heated up quick. He let it go on for a couple minutes before he gently pushed her away.

"If you don't want me to break my promise then you have to let me go right now." He warned her.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few hours." She said returning to her spot on the bed beside her clipboard.

"See you later. Don't work too hard while I'm gone." He told her as he left the room. If he was in the room with her any longer than he would probably give up and take her.

When Damon got downstairs Alaric was waiting in the living room.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would." Alaric noted.

"Of course not because I have self control. I do not need to fuck every time I'm alone in our bedroom with her." Damon retorted.

"It's been three days since you last had sex Damon. How are you dealing with it?" Alaric teased.

"Easy... I masturbate to me and Elena on a sex tape. It's a couple thing. Her mom said no sex but she didn't say anything about mutual masturbation." Damon smirked.

"That is sick and disturbing." Alaric muttered.

"So far it's been effective." Damon argued as he walked to the front door with Alaric following behind him.

"Care to explain why you needed me to come to Richmond with you?" Alaric asked.

"I didn't feel like going alone so I invited you. End of story. Also since you're coming with and you hate it when I compel cops out of giving me speeding tickets, therefore I have to drive the speed limit. Now the trip will take longer." Damon explained.

"Why would you want the trip to take longer?" Alaric asked baffled.

"Because... I need more time out of the house. I don't know how much more I can take with her walking around in the house in skimpy shorts and tank tops." Damon admitted.

"Ah I thought your whole mutual masturbation thing was working out for you?" Alaric joked.

"It is for the most part. It's not as bad as I thought it would be but there are still difficult periods." Damon explained.

"Well at least you're not forced to partake in all the planning for the wedding." Alaric said.

"This is so true. Thank God for all the female friends and family Elena has." Damon muttered.

"You're the luckiest groom in all of the world." Alaric agreed as they hit the highway.

After Elena got off the phone with her mom she walked into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. All this wedding planning was getting tiresome, at least in a few days it would all be behind her and she would be married to the man she was so in love with. She glanced at her watch and smiled, Damon and Ric should be in Richmond by now picking up the tuxedo. She couldn't wait until he was home, everything about this wedding was going so good and she wanted to celebrate with him in their new and improved way. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and sent him a quick text message.

_Hurry home ;) _

She knew he would know what it meant and would hurry home. They could be together soon with the way he was capable of driving. She smiled and took another bite of her turkey sandwich when the phone started ringing. She quickly swallowed and walked over to the phone seeing the caterers number on the phone.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Hello, Miss Gilbert can I talk to you for a moment?" The man asked apology clear in his voice.

"Is something the matter?" Elena asked worried officially. It was never good when someone called four days before the wedding.

"Yes, I'm sorry about having to call you out of the blue like this. But it seems we have double-booked you for your wedding." He said apologetically.

"What does this mean now?" Elena asked.

"For me it means losing a valued customer only four days before the event. I have never been so careless before to double book a client." The man continued.

"But what does it mean for my wedding. You're still catering for us right?" She asked not having a good feeling about this.

"I'm sorry Miss Gilbert. The other event was booked by a dear friend of mine for his mothers birthday." The man said his voice soft.

"So you're going to cater for a fucking birthday party instead of my wedding? When did they book, it had better be before I did." Elena demanded.

"Actually they only book two weeks ago but since it was a family friend I had no choice but to choose them." He said.

"Did you know you were double booking us?" She asked outraged but trying to keep her voice level.

"No of course not. But when I realized I did it, I had no choice who I had to choose." He told her.

"What if I was able to convince whoever's party this was to reschedule? Could I have my day back?" Elena asked.

"Of course. I'll give you his number and name." The caterer told Elena relieved that she was being somewhat pleasant.

"Good." Elena told him grabbing a pad of paper.

"On second thought just go to his office and request to see Anthony Carlyle. He works at the Mystic Falls newspaper." The caterer told her and Elena saw red.

"Great, I will go talk to him." Elena said hanging up the phone abruptly.

The drive to the office was quick and Elena stormed into the office.

"Hey Elena... you're not supposed to be back until after your honeymoon." Chelsey said surprised to see her in there.

"I need to talk to Anthony. He's is in such deep shit." Elena hissed as she walked through the double doors towards Anthony's office. Everyone watched her curiously not daring to stop her when she was so clearly on a mission. Either because they could see the look in her eyes or the speed of her step, either way they weren't doing much to stop her. She pounded on Anthony's door a couple times and Dennis opened it.

"Oh, hi Dennis. I need to talk to him if you don't mind. It's very very important." Elena said.

"Oh, sure. I'll finish with him later. I look forward to the wedding in four days." Dennis said.

"If I don't get this dealt with there isn't going to be a wedding in four days." Elena hissed as Dennis's head snapped to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Dennis asked.

"This son of a bitch sniped my caterer, dubbing himself a friend of the fucking family in order to cause me to lose my caterer." She yelled.

"Is this true?" Dennis asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anthony laughed.

"Oh yes you do. The caterer gave me your name. Just give me my caterer back and we'll all be good." Elena told him.

"I can't do that. After-all it is my moms birthday." He said.

"Is it really your moms birthday or are you doing this to just fuck with my wedding?" Elena asked.

"It's really my moms birthday although granted I could have celebrated it any day. It didn't have to be that day. That part was purely to mess with you. But it could have went wrong so easily. The caterer could have remembered your wedding being pencilled in and told me that I couldn't have that day. " Anthony said smirking. Dennis looked between the two of them and sighed.

"Are you really going to ruin her wedding?" Dennis asked knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

"She broke my heart I may as well return the favour." Anthony shrugged.

"I've been planning every last detail of this wedding for months now!" Elena cried.

"I'm sorry Elena..." He said without an ounce of sympathy.

"You and I were never friends." She hissed as she bit back tears and rushed out of there. Her wedding was officially ruined.

When Elena got home she walked inside and straight up the stairs. She immediately started the water in the free standing tub before stripping out of her clothes. She knew she had to call Damon and tell him that they wouldn't be getting married but she couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone. The water was scalding hot and she finally let her tears fall. She opted out of calling him, knowing he would be home soon. She could tell him them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When we get back to my house, you are going home immediately. I have a needy fiancee." Damon said when they passed through the city limits of Mystic Falls.

"Fine fine. I really don't want to be around for mutual masturbation." Alaric agreed.

"I didn't think you would." Damon said when he parked in front of the house Alaric immediately got into his car and Damon walked inside draping his tuxedo over the banister and rushing up the stairs. He went into the bedroom expecting to find her in bed but he heard a soft sob come from the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked when he walked into the bathroom to find her crying.

"We can't get married in four days. We have to cancel the wedding." Elena cried.

"What happened? What can I do to help?" He asked kneeling beside the bathtub and clasping her face in his hands as he brushed away her tears.

"The caterer double booked us. He's helping the other family instead. It's all Anthony's fault." She cried.

"What do you mean it's Anthony's fault?" He asked disdain for the little human oozing from his pores.

"He knew when the wedding was so he planned his moms birthday party for the same day. He set out to steal my caterer because he knew it would ruin the wedding." She cried.

"What can I do to help?" He asked running his hands through her hair and fastening it for her on top of her head so the bubbles in the bath wouldn't get in her hair.

"There's nothing that can be done. It's ruined. All my hard work... down the drain." She sighed.

"No it's not. I guarantee we're getting married on Friday. I'll be back." He said standing up and wiping his hands on the front of his jeans.

"Where are you going?" She asked wiping some tears from her eyes. When she needed him, he was walking out even though he said it was to save the wedding.

"I am going to make sure we have lots of food for the wedding." Damon said walking out of the bathroom. Elena heard him shut the door as he left the house.

Damon first drove to Grayson and Miranda's to ask them for help. They warmly invited him in and he sat down at the table.

"So I need your help with the wedding. Our caterer fell through and it's too late to get a replacement. If we don't have food our wedding is more or less ruined. Let's just say Elena is not taking it well. She's sitting in the bathtub crying." Damon explained.

"What can we do?" Miranda asked not willing to let her only daughters wedding get ruined.

"Any sort of food you can bring and anyone you can rally to cook for us would be great. I'll make up a few dishes the morning of the wedding and hire or compel some people to cook it for me while the ceremony is happening." Damon said.

"Well we will bring a variety of salads, a roast and a ham. My mother will bring her famous scalloped potatoes and I'll ask Jenna to bring her marshmallow jello salad. You don't want to let her do anymore than that." Miranda inserted.

"Thank you so much. That would be great. I can't let this be ruined for Elena, she has put so much work into this." Damon said.

"I know. Ask Ric, I'm sure he'll help out. Maybe go see Matt at the Grill he could probably provide some stuff as well. You can ask Jeremy but I'm not sure what kind of time he'll have. Bonnie and Caroline will do whatever they have to since they're the bridesmaids." Miranda told him.

"Thanks." Damon said typing a quick "help" message to Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline before getting into his car and driving to Ric's.

"That was quick." Alaric said smirking when he let Damon in.

"I need your help jackass." Damon muttered.

"With?" Alaric said just as Jenna walked into the house.

"Oh Damon I'm so happy you're here. I will make whatever you want me to make to save your wedding." Jenna promised earning herself a dubious glance from Alaric.

"Thank you Jenna, although Miranda said it was only safe to leave you alone with Jello and marshmallows. Alaric on the other hand, as my best man you have to help me out. What can you cook?" Damon asked

"I make a mean spaghetti and meatballs. I'm also capable of mashing potatoes." Alaric answered.

"Good. Do both of those. Spaghetti may be an odd addition but beggars cannot be choosers." Damon said as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alaric asked.

"The Grill. I need to talk to Matt. I need to see if the Grill is able to help at all. All our beverages are safe, the bartender is helping with everything including non-alcoholic drinks." Damon explained as he walked to his car. When he got to the Grill he walked in and found Matt at the bar.

"I need your help with the wedding. Our caterer fell through and we need anything anyone can offer us." Damon said without preamble.

"What can I do?" Matt asked knowing how much the wedding meant to Elena.

"Anything." Damon said

"Well there is a turkey in the freezer that I could probably get away with taking. I can also supply chicken fingers and fries which I know isn't much but it's a start." Matt offered.

"Thank you." Damon said leaving again. He knew he wasn't being overly polite but he was doing the best he could. After two very annoyed text messages from Bonnie and Caroline and a helpful one from Jeremy, Damon headed home confident that he saved the wedding. Caroline was bringing a spinach salad because she was certain that's all she'd have time for with all her maid of honour duties and Bonnie was bringing perogies. Jeremy offered to bring a couple fruit and vegetable platters for which Damon was happy. On the day of the wedding Damon decided he would stop by the supermarket an pick up a couple meat trays for the people who liked nibbling on things throughout the night.

Once the car was parked he walked inside and up the stairs. He walked back into the bedroom and Elena was still in the tub.

"You're still in there?" He asked.

"I drained the water when it got cold but then got right back in. I didn't want to get out." Elena explained. Damon stood up and slowly stripped out of his clothes so he could climb into the tub with her. She raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"So did you manage to fix everything?" She asked when he was settled in the tub with her.

"Do I ever disappoint?" He asked.

"No." Elena said although she still wasn't completely certain that he could have fixed the mess they were in.

"Let's just say you have the best family and friends on the planet." He told her lacing their fingers together and kissing her hand.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We are going to have a feast the beats all feasts at our wedding. There is absolutely nothing to worry about." Damon assured her.

"You got us a wedding supper?" She asked.

"I did. You have nothing to worry about." He told her reaching across the tub to kiss her quickly. She threaded her hands through his hair and held on tight. He could feel himself twitch under the water and knew he had to stop this before it progressed any further. When he tried to move away she moved with him until she was straddling his hips.

"Elena..." He murmured the question clear in his voice.

"No one needs to know." She answered as she lowered herself onto his length and immediately started moving. He thrust up as she sank down. Since neither of them had had sex in three days it didn't last long. Only a few minutes later they were both coming. Elena collapsed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you so much." Elena sighed against his chest.

"I love you too. I wouldn't have went through that for anyone else." He told her

"I know. I'm so lucky to have you. You single-handedly saved our wedding." She told him.

"Well I'm glad that I had someone I would do something like that for. You are worth that an so much more." He promised her.

"Thank you. I can't wait to marry you." She breathed.

"Only four more days." He assured her with a smile on his face. "And you'll finally be Mrs. Salvatore."


	41. Chapter 41

Only two more chapters left plus the epilogue. I'm really dreading the end of this story, I'm going to miss it so much. This is more of a filler chapter before the wedding next. And as always thank you Courtney for making this as good as it is.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure I don't need to explain this part to you Damon, but when she walks down the aisle your gaze should be fixated on her. You should be looking at her like she is the most beautiful being on this entire Earth." The justice explained to him as they went through the rehearsal. Tomorrow they would be doing this for real. Tomorrow Damon would be dressed in his Hugo Boss tuxedo while Elena was to wear the as of yet mysterious and elusive wedding gown that he was desperate to see.<p>

"You most definitely don't need to explain that part to me. I do that on a regular basis because she IS the most beautiful creature on this planet." Damon retorted. They had went through this whole routine three times now and he was pretty sure they had it right. Caroline was never satisfied however. She was always certain that there was something wrong- always with the male side of the wedding party of course- but it was never right. Apparently since she was the maid of honour it gave her the right to put a stopper to things every ten seconds because Elena stuttered, or Alaric was looking at the floor or Jeremy couldn't keep his eyes off of Katie who was sitting with the rest of the family. This whole thing should have been done by now, but Caroline was a legitimate wedding Nazi and it was driving Damon to the point of insanity.

"Alright enough Care. I'm pretty sure it won't go wrong in the ceremony tomorrow. Sometimes your planning goes a little bit overboard. Why don't we all just go eat." Elena suggested, after having more than enough rehearsing for one day. It was worse than all the cheerleading routines she had to practice in high school. Caroline was even more anal about this than she was cheerleading. It was a wonder to Elena how that was even possible. Everyone readily agreed and walked to where a large table was set up in the middle of the ballroom.

Everyone took their seats at the table and Grayson poured a glass of wine for everyone who wanted some. It was a small, intimate gathering of people for the rehearsal dinner, just the wedding party and the family.

"I would like to propose a toast... to my daughter and her last night being a Gilbert." Grayson toasted. Everyone raised their glasses and softly clinked them together. "I wish you two a lifetime of happiness together." Elena smiled at her dad. She was impressed, he was taking this better than she could have imagined. He wasn't throwing a fit or begging her to call of the wedding so she could be his little girl a while longer. He was being strong about it. A lot stronger than Miranda was being. Miranda hadn't stopped crying since the first time Elena walked down the un-decorated aisle and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. The dinner was served and everyone dug in and broke off into smaller conversations.

"I can't wait to get you home." Damon whispered across the table. Even through he knew they couldn'thave sex until tomorrow he wanted her in his arms.

"Ah no." Caroline interrupted.

"What do you want now Blondie?" Damon demanded of the blonde who had quickly become a thorn in Damon's side.

"Elena is coming with me back to her parents house. You are not going to see her again until tomorrow at the wedding." Caroline stated firmly.

"Why?" Damon demanded horrified.

"Rules are rules. You can't see her before the wedding. Take some of the guys back to your gloomy as all hell house and have a pre-wedding party. Just don't get too drunk, you all need to look great at the wedding tomorrow." Caroline suggested.

"Are you naturally this annoying or do you try very hard to achieve that level?" He asked offhand.

"It just comes naturally. Besides you will thank me for this later when it makes tomorrow evening that much better when **you** lay eyes on her for the first time all day." Caroline sighed.

"I don't need a night away from my very soon to be wife, I need a night with her even if it's just to hold her in my arms." Damon explained.

"I don't care Salvatore. She's all your tomorrow but tonight we have lots of girly things to do and then she's going to bed early**so** she looks amazing tomorrow." Caroline told him rolling her eyes.

"She'd look beautiful even if she got no sleep." Damon argued.

"Stop arguing with me. It's going this way no matter what you say. Grayson and Miranda are on my team." Caroline told him. "And I'm sure she would look beautiful... but she would have bags under her eyes and that is not acceptable in my books."

"Ugh why are you trying to kill me? I never did anything to you." Damon whined.

"One night is not going to kill you. I'm sure you'll get past it just fine. Now I have to eat quickly so I can finish ensuring my checklist is up to date." Caroline stated as she started shovelling food into her waiting mouth. Damon rolled his eyes and went back to eating his food, not at all looking forward to leaving.

After the dinner was done, Elena got up and walked onto the balcony. Both Damon and Caroline watched her go and both stood up at the same time to go after her.

"Caroline..." Tyler murmured softly, clearly indicating that Damon should go after her.

"Ugh fine, but you better not seduce her or anything. And you better not upset her or else I will happily beat you to death." Caroline warned him. Damon chose not to respond and walked out the doors onto the balcony.

"What's on your mind?" He whispered when he came to stand beside her.

"Not too much. I was just thinking while I'm eating the tonight is my last night as Elena Gilbert. Tomorrow I will be Elena Salvatore." She told him.

"Are you nervous about that or something?" She asked.

"Nervous isn't really the right word for it. It's more of a nervous excited kinda thing." Elena explained.

"Is that why you chose to come hide out, out here?" He asked leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"I'm kinda nervous about tomorrow. Being the center of attention like that. What if I trip or if I sneeze or cough while I'm saying my vows. That would be humiliating." Elena muttered.

"None of that will happen." Damon assured her.

"How do you know?" Elena asked.

"Your best friend has planned out this entire thing to the last millisecond. I'm pretty sure she would have an aneurysm if something went wrong. Even something as small as that. Besides even if you sneeze in the middle of the ceremony when the room is completely silent I'll still love you. You don't have to worry about what anyone else thinks." He told her, smoothing a stray tendril of hair out of her face.

"You make everything better Damon." Elena sighed softly, although it was clear to Damon that there were still some things bothering her.

"Elena what's actually wrong? There is something on your mind and if you don't tell me soon I'll start thinking that you're getting cold feet or you changed your mind. Something like that." He demanded.

"No it's nothing like that. I promise. I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Our wedding was almost ruined last week but it wasn't because of you. Now I guess I'm just waiting for something else to go wrong. Something has to happen to make it not happen you know. Something this perfect can't happen for me." Elena sighed.

"Baby, the wedding is tomorrow nothing is going to happen. If something by chance happens then we will go to city hall and get married that way. But nothing will happen and tomorrow will be perfect." Damon told her firmly with his hands on her shoulders. He turned her to face him and he stared intently in her eyes waiting for her to believe him.

"Okay. So you're really going to show up tomorrow? You're not going to be my runaway groom?" She asked her voice trembling.

"That's what you're worried about? There is no way in hell I"m going to miss that wedding. Just seeing you in your dress will be worth it along side knowing that you'll be my wife and I'll get to keep you forever." He told her.

"Okay." She nodded her head smiling.

"You're okay now?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for being everything that I needed. Again." She murmured as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.

"Now you just have to promise me that you're going to show up tomorrow. I don't need a runaway bride on my hands. One way or another we're getting married tomorrow whether I have to track you down myself and drag you to city hall." He warned her.

"I'll be there. I'll be the one in white." She whispered.

"Good." He replied before Caroline stepped outside.

"It's time for us to go. You have a good night Damon." Caroline insisted grabbing Elena's hand and trying to pull her away.

"Care..." Elena whined, clutching Damon tighter than before.

"Rules are rules Elena. It's time to go, you have to be well rested before tomorrow." Caroline insisted as she yanked Elena off the balcony.

"I love you." Elena called back to Damon as she was unceremoniously dragged from the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He called to her as she was pulled from his sight.

Elena sighed audibly from the living room couch at her childhood home.

"Elena shush. It's not that bad spending one night away from lover boy." Caroline decreed looking up from her ever present check list.

"You don't know that. Why couldn't you let us break one rule and spend the night together. There wouldn't be any sex, he's been holding out really well. But I just needed to be in his arms tonight." Elena whined.

"It's not an option. I can't let him see you before the wedding." Caroline shook her head.

"He wouldn't see me during any of the excessive preparations. He would be gone before you even got to work on me." Elena begged.

"No, sorry Lena. But it's time for bed. I need you refreshed and awake tomorrow." Caroline decided clapping her hands together trying to motivate Elena.

"Fine." Elena sighed getting up and walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Grayson called after his daughter.

"Goodnight dad. Goodnight mom." Elena called back as she walked up the stairs. When she was safely in her room, she locked the door and changed into her pyjamas. Looking at her empty double bed, she sighed knowing it was the first time she had slept without him for such a long time. Once she was safely in bed she shut off her bedside lamp and closed her eyes.

A couple hours later Elena shot up in bed, the nightmare still with her. She dreamt she was in a parking lot and the biker man who attacked her was there again. She knew she was past it but not having him beside her made her nervous. She knew she psyched herself out and only dreamt it because she was worried about not having him beside her. She ran her hands through her hair and listened carefully around the house. When she was certain no one else was up at the late hour she picked up her phone from the bedside table and sent a quick, desperate text message to her knight in leather jacket.

Damon took a drink from the tumbler in his hands after all of his guests had either passed out or went to bed. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. He smiled when he seen her message and quickly shrugged into his leather jacket and walked out the door intent on being home before his guests woke up. He didn't need anyone to know that he broke all wedding etiquette rules and went to his needy fiancee. He ran at vampire speed to the Gilbert house and scaled her window. He noticed that her window was locked and softly tapped at the pane. He heard her get out of bed and open the curtains slightly. She beamed when she saw it was him and opened the window letting him through.

"I'm so happy you're here." Elena sighed wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He whispered into her hair.

"I had a nightmare. I don't think I could get any more sleep tonight unless you're here with me." Elena whispered pleadingly.

"Oh what about?" He asked stroking her hair out of her face.

"You don't want to know." Elena told him.

"Yes I do. Tell me." He insisted.

"Fine I had a dream that the biker came after me again." She told him not looking in his eyes as she said it.

"You're safe. He's never coming after you again. I thought you were past that." He told her.

"I am. It's just that tonight, not being with you. And then I worried about not being with you all night, I basically psyched myself out. Please will you stay the rest of the night with me?" She begged.

"Of course I will. But to ensure no actual traditions are broken, I'll be gone before the sunrise." He said.

"Okay, no one needs to know about this." She decided, reaching up to kiss him quickly as he took off his jacket, shirt, shoes and jeans, sliding into his side of her bed.


	42. Chapter 42

Here we go! They're finally married. There might be three chapters left in this story. The timeline keeps switching in my mind and I add new things. As always let me know what you think. Thank you to my amazing beta Courtney, you are amazing.

* * *

><p>When Elena woke up the next day Damon was already gone, just like he promised he'd be. There was no trace of him in the room except for his scent on the pillow that he had laid on last night. She rolled over and glanced at the clock on her nightstand. 8:00. Caroline should be barging in any second to get her up and ready for her wedding. Elena grinned and giggled, excited for her big day. It was finally the day she would be Mrs. Damon Salvatore. It was the day she had waited her entire life for. She was ready. Like clockwork, Caroline barged through the bedroom door looking serious and determined.<p>

"Up, up up." Caroline demanded clapping her hands together.

"I'm awake at least. That should be something." Elena muttered.

"It is something, but it doesn't matter. Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs, then we have things to do. You have to be spectacular today and it's my job to make you that way. Did you sleep at all last night? You have dark circles under your eyes." Caroline admonished as she tossed Elena a pair of black yoga pants and a t-shirt.

"I didn't sleep very well at first." Elena admitted.

"Wedding jitters?" Caroline asked sympathetically. Elena nodded, aware she was lying to her best friend. She didn't want to tell her that she had a nightmare about the sicko who attacked her before calling Damon.

"I'm a little nervous. But I'm mostly excited. There's no cold feet at all." Elena assured her best friend, knowing she needed the assurance after all the work she put into the wedding.

"Good. Cold feet are not allowed. Now get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs. If you're not down there in five minutes I'm coming to get you." Caroline warned her before striding out of the room. Elena smiled and laughed before doing what the blonde said and getting dressed in the clothes she laid out for her.

"Today is the day sweetheart. You're about to become a Mrs." Miranda cheered when Elena made an appearance at the breakfast table.

"I'm so excited. Hungry too." Elena noted seeing the pancakes on the table.

"Well then eat up quickly. I know you have to go with Caroline right away to get ready for the wedding." Grayson said looking down at his plate.

"Are you okay dad?" Elena asked cautiously.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking that this day came sooner than I thought it would. It doesn't matter. Eat your breakfast and go with Caroline. We all have things to do this morning." Grayson commanded.

"Alright." Elena agreed, knowing she would have time alone with her dad right before they walked down the aisle.

"Your dad's right Elena. Hurry up. We've got places to be. The manicurist is coming at 10." Caroline stated as she glanced at her watch.

"Lots of time. Speaking of which, I need to make a stop on my way over to the plantation. I'll just meet you there." Elena decided.

"You are not going to see Damon. That is against the rules. You can wait until you walk down the aisle to see him." Caroline demanded refusing to let Elena out of her sight.

"Actually I was going to see Anthony. He and I need to have a quick chat." Elena stated.

"Okay, that's fine. Don't be late. We have tons of stuff to do and not enough time to do it ."Caroline huffed as she grabbed her ever present clipboard and walked out of the house without a single goodbye.

"I better go. Wouldn't want her to freak out when I'm late." Elena told her parents as she picked up her purse and walked out the door.

"Gray are you ready for today?" Miranda asked when Elena left.

"As ready as I'll ever be. This is going to be a long day. We should get cooking." Grayson said getting up and walking to the kitchen counter. Miranda nodded knowing her husband didn't want to talk about losing his last child at the moment. But he was right, the wedding feast needed the stuff they had to deliver.

Elena parked in her usual spot and stalked into the building.

"Elena,what are you doing here? It's your wedding day. I'm so excited for the wedding." Chelsey asked surprised to see Elena walk in.

"I'm here to talk to Anthony. It's a conversation that needs to happen." She stated as she walked through the double doors. Chelsey shrugged her shoulders as Elena marched through the office, earning glances from everyone working in the office.

"Elena?" Dennis murmured seeing her. Dennis was dressed in a nice suit, clearly reflecting the fact that he had a wedding to attend.

"I'm just here to see Anthony. After that I will be heading over to the plantation so Caroline can have me poked and prodded." Elena muttered shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay... Why are you here to see Anthony? I thought the two of you weren't on speaking terms." Dennis asked baffled.

"We're not. But he tried to ruin my wedding so I am here to rub it in his face that it's still on." Elena spoke.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Dennis asked concerned.

"Why not. I am just exercising my right to freedom of speech. He deserves to know that his efforts were essentially futile. I have to go. Caroline will be waiting for me." Elena said as she walked past Dennis.

"I'll see you at the wedding Elena." Dennis called, as he walked back into his office and shut the door. Elena turned at the corner and walked into Anthony's office without knocking.

"What are you doing here?" Anthony demanded seeing her walk in.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm getting married. Today. Your efforts failed and I'm still getting married." Elena gloated.

"How are you still getting married. I tried everything I possibly could." Anthony asked demanded, a frown gracing his lips.

"I have the best soon-to-be-husband on the planet." Elena bragged.

"What did he do? Use his powers to force someone to cook for you?" Anthony demanded.

"No, he asked all our friends and family to help with the meal. Everyone is bringing something, Damon included." Elena beamed.

"Hm." Anthony muttered, not sure what else to say.

"Yep. Now I have to go. I have a wedding to be a part of." Elena said as she strode out of the office while Anthony watched her**,** dumbfounded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline stood before Elena applying her makeup while the manicurist worked on her fingers. Caroline wanted her to be ready a bit before the ceremony so that there was no rushing.

"You can't rush perfection" was what Caroline had been saying all morning. Elena decided since she had no say in what was going on, she would just lay back and relax. She could hear people outside, setting up chairs and whatnot. Also people downstairs. It was beginning to feel real.

"Elena, whatever you do don't get nervous now. I don't need you sweating off your makeup." Caroline told her firmly. Elena nodded and smiled at Caroline.

"I'm cool as a cucumber Care." Elena assured her as the manicurist moved to her other hand.

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Caroline demanded.

"I'll try. Don't make me worried." Elena demanded as she closed her eyes and went to her happy place. The place aspect of it kept changing since Damon hadn't told her where they were going on their honeymoon. But they were together and that's what was important.

"Only a few more hours... then you will be Elena Salvatore." Caroline enthused. Elena smiled brightly at her best friend as an annoyed Bonnie came out of the bathroom.

"I am fully capable of washing my own hair Caroline. You don't need to hire someone to do my hair." Bonnie hissed.

"I'm sorry that I wanted this to be perfect. I am the maid of honour at this wedding and I have to make this perfect." Caroline hissed, her stress level rising.

"It's okay Care. This wedding is going to be perfect. Just calm down." Elena told her.

"I'm trying. I promise I'm trying to keep calm." Caroline murmured, taking a deep breath.

"You're doing great. This is going to be the best day of my life." Elena promised.

"Okay, I know it will. I have to go get ready." Caroline said as she got up and walked away from Elena.

"I'm sorry if I stressed her out." Bonnie whispered.

"It's okay. She's just a little crazy right now." Elena replied as the manicurist finished up on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you two coming or what?" Damon demanded of Stefan and Katherine who were sitting in the parlour with a drink.

"We were waiting for you." Stefan answered as Katherine adjusted her old fashioned looking veil to hide her face. She had been told by both Stefan and Damon that no one could see her face. They didn't need the questions on why there was a

woman who looked exactly like the bride at the ceremony.

"Good. Let's go. Much to do. I just want to get married already." Damon spoke eagerly as he walked out to his Camaro with Katherine and Stefan. Stefan looked at Katherine and smiled adoringly. He had never seen his brother this happy before. He was positively buoyant. They climbed into the car and Damon sped away from the Boarding House, eager to get to the plantation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena stood at the window looking out over the alter where she would be standing in a short while with the love of her life. She heard his car before she saw him. Moments later he walked onto the grass and her breath got taken away. He looked amazing in his simple black tuxedo. He must have felt her eyes on him, so he turned around and their eyes locked. She was dressed in her robe and her hair was all done up as was her makeup, so they weren't breaking any rules. He hadn't seen her in her dress yet. That was the important part.

"Elena come on. It's time to put on your dress and your veil." Caroline insisted pulling Elena away from the window.

"He's here." Elena whispered.

"I know that. I saw him. Now lets go get you dressed so you can go get married." Caroline insisted as she pulled Elena away. Elena followed Caroline into the room where her dress was hanging over the door.

"Are you ready for this?" Caroline asked as she unzipped the garment bag.

"Uh huh. I have a few butterflies now though." Elena admitted.

"That's normal. Take your robe off." Caroline commanded. Elena obliged and stepped into the dress when Caroline lowered it for her. She felt the material sliding up her legs, hips and stomach. She slid the sleeves over her arms and Caroline zipped it up.

"You look so beautiful. Damon is going to fall even madder in love with you when he sees you." Caroline whispered as she grabbed the veil and clipped it above the ornate bun in the center of Elena's head.

"Can I see yet?" Elena asked, desperate to see if she looked as pretty as she felt. The girls had covered all the mirrors until they were done getting ready.

"Not yet." She whispered as she slipped the jewelled headband into her hair, finishing off the look. They both heard a knock on the door and Bonnie opened it, letting Grayson and Miranda through.

"Oh my Gosh, sweetheart you look so beautiful." Miranda cooed when she saw Elena.

"Thanks mom." Elena replied as she hugged her mom tight.

"Baby girl you look so grown up." Grayson whispered, his voice tight.

"Thank you daddy." Elena whispered back.

"We wanted to bring you these. Something old and something blue." Miranda murmured gesturing to the earrings and bracelet in her hand.

"These were your great grandma Gilbert's. She wore them on her wedding day. Your grandma on hers and I on mine. They are good luck." Miranda said of the teardrop shaped diamond earrings. They were gorgeous and suited the dress perfectly.

"Thank you." Elena said as she put the earrings in her ears.

"This was mine. Your father gave it to me when we were still dating. Many years ago. It's a sapphire." Miranda noted of the gem. The bracelet was beautiful in its simplicity. It was a simple silver bracelet, with several small sapphires going around it. "I want you to have it now."

"Thank you mom. I love it." Elena whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry sweetheart. We don't want to ruin all of Caroline's hard work." Miranda whispered, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"I'll try not to, though everyone cries at weddings." Elena replied.

"I should get down there. It's almost time." She said as she left the room slowly. Elena smiled and took a deep breath.

"Daddy are you ready to walk me down the aisle?" She asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I love you Lanie, you know that right?" He asked.

"I know. I love you too. You'll always be my daddy, no matter how old I get or where I end up." She told him.

"Thank you sweetheart." Grayson said. Caroline swooped in and pulled Elena to the side pressing a lacy garter into her hand.

"Oh." Elena breathed as she quickly rushed to the bathroom to slip it into place.

"Where did Elena go?" Grayson asked.

"Oh we forgot one very special detail in her outfit. She's just rectifying that." Caroline explained as Elena returned. The flower girl, and the bridesmaids left the room. Elena and Grayson followed close behind them but waited at the garden doors for their turn to walk. A traditional melody started up as the flower girl, one of Elena's cousins, made her way up the aisle. Bonnie followed closely behind her and Caroline followed a couple moments after her. The weather was perfect for such an occasion. The sky a bright cloudless blue and the temperature perfect.

"You look so beautiful sweetheart." Grayson said as the music changed. The new song made Elena smile and recall the night they chose their wedding song.

_Flashback_

"_Have you chosen a song yet?" Damon asked when he found Elena lying flat on the bed with a book over her head. _

"_No, there are so many good ones. I can't pick a favourite." Elena whined, her voice muffled from the book. _

"_I have a solution. Why don't you let me pick?" He offered. _

"_You want to pick our song?" She asked. _

"_Yeah. I haven't contributed much to the wedding and that's fine. But I know of the perfect song for us." He said as he pressed play on the stereo. _

"_We can't choose this song." Elena stated sitting upright on the bed, having the book fall into her lap. _

"_Why the hell not?" He asked thinking the song was perfect for a human, vampire love. _

"_Because it's Edward and Bella's song." Elena stated as if he was of significantly lesser intelligence. _

"_I don't care if it's Bella and Edwards song. It's perfect for us. Because I know for a fact that I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more. Besides the song didn't actually play at their wedding, it played in the movie scene. There wasn't a piano or someone singing this song. Hell I didn't even see a stereo. Just admit it, the song is perfect." Damon insisted. _

"_The song is kind of perfect." Elena agreed._

The instrumental version of the song started to play and Grayson looped Elena's arm through his.

"Are you ready for this?" He whispered.

"Yes." Elena answered certainly. The decision to have the song as both their first dance and her walk down the aisle was another made by Damon. He thought it was perfect for her to walk down the aisle to and it turns out he was right. Everyone stood and watched her walk down the aisle. Miranda sat clutching Jenna's hand as they both sobbed. Bonnie and Caroline were smiling brightly and Damon couldn't take his eyes off of her. Jeremy and Alaric looked handsome as the groomsman and best man. Damon stepped off the step and held out his hand for her. Grayson in a symbol as old as time placed his daughters hand into Damon's. He kissed his daughters cheek before taking his seat next to his wife.

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offence and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other peoples sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes." The officiant started and Elena beamed at Damon.

"I love you." She mouthed to him and he repeated the action, rubbing his thumb over her hand softly.

"This couple chose to write their own vows, not ever finding something that conveyed what they felt for one another. So now without further ado, Damon, your vows please." The officiant stated.

"Elena, before I met you I wasn't the man that I knew, deep down I could be. I had no reason to try to be that man. But somehow one look into your beautiful brown eyes made me flip that switch and want to be a man good enough to be seen with you. A man good enough to be called your man. I will love you and protect you for as long as we're together. I would love you until eternity if given the option. You make me into a better person and I love you so much for it. You are my forever. I love you." He told her, his voice strong.

"Now Elena, your response." The officiant indicated. Elena nodded and turned to Damon with a small smile on her face.

"I never knew what love was before I met you. Sure I had seen it unfold on TV shows or in movies and books. But I had never felt it. I had never felt the total all-encompassing feeling that I get when I'm with you. You're in every thought I had and when I'm not with you I want to be. You saved me from my life and which was dull and drab but now filled with colour. Everything is so much brighter now since you came into my life. You gave me something to hope for. Something to want. You also gave me someone who I could give my whole heart to and not fear that it would end up broken. You fixed me Damon and for that I will be eternally grateful. You saw something in me before I even saw it myself. It took no time for me to fall head over heels in love with you and I will stay like this forever. I fall in love with you more everyday and now standing before you saying these words I fall even harder. You have saved my life, literally and figuratively. With you by my side, I feel like I can accomplish anything. You are my happiness, my forever. My love." She whispered, her voice strong and true. Her eyes never deviating from his. Their gazes locked on one another.

"Damon, take your ring and place it on the fourth finger of Elena's left hand." The officiant instructed. Damon pressed the engagement ring and wedding band onto Elena's finger where it would stay for the rest of their lives and gently kissed her hand causing her to beam up at him.

"Elena, take the ring and place it on the fourth finger of Damon's left hand." The officiant instructed. She pushed the ring onto his finger and smiled at them.

" Now by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Damon, you may kiss your bride." The justice said before Damon muttered "finally" and swooped in kissing her passionately. He didn't try to deepen it, he just held on tight and kissed her until she couldn't breath.

"I now present you to the new Mr and Mrs Damon Salvatore." The justice called out and Damon took her hand, leading her back up the aisle into the plantation with the rest of the wedding party following closely behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right after the ceremony, the wedding party and the parents all left to go get pictures done at the park. It was the perfect place for wedding photos and Damon was getting annoyed.

"How many pictures do we have to take? I want to go back to the plantation, eat dinner and then dance all night." He complained.

"Only a few more Damon." Caroline stated as the photographer snapped pictures of Elena and her parents. And Elena and Jeremy.

"Ugh fine." Damon whined when he was forced into the pictures. He put a smile on his face and wrapped his arms around his wife. They took pictures of their hands interlocked, displaying their wedding bands, pictures of the entire group. Over and over again pictures were taken until the photographer was satisfied.

"These look wonderful. I can't wait until they're developed and you can see them." She said smiling at the happy couple.

"I can't wait either." Elena said.

"Me neither. Let's go." He said leading everyone back to the limo.

"No making out this time. You make everyone very uncomfortable." Caroline decreed as they all shuffled into the limo.

"When we get back we get to do our first dance. That's happening before dinner so that when dinner is over the party can begin." Elena explained.

"What about the father daughter dance?" Grayson asked anxiously.

"Right after our first dance." Elena assured him.

"Can I have more than one dance throughout the night?" he asked.

"Of course." Elena assured her dad.

"Good." He acquiesced.

When they got back to the plantation where everyone was having a few drinks, they walked into the ballroom and the DJ asked everyone to clear the floor for the customary first dance. The regular version of the song came on and Damon pulled Elena into his arms and they gently swayed to the song.

"It's our song now Mrs Salvatore. Edward and Bella can pick a new one." Damon whispered into her ear causing her to smile.

"It definitely is." She agreed as they danced.

"I can't wait to leave town tomorrow for two weeks." Damon whispered in her ear as they swayed.

"Where are we going?" She asked hoping he'd finally give in and tell her.

"Can't tell. You'll find out tomorrow." He promised her.

"Not good enough. Tell me now." She insisted.

"Nope." He demurred. Elena sighed and buried her head in his chest listening to the faint beating of his heartbeat.

"I love you anyways." She sighed.

"That's good because I love you too." He told her kissing the top of her head. She smiled against his chest as the last few notes of the song played.

"Now the bride would like to share a dance with her father before dinner." The DJ announced as the opening notes for "Butterfly Kisses" started up.

"This is the most epic father daughter song." Elena murmured.

"Yes it is. It's been our song since you were little. I always dreamed of dancing to this song with you at your wedding day. It just came faster than I expected." Grayson murmured.

"It happened so perfectly. Thank you for being everything I needed for my whole life." She thanked him.

"If I had been everything you needed you would never have moved out. I was a terrible father." He told her shaking his head.

"No you weren't." Elena demurred.

"Yes I was. I lost both you and Jeremy. What kind of father loses his kids like that?" He asked shaking his head.

"The kind that loves his kids so much he wants to protect them from everything. That's all you did. You wanted the best for us but neither of us appreciated it." Elena whispered.

"I was too hard on you guys. But both of you are happier now than you ever have been. I guess in a way I did my job right.

My children are happy. My daughter is married and my son is in a committed relationship with a girl who is good for him. My kids turned out alright." He said smiling.

"We have you and mom to thank for that." Elena whispered.

"It was all you and Jeremy." Grayson argued.

"Whatever you say dad." Elena smiled as the song started coming to an end. When the song was over, the DJ called for everyone to find their tables.

"It's dinner time everyone. The first table to have all four people sitting at it in assigned seats gets to eat first. After the wedding party of course." The DJ announced and everyone filed to their seats. Elena and Damon sat at their small table for two at the front of the room with the rest of the wedding party next to them.

"I can't wait until dinner is done because this party is going to kick some ass." Jeremy called over to Elena.

"I look forward to dancing with my little brother." Elena replied.

"Of course I'll let you have one dance big sister." Jeremy mock sighed.

"You have no choice in the matter. It's my wedding." Elena insisted, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"This is going to be a fun party." Damon sighed, already counting down the hours until he could take Elena home.


	43. Chapter 43

I loved this chapter. The wedding night! Next up the honeymoon. Only a couple chapters left... I keep getting ideas for a sequel but I don't know yet.

Let me know what you think of this chapter.

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe you're married. I made it through the whole ceremony, and the dinner and now it's time for me to say my speech and I just lost it." Caroline cried as she tried to prepare herself to give her speech.<p>

"Care you'll be fine. I know you will. Remember grade 10 cheer camp and Casey Williams tried to take your spot at the top of the pyramid? You'll get through this just the same." Elena assured her.

"You're right. I'm Caroline Forbes, I can do this." She said marching to the front and picking up the microphone.

"Excuse me everyone, my name is Caroline and I'm Elena's maid of honour. Elena and I have known each other since grade one, when after I spilled a whole box of grape juice on my adorable white dress, she lent me her purple sweater for the rest of the day. We've been friends ever since. There isn't a person in this whole world that knows me as well as Elena does. I am so honoured to be standing here today as her maid of honour. Now, I've known Elena through all her phases. I've knew her when she rebelled for the first time. Remember Elena, breathe. I was there by her side for every rebellious act since that first one. By the way, thank you Grant for such amazing memories. I was also there when she saw Damon for the first time and I remember thinking that someone as hot as him could get Elena out of her shell. I was right. But he did more than that, he made her fall in love for the first time. I was there when she got his name tattooed onto the inside of her wrist. Sure, like every couple they have had some ups and downs but they've always been there for each other. I knew that they would eventually be sitting here, but I just never knew it would be this soon. But no matter how they got here, it's meant to be. Tonight they truly made me believe in true love, along with every other person in this room. You can't deny it when it's staring you straight in the face. So to my best friend and to her new husband. Congratulations." She toasted before the tears started falling. Elena got up and threw her arms around her friend.

"That was perfect." She cried.

"Don't let me cry on your pretty dress." She said pulling away.

"Thank you Care." Elena said softly before sitting back down next to Damon. Alaric made his way up to the microphone and cleared this throat.

"Damon and I haven't always been friends. There was a time I wasn't overly fond of him and I swore I would never like him. But that's in the past and that's where it will stay since Damon has this power. This power that makes even the strongest walls of disdain crumble. He can be caring, witty and downright funny. One thing I know about Damon is that he is the most selfless man on the planet. He would do anything for those he cares about and I pride myself as being one of those very few people. Damon loves deeper than anyone I have ever seen. The way he is with Elena, I don't think anyone who knows him has ever seen him. It is a sight to behold. Damon, I never thought I would be up here giving you a toast on your wedding night. But here I am. I wish you the utmost happiness in your marriage. An eternity of love. I hope you're as happy in your relationship as I am in mine." He said. His toast was simple and to the point. When he came back down off the stage Damon quickly hugged him.

"Thanks Ric." He said.

"You're welcome bestie." He said with a smirk.

"Never call me that again." Damon growled. Alaric laughed and walked off to rejoin Jenna. Caroline had her head on Tyler's shoulder as he held her close.

"I promise we won't take too much of your time, we just want to say something quickly." Grayson started as he stepped onto the stage to make a toast.

"I stand here tonight an extremely proud father, staring into the eyes of a daughter I love more than my own life. Tonight I finally realize that I did do my job right. I raised her well and she took the lessons I gave her in life and found the one person that makes her feel alive. I am so proud of her. Tonight I see the glow of a young woman madly in love with a man who feels the same way about her. Elena, you will always be my little girl no matter how old you get or what you do in life. You will always be my little girl. Damon, you keep my little girl safe above all else and love her every day of your lives together. That's all I ask. I never ever thought I'd say this. Never in a million years, but here I am warmly welcoming Damon into my family. I hope the two of you will be as happy in your marriage as I have been in mine for the last many years." Grayson spoke, his voice hoarse with unshed tears.

"I think that wraps up the speeches, so now... PARTY!" The DJ called out returning to his microphone. He flipped the music back on and people flocked to the dance floor.

"I'm going to get some champagne. You want a glass?" Elena asked Damon a few minutes later.

"I'm fine. I'm going to talk to Ric for a bit. Maybe I can convince him to propose." He said smirking. She tilted her chin up and he kissed her quickly but passionately before walking away. Elena went and stood in line at the bar, talking to cousins and aunts from all over the place.

"Wow, Elena you look beautiful." She heard a voice say to her. She turned her head and glowered.

"Anthony, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I had an invitation. I thought I'd come check it out." He shrugged, looking out of place and vulnerable.

"You really shouldn't be here." Elena sighed.

"I want to apologize. I really shouldn't have done what I did. I know it's a bit late now but I do want to apologize." He said

looking shameful.

"Look, if you want forgiveness that's a long way off. You sabotaged my wedding, the best day of my life and that won't be forgiven just like that." Elena told him crossing her arms.

"I know that. I just went a little crazy. I wanted to be with you so bad and obviously now that's never going to happen. I really am sorry." He said before turning to walk away.

"Anthony! Hang out for a bit. Why don't you dance, have some fun." Elena suggested, deciding at the very least she could let him off the hook for the night. It was her wedding night after all.

"Sure, thanks. Is there any chance you'll let me dance with you?" He asked hopefully.

"We'll see. I have lots of dances to dole out as of right now." She said as she finally got to the front of the line. He nodded and walked into the party looking for someone he knew. Elena grabbed her champagne and almost immediately got intercepted by Grant.

"What's up newly married girl?" He asked hugging her quickly.

"Drinking and looking for someone to dance with." She told him.

"Well you just found someone. Let's go." He said. She handed her glass to Caroline who took it willingly as she followed Grant onto the dance floor.

"Show me your moves tattoo boy." She ordered as they started moving to the fast paced song.

"Any other body modifications I can get you now that you're married?" He asked.

"I think I want this date tattooed somewhere. I just haven't figured out where yet. There's not many places I don't have inked yet and I want it somewhere fairly open." She told him as they moved. She caught Damon's eye over his shoulder and blew him a kiss. He smiled at her before moving onto someone else to talk to. She saw him walk over to Stefan and smiled. At least they were making progress. Katherine was still wearing the black veil. She looked like she was going to a funeral instead of a wedding.

"We'll figure something out Lena. Now quick question for you. Who is the guy your husband is talking to?" He asked curiously.

"Stefan. Damon's brother." She told him.

"Ah, who is the girl he's with and why does she look like you?" He asked having seen her face a while ago when she took a drink of straight vodka.

"Katherine Pierce. Stefan's longtime love. Strange coincidence." She answered.

"I guess. Very strange. I guess the brothers have very similar tastes in women." Grant noted as the song changed.

"They do. But you're staying for a while yet right? I want to have another dance with you before the end of the night." She asked.

"Sure, I'll stay here until the party ends. I don't work tomorrow, I am having fun tonight." He said.

"Good, but I owe Matt a dance. He won't be able to stay long. He works in the morning." She told him as she walked over to her best guy friend.

"Hey Matty, can I have a dance?" She asked holding her hand out as a slower number came on.

"You can have as many as you want." He told her taking her hand and letting her pull him onto the dance floor.

"Good. You know you're one of my best friends right Matt?" She asked him. She needed to be sure he knew that because he was.

"Yeah I know. You are my best friend Elena." He said to her as they started moving along with the music.

"I'm so happy you're here Matty. Tonight wouldn't be the same without you. Everyone I love is here tonight." She said.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. You look so beautiful. I've never seen you so happy. It's amazing." He told her honestly. The conversation died down after that and they just danced.

"You work tomorrow right?" She asked.

"Yeah, the morning shirt of course. My boss is a dick and not only made me work tomorrow after I requested it off but gave me the morning shift." He said.

"Ass-hole. I will come in there tomorrow morning and give him a piece of my mind. Don't think I won't." She told him.

"I would honestly pay to see that." Matt laughed.

"I will do it." She told him.

"Elena, it's your wedding night. You won't be at the Grill before 11 tomorrow morning." He told her.

"Oh yes I will. Our plane leaves for our honeymoon at 11. So we'll be at the Grill at 8 for coffee before the drive to Richmond." Elena explained.

"Isn't that cutting it a bit short?" He asked knowing you had to be at the airport a bit early to check in.

"Not the way Damon drives. We'll be at the Grill for about half an hour until about 8:30 ish. Then head to Richmond and on the plane." She told him.

"Where is he taking you?" Matt asked curiously.

"I have no freaking idea. He won't even give me a little hint. All I know is that it's warm." She muttered.

"At least it'll be a good surprise." He mused.

"I suppose." Elena sighed all her annoyance disappearing as fast as it came.

"I better go. I guess I'll see you in the morning." He said smiling.

"Yep. Your boss won't know what hit him. He's going to see me when I've had practically no sleep." She said.

"Lucky him. Night Elena." He said before walking off the dance floor after the song was over.

Almost immediately Jeremy stepped in and pulled her into his arms.  
>"My turn big sister." He told her as they swayed awkwardly to the song. Jeremy was an awkward dancer, it was never something he enjoyed and it showed through.<p>

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're here. You were an amazing groomsmen for Damon." She murmured to her brother.

"He's a good man. I'm happy you found him. Travis and I had fun with him last night, when he wasn't with you I might add." He said glaring at her pointedly.

"How did you know?" She asked panicked.

"Don't worry, no one else knows. Travis and I weren't asleep when he left." He explained to her.

"I had a nightmare, I couldn't sleep. All he did was sleep beside me, no rules were broken." She assured him.

"I don't care. It was just funny to us that the two of you couldn't stay apart for one night." Jeremy laughed.

"Well now we don't have to." She replied as they danced.

"By the way I know where you're going tomorrow and I'm not telling you." He teased causing Elena to glower at him.

"Tell me. I deserve to know." Elena insisted.

"Sorry no." He said as the dance came to an end. Jeremy immediately sought out Katie and pulled her onto the dance-floor. Elena went and stood beside a dejected looking Bonnie.

"Are you okay? She asked her other lifelong friend.

"I thought maybe this girl was just a distraction. Temporary. But it's not looking like that at all. He's really into her isn't

he?" She asked sadly.

"I'm sorry Bon. He's in love with her. She's perfect for him. I've never seen him happier." She told her friend.

"I know. I just hoped that maybe eventually he would come home and we could restart us." Bonnie sighed.

"I'm sorry Bon. But the two of you should talk, just don't do it here tonight. Let them enjoy tonight." Elena suggested.

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow." Bonnie agreed.

"Are you ready to go? I'm getting tired." Elena asked Damon a couple hours later. Most of the guests had started filing out an hour or so ago. It was mainly just the wedding party and their significant others, the family and a couple other stragglers like Grant. Katherine had long since abandoned the party, tired of wearing the veil and not in the mood to compel everyone who saw her face.

"I've been ready to go for a long time, but I was just waiting for you." He told her.

"Okay, good." She said as they walked over to her parents to say goodnight.

"We're getting tired. We're going to head out. You guys are all leaving pretty soon too right?" She asked.

"Yeah right away actually. You're still meeting us at the Grill for coffee tomorrow morning right?" They asked.

"Yeah first thing in the morning. We have to be in Richmond by 11." She told them.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow. Congratulations again sweetheart." Miranda told her.

"Thanks. I'm so happy you guys were here for this." She said hugging her mom and dad before taking Damon's hand and pulling him from the plantation.

"I can't wait to get you alone. I've missed you so much." He whispered as he led her to his blue Camaro which was ridiculously decorated courtesy of the blonde maid of honour.

"We have barely been apart." Elena laughed as he held the door open.

"Not what I meant. Let's just get home. Stefan and Katherine are spending the night at the bed and breakfast to give us privacy." He told her as he climbed into the care, sparing a grimace at the poor car that was covering in wedding decorations. He sped to the house, eager to get her inside. He wanted her desperately in their bed. He needed to show her how much he loved her especially now that she was his in every possible way.

"Take me inside." She told him when he parked in front of the house. He didn't respond, he didn't have to. He just took off his seat-belt and pulled Elena from the car, taking her inside.

"Soft and slow please. I want you to make love to me." She asked him as they walked up the stairs hand in hand.

"Anything for my wife." He said bending to kiss her softly. She smiled at him as they walked into their bedroom. He shut the door and locked it before going to stand in front of Elena who was staring at him lovingly.

"You know, when you appeared this afternoon with your father I was completely overcome. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life and suddenly everything I wanted to say had completely disappeared. You occupied my every sense, my entire brain. You took my breath away today Elena. I don't think I told you how utterly devastating you looked today." He told her, running his hands down her lace covered shoulders to her bare arms. "I always imagined you picking a strapless dress, more skin for me to ogle. But I think this dress, with its lacy cap sleeves is so much sexier."

Elena sucked in a breath as his hands roamed. He ran his hands back up her arms and gently touched her chest and down her stomach to her hips where he stopped. He ran his hands around her and up her back, relishing in the smooth skin on her upper back.

"Please Damon. Make love to me." She begged, needing him to touch her underneath her dress. She needed his skin on hers desperately. He let her hair down and it cascaded down her back in soft ringlets. He gently ran his hands through her dark tresses and she closed her eyes at the tender treatment. He pulled the jewelled headband out of her hair and placed it on the dresser and unfastened her necklace. She took the earrings out of her ears and lay them on the dresser with the rest of her jewelry before slipping out of the ballet flats she had changed to during the reception. Getting impatient, she started pushing his jacket off his shoulders and he obliged her. He rolled his shoulders, letting the jacket fall to the floor before she started working on his shirt. She pushed each button through the hole carefully. She didn't want to ruin his shirt, it was part of his wedding tuxedo and she wanted to remember it forever. He wrapped his arms around her again, and splayed them on her back. His fingers toyed with the concealed zipper on the back of her dress, before slowly pushing it down. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him, he was just better at hiding it. When the zipper reached its end, she stepped back. The dress hung open and her chest heaved in anticipation.

"You're so beautiful." He told her as he watched her with rapt attention.

"You're not so bad yourself." She responded as she slowly pushed the rest of her dress down. She pushed it over her hips and stepped out of it, before picking it up and laying it over the chair so it didn't wrinkle.

"Wow." he whispered seeing her in her white wedding lingerie. It was a pure white corset with matching white panties. The set came complete with garter belt attached to white thigh high stockings. "Shit, were you wearing those the entire time?"

"Uh huh. You like?" She asked spinning in a slow circle to demonstrate the lingerie at all angles.

"I love." He corrected as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his rapidly hardening body.

"Are you going to make love to me now?" She asked.

"Most definitely." He answered as he deposited her on the bed and removed his pants with no fanfare. She pouted adorably at him.

"I gave you a slow striptease, why couldn't you do the same?" She asked.

"You wanted me to make love to you. Ask and you shall receive." He told her as he slipped onto the bed lying astride her. He pulled the sheets over their bodies, her still covered by the sexy lingerie.

"I still want you to make love to you. Something you are still not doing." She told him, arching up so his hard length brushed against her center through the fabric of her panties.

"So demanding." He teased as he pulled her up so she was sitting up. He gently worked the corset open, liking the set. He didn't want to destroy it. When she was free of the garment he unhooked her garter belt and stockings. As he worked, he made a small pile of lingerie on the floor.

When she was completely bare, he covered her body with his again and kissed her deeply.

"Are you ready for this Mrs. Salvatore?" He asked as he rubbed his aching member against her slit.

"More than Mr. Salvatore." She answered loving her new name. He bent his head down and kissed her passionately. His tongue played with hers in her mouth as he slowly slipped inside her. She moaned into his mouth as he started movie inside her. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back inside quickly.

"So good." She sighed as he moved. He clasped her left hand with his, lacing their fingers together, the bands of their wedding rings touching. With her other hand she ran it through his hair and down his back, trying to touch all of him at the same time. He clutched her hip as he moved, trying to keep the pace slow and tender. They had lots of time to fuck on their honeymoon, the wedding night was for lovemaking.

"You feel so good." He breathed as he continued to bring her higher.

"Oh my God." She moaned when he changed his angle and hit a new spot deep inside her. He pulled back and pulled her with him so she was sitting on his lap.

"Oh." She moaned feeling how deep he was seated inside her. The new position restricted their movement but the intimacy was staggering. Every inch of their bodies were touching and they both loved it. Their gazes locked as he resumed his movements. Blue stared into brown as their lower bodies never missed a beat.

"Damon... I love you so much." She whispered as she moved her hips as much as she could.

"I love you too." He told her as he thrust his hips into her. His pace was getting more erratic the closer he got to climax.

"I'm so close." She pleaded. She could feel her release gathering strength and she wanted him to come with her. She wanted them to come together on their wedding night. There was just something so romantic about the notion of coming together.

"Come with me." He almost begged. His length was twitching with his need for an orgasm. He could feel how close she was so he reached between them and rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb. His efforts paid off and she climaxed hard short moments later. She called out his name and buried her head in his chest.

"Damon..." She breathed when she felt him let go. His orgasm wracked through his entire body and he shook with the force.

"Fuck, I love you so much." He moaned when the final waves went through her.

"I love you too." She whispered as he manoeuvred them so they were lying facing each other in the big bed.

"We're always going to be like this." He told her, kissing her forehead.

"Yes. I can't wait until tomorrow. Two whole weeks just the two of us." She told him smiling.

"Just the two of us." He repeated settling into his pillow.

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope, baby you'll find out tomorrow." He told her.


	44. Chapter 44

Okay here we go because of the finale tonight this got done much faster than I expected. Squeal! It is just a filler chapter, which I know... bad Dannielle. I promised this story would be over in a couple chapters, and it will. But I have to get through the honeymoon and with how happy I am right now might be a couple chapters on it's own. So count on 3-4 chapters left. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"Come on Mrs. Salvatore, time to get up." Damon insisted shaking Elena's shoulders softly.<p>

"Go away." She whined burying her head in the pillow.

"If you don't get up, we won't have time to have coffee before we head to Richmond for the plane." He warned her.

"You kept me up too late last night." Elena groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Whose fault is that? I was more than content to go to sleep last night before you attacked me." Damon reminded her of what happened when they tried to go to sleep the night before.

"It was our wedding night, what did you expect me to do?" She questioned.

"I don't know. You never cease to amaze me Mrs. Salvatore. Now up up up." He insisted clapping his hands.

"How long have you been up? You're already showered and dressed?" She asked swinging her legs out of bed and standing up.

"Almost an hour." He shrugged as she walked into the bathroom.

"How in the hell have you been up for an hour already? We didn't go to sleep until about 4am?" She asked completely baffle.

"Vampire baby. Vampire. I don't need as much sleep as you do."He told her as he left the room. She heard him on the stairs and she took that as her cue to jump into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later she was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a t shirt; a comfortable travelling outfit. She brushed her wet hair back and twirled it into a messy bun and fastening it with an elastic band. She knew her hair would be curly when she took it out later since she hadn't blow-dried it first but didn't care. When she put her brush back onto the vanity she caught a glimpse of the prominent ring on her left hand. She grinned widely, yesterday morning when she woke up there was only the engagement ring there, but now an additional band adorned her finger and she couldn't be happier about it. Mrs. Elena Salvatore. She loved thinking of it. When she was done, she slipped her feet into a pair of comfy ballet flats and walked downstairs where Damon was carrying the luggage out to the car.

"Are you ready Mrs. Salvatore?" He asked with a grin.

"Absolutely Mr Salvatore." She responded with a grin of her own.

"God I love hearing you say that." Damon sighed as he walked over to the Camaro.

"Are you sure you don't want to take my car to Richmond? At least if something vandalizes this while its sitting in the airport parking area, its not your Camaro." She offered.

"If you're sure. I was planning on buying you a better car as another wedding gift anyway." He said looking at her.

"Well then, in that case carry the luggage to mine. Besides mines more roomy in case we come home with more stuff than we went with. I'm just thinking ahead considering you won't tell me where you're taking me." She stated at him pointedly.

"You'll find out at the last possible minute baby. We better go, we're going to be late for coffee. Don't need your family to think I wouldn't let you out of bed. I was very well behaved this morning." Damon told her.

"Yes you were. I'm so proud of you." She laughed as he drove down the street, heading for the Grill.

"I'm glad." He responded.

When they parked in front of the Grill, Damon took Elena's hand and they walked inside. Over half of the people in the bar were people who were at the wedding last night.

"Look who finally decided to stroll in." Caroline teased, although she looked a little worse for wear.

"What happened to you?" Elena asked as she hugged her best friend.

"After the reception a bunch of us decided to go to a club. I drank a little too much" Caroline admitted.

"I'm glad you had fun. But I'll be right back. I promised Matt I'd do something for him." She said going to track down Matt. Elena found him at the bar putting glasses away.

"Hey Matty." Elena said.

"Good morning. You look tired." He noted.

"I am. At least I can sleep on the plane. So where's your boss. He and I need to have a word." She told him.

"Ah right. I thought you might have forgotten about that." Matt said dryly.

"Nope, most definitely not. I'm more tired this morning than I anticipated so it won't be a good conversation for him." Elena told Matt.

.

"Well I will go and grab him for you then." Matt said.

"Well I don't want to make a scene in front of everyone, so maybe you should just take me to him." Elena suggested.

"Yeah, that might be the better idea. You've always been the smart one Elena." Matt laughed. Matt gestured for her to follow him around the bar. He led her to the office and knocked on the door.

"Garry, there is a customer who wants to speak to you. She says it's urgent." Matt called.

"Can't you deal with it Donovan?" He spat from the office. Elena's eyes narrowed and she stared at Matt.

"No, I'm sorry. She specifically asked for you." Matt called back.

"Fine, what the hell do I pay you for if you don't do the job?" He muttered rhetorically as he opened the door. "Well what

do you want?" He demanded when he was standing across from Elena.

"My name is Elena Salvatore, and I am here because I am pissed that you forced Matt to work this morning." Elena started.

"Wait, so you're here because you're friends with Donovan here and you're defending him?" He asked.

"Yes, but don't you dare walk away from me. Matt is one of my best friends and yesterday was my wedding. He had to leave there early last night so he could be here early. He specifically requested today off so he could have fun with us but no you had to be an asshole about it and schedule him. Not only did you schedule him but you made him work by himself. Did you happen to see how many tables are filled out there? The damn restaurant is completely full. So why the hell aren't you out there helping him. I have had to give up random evenings of my life to come in here and help him out. I'm not upset to be helping him, I'm upset because you are such a horrible manager. I've been telling Matt since we graduated to try and do something better with his life. He doesn't need to stress of working here. You can see what it's like to run a restaurant by yourself for a change." Elena told him. Once she said her spiel she waited for him to respond.

"That's quite the opinion you have there young lady." He finally stated.

"I can be very opinionated if I want to be. But that's not the point. If you don't start treating Matt better I will be back and we will do this again." She told him sternly.

"You don't get to tell me how to run my business." He stated.

"No? Well how about this, you start treating Matt better or else I'll stop coming here, and I'll tell all my friends and family to stop coming here. We make up a huge portion of your sales here Garry so you better think long and hard about how you plan on paying your bills if you have no customers. Now I have to go, I only have a little while left before I head on my honeymoon. Thank you for you time." Elena said as her and Matt walked back out front. She quickly hugged Matt who chuckled softly.

"That was something." He told her.

"I didn't lie to you. I gave him a piece of my mind and now he knows where I stand." Elena told him as she waved to Damon who was standing across the restaurant talking to Alaric. Jeremy and Katie were sitting at a small corner table enjoying breakfast and they looked up and smiled at her. The door to the Grill opened and Elena's grandma walked in with a neutral expression on her face.

"Elena, congratulations." She said softly as she walked over to her granddaughter.

"Why weren't you at the wedding?" Elena asked a little hurt that her grandmother had completely boycotted her wedding.

"I couldn't bring myself to attend considering my views on the whole thing. But I can see how happy you are and I can see it's good for you. I may not agree but I can't help but be happy that you found what you are looking for. So congratulations again." She said.

"Thanks grandma." Elena said before surprising her grandmother and hugging her. They pulled back awkwardly and Damon walked over to Elena.

"Baby, it's almost time to go." He said showing her the time on his phone.

"Okay. Just let me say goodbye to my mom and dad. I still think you should tell me where you're taking me by the way." She said as she wandered off in search of her parents.

"Mr. Salvatore, you better take good care of my granddaughter. She deserves happiness more than anyone in the world." Beatrice told Damon before she walked away. Damon watched her go and smiled, maybe the old lady wasn't as loathsome as he thought.

After a few minutes of goodbyes and hugging Elena and Damon were walking back out to the car.

"I'm so excited, two weeks alone with you. Please tell me it's warm where we're going." She asked him.

"Yep. Nice and hot." He affirmed. She sat back and relaxed.

"Will you tell me where we're going before we get on the plane?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when they call our plane." He told her.

"Fine, I suppose I can wait that long." She sighed as she pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

"You're not going to have an option." He told her as he turned the radio on and left it on the station she preferred.

"Thanks baby." She said smiling.

"There better be some majorly kick-ass sex to make up for this torture." He told her.

"It's our honeymoon of course there will be some kick-ass sex." She told him.

"Well good." He said as he drove past the "welcome to Mystic Falls" sign leading them out of town.

After a relatively short drive they arrived at the airport in Richmond. Elena squealed in excitement when he parked the car and opened the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"More than anything." She agreed.

"Good, let's go. Paradise is waiting for us." He told her.

"That doesn't really narrow it down." She told him peering at him through her sunglasses.

"Oh I know." He agreed as he popped open the hatch on the SUV and grabbed their suitcases. They wheeled their suitcases

into the building hand in hand. It didn't take them long to get checked in and sent to their terminals. After a healthy dose of

compulsion, physical searches weren't necessary for which Elena was relieved. She didn't want any other persons hands on her body other than Damon's.

"So what now?" She asked as they sat down in the waiting area.

"We wait. Not long now." He told her as he drew shapes on the skin of her hand. She smiled and lay her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as they were stuck in their own personal bubble.

"Newlyweds I take it." A disgruntled man said as he walked by with a screaming toddler and a whining child.

"As of yesterday." Elena agreed smiling at the family.

"Give it a couple years, one of you will be stuck with the children, the other will be basking on the beaches of Hawaii without a care in the world. Marriage sucks the life right out of you. It's fun when it starts but quite quickly it becomes utterly pointless." He told them sitting across from them.

"I can't think of a time where marriage would ever be pointless." Elena noted.

"Oh just wait until you're divorced and you have custody of the children. Your husband moves somewhere tropical which means anytime you want the kids to see their father, you have to fly them to Hawaii to meet her." He whined rolling his eyes.

"So, we're going to Hawaii are we?" She asked turning to Damon.

"Yes we are. You found out a little earlier than I expected." He told her.

"So where are we going?" She asked hoping he'd just give up and tell her.

"Kauai." He admitted rolling his eyes.

"And where are we staying once we're there?" She asked hoping he'd continue telling her things.

"You will find that out when we get there darling." He told her kissing her temple. She smiled and lay her head back on his

shoulder.

"Why aren't you and mommy still like that?" A little girl asked her father.

"Because mommy lives in Kauai with a surfing instructor." The man answered dryly as he tried to read the book he was reading.

The plane was called shortly after and Damon was immediately relieved that they got to escape the family. He was never so thankful for first class seats in his life.

"Ah how I love first class." Elena sighed as she laid her head back against the head rest.

"Me too, the only way to travel." He agreed.

"I'm so happy you're taking me to Hawaii." She told him kissing his cheek.

"I thought you'd like that. Not too far away but far enough to be secluded from the rest of our family." He said.

"Exactly." Elena agreed. The seat belt light came on and the pilot came on the intercom. When the plane was in motion and done climbing they took their seat-belts off and relaxed.

Elena slept for most of the flight and when the plane began it's descent she woke up.

"Are we there yet?" She asked and Damon grinned.

"Nearly." He told her.

"I'm so excited." She said, nearly bouncing up and down on her seat.

"I know you are." He grinned. He loved how happy she was, and he couldn't wait to see that smile everyday on their honeymoon, and then everyday after that for the rest of their lives.

"Welcome to Kauai Hawaii, the weather is beautiful and I hope you all enjoy your stay." The pilots voice came over the intercom as everyone started gathering their things.

"Finally... two weeks of nothing but us." Damon sighed happily as he grabbed their carry-on's and pulled her off the plane.

* * *

><p>What did we all think of the episode? I'm curious, I know I loved it.<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

I'm sorry for the wait and I know this chapter isn't my best. But I hope you enjoy it regardless. As always let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>When they got out of the airport they immediately spotted the man holding a sign saying "Salvatore".<p>

"Ah there we are." Damon said as he pulled Elena towards the man.

"We're not taking a cab to the hotel?" She asked.

"Most definitely not. I booked a package and would be so pissed if I had to book a cab." He stated as they walked over.

"Mr and Mrs Salvatore. Here are the keys to your complimentary sports car, courtesy of the honeymoon package you chose when you booked with us." The man said handing over the set of keys to Damon.

"Thank you." Damon said.

"You booked a package that came with a car?" She asked skeptically.

"Yep, you know if you did research on resorts such as this, there are some that come with complimentary car rental. For an

extra fee you can have a kick-ass car." He explained.

"I'm not supposed to do honeymoon research. That is all the grooms responsibility." She reminded him as she walked alongside him to the flashy red car.

"I think I like my Camaro better but this isn't too shabby." Damon noted as the man followed them out to the car.

"You know where to find the resort?" He asked politely.

"Yes, we'll be fine." Damon answered as he unlocked the doors and opened Elena's first.

"Very well. The resort is expecting you." He said as he walked back towards the airport.

"How does he get back to the resort?" Elena asked curiously.

"He doesn't work directly for the resort. He works for the car rental service, the resort would have communicated with them the package we reserved." He told her when he climbed in on his side of the car.

"Please tell me you didn't go overboard on this whole thing." Elena pleaded him.

"Pfft, I'm only getting married once so if I went a little overboard not my problem." He told her smirking.

"Well then." Elena grinned.

A few minutes later they pulled into the wraparound driveway of the resort. She grinned out her window and sighed happily. Paradise.

"Welcome to Kauai, do you have reservations?" The polite man in the flowered shirt at the reception asked them.

"Yes, under Salvatore." Damon told them, standing out in his all black attire.

"Ah yes Salvatore, Damon and Elena. Are you here for business or pleasure?" He asked as he pulled up the documents needed.

"Pleasure. It's our honeymoon." Elena answered with a giddy smile on her face. Damon smiled down tenderly at her and kissed her forehead.

"Well congratulations. You are in your own private cottage with a stretch of private beach. There is no parking or driving out that way, but if you wish you can use a golf cart. Your luggage will be there when you get there. Just walk out those doors there and follow the cobblestone path until you reach the cottage closest to the ocean." He told them pointing them out the door. Damon quickly signed the credit card receipt and took Elena's hand once again.

"I can't wait to see it." Elena cheered as they walked outside.

"Also Mr and Mrs Salvatore, there are people at this desk all day and all night so feel free to call for any need you may have." He called after that.

"Thank you." Elena called back and he offered her a kind smile.

They followed the man's directions and found themselves outside an adorable one bedroom cottage. A young man stood outside with their bags.

"Mr and Mrs. Salvatore, welcome. Would you like a tour of your room or of the resort?" The young man asked.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Damon answered unlocking the door.

"Alright. Is there anything I can get for you before I leave?" He asked.

"Nope." Damon answered.

"There is chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of perfectly chilled champagne inside the room courtesy of the resort. Enjoy and please let us know any time at all if there is anything you desire." He told hem before getting back in his golf cart and driving away.

"Ooh champagne and strawberries." Elena sighed clapping her hands together.

"You like that? Come inside." He told her lacing his fingers through hers and leading her into their luxury cottage.

"This place is beautiful. It's idyllic." Elena said of the ocean blue walls and massive windows. The couch was bright, pure white and all the furnishings had an island scheme to them. It was absolutely perfect. They continued to walk through the cottage, taking in the airy kitchen and bright dining room. They walked to the back of the house which was the bedroom and walked in. The bed was huge with a white mosquito net and bright white bedding. The pillows were piled high against the head board and the walls of the room were a bright blue again keeping in with the theme of the rest of the house.

"Wow, baby look at that bed." Elena enthused.

"I know, I don't think I'm ever going to want to leave that bed." Damon noted as he looked at it appreciatively. There was a ceiling fan above them creating a slight breeze. Elena let go of his hand and walked into the adjoining bathroom and sighed. There was a jetted shower with a rain shower head and a free standing tub big enough for two.

"Damon, come in here." Elena called. He walked in behind her seconds later and smiled.

"I take that back. I intend on spending lots of time in here with you." He added on.

"I can't wait to soak in that tub with you." Elena sighed blissfully. She slipped past him again and walked to the double patio doors leading from their bedroom and saw the hot tub sitting on the deck.

"Hot tub baby." Elena called into the house. He walked outside and kissed her temple.

"Why are we even leaving the house at all for the next two weeks. We have everything we need right here." Damon asked rhetorically. He already knew what her answer would be. She had told him on the plane that they were not spending their entire honeymoon having sex. She wanted to experience the real Hawaii and do fun things. He thought sex was fun, but apparently he was wrong.

"I already explained this to you dear." Elena said even though she knew his question was rhetorical.

"I know. Do you want to get in the hot tub with the champagne and the strawberries?" He asked curiously.

"That sounds heavenly. I don't want to leave today, I just want to spend today with you." She told him.

"So now the next question is... do we need suits?" He asked not knowing how she would feel about being naked in the hot tub. The beach at the bottom of the deck was supposed to be private but one never knew if someone was going to come by.

"The beach is private is it not?" She asked.

"Yep." He agreed.

"Since we both know the suits are going to be discarded at some point during the hot tub stay, it's almost pointless." She shrugged as she slowly pushed her yoga pants off along with her panties. She peeled off her t-shirt and dropped it on the deck before slipping into the hot water. He stared at her with his mouth agape as she stared at him with a naughty look on her pretty face.

"You're turn." She prompted him. Without any fanfare at all he stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the hot tub beside her with the strawberries and champagne. He poured them both a flute of champagne and handed on to her, clinking their glasses together.

"To eternity." Elena toasted softly.

"To eternity." Damon agreed clinking their glasses once more. He picked a chocolate covered strawberry off of the plate and slowly brought it to her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and bit through the sweetness.

"Mmm." Elena moaned softly as she chewed the fruit. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, tasting the combination of Elena and the strawberry on her lips.

"Tastes so damn good." He told her as he licked his lips. Elena took a sip of her champagne, unable to believe how incredibly erotic this whole thing was. He fed her another strawberry and kissed her deeply right after again, savouring the taste of the strawberry from her lips.

"I think we should play a game." Elena suggested after he broke the kiss.

"Ooh games. I like games. I am officially intrigued." He told her taking a sip from his flute.

"Not that kind of game. A clean game." She told him.

"What fun are clean games when we're completely naked in a hot tub?" Damon asked baffled.

"I was just thinking that I know next to nothing about you really. We never talk about you. So I was thinking that all the questions you answer, would give you a kiss. Every question you steer away from you would lose a kiss. You can collect the kisses at the end of the game." She told him.

"Does it matter where I kiss you?" He asked.

"Nope." She answered.

"Good to know. Okay bring it on baby." He told her leaning against the side of the hot tub waiting for her questions.

"Okay, was Katherine your first love?" She asked going for the heavy questions first.

"No. It took me many many years to learn that I was never in love with Katherine. You were my first love." He told her caressing her hand.

"One." She tallied.

"Next question." He prompted her, amazed at how simple it was to be honest with her.

"Who was your first sexual partner and how old were you?" She asked casting her gaze downward, embarrassed at her line of questioning.

"Wow. A little jealous are we?" He laughed.

"Just answer the question." She told him,narrowing her eyes.

"I get two kisses for this one, since it's a two part question. But the answer was Rosalie Jepson. She was the tavern owners daughter and I was 18. He tried to kill me after he found out I deflowered his daughter." He smirked at the memory. Elena nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Three." She tallied.

"So what else do you want to know?" He asked.

"Why me?" She asked still to his day baffled why he wanted to be with her. There were so many other women out there that were better than her, prettier, sexier, had a better body, were better in bed, more eager to try new things.

"Why you, what?" He asked.

"Why did you fall in love with me? What did I do to deserve you?" She asked her eyes poring into his.

"I fell in love with you because you're the complete opposite of everyone I've ever known. You saved my life Elena. You accepted my murkier than murky past in stride. You accepted what I am and you never complain. You let me take care of you. That's a big thing for me. I've never wanted to take care of anyone before." He admitted.

"Four." She whispered as she contemplated her next question.

"Do you want to know anything else?" He asked.

"What do you want out of life? Out of everything you have, is there anything else you want?" She asked.

"All I want now is for you to be happy. I will live an eternity happily if I know I made you happy along the way. But if you're looking for one thing that would make me happy, make my existence a success it would be defying biology and science in general. I know how much you wanted a family, and how important that was to you. I would love to find some sort of miraculous method to get you pregnant and the child be biologically mine. That's what I want." He told her.

"Damon..." Elena started.

"Don't Elena, I know it's unlikely. Don't tell me you're going to be happy living like this for the rest of your life.

"But I am. I'm in love with you. I love you more than the prospect of having a family. I chose you over having a family. I choose the idea of living for eternity with you over anything else. I love you enough to give all that up for you." She promised him.

"I don't want you to have to give up stuff for me." He told her shaking his head.

"It's my choice. I'm in love with you, and I chose this life for myself regardless of what I could potentially lose." She promised him.

"Alright, do you have any other questions?" He asked eager to shake off the unsettling feeling of that conversations. He absolutely hated the idea that she was giving anything up for her, regardless of what it was.

"Yes, chocolate, vanilla or strawberry ice cream?" She asked aiming to lighten the conversation.

"My favourite isn't listed?" He noted.

"I don't care. What's your favourite traditional flavour?" She asked.

"You see vanilla is boring. Chocolate is fine and strawberry is good too. I can't pick one. They're all good." He decided.

"You suck. I love strawberry." She told him smiling and taking a sip of her flute of champagne.

"Anymore questions?" He asked.

"Actually no. I would rather you cash in those kisses right about now." She told him placing her flute on the ground after she emptied the glass.

"Is there the possibility of a trade in? Six kisses, into one passionate lovemaking?" He suggested as he slowly moved across the tub to where she was sitting.

"I think that's a fair trade. I'm totally cool with it." She decided as she spread her legs for him to step in between. In the matter of seconds he was sitting on the bench and she was straddling his legs. His hard as steel rod erection pressing into her, while she kissed him hard. Her tongue snaked around his, he fought back and pushed into her mouth taking complete control of the kiss.

While they kissed frantically, she lifted herself up enough to position his erection at her entrance. She teased herself with his tip for a moment before sinking down.

"OH." She moaned when he filled her completely. She held still for a moment before the need to move became too much to resist. She lifted herself off of him, pulling until only his tip was still inside her before sinking down. The passionate noises he was making spurred her on.

"Damon... feel so good." She moaned against the skin of his neck. His hands rested on her hips aiding her movements. She changed her angle a little bit and had him move into her and hit her g-spot.

"Uh... Damon." She moaned. She moaned out a litany of curse words and calls of his name. She moved frantically over him, the water of the hot tub lapping around them. He slipped his hand from her hip to her clit and started stroking it with his thumb. Her mewls and moans got louder and louder as he stoked the fire deep inside. She kissed and sucked at the skin on his neck. He tilted his head to the side to give her more space as he attacked her clit with his thumb more eagerly than before.

"I'm close baby." He warned her. She nodded and gasped when the first waves of her orgasm wasn't over her. He thrust into her once, twice and a third time before emptying himself inside her in several long thick spurts.

"Oh my God. Is it always going to be like this? How does it keep getting better?" She asked leaned her head against his chest completely sated.

"I didn't think we could top what we had already either." He agreed.

"Now I'm exhausted." She breathed.

"How about a nap before dinner?" He suggested as he stood up and carried them into the cottage still dripping wet.


	46. Chapter 46

So sorry for the wait... I honestly have no excuse for the wait. There are only 3 or 4 more chapters left, maybe less. Depending on how fast I can wrap this up.

Thank you to my brilliant beta Courtney. :)

* * *

><p>"So, Mr Salvatore what are we doing today?" Elena asked as she tied a white robe around her still naked body.<p>

"I have a few ideas." Damon told her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her against his body hard.

"Damon..." Elena sighed pushing at his chest and pulling back.

"It's a brilliant plan Mrs. Salvatore. I'm sure you'll enjoy it very much." He told her, pulling her back into him.

"I'm sure I will to, but it's not going to happen. We are not spending our entire honeymoon having sex. We are going to leave the cottage and explore. You told me you were renting a boat, let's take that out." She suggested as he followed her back into the bedroom as she dressed for the day. "It'd be a shame for the rental to go to waste because of your penis."

"It's our honeymoon. I've never had one of these but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to having endless amounts of sex on it." He complained.

"I don't care. I want to go out. It's been three days and I've barely seen the ocean. I am going to the front desk to ask them what we should do today and when I get back you better be in a better mood and more willing to co-operate." She told him.

"I'm already in the mood." Damon huffed earning a hard glare from his wife. "Fine. By the way I think you look incredible in that dress." He told her.

"Thanks. I bought it with you in mind." She said of the strapless eyelet lace dress she was wearing for the day that she paired with some cork wedges. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, adding to the soft, carefree, summery look she was sporting. "But it doesn't change anything. We're still going out today."

"Fine. I'll come with you." He told her pulling a shirt on and following her out the door.

"Why don't you go to the boat and get everything ready there. I'll be right back. You know as well as I do that you will spend the entire walk over there trying to convince me to give up on my plans of actually experiencing Hawaii." She told him.

"Fine, you saw right through my intentions." He sighed.

"I know I did, I know you very well." She reminded him.

"You're the only one who does." He told her.

"I know. I'll be right back." She said as she walked down the path towards the resort. Damon watched her walk away before making his way to the marina to get the rented boat ready for travel.

"Mrs. Salvatore, what can I do for you this lovely morning?" The concierge asked her politely. It was the same **one **that checked them in the day they arrived, Elena was beginning to wonder if he ever went home. He was there every single time they went over there or called in to ask for something.

"Actually I need your advice. As a local, where would you suggest we go visit for the day?" She asked.

"You and your husband rented a boat correct?" He asked.

"Yes, Damon is at the boat getting it ready." She told him.

"You should sail over to the town. There are little shops that sell beautiful jewelry and clothing. It is a must see for tourists, though many refuse to leave the resort. The town is the place of miracles on our island." He told her smiling fondly.

"What kind of miracles?" Elena asked curiously.

"There is a being on the island we call "The fixer", I know it's not a clever name but that's who he is. I can't say he's human because the things he can do are practically inhuman. They are deemed miraculous. He can heal anything from a jellyfish sting to a broken heart. I've seen it happen. I've experienced it. I know nothing has happened to you yet, but at the very least you should see him. Maybe even give him an offering." The concierge suggested.

"The fixer?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"I got stung by a sting ray when I was fishing one time. My wife rushed me to the fixer and and I don't recall how he did it. But he told me to calm down and I did, the next thing I know is the pain was gone; as if it never exists in the first place." He said reverently.

"Perhaps we will check it out." Elena said.

"It is definitely worth it." He agreed.

"What do people offer him?" Elena asked, expecting him to say money and jewels.

"Just animals. Farm animals, pets, fish it doesn't matter. The man loves animals although we have no idea what he does with them. It's not our concern, he has saved so many lives since he came here twenty years ago." He said.

"Hm. But my husband is waiting for me so I better go." Elena said.

"Oh yes of course. Have a good day." He said as she turned and walked out of the resort.

"Figure something out?" Damon asked.

"Let me ask you something. There is a character here known as "The Fixer." Apparently he fixes everything from jellyfish stings to broken hearts but the people never remember how it happened. All they know is he's a hero. They offer him living animals in payment and no one knows what he does with them. Is it possible that he's a vampire who gives the injured his blood and compels away broken hearts?" Elena asked.

"It's very possible. Although helping people like that is not in our nature. Something very profound would have had to happen to this vampire for him to turn like this." Damon answered.

"Yeah. I think he eats the animals too. I think if its a vampire that's where he gets sustenance from." Elena told him.

"You're probably right but I want to check it out. If it's a vampire and he is in any way hostile I have to take care of it. I won't put you in any kind of danger." Damon told her.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Elena said stepping onto the boat.

"I wasn't going to leave you here. You're the one who figured out this guy." He told her taking her hand and helping her into the boat.

"If he helps all these people, do you think he could possibly be dangerous?" Elena asked.

"Stefan is on a bunny diet as I like to call it and he isn't able to be around human blood without completely losing it. It is very hard to have that kind of restraint when you're not consistently feeding on human blood like I do. So either he's really really old, or he's blessed with incredible restraint or he's psycho. It's got to be one of those." He said as he drove the boat around the island, making their way to the village.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Elena asked unsure of what to do.

"You can just sit downand continue looking gorgeous." He told her kissing her forehead.

"Are you worried about what we're going to find at the village?" She asked.

"Not really. I don't worry about these sorts of things. I have the upper hand in this, I have learnt shortcuts to fighting over the years if it comes to that. Besides I have you to protect so that gives me even more motivation." He told her.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Good. Just relax, I have the feeling he isn't really a threat. I'm just curious to meet a vampire who uses all of his powers and abilities to do good in the world." He admitted.

"So am I honestly." Elena admitted as she settled into a seat on the boat as they sailed.

After a little while spent sailing they parked the boat in an empty spot at the marina and Damon jumped off gracefully. He held his hand out for Elena to take and helped her off of the boat.

"This place is cute." Elena noted as she looked at her surroundings.

"Its not bad. I personally prefer the resort of obvious reasons, but this is kinda cool." He told her.

"Your preference for the resort has nothing to do with privacy does it?" She asked rhetorically.

"None at all." He said smirking at her as they walked. They looked around road side stands where people were selling jewelry and clothing. Elena found some gifts for her friends and family plus a few little things for herself.

"Have you given any thought to what you'd like to change about the Boarding House, if anything?" He asked as they walked; they're linked hands swinging gently between them.

"I love the house the way that it is. It's beautiful and perfect." She told him.

"Are you sure there is nothing you'd like to change?" He asked again.

"I would like if we landscaped the yard a little bit. It's such a big lot that we could do so much with it." Elena suggested

"What would you like to do?" He asked.

"I would love a hot tub, like the one we have here. But I think we should put a pond in with koi, and some beautiful flower gardens. I love flowers." She told him.

"How about when we get home, I'll call up a landscape company and you tell them what you want done. You can have whatever you want." He promised her.

"Really? But I want it to be what you want **too." **She told him.

"I want you to be happy with the house inside and out. I have no intention of ever moving so you have to like every aspect of the house." He told her.

"Okay, but if you come up with any ideas or suggestions make sure you tell me. This yard is as much yours as it is mine." Elena told him.

"Deal." Damon said.

"Good. Now where the hell is this fixer character?" Elena asked not having come across him as they walked.

"You are looking for the fixer ma'am?" A middle aged woman asked.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Elena asked.

"Next street over. You will see his assistant standing outside his hut." She told Elena kindly.

"Thank you." Elena said as the two of them started walking.

When they found the hut they walked up to the assistant who was talking to an older lady who was offering them a chicken.

"We need to see "The Fixer" right now." Damon said firmly.

"What is your emergency?" The assistant asked.

"It has everything to do with the fact that I don't think your boss is as good as he thinks he is. I think he's a fraud and a phony, so maybe you should bring him out here and prove me wrong." Damon said knowing that was the best way to go.

"You will eat your words. The Fixer is not a phony." The assistant stated as he stepped into the hut. Damon could hear him conversing with who he assumed was "The Fixer."

"You may go in." The assistant stated holding open the door for them to pass through. Damon rolled his eyes and took Elena's hand as they walked through the open doorway.

"Please enter." A voice summoned them. The voice was calm and serene, the kind of voice that screamed mysticism. They walked through an orange, partially transparent curtain and Damon's eyes immediately widened.

"Anthony?" He questioned with his eyebrows nearly touching his hairline.

"Anthony?" Elena questioned Damon looking between him and The Fixer who was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Damon Salvatore, it is a pleasure to see you again." Anthony, The Fixer greeted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon asked shaking his head.

"When you turned me I was brutal for around a quarter of a century. Then an idea struck me and I knew I had to somehow repay the lives I took. I couldn't be a monster. Morality overcame me and I was depressed for five years, fretting about the lives I couldn't bring back. I knew there was no way I could bring back the people I killed in cold blood, so I decided I would help others. I moved here and became The Fixer. I save countless lives every year. In the past twenty years I have saved more lives than I killed in the first thirty. It's not just physical injuries I heal either, it's emotional ones too. I am a miracle worker." Anthony explained.

"Interesting." Damon replied, unsure of how to reply to the vampire he turned out of sheer boredom fifty years ago.

"Are you still feeding off of humans, seducing, killing and being downright awful?" Anthony asked looking disgusted at the thought.

"I rarely kill. I only feed from Elena, and there is only one woman on my radar that I am remotely interested in seducing and I do it on a very regular basis. I was never awful, I was flawed but there are worse vampires out there." Damon told him.

"What happened to you? The Damon Salvatore that turned me would never have changed. He would have seduced, fed then kill or compel. That's the mantra you instilled in me, depending on how annoying the prey was." Anthony asked seemingly baffled by the tamer vampire before him.

"Elena happened. Anthony this is my wife Elena." Damon said introducing the two. Anthony held out his hand for her to shake and she shook it smiling at him.

"Wife! Wow you have changed. Just for the record that's a good thing. I am very happy your life is coming together as mine is. So what brings you to Kauai?" He asked taking a sip from a gold goblet with what Damon assumed to be animal blood.

"Our honeymoon. We just got married a few days ago." Damon told him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Wonderful. That truly is wonderful. I have always dreamed that you would find happiness. I could feel your unhappiness last time I saw you and it made me sad. Can I get you anything?" He asked realizing that he hadn't offered them anything to drink.

"Nah we're fine. I'm really not into what you serve." Damon told him wincing at the glass Anthony raised to his lips.

"Animals are a much kinder method of feeding. If I'm going to be a vampire I want to make sure I'm not harming the people I've vowed to protect." Anthony explained.

"I see. The secret is compulsion. They don't even have to remember that you took from them. Isn't that more humane than taking the life of an innocent animal?" Elena asked.

"Certainly not. I refuse to harm a human. Animals are the better way to go." Anthony hissed.

"Damon bites me all the time and feeds from me but I'm still perfectly healthy." Elena told him standing her ground. She hated the idea of this guy feeding off of innocent animals. The idea made her stomach flip.

"I live the most humane life I can possibly live given the circumstances. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave. I have customers who need me." He said.

"I'd be glad to leave." Elena said not liking this guy already.

"It was definitely interesting to see you again." Damon said following Elena out.

"You as well Damon. I pray that you have a peaceful existence." Anthony called to them as they walked out.

"That guy is a freak." Elena exclaimed when they were walking back to the boat.

"I can't understand why he lives the way he does. It's completely insane." Damon agreed with her.

"I can't believe you turned him." Elena stated snorting.

"He wasn't like this when I turned him. He was fairly normal." Damon defended as he helped her back into the boat.

"He's certainly a strange one, that's for sure. Now what should we do?" Elena asked.

"I was just thinking about sailing for a bit. I'll get us into open waters and then we'll turn off the engines and let the boat float. We can relax a little bit. I put a bottle of wine in the cooler." He told her. She grinned at him and stepped into the cabin and found the bottle of wine he said there was. She found glasses in the little cabinet on the small watercraft and went back up. She put the wine on the small table with the glasses and walked over to Damon. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"This has been the best few days of my life." She told him.

"I'm glad." He replied as he continued to steer the boat.

"You are really good at this." She noted as she kissed him once more.

"Driving the boat?" He responded.

"No, being my husband. You are perfect." She told him as she nuzzled into his back.

"So are you. I want to be perfect for you." He told her as he got far enough away from the coast. There were no boats close by but Damon could see some in the distance. He shut off the engine and the boat just bobbed in the water. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body.

"I love you Elena Gilbert." He told her as he bent down to kiss her. They kissed passionately for a moment before he broke it and smiled at her.

"Salvatore. You called me Elena Gilbert. Elena Gilbert- Salvatore." She told him before kissing him again.

"God I love you."He groaned against her lips.

"Make love to me." She told him smiling at him.

"Where?" He asked.

"Right here." She told him as she gently lowered herself to the deck of the boat.

"God I love you." He repeated as he followed her down until he was lying astride her body. She giggled as he wrestled open his shirt and tossed it onto the floor of the boat.

"You are a mighty fine sight Damon Salvatore." Elena noted as she ran her hands down the ridges of his abs. He grinned at her again before lowering his head and capturing her lips with his. While he kissed her he reached for the hem of her dress and pushed it up, bunching it up around her hips. He pulled away long enough to pull the scrap of lace away from her womanhood before settling back over her. He kissed her again, they kissed like their lives depended on it. The kiss gaining intensity the longer it went on. Damon trailed his hands to her wetness and ran his finger down her slit, spreading the moisture around.

"I need you inside." She pleaded as her hands tried to work their way into his jeans. He raised his hips up enough so she could push the jeans down once she had them unfastened. "Sometimes I really love the fact that you go tend to always go commando."

"Is there ever a time when you don't like it?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"There are a couple times when it's majorly inconvenient." She admitted as he kicked the rest of his jeans off after she

pushed them down.

"I can't see that. All underwear causes is more work in getting me naked." He told her. He positioned himself at her entrance and she brought her knees up to cradle his body.

"Just do it." She pleaded as he ran his firm erection along her slit. She tried to move with him, but his weight kept her pressed into the deck of the boat.

"Alright alright." He sighed acquiescing to her request. He slowly slid inside her until he was completely buried inside her. She ran her hands down his back and over his well formed ass before making the return journey back up. He placed his hands flat on the deck as he started stirring his cock inside her. He would pull back before thrusting back in before doing a rolling motion with his hips causing her to sigh breathlessly. His movements were making her crazy and he had just started but she was already close to the edge. His movements had him bumping her clit on every thrust. He pulled one of her legs up and placed it on his shoulder changing up the angle in which he was penetrating her at.

"Oh my God... so good." Elena screamed when the new position had him brushing into her G-spot.

"Let it out baby. Let me hear you." He insisted as he continued moving.

"Oh God." She hissed, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he moved. The man really was a sex God and anyone who tried to dispute that would have Elena to deal with. Feeling his orgasm creeping towards him, he reached between them and rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut unable to keep them open anymore. She arched her back, pushing her hips further into him as he moved. Both of their movements getting more erratic.

"Oh God Damon I'm so close." She screamed as she clawed at his back desperate for the pleasure she knew he could give her. He continued the pressure he was exerting on her clit but lowered his head to take one dusky pink nipple into his mouth. He laved at it with his tongue before gently biting down on it. The combination of everything he was doing to her, pushed her over the edge screaming his name. Her eyes were squeezing shut as she climaxed hard around him. He followed suit after three more thrusts, spilling himself inside her.

"Wow." Elena sighed a few minutes later when she was finally able to articulate a response.

"That good huh? It took you that long to come up with a response." He teased.

"I can't help it that you're so good at it." She responded.

"I know I'm good. Care to take this back to the cottage so I can show you again how good I am?" He questioned as he flexed his hips into hers, making her aware that he was still inside her.

"How about right here, right now." She suggested as she arched into him and squeezed her inner muscles around him making him harden inside her.

"Ask and you shall receive." He told her as he rolled on top of her again.


	47. Chapter 47

Only a couple chapters left, the number keeps changing on me so I'm not even going to try.

Thanks again to my brilliant beta Courtney for whipping this chapter into shape.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm sad." Elena noted the next morning as she was sitting on the small deck with a cup of coffee.<p>

"Now what do you have to be sad about?" Damon asked curiously as he brought his own cup of coffee to the table to sit down.

"This is our last full day here. We go home tomorrow. That means that honeymoon is over and real life starts up again. I have to go back to work and you have to go back to the council." Elena told him frowning slightly.

"If it means anything, going home isn't going to change anything." Damon promised her.

"But here it's just us. You and me all day everyday. At home we have everyone else in our lives." Elena told him wishing it could just be them for a while longer. "I really enjoy this... just us. There's nothing and nobody to worry about."

"Every marriage has to endure other people. It can't just be us all the time. Your parents and the rest of your family are a big part of your life too." Damon reminded her.

"I know, it's just this place is paradise and I don't want to leave. I want to stay here forever." Elena admitted.

"No you don't. You want to go home and be married to me. This is our honeymoon, it's meant to end. Real life has to start at some point." He told her covering her hand with his.

"I know. It just sucks is all." She sighed, draining her cup.

"So what do you want to do today, since it's our last day and all?" He asked copying the action and draining his coffee cup.

"I want to enjoy Hawaii. I mean we've barely spent any time on the beach and I want to do that." She told him honestly.

"It's odd isn't it? We've been in Hawaii since the wedding but we have only spent a few hours all together on the beach." Damon agreed with her.

"Then it's settled. I'm going to get my swimming suit and before you say it, yes I do need it. I am not skinny-dipping in the ocean with you. The hot tub is one thing because it's private but the ocean is not." Elena told him pointing her finger at him.

"You know me so well, Mrs. Salvatore." Damon laughed.

"Yes I do so don't even suggest what you're so obviously thinking. There is no time for sex today, that can wait until we're back home." Elena told him firmly.

"Really? You're banning sex for that long?" He asked shocked. "It's our honeymoon what else are we supposed to do?"

"We're supposed to spend time together. I'm sure most couples do other things other than having sex." Elena told him as she walked into the cabana and into the spacious bedroom. Damon followed behind her and sat down on the bed.

"I'm going to miss this room." Elena told him.

"We can remodel our bedroom back in Mystic Falls to look like this one." He suggested.

"But then it wouldn't fit with the rest of the house. The house is done in such dark colours, it's so old and antique, adding something like this would take away lots of the original charm." Elena decided.

"We could remodel the entire house if that's something that interests you. Or if you are absolutely refusing to remodel that house and it doesn't actually make you happy, I'm more than willing to build something on another lot of land. You can have whatever you want." He promised her as she tied her bikini top onto her body in a tight knot.

"I love the Boarding House. I love the antique look and everything else about it. Maybe if the curtains aren't such a dark colour the house won't be so dark. Little changes that won't take away the antique charm of the house I'm fine with. That house is so beautiful, I would hate myself if I changed it." Elena told him decisively.

"I agree with you. But if it was something that you wanted then it would be something you got." He told her as he quickly switched between cotton drawstring pants and swimming trunks.

When they were both ready to head to the beach, there was a knock at the door of their cottage.

"Who the hell?" Damon asked as they walked to do front door together, clad only in their swimming attire. Damon opened the door and found Anthony "The Fixer" standing there.

"Damon, I was hoping I would catch you." Anthony greeted.

"What do you want Anthony?" Damon asked crossing his arms.

"I wanted to say hello and visit with you because I know you're leaving soon." He told him.

"My wife and I are busy today. We're heading to the beach. Don't you have people to save?" Damon asked staring at him. He had no idea why Anthony would be standing at their door, they hadn't parted on the best of circumstances when they saw each other last.

"Oh but it is necessary that we speak. You basically called me a fraud, and I don't appreciate that. I am not a fraud. I save lives and make the world a better place. What do you do?" Anthony asked coldly.

"I head the Founders Council in Mystic Falls. I save lives and make lives better in a completely different way; a more logical and sane way." Damon told him not releasing his defensive stance.

"I cannot do my job unless everyone on the island believes in me. You're on the island and you don't believe in me. I need your support. You're my sire." Anthony told him.

"I don't support this completely insane life you live. At least I don't lie about what I am, you make people think that you're making miracles by saving their lives but you're not. On top of that you're partial to furry kitties and puppies as nourishment."Damon told him.

"It is a better way of feeding than off of people. I ask you Salvatore how have you been feeding since you got here?" He asked knowingly.

"I brought a cooler of blood bags that took a lot of compulsion to get through airport security and I feed off of my wife. It's fun." Damon told him.

"You are targeting an innocent human by feeding off of her during sexual relations. How does that make you better than me?" Anthony asked getting defensive too.

"It's consensual." Elena interjected.

"I don't need consent to feed off of animals." Anthony told them.

"Do the people who are bringing you these animals know what you're doing with them? Do they know that you're essentially eating their children's pets?" Damon asked.

"It's none of their concern. I'm saving their lives. But I see I am not going to get your support and I have no intention of fighting you for it. It would only result in my death. I must be going Damon, I have a business to run. I do hope you enjoy your life." Anthony stated getting up and walking out of the cottage.

"He has seriously lost all his marbles." Damon said shaking his head.

"It's people like him that make me happy to know I'm going home soon." Elena agreed as they walked towards the back door to head to the beach.

"But he is right about one thing though. If he were to fight me it would only result in his death. He's not stupid." Damon added as they walked down to the water with a blanket in hand. Elena spread the blanket out on the sand and dug an umbrella into the ground over top of it before taking Damon's hand and leading him to the water.

"Let's just forget everything about Anthony for the rest of this trip. He's not important." Elena decreed as they stepped into the surf. There were people surfing in the waves and Elena grinned.

"I want to try that." Elena decided.

"You want to try surfing?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows.

"How hard can it be?" Elena asked as she walked over to a surf shack on the beach with a very tanned young man managing it.

"You do that. I'm going to wait over there." Damon said pointing to their blanket.

"Oh I shall. I will show you that I am fully capable of getting up on a surf board." Elena told him determined to do this right. She walked over to the window at the surf shack advertising surfing lessons and board rentals.

"Hello can I help you?" The guy asked smiling.

"Are you a surf instructor?" Elena asked.

"Yes. Do you want lessons?" He asked.

"Absolutely. I need to show my husband over there that I am fully capable of getting up on a board. If you get me on a wave standing up I will pay you double whatever you rate usually is." Elena told him desperate to prove that she could do it to Damon. He was likely to tease her about it forever if she failed and depending on what she decides for the vampire issue could be a long time.

"Really? You don't have to pay me double ma'am. It's my job to get you on a board." He told Elena.

"But I'm hoping to persuade you to do an even better job than you usually would. This is crucially important. I will get teased about this forever if I fail." She told him seriously.

"I'll see what I can do." The instructor said laughing.

"Thank you. So any chance these lessons can start now?" Elena asked.

"Absolutely. Come over here, I'll show you what to do on the sand first then in the water." He told her.

"Okay." Elena said following him to an open stretch of sand near the waters edge. He placed a bright yellow board down on the sand and told Elena to lie down on it. Over the next hour or so he taught her all about getting on the board, footing balance and everything else.

"I think I got it." She told him.

"Are you ready to hit the water?" The instructor who's name she found out was Carson, asked.

"Definitely. My husband is going to be so surprised." Elena told him, aware that Damon was most likely listening to the entire conversation. She was so lucky that he wasn't an overly jealous man. Well he was, but he was handling it very well this entire trip, probably because it was their honeymoon and he was eagerly waiting to see her fail. When a nice sized wave started approaching Carson told her to start paddling. But of course she slipped when she went to jump up onto the board and hit the water. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Damon start to rise in concern, but when he saw that she was fine he sat back down. She could almost picture the smirk on his face now that he knew she was okay.

"Damn it." Elena stated paddling back to Carson.

"It wasn't horrible, you were just a bit late. Try it again except jump up when I tell you to." He told her good-naturedly.

"Okay, I'm ready to try again." She told him as another set started moving in.

"Great. Start paddling." He told her and she immediately did what he said. This time went she went to stand up on the board it worked. She didn't fall until she hit the bottom of the wave. She flipped off the board and went crashing into the water. She could almost sense Damon's panic so she swam back up to put his fears to rest. She couldn't see the expression on his face from where she was but could tell he was relieved.

"How did I do?" She asked when she got back to Carson.

"Very good. That was nearly perfect. Another good wave is coming in if you want to give it another shot." He told her.

"Yes again." She agreed.

"I would be willing to bet your husband is probably beside himself watching you fall though. I know I would be if my wife was out here." He noted.

"I'm sure he is. But I know him well enough that as long as I come back out and I go again he knows I'm fine." She explained.

"That's good. Alright paddle." He told her and she did as he said again. Third times the charm, Elena thought to herself as she paddled to another perfectly sized wave. This time we stood up on the board and went through the wave perfectly. Elena was certain it was sheer dumb luck but was proud nonetheless. Carson cheered from where she left him as she jumped into the water from her board.

"That was amazing." She enthused with a wide smile that was usually only caused by adrenaline.

"That was so good. You've got it. I have never trained someone who made it through a wave on her third try." He told her.

"I was determined. Now I have to go rub it in my husbands face. After I pay you of course." She told him.

"The surf instructions are included in the price of your stay. You don't have to pay me." He told her.

"Oh yes I do. Any other instructor wouldn't have gotten me on my board nonetheless actually surfing. Let me go get some money from my hubby." She told him.

"I really shouldn't accept it. As employees we're not supposed to accept bribery or anything of the sort." He told her shaking his head.

"Alright. You work through the resort right?" She asked him.

"Yes I do." He agreed.

"I will be talking to the manager and telling him to give you the money that I'm going to give him. Thank you for the lessons." She told him.

"You're welcome. You're a natural, make sure you do it more often." Carson told her waving as she walked away.

"Thank you. You made the last day of my honeymoon something." She told him as she walked back over to Damon.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"It was a rush. I loved it." Elena told him.

"That's good. I admit I got worried a couple times but you're pretty good." He told her.

"Yes, but now I need you to do me a huge massive favour." She told him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I need you to compel the instructor to take money from me. He deserves to get paid for what he taught me but he's too moral." She told him.

"I thought you were going to force-feed it to the resort manager?" Damon asked.

"This is a better plan. This way I can guarantee he actually gets it." Elena told him.

"Alright. I'll be right back." He said pecking her on the lips before walking over to the surf shack. Damon returned a

couple minutes later with a smile on his face. "All done. Money safely in surf instructors hands."

"Good. Now what should we do for the last day of our trip?" She asked.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I'd be totally content just staying right here." She admitted.

"Then that's exactly what we shall do." He told her as he laid down on the blanket.

The next day came too quick for either of them.

"I really don't want to do home." Elena sighed from the bed while Damon packed up their things.

"Sadly we don't have an option. You have to go back to work on Monday." Damon reminded her.

"But this is paradise. I don't want to leave paradise. This bed, this room the entire resort has been so perfect." Elena whined.

"I know you don't want to go but we don't really have an option. Just think of how excited your family is going to be to see you." Damon told her.

"They'll still be there if we stay for a few more weeks." Elena pleaded.

"We can't. I'm sorry. I promised I'd be there for the council meeting on Monday. Besides everyone is going to want to know how the honeymoon was." Damon prompted her.

"They don't need to know, no one needs to know. I need to stay right here in this bed." Elena pleaded.

"I wish we could, but we really have to go. Our flight leaves in just over an hour." Damon told her taking hold of her hand and pulling her from the bed.

"Ugh fine." Elena muttered as she followed him out of the cottage they had shared for the past couple weeks.

A little while later they were walking through the airport hand in hand.

"I hate this place." Elena stated when they were sitting down waiting for their plane to be called.

"Why is that?" He asked, loving how reluctant she was to leave.

"It's taking me away from my honeymoon. I love my honeymoon." Elena whispered.

"Ah it's always hard coming back from your honeymoon isn't it? My husband and I take a honeymoon every year." A middle-aged woman stated when she sat down next to Damon.

"That's not actually a bad idea. A different country every year. What do you think Elena?" Damon asked.

"It would just be a holiday. A honeymoon only happens after you get married." Elena noted.

"Not necessarily. A honeymoon is literally a trip for husbands and wives to take. I know of many couples who take numerous honeymoons." Damon explained.

"We can do this every year?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely. If it's something you want and you can even pick the place next year." He promised her.

"Alright, I guess that brightens this up considerably." Elena decided.

"That's good because we have to have bright happy smiles on our faces when we land and we have to keep those bright happy smiles on until we meet up with your parents." He told her.

"Do we have to meet up with them right away when we get home?" She asked.

"Yep, they will likely be at the house when we get there." Damon told her as their fight got called.

"Goodbye paradise." Elena sighed as they got up and walked to the gate to board their first class flight.


	48. Chapter 48

We're quickly coming to the end of this story. I'm thinking there may be a sequel to it, an idea keeps floating around my head that I can't get rid of. Enjoy this somewhat longer than usual chapter.

Thank you Courtney for betaing this, you're amazing. :)

* * *

><p>As predicted when they pulled up in front of the house after finally getting back from Hawaii, there were several cars parked outside.<p>

"How did they even get inside?" Elena asked shaking her head. She had really wanted one night to lay low before meeting up with everyone. Apparently everyone who knew them wanted to know how the honeymoon was, not that it was any of their business.

"We're home." Elena called wearily when she opened the front door.

"Lena!" Caroline squealed rushing around the corner and throwing her arms around her.

"Hey Care. What are you doing here?" She asked hugging her friend back.

"I had to see you after your honeymoon. You're so tan. Wow you look amazing." She said appraising her best friend.

"Thanks." Elena answered grinning. If Caroline thought she looked amazing after a long flight then she must be doing something right. It must be all the sex she'd been having.

"Lena, how was the trip?" Her dad asked appearing from the sitting room.

"It was wonderful. Every single part of it. I learned to surf." She told him.

"You learned to surf?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes I did. Even ask Damon." She told him. Damon nodded his head agreeing with Elena so everyone dropped the topic.

"Well come on in and sit down." Grayson urged them.

"This is our house dad." Elena reminded him and he laughed.

"Right I knew that." He shrugged.

"It's great to see you all and I'm so happy you guys came to see us. But I'm so tired from the long trip and the time difference." Elena hinted really hoping they'd all just leave so she could get some sleep before work the next morning.

"Alright Elena has a point. That was a long flight they were just on, so maybe we should let them get some sleep." Miranda called over the group.

"Thank you mom. I have to work in the morning." She added on.

"Oh come on, she just wants to be alone with her husband so she can jump his bones again." Caroline called out with a smirk on her face. Elena's face went a deep red colour and she immediately started denying it.

"No, I'm tired. I want to sleep." She told them with her eyes fixated on Caroline.

"Since when has tired been a different way of saying primal monkey sex?" Caroline teased.

"Shut it Caroline, or I'm not telling you about the resort, of the cottage, or the really hot surf instructor." She told her friend with her arms crossed.

"Super hot surf instructor. Tell me tell me please." She pleaded.

"Sorry, can't. It's time to go." Elena pointed to the door with a smirk on her face.

"You can't tell me that little tidbit of knowledge and them hold it back from me. Please Lanie." She pleaded.

"Nope, it's bedtime for Elena. Unlike some people I work in the morning." She explained.

"Why on Earth would you go back to work the day after your honeymoon ends?" Caroline demanded.

"Scheduling mix-up. I booked one day short off." She told them as everyone started filing out of the house.

Once everyone was gone Damon turned to Elena.

"Finally alone." He told her as he leaned down to kiss along her neck. Her reflexively tilted her head to give him better access to the most sensitive parts.

"Damon... no. I really do have to get some rest." She told him as she tried to push him away feebly. Her mind was telling her to get him off of her but her body was already aching for his touch.

"Elena... you know you want it as bad as I do." He urged her. "I thought that was why you wanted Caroline to leave you alone so bad."

"No, I want to go to bed." She complained, but she still tilted her head to the side to give him better access. "Im exhausted, Damon."

"Alright, let's go to bed." He told her taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

"Not what I meant." She sighed as he pulled her to their bedroom.

"Here let me undress you." He told her as he stood her in the middle of the room.

"Why are you trying to seduce me?" She asked.

"I'm going to prove that you want this as much as I do." He told her as he kissed her lips far too briefly.

"If you're going to kiss me at least do it properly." She told him pouting.

"Lift your arms." He told her and she found herself forced to comply. She was pretty sure he was right about her, she wanted this as bad as he did. But she would never admit that. He took the hem of her shirt and pulled it upwards and over her head leaving her upper body only clothed in a pale blue bra.

"Nice." He whispered as he pressed kisses all over her upper body. He started at her jaw and trailed kisses down onto her neck where his kisses got slightly harder. He sucked and nibbled the skin trying to mark her as his.

"Damon..." She groaned as she tilted her head again. He smirked against her skin, the smell of her arousal filling the air. He moved to the front of her neck and licked a trail from there to the valley of her breasts. He moved and sucked a nipple through the lace of her bra causing her to yelp. He squeezed the other in his hand at the same pace he was sucking on the other through the lace.

"I'm going to make you beg to have me inside you. And even when you beg I'm not sure I'm going to do it." He told her.

"Oh God." She moaned when he reached behind her and unclasped the bra.

"Have I ever made you come just by sucking on your tits?" He asked curiously.

"No. God please." She begged needing an orgasm by now and not caring how she got it.

"You want me to try it?" He asked raising his eyebrows loving the challenge she essentially put out in front of him.

"God yes." She decided, knowing there was no point in hiding what she wanted now. Damon always got exactly what he wanted out of her and always made her feel like she wanted it in the first place. He smirked at her and bent his head to take a pebbled nipple into his mouth. He sucked an laved at the tight little bud while his fingers placed with the other one. He squeezed it and tugged at it, pinched it twisted it. All the sensations going straight to her core while he sucked and nibbled on the other one.

"Damon, I'm already so close." She told him.

"Come for me baby. You know you want to." He urged her, lifting his head away from her breast for a moment before returning to the task at hand.

"Oh God." She groaned when a small orgasm went through her body. It wasn't nearly as intense as the orgasms when he was inside her, but it was pleasurable nonetheless.

"I win." He bragged when he stood up straight again.

"Now let me go to sleep." She ordered him.

"Uh uh. You haven't let me finish undressing you yet." He reminded her.

"I'm never going to get to bed tonight." She whined.

"Stop whining and you'll get lots of sleep. You're going to need it after I'm done with you." He warned her as he ever so slowly removed her pants and panties.

"Damon..." She pleaded knowing she needed rest if she was going to get through tomorrow at work. The first day back after holidays was always painful.

"Elena... relax. I didn't get to have you yesterday and I didn't get you this morning either. I'm going to have you now." He told her.

"Please be quick. I promise that we'll do this slower tomorrow." She promised him. The flight took a lot out of her, especially when their connecting flight was delayed.

"I'm going to hold you to that. Get into bed, I'll be quick." He promised her as he pulled his shirt over his head and quickly rid himself of the confining denim. Elena did exactly as he wanted and climbed under the covers on their bed. He walked over to the light-switch on the wall and flipped it off before walking back to the bed. He crawled into the bed and situated himself over her.

"I'm ready for you." She told him spreading her legs as wide as they would go. He traced her slit with his finger, spreading the moisture around before lining himself up with her. He sank forward, filling her slowly. Her mouth hung open in a wide "O" shape as he slowly filled her.

He lowered his head to capture her lips between his, kissing her as he pressed the rest of the way into her. When he was fully seated inside her, he pulled out until just his tip was inside her before slamming back in.

"Oh." Elena breathed as he repeated the action over and over again. He would pull almost all the way out before slamming back inside her to the hilt. Elena dug her nails into his back as she fought for control.

"Please." She begged as she tried to raise her hips to meet him. He tightened his grip on her hips, ensuring that she couldn't move against him.

"Just hold on." He told her and she did as he said. She dug her nails into his back and he growled at the slight prick of pain.

"Damon I'm so close." She begged as he picked up his pace. Thrusting in and out of her at a near vampire pace. She bit her lip as her orgasm washed through her moments later. The force of the sensation had her curling her toes and squeezing her eyes shut with her mouth open in a silent scream.

"Fuck..." Damon moaned when after a couple more thrusts he came inside her violently. He released in several long spurts, filling her completely.

"That was so incredible." Elena whispered reaching up to lazily kiss him.

"I know." He told her rolling off of her and collapsing into the bed. Gathering whatever energy she could, she rolled over and lay her head on his chest.

"I'm going to get some sleep. You better have something amazingly sexy planned for tomorrow after I get home from work." She told him.

"Issuing a challenge are we?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Look at it however you want." She told him shrugging.

"I shall. A challenge it is." He decided.

"I love you." She murmured as she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you too wife." He told her smiling into the dark. Every time she said those words it made it feel like a huge weight was lifted off of his chest. It didn't matter that she had married him, still the words meant everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alarm went off far too soon for Elena.

"Why?" She whined when the shrill beeping noise went through the room.

"You're the one who wanted to go to work." He muttered with his head stuffed in the pillow.

"I have to. I can't call in sick. I better go shower." She decided, swinging her bare legs out of the bed.

"You better before I decide to take advantage of you again. I didn't have quite enough last night." Damon told her as he raised himself up on his elbow.

"I'm going don't worry. If I don't go right now I won't. Then Dennis will be upset with me." She said.

"Fine, go. Get out of here." He told her shooing her from the bed.

"I'm going." She said rushing away from the bed into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Elena was out of the shower with a short robe wrapped around her body while she blow-dried her hair.

"Hurry you're running out of time." Damon teased from his spot in their bed.

"I'm going as fast as I can." She called back as she straightened her hair and fastened a section of it back with a clip. She quickly applied her makeup before she rushed out of the room and into the closet. She slipped on some lacy underwear and a matching bra along with a pair of slim-fitting black pants that showcased her mile-long legs. Along with that she selected a glittery, nude blouse and slipped it on.

"Perfect." She declared as she found a pair of black peep-toes to slip on her feet.

"You're kind of hot." He told her as she walked back into the bedroom.

"Thank you." She replied as he pulled on a pair of black lounge pants and followed her out of the room. Elena immediately walked to the fridge to make herself a sandwich for her lunch break while Damon started brewing a cup of coffee for her in the Keurig.

"You're getting into this husband role amazingly quick." She told him as she watched.

"I've been waiting for a century to marry you Elena. It's only natural this is fairly easy for me. Besides it's only coffee, I know how bad you need it." He told her as the single cup brewer finished brewing the coffee.

"Thank you." She said as she took the steaming cup from him.

"You better get going or else you'll be late." He told her glancing at the clock, reading it as 8:45.

"Crap. You're right. I'll see you after work." She told him, kissing him briefly before rushing out of the house as fast as her three inch heels would take her. He laughed as she walked away and headed into the parlour to pour himself a quick drink before he got on with his day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena rushed into the office at five minutes to nine.

"Welcome back. How was your honeymoon?" Chelsey asked when Elena rushed through.

"So perfect. Meet me for lunch and I'll tell you about it." Elena told her as she rushed through the glass double doors.

"Welcome back Elena." Dennis called from his office when she sat down in her chair.

"Thanks." Elena called back, smiling at her dads friend slash her boss.

"I hope you had a nice time." He called back.

"It was amazing thank you. Is there anything you want me to do right now?" She asked.

"Yeah, can you edit a story for David?" Dennis asked.

"I guess so. I have nothing but time." She answered.

"I know you're not overly fond of working with David, but he really needs the help. How he passed his writing courses in college are actually beyond my knowledge. He's a talented writer just has no grasp of grammar." Dennis sighed in bewilderment.

"I'll get right on it Dennis. Don't worry about it." She told him as she stood up and walked to David's office. On her way she passed Anthony.

"How are you?" He asked quietly as she walked by.

"Fine and you?" She asked politely.

"I'm fine. Did you have a good trip?" He asked cautiously.

"It was wonderful. Damon and I had a wonderful time." She agreed.

"You got a tan. You look lovely." He admitted, casting his gaze anywhere but at her.

"Thank you. But I better get going, I have to edit something for David." She said pointing in the direction she was walking.

"Oh right. Well... have fun." He told her unsure of what to say.

"I'll try." She nodded with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sure you will." He laughed. Elena continued walking down the long hallway, relieved somehow that her relationship with Anthony was slowly getting back to normal. She knocked on David's door and waited for him to call her in.

"Come on in." He called. Elena opened the door and walked in.

"Elena Gilbert, welcome back from your vacation. I was wondering when you'd sidle on in here." He said in what he hoped was a seductive tone.

"David, it's good to be back." She answered in her most polite tone.

"Of course it is. You get to see me again." He replied cockily.

"For the record my return has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with the fact that my honeymoon was over. It was time to get home so my HUSBAND and I could get back to regular life." She told him, emphasizing the word husband.

"Oh right you got married. I think that's probably temporary." He told her shrugging.

"I don't really care what you think of my marriage. Can we just get to work, please." She pleaded, desperately not wanting to keep talking to him.

"Sure." He decided as he passed her a couple sheets of as of yet unmarked sheets. "Be gentle with that, it's some of my best work."

"If you have no mistakes then I'll be gentle, but please note that if you have any mistakes they will be crossed out with my lovely red pen." She told him showing him the pen she carried in her hand.

"Do you have to use red? Red is so... obvious." He complained.

"Hence the reason why I use it. Now shut up so I can work." She told him as she took the lid off of her pen and started reading.

A little while later when she was done editing, she got up and faced him.

"Well that was fun, but I have to go. It's lunch time." She told him as she walked to the door.

"Eat your lunch in here. It could be fun." He suggested.

"Nope, I've had enough conversation with you to last me a long time." She demurred as she walked out of the room shutting the door. When she got back to her cubicle, Chelsey was already sitting in the spare chair. "Hey."

"Hi, you told me to have lunch with you, so here I am." Chelsey told her.

"I'm glad you're here." Elena admitted with a smile on her face.

"As you know, I'm here to quiz you about the honeymoon. I have to know everything." She exclaimed, unable to contain her excited fidgeting.

"What do you want to know? Keep the questions tame and I'll answer them. I am not talking about my sex life, although I'm certain that since your name is not David, you won't ask." Elena told her.

"I wouldn't ask that. Anyway so besides that what did you two do there?" She asked.

"We rented a boat and sailed around the island. We went to this village that literally had a guy named "The Fixer," apparently he could save anyone and he did. He's like an urban legend of some sort that actually came true. He was insane, that's all I'm going to say about that. We went to the beach. We spent a lot of time in our private hot tub. I learned to surf." Elena listed.

"Wow, you learned to surf? How was that?" Chelsey asked.

"It was such a rush. It was amazing. I can't wait to go back next year and do it again." Elena told her.

"You're going back next year?" Chelsey asked.

"Yeah, we decided we were going to take a honeymoon every year." Elena admitted.

"I am so jealous. I got one honeymoon and it was just camping. I would love to go somewhere like Hawaii. It's always been a dream of mine." Chelsey sighed.

"Well someday you'll go." Elena assured her.

"Tell me about your hotel room. Did he go all corny and rent the honeymoon suite? Let me live vicariously through you please." She asked fishing for information.

"Nope, he did it one better. He rented a cottage on the beach for us. It was so beautiful. I miss that room already, though our bedroom is pretty damn good too." Elena admitted.

"Wow. Was the cottage part of a resort?" She asked.

"Yep, so we got all resort ammenities for either a small cost or completely free. Damon also got free car rental, though we never really used the car. Only to get to and from the airport." Elena explained.

"Wow, I want to go there so bad. Maybe I can talk to my husband and he'll take me." Chelsey sighed hopefully.

"You'll get your chance someday." Elena assured her.

"Are you ladies talking about me?" Asked a deeply recognizable voice.

"Always." Elena replied tilting her chin up for a kiss from her amazingly handsome husband.

"I knew it. It's always about me." Damon replied before kissing her softly.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore." Chelsey greeted him.

"Hi Chelsey. How are you on this fine day?" He asked grinning.

"I'm good thank you. Just living vicariously through Elena. I'm so jealous of your honeymoon." She admitted.

"It was a pretty good honeymoon if I do say so myself." Damon agreed.

"Were you that bored at home that you had to come bug me at work?" Elena asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yep. The house isn't the same without you in it. I was bored. Even bourbon gets boring after a while." He admitted.

"Why don't you go bother Ric? I'm trying to have a girl talk filled lunch with my friend Chelsey here." Elena told him.

"Ugh fine. Even my own wife doesn't want to hang out with me." He complained before lowering his head and kissing her quickly.

"Not right now she doesn't. When she gets home, maybe. As long as you have some deliciously kick-ass food waiting for her when she walks in the front door." Elena suggested.

"I'll give that a shot." He told her.

"Good, I'm sure your wife will be super excited at being fed so nicely." Elena told him.

"My wife is a lucky woman. She gets to eat my culinary expertise on a daily basis." Damon thought out loud.

"That she is. But you better go so your wife can enjoy her lunch with her friend." Elena urged him.

"I'm gone." He said as he began to walk out of the building.

"You and your husband are so cute." Chelsey pointed out after Damon was gone.

"Don't let him hear you say that. He's knows we're an awesome couple." Elena warned her.

"I won't. I wouldn't want him to get any more egotistical than he already is." Chelsey promised.

"No we sure wouldn't." Elena laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening when Elena walked in the door her senses were flooded with the amazing scent that was wafting out of the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" Elena asked when she walked into the kitchen to see Damon standing over the stove with a tea towel draped over his shoulder.

"Culinary expertise my dear. Have a glass of wine and sit down." He told her pulling a chair out at the island for her. She did as he said and sat down leaning her chin on her clasped hands.

"So I guess we should talk about my future at some point shouldn't we?" Elena asked staring at him.

"Not until you're ready to talk about it. You can stay as you are for as long as you want." He told her.

"We can still talk about it though." Elena pointed out.

"That's true. So where is your mind about that anyhow?" He asked.

"I'm having a hard time with it. It's like I know that if I change, I'll never have a baby. I've always wanted a child, and I know it's impossible with you and I don't hold that against you. I love you more than the possibility of any child. It's just something I'm still unable to let go of. It's like if I change right away I'm permanently giving up on it. Who knows what the future will bring, maybe at some point they will find a way for a vampire to get a human pregnant." Elena explained not sure if she was making any sense.

"So you don't want to become a vampire?" He clarified.

"I do. I want to be with you for an eternity. I know that. But I figure I'll give myself a few years to get there. I'll give myself a few years to make sure nothing is going to change. I wanted to wait until I was your age anyways." She told him.

"So you want to turn but you want to wait until you're 24 to do it?" He clarified.

"Yes. That's the perfect time." Elena told him.

"Then that's settled. When you turn 24, I'll turn you. As long as you don't change your mind between now and then." He told her.

"I won't change my mind. I can't. I can't be with you when I'm old and grey and I refuse to let you leave me. It's my only

choice." Elena told him.

"Only if you're sure Elena." He stated firmly.

"I am sure." She promised him, cupping his face tenderly.


	49. Chapter 49

_I'm so sorry this is so late. I had every intention of getting it to you far sooner than this. This is unbetaed, I just wanted to get it posted so I could move on. This is the final chapter of this story... pauses while I wipe away a tear... It's been an amazing ride and I have loved every single second of it. I loved writing this story, it's probably my second favourite project aside from HDYWI which is my baby. Thank you to every single person who favourited, followed or reviewed this story. They all meant so much and kept me writing when things weren't going so well. Thank you thank you thank you. _

_I'm thinking there will be a sequel for the people who has asked for one. I think there is still some more story to tell for these two. I'm not sure when there will be a sequel I want to finish a couple other projects first and start one that I've been working on for a while before I move onto this one._

* * *

><p><em> Approximately a year later<em>

At the end of the day, Elena walked through the front door and dropped her bag on the little table situated at the front door.

"Happy Anniversary Mrs. Salvatore." Damon greeted her at the door.

"Happy Anniversary. I'm so happy to be home." She sighed happily.

"I'm sure you are, editing articles and running errands for people cannot be as enjoyable as being here with me." Damon told her kissing her far too briefly for either of them.

"I can't believe I've been your wife for a whole year now. The time seems to have flown by." She sighed walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know we've had some tough times over the past year but it's still easily been the best year of my life." Damon confessed.

"Mine too. By quite a wide margin." Elena agreed.

"So I booked plane tickets last week as you know. You've been begging me to tell you where we're going since I booked them." Damon reminded her.

"Of course I have been, you promised that I could pick where we go this time." She pointed out.

"Oh well. Next time. I wanted to pick somewhere that I knew you would enjoy." He told her shrugging his shoulders.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow before we leave." He told her.

"Not this again. You did this to me on our honeymoon too." Elena complained.

"I'm aware, but now sit down and get comfortable. You have to eat the brilliant dinner I made you, then we're going out." He told her.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked curiously. Damon had told her before she went to work that morning that he had big plans for their anniversary and that they didn't involve spending all of it alone. They were spending it in public after a delicious meal. But as always we refused to give her any more than that as a hint.

"Not telling. You'll find out when we get there. There is an outfit set out on the bed for you upstairs." He told her.

"You picked what I'm wearing too?" She questioned.

"Yep. I found it when I was out shopping today. I could see it on you and it looked amazing, so I bought it. It will suit the place we're going tonight perfectly." He told her.

"You were out shopping?" She questioned with her eyebrows raised.

"I was looking for an anniversary gift, but then I realized that Mystic Falls has shit for presents. Therefore I am waiting until we're on vacation to buy you something, aside from the clothes, shoes and lingerie I bought you." He told her.

"I see. And I mean of course you bought lingerie. That's your personal favourite item of clothing." She teased.

"I know. I love lingerie. I am fairly transparent that way." Damon sighed.

"Although I know that you happen to like it better when it's on the floor anyway." She added on with a soft smirk on her face.

"You are kind of feisty tonight, although I'm not denying it. I like your feistyness tonight. It's going to make for a fun evening. Now sit down and have a glass of wine. We have much to do and if we don't get done on time our guests will be waiting." Damon told her.

"We have guests?" She questioned.

"Well sort of. We have people meeting us at the place to have fun." He told her, careful to not give away too much.

"How long have you been planning this outing?" She questioned.

"Since about an hour and a half ago when the people in question called me and said they wanted to hang out." Damon told her.

"What was your original plan?" She asked curiously.

"Dinner, dessert, bath and sex. Not necessarily in that order." He told her shrugging.

"A regular night in the Salvatore household." She nodded.

"Pretty much. I've never had an anniversary before and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do." Damon shrugged.

"You did pretty well." Elena approved.

"Did you like the flowers at the office this afternoon?" He asked.

"They were perfect. So beautiful." Elena approved.

"I'm glad you liked them." Damon told her bringing the dinner over to the table. Elena laughed when she saw the food he

laid out before her. It seemed to her they were having a Mexican fiesta for dinner. There were tacos, burritos, empanadas and so many other delicious Mexican foods.

"Mexican food? I love it." Elena laughed.

"Don't laugh. I was thinking and I came to the conclusion that I rarely if ever cook Mexican. Ergo... here we are." He

explained.

"It looks amazing." She told him.

When they were done dinner, Damon sent Elena upstairs to shower and get ready to go out while he cleaned up the kitchen.

"Are you going to join me in the shower?" She asked with a needy smile on her face.

"Nope, we don't have time for that as tempting as it is." He told her.

"After we get home?" She questioned.

"You're a needy little thing. I think I created a monster the first time I fucked you." Damon noted.

"You did. I like sex a little bit too much." Elena laughed.

"I'm not complaining. And we will absolutely do that when we get home." Damon assured her.

"Good. I think I'm happiest when you're inside me." She admitted as she continued walking up the stairs.

"At least you're honest. Normal people wouldn't admit to that." Damon laughed.

"I've never claimed to be normal and the things I feel for you are definitely not normal." Elena confessed.

"I love you too. Now go get ready." He told her grinning.

"Okay." She said rushing up the rest of the stairs. Damon turned and walked into the kitchen to start washing the dishes left over from dinner.

Elena had a quick shower knowing he wasn't going to join her in there. He was right though if they wanted to make it to whatever plans they had for their anniversary, they definitely had no time for him to join her in the shower. No matter how much fun or how pleasurable it would be for the both of them. Their anniversary plans were far more important, in one sense. She got the idea that Damon didn't make the plans because if he did the night would be spent far differently.

"Baby are you dressed yet?" Damon called upstairs around twenty minutes later.

"I just got out of the shower. Beauty takes time you know." She called back down to him.

"Hurry up. We have reservations to make." Damon called back.

"Reservation? Just what do you have planned Salvatore?" Elena called downstairs knowing that whatever reservations they had, they weren't for food.

"It wasn't my idea, let's just leave it at that." Damon remarked with a somewhat sullen tone in his voice.

"What are we doing?" She asked as she slipped into the blue dress he had picked out for her. It was look and it would twirl around her if she was spinning. She wondered idly if they were going out dancing, but then dismissed the idea because that was something that Damon would think up. And judging by the sullen tone of his voice he wasn't pleased with the items on tonights agenda.

"You'll see when we get there." He called back knowing she would enjoy it. He just wished that they were spending the night alone rather than with a group.

"Fine, I get the sense I'm not going to get much more than that out of you." She called back as she quickly did her hair and slipped on the shoes that went with the dress. She walked down the stairs and he got out of his chair to meet her at the

stairs.

"You look great. Come on let's get this over with. The sooner we do the sooner we leave for our destination tomorrow." Damon told her, handing her a jacket for the chilly night. They quickly walked out to the car and got in.

"Can you tell me where we're going?" She asked.

"Fine, we're going bowling." He told her slightly disdainfully.

"Bowling?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yep, not my idea at all." He told her shaking his head.

"I guess not. How am I going to bowl in this dress?" She asked.

"Same as the other girls that are going to be there. Everyone is dressed up for the next stop on our evening." He told her.

"What's the second stop?" She asked.

"We're going dancing." He told her slightly appeased.

"That's more you." Elena allowed.

"I know. It gives me an excuse to stand really close to you, rub up against you and hold you in my arms. It's a win-win." He told her smirking.

"So who's going with us?" She asked finally realizing that she had no idea who was meeting them there.

"People." He answered as they parked at the bowling alley.

"That's vague." Elena noted as she got out of the car and took Damon's hand at the front. They walked through the double doors and Elena was immediately tackled by Caroline.

"Care!" Elena screamed hugging her friend back fiercely.

"I had to come see you." Caroline told her hugging her back just as hard.

"You couldn't have done it any other day than my anniversary?" She asked not releasing her friend.

"Nope, today was the best option. You two can have sex any other day." She told her.

"I'm just so happy to see you. But Care, bowling? Really?" She asked.

"It's a brilliant plan. The rest of of the gang are in there. Bonnie, Matt and Tyler are here already. We're just waiting on

Jeremy and his girlfriend. I begged him not to bring her but he said if she didn't come then he wasn't either. I'm still hoping for a reconciliation between him and Bon." Caroline told her as they started walking into the hall arm in arm.

"I really like Katie and I hope they stay together. She's really good for him. Him and Bonnie were drama, drama, drama. And he needed to get away from everything when he moved. It would never work out for them." Elena told her just as Jeremy and Katie came through the double doors.

"Jer!" Elena cheered when she saw him and rushed over to him. They hugged quickly, before Elena hugged Katie.

"Happy anniversary." Katie told them.

"Thank you." Elena said leading them all into the hall. Elena noted when everyone sat down to decide who was teaming with who that Caroline sat a little bit away from Tyler. She resolved to get Caroline on her team so she would grill her on that.

"I think it should be girls versus boys. I need some girl talk." Caroline called out over everyone else.

"So you're saying that it'll be me, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler versus you, Elena, Bonnie and Katie?" Damon clarified.

"Yes. So yes that means you have to take some time away from your wife. You get her more than I do." Caroline told him.

"It's our anniversary, I'm supposed to be with her tonight. Not you." Damon told her annoyed.

"Oh come on, you guys are going somewhere amazing tomorrow alone." Caroline ranted.

"Fine. I get to dance with her later anyway." Damon agreed going to get his ugly bowling shoes from the front desk. Everyone got their shoes and went to their lanes.

"So what's up with you and Tyler?" Elena asked softly when Bonnie went up to bowl.

"We've grown apart. I think he was my high-school boyfriend and that's all he was. It hurts to say it but its true. We have nothing in common and we don't really enjoy each others company. He wasn't going to come tonight but I made him. I told him that you were his friend too." Caroline admitted.

"What made you grow apart?" Elena whispered as Bonnie sat down and Katie took her turn.

"Well first we stopped having sex and then I met someone new. Ty doesn't know yet and I don't want him to." Caroline told her. Elena was about to respond when Katie came back after bowling a strike.

"Your turn." She said grinning.

"You are an incredible bowler." Elena noted as she got up to take her turn. She glanced to her right and Damon was taking his turn.

"You're going down sweetheart." He warned her.

"Being a vampire doesn't make you a good bowler." She muttered much to low for anyone else to hear, but just loud enough for Damon. He smirked and shook his head.

"Watch and see baby." He told he as he rolled the ball putting a lot of force behind it. The ball rolled about 3/4 of the way down the lane before it suddenly veered right and went into the gutter. Damon's mouth dropped and Elena started laughing as she sent her ball down the lane.

"What the fuck?!" Damon exclaimed as Elena's hit the pins, knocking three down.

"Do it again Damon." Elena teased as they went to grab their second ball. This time Damon's ball made it all the way down but only took out one pin.

"Son of a bitch." He hissed as Elena took out the rest of her pins for a spare. Elena went to sit down again while Caroline took her turn. She threw her ball alongside Tyler. Both were decent bowlers which was good for both teams, especially Damon's after his lack-luster attempt. When Caroline sat down again and Bonnie went up Elena turned to Caroline expectantly.

"Who is he?" She asked referring to Caroline's mystery guy.

"His name is Klaus Mikealson. Klaus! How sexy is that name?" She asked. Elena saw Damon's head snap over to them his eyes wide and wary. Elena didn't like the look on his face, the name Klaus somehow seemed to worry Damon and Elena had no idea why.

"Where did you two meet?" Elena asked.

"A bar. He was so chivalrous and kind. Who said chivalry was dead?" Caroline asked her eyes bright.

When they were done bowling everyone got into separate cars and drove to the dance club. The light were bright inside and the music loud.

"I'm going to get drinks." Damon told her and she nodded her head being lead to a booth by Caroline. Elena reached behind her and took Katie's hand who then took Jeremy's so on and so forth so they didn't all get separated. Jeremy ended up having to clasp Bonnie's hand and Bonnie looked pleased until she saw the casual and comfortable grasp he had on Katie's. It was like hand-holding was effortless for them. It was as natural as breathing. When they got to their table they all slipped in. Elena went all the way through the booth, Katie slipped in after her, with Jeremy next to her. Bonnie slipped in after her, Matt and Tyler slipped in and Caroline took the chair nearest Elena so they could continue their conversation as quiet as possible.

"I want to meet him Care. I need to know if he's dangerous." Elena told her.

"He's not dangerous. I know that. I feel that." Caroline assured her friend. Elena still couldn't' get the image of Damon's

look out of her face. She decided that now was a good time to ask him about it.

"I'll be right back. I need to ask my husband something." Elena said getting out of the booth and walking to the bar where Damon said he'd be. She found him standing at the bar waiting to be served.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked when she got close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her head into his shoulder.

"Anything." He told her looking at her concerned.

"Why did you respond like that when Caroline mentioned her new boytoy?" Elena asked.

"Because it's Klaus. He's bad news." Damon shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked worried.

"He's the oldest vampire in history. He's practically the king of vampires, if we had a king. And he believes it too. He takes whatever he wants and if it's not given freely he'll kill for it. He's ruthless." Damon told her.

"Care told me he's kind and chivalrous." Elena told him.

"Oh he is. It's just if you're his enemy then he's an asshole. He's centuries and centuries older than even me." Damon told

her.

"So is it possible that he's into her because he wants to be with her? Or do you think he's after something?" Elena asked.

"It would make no sense whatsoever for him to go after Caroline Forbes if he was after something. She is as far away from vampires on a daily basis as you can possibly get. She doesn't even know that we exist. So from a tactical or strategic standpoint it makes no sense. He could be into her for her, or he could be with her for free blood and sex." He told her.

"What do you think the chances are that he likes her, because she really likes him. Elena asked.

"I've only met Klaus a few times, and we've never had an issue. I just know of his bad reputation. But I'd say it's possible. Like I said I've never had a problem with him." Damon told her.

"Okay." Elena replied feeling slightly better than she did. The bartender finally approached and Damon ordered a beer for everyone and the bartender took his cash and handed him enough bottles for the entire table. Damon took a few and Elena took a few too and they went back to the table.

"Make sure you save me a dance tonight." Damon told her as they settled into their seats.

"Make sure you save me a few too."Elena replied.

When their beers were gone Elena got up and took Damon's hand pulling him to the dance floor. She immediately launched into his arms and started dancing.

"They're really in love." Caroline sighed happily.

"Yeah, I'm happy Lena found him. She's so happy now." Jeremy added on while taking Katie's hand on the table. Seeing Elena so happy gave him hope for a future with Katie. Right now their relationship surrounded around their senior year of high-school. Once they graduated they could move forward with their relationship, wherever that could take them.

"Wanna dance?" Katie asked glancing at him with a hopeful smile on her face. Jeremy had never liked dancing, until he met Katie.

"Sure." He said and Caroline slid out so they could get to the dance floor.

"I don't like her." Bonnie noted with a glower on her face.

"I think they're really happy together." Matt told her.

"He never danced with me." Bonnie sighed.

"Maybe it's like me and Elena. We weren't met to be, and I didn't fully understand that until I watched her marry Damon.

Now I know that me and her would never have worked out. Neither would you and Jeremy, it'll hurt for a while. But then it'll go away." Matt explained, giving her some of the wisdom from his hurt.

"I don't think it'll happen that way for us. I know that Jeremy was my true other half." Bonnie sighed.

"You have to try. I think Katie is Jeremy's meant to be." Matt told her. Bonnie shook her head and took a long swig of her beer.

"Thank you for the great night." Elena thanked her friend outside the club after the night was over.

"It was fun. We'll have to make sure we all get together again soon." Caroline told her hugging her again.

"Yes but next time bring Klaus too. We all want to meet him." Elena told her.

"I know. We'll see how it goes." Caroline promised.

"OK, call me and I'll tell you all about my trip." Elena told her.

"Don't worry I will be." Caroline told her.

"Alright, but apparently we have an early flight. How hard is it to get flights in the afternoon? So we better get going." Elena told her.

"Well if you had an afternoon flight then you'd have less time in wherever you're going." Caroline told her.

"That's true. And we usually go to paradise so I guess I shouldn't argue. I'll talk to you soon." Elena told her opening the passenger door of the Camaro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Damon woke Elena up at 7:30.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." She told him rolling out of bed, eager for this new adventure. A few minutes later the car was all loaded up and they were hitting the highway heading for the Richmond Airport.

A couple hours later they were sitting in the boarding lounge waiting for their flight to be called.

_Now boarding all first-class passengers to Athens_

"Greece?" Elena enthused.

"Yep." He told her.

"Athens?" She clarified.

"Nope, that's the starting point. We're going to Mykonos." He told her. Elena grinned and took his hand as they started their newest adventure together. Always together.


End file.
